No One Is To Blame
by chimp1984
Summary: Catherine and Sara have to go away on a case, will their feelings for each other get the best of them? FF don't like? Just skip to the next one. - I'M BACK... FOR NOW! CH 48 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, this is the first one I ever wrote. I wrote this in December for my girlfriend as a Christmas present, as I knew she loves the CSI fanfiction about Sara and Catherine. Plus, I love writing so I figured why not? I wasn't going to post it as it was for my girlfriend but she told me I should because it was good. So shrugs here it is, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Sara looks at Catherine, trying to be discreet so no one will notice "God! Look at her! The way she moves her hips when she walks, the way she smiles when she's talking to someone…" Sara thinks as Catherine walks to the coffee pot whilst talking to Warrick about their case. 

Catherine catches a glimpse of Sara looking at her. Sara darts her eyes when she noticed Catherine had caught her. She grabs a magazine and hides her rapidly blushing face in the magazine. Catherine stops mid-sentence to Warrick while she ponders what that meant. "Does that mean she's as attracted to me as I am her?"

"Catherine?? Hello?? Earth to Catherine!" Warrick tries getting Catherine's attention

"Oh, sorry Warrick. I think I got something on the case."

"Ok? And that would be…?" Warrick asked confused because the case is a dead end.

Not noticing Warrick was asking her a question, Catherine walks out of the break room and towards her office.

"Was I imagining that? She was blushing when I caught her! I swear she was! Damn woman! Control yourself! She's straight… she has to be, doesn't she? She's been lusting after Grissom for God knows how long… and then there's Hank…" A knock on her door brings Catherine back to reality

"Come on in!" Catherine yells at the door

"Uh, hi Catherine? Hi… I… uh…" Sara stutters trying to get the words out. With a big sigh, the words come out like gibberish "Iwaswonderingifyouwannacatchsomebreakfastwithme?"

"I'm sorry?" Catherine asks

"Sorry, um… Fancy some breakfast after shift?"

"Sure" replies Catherine trying to act like it didn't bother her.

"Great… so uh? Meet you outside afterwards?"

"Ok. See you then." Catherine was sure her face was burning

* * *

"So, any leads on your case Catherine?" Sara asks trying to break the awkward silence between them. 

"No, dead end. No evidence on the homicide. Warrick is as stumped as me" Catherine replies

"Oh" was all Sara could say. She was at awe with Catherine's beauty, her feelings and attractions towards her are getting stronger… even being in the same room with her gets her all flustered

"Wait!" Sara thinks to herself "Catherine is checking me out! She just looked at my… Oh my god! She's staring at my lips! Fuck, I want to kiss her, to taste her…."

Catherine notices that Sara caught her checking her out "Shit! She caught… wait! She's staring at me too! Oh shit, the tension… should I make the first move?"

They are so lost in each other's eye movements that they didn't notice the waitress waiting to take their order until she cleared her throat. Sara quickly orders and excuses herself from the table

* * *

Sara stands in front of the mirror staring at her reflection 

"What the fuck was that back there? That woman sure knows how to get the hormones going!"

Just as Sara puts her head down to splash cold water on her face, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Sara freezes, keeping her head down

"Are you ok, Sara? You've been in here awhile."

"Yeah, sorry to worry you. I'll be out in a few."

"Ok" Catherine stands there not removing her hand from Sara's shoulder but slowly moves her hand down Sara's arm and into her hand.

Sara slowly turns around, keeping her head down but her eyes glide upwards taking in Catherine's body on the way up. Their eyes meet and darken with an unexplained sense of emotion overwhelming each other. Catherine leans in wanting to know what Sara's lips feel like against her own. Their lips are so close they can feel the others breath on their own lips.

"Fuck…" Sara musters "I'm sorry, I can't." with that Sara moves away, dries her hands and walks out leaving Catherine wondering what just happened.

* * *

Sara fumbles through her glove compartment looking for those hidden cigarettes she keeps for emergencies 

"Fuck! Why can't I find the damn things when I need one!" After a few more minutes of profanities, she gives up telling herself she didn't need one anyways. Sara sees Catherine sitting at the table, looking deep in thought, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. With a sigh and hands deep in the back pockets of her jeans, Sara walks into the diner to join Catherine.

The rest of the breakfast consists of awkward silences, mild chit chat, and diverting eyes. Catherine glances at her watch, and says she has to leave because she promised Lindsay she would take her to school that morning. Sara agrees she should be leaving too, with that Sara pays and walks Catherine to her car. Once Sara entered her own vehicle, she leans her head back with closed eyes and sighs a sigh of frustration

"You can't do this, Sara! You're only going to get hurt again, like always." She continues, leaning back with closed eyes for a few more minutes then starts her car and drives away.

* * *

_**So? What do you think? I don't have a title for it. I'm not that good at thinking up titles... any ideas? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just wanna say thanks to flazeron for the review! Here's the 2nd chapter, still stumped for a title. Enjoy!_**

* * *

As Sara is walking towards the break room, she hears Catherine yelling her name but continues on as if she didn't hear her.

"I can't be around her while I'm trying to rid myself of these feelings." Sara reasons with herself

She reaches the coffee pot, pours herself a cup of coffee, grabs a magazine and takes the seat furthest from the door, hoping Catherine would leave her be if she looks anti-social, but to her dismay Catherine walks in and walks towards her.

"Sara? Didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"Nope"

"Well, I was"

"Ok" Sara says avoiding eye contact and looking at the words in the article she was pretending to read

"I think we should talk about what happened this morning."

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Sara? Yes, there is."

"Really? Because I don't think there is"

"Sara, stop acting like a kid! We need to talk about what happened."

"Oh! I'm a kid now? Great! What's time's naptime?"

Sara catches the hurt look on Catherine's face, but stares coldly at Catherine.

"Sara…" Catherine says trying to figure out what happened to make Sara so cold right now

"What? What the fuck is your damn problem? God!" Sara spits out at Catherine, she knew those words stung just by the way Catherine's face fell, but she continues staring coldly at her.

Sara then throws her magazine down, picks up her cup of coffee, and walks over the table furthest away from Catherine, keeping her back to her, Sara starts reading the newspaper that is sprawled across the table.

Nick was the next to walk in, followed by Warrick and Greg's animated conversation about a video game. Sara kept her head down trying to focus on the words in the newspaper, failing miserably. Thankfully, Grissom walks in with the assignments.

"Nick, you're with Warrick tonight on that homicide, replacing Catherine"

"Wait! Gil? That's my case I'm working with Warrick on that."

"I know. You _were_ with Warrick, now Nick is."

"Why?"

"I have another case I need you working on."

"What? What case?"

"I need you and Sara on this special case that just came in."

Sara jerks her head up at the mention of her name

"What?! Me and Catherine? No! No way!"

If Grissom heard her, he didn't acknowledge it

"Greg, you're with me tonight. First, I need to speak to Sara and Catherine about this case. Meet me outside in 10 minutes."

"You got it boss" Greg face lights up, winks at Catherine and Sara, turns around and walks out.

"Follow me to my office, please"

Sara sighs, "This can't be happening! Why can't I work with Greg? Or Nick?"

They reach his office; Catherine sits down while Sara decides to pace the room. Grissom notices the tension between the two of them but chose to continue

"Catherine, I'm sorry for taking you off your case, but I need 2 female CSI's for this case. You and Sara are the only females CSI's here."

"Isn't that a little sexist, Grissom?" Sara asks

"No, this is what they suggested"

"Who's 'they'?"

"This lesbian couple, whose daughter went missing. They believe it's a hate crime."

"But why 2 female CSI's?" Catherine questions

Grissom takes off his glasses, wipes them and puts them back on before answering that question

"Well, they didn't request 2 female CSI's specifically… they wanted at least one believing that they would be more understanding and avoiding the crude remarks they would get, if it were 2 male CSI's. I felt they would be more at ease with 2 female CSI's. I immediately wanted Sara on this case, considering her past, and the only other female is you, Catherine."

"Wait? Sara's past? What past?" Catherine asks trying to figure it all out

Sara stood there hoping he wouldn't say anything; she wasn't ready to let that part of her life be made public

"That's not my place to say, Catherine. If Sara chooses to tell you, then she will."

"Thank you" Sara mouths to Grissom

Catherine sighs, not believing what is happening

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it. Where is it?"

"Wisconsin. Your plane leaves in 3hrs"

"WHAT?!" Catherine and Sara said in unison

"Your plane leaves in 3 hrs. Shouldn't you be packing?" Grissom rises from his seat and on his way out he throws a "Have a nice flight" over his shoulder as Sara and Catherine stood there dumbfounded

* * *

Sara and Catherine haven't said anything to each other since they left Sara's apartment.

Sara sits there with her feet up on the dashboard, sunglasses covering her eyes, as she looks out the window "I can't believe I have to be stuck with Catherine on this case! How am I supposed to stop my feelings now, when I'm stuck with her 24/7!?"

Catherine on the other hand, keeps sneaking looks at Sara not believing how incredibly hot she is looking at this point in time. But her thoughts are also filled with questions as to why Sara has suddenly become so cold towards her. She thought they were getting somewhere after that rocky patch at the beginning. She wants to ask Sara but knows she should leave it. She turns on the radio hoping to have music break the silence, but after searching the stations 3 times over, she gives up and turns off the radio.

"So? What did he mean by 'considering' your past?" Catherine asks hoping to break this eerie silence.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" replies Sara, still staring out the window

"Well, I would like to know, considering that was one of the reasons why he assigned you to this case."

Sara turns her head "I SAID LEAVE IT!!"

The shocked and hurt expression filling Catherine's face was making Sara uncomfortable, knowing she put that there. She knew she should apologize, but didn't know how, so she turned her head towards the window again.

"Two more hours and I can get away from Catherine. Retreat to my room, maybe pick up some random girl looking for meaningless, emotionless sex" Sara thinks to herself

Catherine is still hurt by the hurts Sara spat at her. A few times she felt her eyes filling with tears, but quickly wiped them away before Sara noticed. The plane ride was unbearable, sitting next to Sara wanting to hold her hand, wanting any contact with her. Wanting to ask Sara "Why?" but in a few hours they can go their own way and only meet to work the case

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Sara quietly said she would bring the luggage in while Catherine checks in and gets the keys.

Sara brings the luggage into the lobby. After 15 minutes, Sara spots Catherine walking towards her

"Got the keys?"

"Uh… yeah. Got them. Let's go."

"Great! I'm exhausted!"

They arrive outside a room and Sara asks "Whose room? Yours or mine?"

"Ours?"

"What do you mean 'ours'? I asked if you got the keys. Keys, notice the plural? Meaning two. One for each room…"

"Well, there are two keys… he gave us a spare key. But only one room."

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ARE THERE TWO BEDS AT LEAST?"

Catherine smiles sheepishly

"FUCK! Well open the door. I'm putting our stuff in there and I'm leaving! I got to get away from here, fast."

Catherine opens the door, allowing Sara to enter the room first. She walks in, throws the luggage on the bed and the floor "You can put your stuff away. I'll put mine away when I get back." She turns to walk out the room, but Catherine grabs her hand.

"What?" Sara snaps

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know" avoiding Catherine's eyes

"When will you be back?"

"I don't fucking know! Why the damn 3rd degree?"

"Because I care about you." Catherine says while looking Sara in the eyes. Catherine saw something warm in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared being replaced with those cold, unloving eyes.

"Don't. Don't care about me." Sara releases her hand from Catherine's, grabs the spare key and walks out, hearing a muffled cry of frustration from Catherine as she walks towards the elevator to hit the closest bar.

* * *

**_Yeah, short but I'll update with the 3rd chapter soon. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Man, thank you for the reviews! I didn't believe my g/f when she said that it was good, I guess I was wrong. But I may need to deflate my ego soon if I keep getting these reviews :-P_**

**FloatingInMoon - _Here comes the humor... I hope you like it. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Sara is eyeing a chick she noticed as soon as she entered the bar. The chick noticed, and they proceeded to play a game of "Eye Contact & Smiles" Sara downs her beer, thanks the bartender and casually walks over to her, Sara leans down "Do you care to dance?" she whispers in her ear. She looks up at Sara, smiles and nods. Sara takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor as soon as Sara believes that it's far enough into the dance floor, she turns around and pulls her close to her body and they move to the beat of the music.

"What's your name?" Sara asks, while running her hands up and down her back

"Maddie."

"Maddie? Is that short for something?" Sara now moves her hands to the front, and starts running her fingers across her chest and her cleavage

"Yes… it's short… oh god…. It's short for Madeline… damn…"

Sara smiles, as she knows the right spots to touch the ladies to make them melt. Sara leans down and kisses Maddie. Sara has never understood why she finds it so easy to kiss the ladies, fuck them and leave them sleeping without so much as a "Good-bye" But when Sara hears Maddie moaning into the kiss, she apologizes, and walks out the bar without looking back.

* * *

Sara sits outside the room, contemplating if she should go in or not. She knows what she feels for Catherine is more than just the need for a quick fuck. But she's scared at the same time. She's scared because she's never felt this way before. She's scared of getting hurt again, and if it doesn't work out, she's lost a friend. A really good friend at that too. 

A noise brings Sara out of her thoughts

"What's that?" Sara strains to hear it.

"It sounds like it's coming from… shit! Catherine!"

Sara gets up, pulls out her key and knocks gently on the door before entering.

Sara smiles and suppresses a laugh as Catherine pretends to be sleeping. She quietly walks up and sits down in front of Catherine so their eyes are level, and smiles waiting for Catherine to open her eyes

"AAAAHHHHHH!! HOLY FUCK SARA!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Sara bursts into a fit of laughter

"That's not funny, Sara! Stop laughing!"

Sara continues laughing, now with tears of laughter flowing from her eyes

"Sara! It's not funny! I said stop laughing!" but Catherine soon comes to the realization of what it must've looked like from Sara's view, and starts laughing too

Sara tries to speak between bursts of laughter

"Sorry, Cath… I had to do that…. My brother used to do that to me…. Your face… I wish I had a camera… blow it up and put it in the…"

WHOOSH!! A pillow hits Sara square in the face, now Catherine is in a fit of laughter at the expression on Sara's face.

"Oh! Now you're going to get it!" Sara jumps up and runs to the washroom

Catherine is still laughing but stops when she hears water running. Sara walks out holding a cup of water wearing an evil grin on her lips. Catherine immediately jumps off the bed and starts walking backwards

"Sara… no… what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think this is what some would call revenge."

"No, no… Sara?" THUD! Catherine has backed herself into a corner realizing she has nowhere else to go; she starts begging and pleading with Sara "Sara? Please? See… we're even… you played that trick on me… I threw a pillow… don't you think we're even?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Sara makes a motion to throw the water on Catherine

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Catherine squeals expecting to be hit with icy cold water, then stops when she doesn't feel anything. She slowly opens her eyes to see Sara drinking the cup of water

"Bitch" Catherine says

Sara finishes drinking the water, and wears that silly grin of hers.

"You weren't going to throw that at me, were you?"

"Nope" huge smile on Sara's face "I wanted to see you squirm, beg and plead your way out of it… I have to admit, Cath… you suck at that! I guess I'm going to have to come save your sorry ass if you ever need to get out of anything" Sara says as she walks over and proceeds to undress in front of Catherine and then puts on her boxers & tee.

Catherine is hypnotized by the beauty that is in front of her. She quickly shakes her head to get those amazing images out of her head, and turns around mumbling under her breath;

"Bitch! She threatens to throw water on me and then undresses in front of me! How dare she do that to me!"

Sara smiles, hearing everything she had just said.

"Wait!" Catherine quickly turns around "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason." Sara says while getting on her side of the bed.

"Don't try and fool me. Something was bothering you, you left in a mood and came back in a totally opposite mood."

Sara watches as Catherine sits down beside her and contemplates on confessing to Catherine, but she remembered the reason why she came in

"Only if you tell me why you were crying"

Catherine's eyes widens at the mention being heard

"Yes. I heard you crying when I was sitting outside, and I came in to see why you were crying."

"Why were you sitting outside? How long were you out there for?"  
"You answer me first." Sara says stubbornly.

They sit there staring at each other, then Catherine leans in and kisses Sara. After getting no response back from Sara, Catherine pulls away only to feel Sara's lips on her own. It was a short kiss, but it said everything they were feeling. Catherine searches Sara eyes, and when she sees the same thing she feels she says, "That's why."

A few more minutes have passed and Catherine asks, "Now, are you going to answer MY questions? Or you going to continue sitting there like a deer in headlights?"

Sara is unsure on how to tell Catherine that she was sitting outside because she was scared to come in and face whatever "this" was between them. She looks to the door wanting to escape, but feels Catherine's fingers on her jaw line, Catherine then moves Sara's face so she is looking at her

"You're not leaving. I want you here with me." Catherine whispers. Sara tries to speak but is silenced by Catherine's finger on her lips.

"Shhhh…. I know you're scared. I know it's hard for you to open yourself to anybody. I'll wait, but I do hope you'll trust me enough to open yourself up to me"

Sara didn't know what to say to that. So she showed her just how she felt, but engulfing Catherine in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**_So that was Chapter 3. An update should be coming soon... And thanks again to everybody who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just wanna say thanks again for the reviews! And also that I'm crashing at my mom's for the next 24hrs to keep away from my sis's future mother-in-law (Ha ha, she has to deal with her, and not me! I'm smart!)  
_**

**FloatingInMoon - _Yes, you're being mentioned! And you're being mentioned again... I'm glad you liked the humor in the last chapter, there is more humor in this chapter, I hope you like it also. _**

**Alex Mort - _That's a good idea... I didn't think that far ahead... I think I might write that in, in later chapters. :-D_**

* * *

The next morning Catherine wakes up to the phone ringing telling her it's their wake-up call. 

"Ugh, I don't want to get up" Catherine moans, turning over to see a note on Sara's pillow

"Out getting breakfast, sleepyhead. Sara"

Catherine smiles at the note, then forces herself to get up to have a shower. As she's undressing, Sara comes waltzing into the room

"Wakey wake… OH MY GOD!! I'M SO SORRY!" Sara had just noticed Catherine was naked; well, almost naked, she had a towel hanging over her shoulder. Sara being polite turns around and apologizes profusely for not knocking before entering the room. She then feels arms around wrapped around her waist

"That's ok, Sara. You don't have to apologize. I saw you naked last night, and you just saw me naked. Just think of it this way, there's no surprises now."

"Uh… sure. True. Very good point." Sara was finding it hard to concentrate, not only did she have spilt coffee burning her hand, she had a very naked Catherine behind her, whom was running her hands up and down her body.

"Oh! Breakfast! What did you get?" Catherine asks taking the bag and coffee from Sara.

"Uh… bagels? And coffee? I, uh, got your coffee… double cream, half a sugar? Uh… what are you doing?" Sara was watching Catherine, as she sat down at the table and starts eating! Stark naked!

"Well, I don't want the coffee to get cold while I shower. So why not eat the bagels too?"

"Uh… you're naked?"

"I know. So what? Come sit down with me."

Sara hesitates "Oh my god! She actually expects me to sit there, and TRY to eat my bagel while she sits there naked! There's something else I would like to eat instead..."

Sara drags her feet, while approaching the table. When she finally makes it to the table, she sits down and grabs her bagel, trying to avoid looking at Catherine's naked body. As Sara takes a bite of her bagel, Catherine decided that would be a great time to sit next to her and whispers "Do you like what you see?" in her ear

Sara almost chokes on her bagel and is now feeling her face blush

"Uh huh. Very much so."

"You know, you're so cute when you blush" Catherine muses

"Well, you're not helping…" Sara then gasps as Catherine had put Sara's hand between her legs, so Sara can feel the wetness there. With that, Sara jumps up from the table with her back facing Catherine.

"Sara?" Catherine asks, thinking she has crossed the line with the last movement and with no response from Sara, Catherine was sure she had crossed the line.

"I'm sorry. I'll have my shower now. You can eat, while I shower. Then you can have yours."

Sara could hear that Catherine was upset, and as she passes her, she turns around

"Catherine?"

Catherine stops, but doesn't turn around. Sara walks in front of Catherine, but Catherine keeps her head down.

"Cath? Please, look at me?" Sara pleads

Catherine looks up at Sara, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby. Why are you crying?" Sara asks pulling Catherine into a hug

"I thought I had crossed the line with what I did." Catherine says into Sara's shoulder

"Oh, baby. No. Look…. Look at me, please." Sara pauses while Catherine moves her head from her shoulder, and smiles at Catherine "I want you to be looking at me, when I say this, ok?"

Catherine nods, and Sara wipes the tears away from Catherine's face with her thumb before sitting down, pulling Catherine to her so she's standing between her legs, intertwining their hands together

"I didn't move away because I was mad, or because I didn't want you. Ok? Hell, that's what I really want right now, ok? I moved away because… I don't want us moving too fast too soon. If I didn't move at that time, I knew I wouldn't have been able to control myself. I'm used to having emotionless sex with random women. When it's there, it's there. But I don't want that with you. I want to go slow. I want our first time to be a special feeling for the both of us together. Ok? Do you understand where I'm coming from, baby?"

Catherine didn't know what to think nor say. Most everybody has always wanted to just take her immediately. But Sara wants to wait, and make their first time special. A tear escapes from her eye and falls down her cheek.

"Yes, I understand" Catherine is so overwhelmed with emotions it comes out as a whisper

Sara smiles, stands up, wipes the tear from Catherine's cheek and then pulls her into a hug

"Thank you" Sara says, and feels Catherine pulling her closer to her body

"I think that shower sounds really good right about now, care to join me?"

Catherine nods, then pulls Sara down and kisses her soft lips. Sara kisses back, sliding her tongue into Catherine's mouth. And with a little bend of the knees Sara picks up Catherine, who quickly wraps her legs around Sara's waist. Sara walks towards the shower, ridding herself of all clothes.

* * *

_**I know that was short, but the next chapter is longer, I promise. I'll try and post the next chapter when I get back to my place. Any ideas for titles yet? I'm still stumped, some ideas ran through my head then decided it wouldn't sound all that great. Anything would be better than nothing... hee hee hee. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oh my god people! Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think people would like this, but I guess I'm wrong. This is the 2nd last chapter. I was going to leave it at 6 chapters as I had massive writer's block, but all these great reviews I started writing some more. I guess I needed my ass kicking. Ha ha! Few mentions before the chapter..._**

**dark-girl-faith-sidle - _I just wrote another chapter and there's a shower scene in that one ;-) As for what Grissom meant about Sara's past, I think I'll work that in somewhere. _**

**Gryffindor620 - _First of... HARRY POTTER! WOOT! Anyways, glad you like the chapters!_**

**lil Kass - _Welcome aboard! It's awesome to know I've earn some unexpected fans! I didn't think I was good. And that song, I think I might work it in here somewhere, I liked the lyrics... sounds right for this story... I think that would be a great title for this...? _**

**_

* * *

_**Catherine and Sara arrive at the house to speak to the couple. And introduces themselves as the CSI's from Las Vegas for whom they had asked for. After a few minutes of introductions and being asked how the flight and hotel are, Catherine gets right to work questioning the couple while Sara looks around the main room. 

"Can you tell me the events leading up to when you noticed your daughter was missing?"

"Well, we had just put Dee to bed while Shannon and I… um… watch TV? You know…"

Catherine nods her head in acknowledgement

"Ok… well I had gotten up to get a glass of water before turning in for the night. And it was my turn to check on Dee…" Joan's voice starts to break "I opened the door and I noticed how chilly it was in the room, so I go to close the window… Dee likes to get up and open the window when she gets hot… I go to close the window like I usually do…. And that's when I noticed the screen was cut, and Dee wasn't in her bed. I immediately yell for Shannon, hoping that Dee had crawled into bed with her while I went to get a drink of water, but she hadn't." Joan starts to cry, then Shannon comes up and Joan sobs in her arms.

Catherine immediately thinks of what she would do if it were Lindsay missing and without noticing, Sara was next to her, asking Joan and Shannon if they could see Dee's bedroom.

Catherine slips her hand into Sara's on the way to the bedroom, gives it a slight squeeze and mouths "Thank you" to Sara. Sara shrugs as if it wasn't anything special, blushing all the while. Then to turn the attention away from her, she asks if Catherine wants to take the inside or outside, and she responds with the inside.

After processing both the inside and outside, Catherine and Sara ask if they have any enemies or anybody who holds a grudge against them.

Shannon looks at Joan and back at Catherine, "A few people around here. They have a problem with a lesbian couple that has a kid. There's a guy up the street who is always saying if we're not careful, God is going to take her away from us because we're sinners. We never took any notice of it. We hear it all the time, not a week that goes by without somebody commenting on our 'lifestyle'"

Joan then cuts in "Then there's my ex Kelly. We decided to start a family together; only 6 months after I'm pregnant, I catch her in bed fucking another woman. Of course, I leave her. I was hurt, and I was so sure I was going to raise Dee on my own. But Shannon comes along a few months after I have Dee, and well…" Joan smiles and looks at Shannon "You know what happened… well when Shannon and I got together, Kelly starts calling. Saying she was the mother too. It was our plan to have a family together, not me and some other woman. Well, lately the calls have been getting more frequent, and it's turned into harassment. And the night Dee went missing, I had told Kelly to stop calling or I'll have to call the cops for harassment" Joan starts to cry again "If she did something to Dee, I swear I won't ever forgive her!"

Sara was noticing how uncomfortable Catherine was getting, so she asks Catherine if she wants to load the truck with the evidence while she asks for the address of Kelly's, plus the name and addresses of others who may hold something against them. Catherine takes Sara up on the offer, and then waits for Sara in the truck. As soon as Sara enters the truck, she is attacked by Catherine's lips crushing her own.

"Wow, what was that for?" Sara asks Catherine, a little breathless when they stop for air.

"For noticing my body language and being one step ahead of me. You know me and these kind of cases. They get to me, but this one has really got to me. And I know you sensed that. Thank you for saving me from getting too emotional"

"Well, think of me as your 'knightette' in shining armor" Sara jokes trying to lighten the mood

* * *

Sara sits at the edge of the bed, trying to wake Catherine up. They had tried to go question Kelly, but her neighbor told them she was working, but since it was Friday they would probably catch her at the club downtown. So they had gone back to the hotel to take a nap. 

"Catherine? Wake up, honey. It's time to get ready." Sara says

"Wow…" Catherine sits up and stretches

"What?"

"You. You look… hot." Catherine says giving Sara a kiss before rolling out of bed to get herself ready.

Sara blushes at the compliment

"You're going to have to learn to stop blushing so much, Sara. It's a turn-on for me" Catherine says playfully.

Sara rolls her eyes, laughs and says, "You know how to tease me, don't you?"

Catherine smiles and hides herself in the bathroom for the next 15 minutes. When she walks out Sara whistles and says, "Watch out! There's a hot one on the loose!"

Catherine smiles, feeling her face burning.

Sara grabs Catherine's hand and whispers in her ear "You know… you're going to have to learn to stop blushing so much, Cath. It's a turn-on for me" and with that Catherine laughs as Sara leads her out of the hotel room and to the elevator.

* * *

When they reach the club, they ask the bartender if he's seen Kelly, and he points them towards Kelly 

"Are you Kelly Hallson?" Sara asks

"Why? Who's asking?" she says staring at Catherine and then at Sara

"We are. I'm CSI Sidle, this is CSI Willows." Sara points to Catherine returning the stare to Kelly "We're here to ask you about Dee Waters" Sara continues

"Ha! Let me guess. Joan and Shannon gave you my name and told you where to find me?" taking a look at Catherine.

"Not quite, but close." Sara says, feeling the urge to stop herself from doing something she is going to regret if she looks at Catherine that way again

"May we ask you some questions about Dee Waters?" Catherine says, putting her hand on Sara's back to calm her down

"Look, even though Joan and I don't get along anymore, does not mean I would harm Dee. I think of her as my own" Kelly says trying to avoid the darts Sara's eyes are shooting at her.

"Joan says you've been harassing her." Catherine questions, now rubbing Sara's back trying to soothe her and to let her know it's ok.

"Yes, that's true. I was. All I wanted to do was see Dee. Yes, she's not technically my daughter. But Joan and I had agreed to start a family together. But then I fucked up. I fucked up bad. And all I wanted was to see Dee. I won't hurt Dee, ever. I want to catch the asshole as much as they do."

Sara looks at Kelly trying to figure out if she was a good liar or if she's telling the truth. Sara believed it was the truth.

"Can you excuse us, Kelly? We'll be right back."

Sara leads Catherine aside "She's telling the truth. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I believe so too. What's next?"

"Question the others?" Sara says

"We can do that tomorrow. Let's go thank Kelly for her time, and then spend some time here together" Catherine says winking at Sara

"Shit! If she dances, I won't be able to keep my hands off her!" Sara thinks

"Sara? You ok? You look pale."

"Yeah, great. Let's go talk to Kelly…" Sara lies.

* * *

**_So that's chapter 5, didn't promise it would be longer! I just want to warn that the next chapter is going to include a sex scene, so if it's not your thing, just a warning. I think I may have found my title! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks again for the reviews... I decided to add the last chapter, but no worries. More are on their way. I was bored at my mom's waiting for my sister's future mother-in-law to leave so I could come home, so I wrote another chapter, maybe 2. Not sure if it'll be one chapter or two. And! I would like to say "Thanks" to _lil Kass _for the idea of the title! It's now going to be called "_No One Is to Blame_"_**

**_Hope you all enjoy! _**

_**

* * *

**_

Catherine is now tugging at Sara's hand trying to get her to dance on the dance floor, while Sara is praying she has the strength to keep her hormones in check.

"Sara? Please? It's been so long since I've been clubbing…" and she pouts.

Sara sighs, "Ok, fine. Let me get a drink first, ok? You want one?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You promise, though?"

"I promise" Sara says, sealing it with a kiss.

Sara turns around, puts her head on the bar "Shit, this is gonna be hard."

She looks back and sees Catherine on the dance floor dancing a dance she knows is just for her. Sara turns around, asks the bartender for the strongest shot available, and then changes the order to a double shot, and turns back around to watch Catherine. Sara is so lost in Catherine's movements that she didn't know the bartender was waiting to get paid, until he said "Ma'am?"

"Oh, shit! Sorry. How much?" Sara asks

"60 ma'am"; Sara pulls a $100 bill out and tell him to keep the change.

Sara thanks the bartender for the shot and takes it. Sara starts walking towards Catherine, not believing how INCREDIBLY awful that shot just tasted and burned!

She smiles when she sees Catherine smiling at her. When Sara reaches Catherine she fits her body into hers. Wanting to tease Catherine, Sara moves her body so they are only an inch apart. Sara then proceeds to feel Catherine's body without touching her, making them both tremble with each movement.

The beat of the song now changes to a different beat. Sara wishing to tease some more, she moves her lips so close to Catherine's that from a few feet away you would think they were kissing. Their breath quickens as they feel the other's breath on their own lips, once again. Sara is so lost in Catherine's eyes that she didn't notice the song had changed once again until Catherine squealed

"Oh! I love this song!" smiling a seductive smile

"Oh damn! Not this song! Think boring thoughts… DAMN! My celibacy pact has gone out the window!" Sara is now hanging off the words Catherine is singing

"Feelin' real hot in the heat of the night… midnight the party won't stop until the morning light"

Sara positions herself so Catherine can feel her heat radiating from her center. With that move, Catherine gasps, and looks Sara in the eyes, and in a whispers sings "Be with me tonight"

"… a girl like you is so hard to find" Sara is now singing quietly and only Catherine can hear it

"I'm waiting until the day to make you mine"

"Cuz I can't take it" they sing in unison

Sara leans in and kisses Catherine. The kiss soon turns into a more forceful passionate kiss while fighting to take charge of the kiss. Catherine then gives into Sara. They soon get into a rhythmic dance between tongue and body.

By mid-way into the next song, Sara pulls away resting her forehead on Catherine's

"Why, Ms Willows… Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Fuck, yeah…"

"Then the answer is…" Catherine pauses as she feels Sara's lips on her neck and with a moan she says "… yes …"

"Mmm…" Sara moans into Catherine's neck "And what about going slow?" she said between kisses.

"Well, I'm speeding it up. I don't think I can't wait any longer." Catherine teases

"Oh, I don't know… I think I may be able to wait" Sara teases back in Catherine's ear

"Really?" Catherine says with a laugh

"Mmmm" Sara replies

Catherine then kisses Sara, dominating the kiss; Sara moans and quickly takes over and changes the kiss into slower, passionate kiss. When they finally break for air, they rest against each other's forehead trying to catch their breaths… Sara is the first to catch her breath and speaks

"Maybe, I can't wait" Sara smiles

"Then let's go." Catherine pulls Sara out of the club and into the back of a cab not being able to keep her hands off Sara.

* * *

When they reach the hotel, they swear the elevator was never that slow reaching them before. They enter the elevator, not being able to keep their hands off each other. When the bell rings for their floor, Catherine looks at Sara and said in short breaths "… can't walk… too weak" in one swoop, Sara has Catherine straddling her thighs. Sara walks out, kissing the, now within reach, chest.

Catherine opens her eyes, and looks back to an elevator with a few open-mouthed men staring after them

Catherine smiles and whispers in Sara's ear "We left the elevator leaving a few stunned men"

"Is the door still open?" Sara asks

"Mmm… it is"

"They'll like this show then" and Sara flips them the bird

Catherine erupts into laughter, but that laughter is cut short when Sara has her up against the door, whilst fumbling for her key to open up the door. Without out breaking their kiss, Sara succeeds and they enter the room. Each are now hungrily taking the other's clothes off, by the time they reach the bed, they are both fully naked. Sara lays Catherine down on the bed, kissing her way up from the feet… missing Catherine's center, and finally reaching the destination of Catherine's mouth. Sara maneuvers herself so she has easy access to Catherine's body. Sara starts tracing her fingers down Catherine's cheek, neck and breast before finally rubbing Catherine's erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger while she is caressing Catherine's tongue with her own tongue. Sara continues tracing her fingers down to Catherine's stomach down to her bundle of nerves between her legs. Causing Catherine to arch her back and thrust her hips upwards towards the touch

"Sara… please… oh god… please?" Catherine pleads

Sara trails her tongue down Catherine's perspiring body reaching her center. As Sara starts circling the ball with her tongue, she feels Catherine's hands in her hair.

"Oh my god, Sara" Catherine moans

With that Sara inserts a finger into her wet, opening. Catherine's thrusts are getting faster and the moans are getting louder, yet deeper. Sara inserts a second finger with ease and moving herself so she can look at Catherine's face using her right arm to hold her weight up.

"Baby, I want to look into your eyes" Sara whispers in her ear.

Catherine opens her eyes and looks at Sara

"Ready?"

Catherine nods, and with a few more thrusts of her fingers, Sara looks into Catherine's eyes while she takes her over the edge.

Once Catherine has recovered, she straddles herself on top of Sara

"Your turn" Catherine smiles

Catherine leans down and kisses Sara's neck, but before she can moan with the feel of Catherine's lips on her neck, Sara gasps as she feels Catherine's wetness between her own legs.

"My god!" Sara moans as Catherine gyrates her hips against her center.

Sara puts her hands on Catherine's hips while thrusting her hips upwards syncing the two movements so there's pressure on each other's center. As the movements gets faster, Catherine tilts her head back, Sara's grip on Catherine's hips get tighter, both are now reaching the top of their climax. Catherine grabs hold of Sara's hands on her own hips.

"Oh god!!" Catherine moans, Sara almost in unison with Catherine's climax moans "Oh fuck Cath!!"

Catherine's legs soon buckle under the intensity of the orgasm and collapses into Sara's neck.

Feeling Sara still twitching below her, Catherine whispers, "That was amazing"

Sara mumbles, still trying to recover from the intense orgasm she just felt washing over her.

Sara is trying to tell Catherine she loves her, but can't even put the words together; still weak she manages to say "I…" but was soon cut short by Catherine

"Shhhh…"

"Ca…" Sara tries to say Catherine's name

"Shhhh, baby…. Shhhh…. I know. I love you too." Catherine says as she lightly kisses Sara's soft lips, before snuggling into Sara's body.

**

* * *

**

**_So that was the 6th chapter, but as I've said previously because of your kind kind reviews, I've started to continue this. Oh! And if anyone is wondering what that song is that they're singing it's "_Summer Jam" _by _"The Underdog Project" _all I need to do is type up the next chapter then I'll update. Again, thanks to you all for reviewing! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So here's the next chapter, I wrote it last night while at my mom's. It's a short one... I needed to get back into the writing again, as the last 6 chapters were wrote in December. So if it seems a little rusty... It is!_**

**Gryffindor620 - _Glad I made you speechless with the last chapter! Ha ha! When I was writing it, I was telling myself that it was hot! Ha ha! _**

_**Hope everyone enjoys!**_

_**

* * *

**_Sara wakes up to the phone ringing, mumbling profanities while searching for the receiver only to find out it was the wake-up call. 

Catherine stirs "Mmmm…. Good morning."

Sara turns over "It's a good morning waking up to you, but no offence, I don't want to wake up… I had this amazing dream. We had the most amazing sex…"

Catherine wraps her arm around Sara and says "Really? Tell me about it."

As Sara starts to tell Catherine about her dream, Catherine starts smiling. Sara finishes the dream and looks at Catherine

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Catherine gets up, kissing Sara and as she walks towards the bathroom says "It wasn't a dream. That really happened." Catherine turns on the shower and was soon joined by Sara

"Really?! It wasn't a dream?"

Catherine shakes her head and pulls Sara into the shower.

Sara is speechless, it seems like ever since this trip started everything just keeps better! First, realizing she likes Catherine more then a quick fuck, the kiss, that dance, making love with Catherine which she just found out wasn't a dream! Coming back to reality Sara realizes she's in the shower with Catherine.

"Hey babe?" Sara questions

"Yes?" Catherine pulls Sara closer to her so their breasts are against each other. Sara moans at that sensation.

"Last night was amazing…" Sara kisses Catherine "I still can't believe it was real…" Sara kisses Catherine again, except she deepens the kiss this time, backing Catherine back against the tiles, putting her hands beside Catherine on the tiles.

Catherine lets Sara take control of the kiss as her hands roam across Sara's wet body, marveling at how she feels under her touch. Sara moans into the kiss feeling Catherine's hands on her.

Sara breaks away from Catherine's lips, then moves down to her neck and starts kissing her neck, while one of her hands finds Catherine's breast and starts massaging it, with quick flicks over her nipple with her thumb.

"Oh… Sara… God…" Catherine moans, sending shivers down Sara's spine.

Sara stops and says "Baby, we need to stop or else we will never leave this shower and we have to leave in…" Sara peaks her head out of the shower and looks at her watch "15 minutes."

Catherine groans, not believing Sara could be such a tease, and stares at Sara as she lathers herself. Sara's hands running over her own body and in her own hair was turning Catherine on, so she turned away.

Sara smiles and decides to tease Catherine some more. She leans down, and says in Catherine's ear "Do I have to wash you too?" Sara then proceeds to lather Catherine with soap all over her body. Catherine leans against Sara loving the feeling of Sara's hands all over her. Then suddenly the feeling was gone.

"I'm nice and clean now, sweetie. Better hurry up before the water runs cold" with that Sara steps out of the shower "10 minutes now. Better hurry up, babe!" then walks out.

Catherine groans with frustration "YOU'RE A TEASE!" she yells to Sara

"I KNOW! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT, HONEY! DON'T DENY IT!" Sara yells back

"JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LOVE THE TEASING!" Catherine replies.

Sara just erupts into laughter "JUST HURRY UP!"

Catherine's frustrated groan makes Sara laugh harder.

* * *

"That was the fastest I've ever gotten ready, Sara!" Catherine says as she walks out of the bathroom, "So if I don't look…." Catherine stops and stares at Sara. Sara was wearing a pair of jeans that complimented her ass, and a simple white tee, which was tight in all the right places. 

"What?" Sara smirks at Catherine's face.

"You look amazing! Totally fuckable!" replies Catherine, blushing at the fact that she admitted that.

"Oh, so I'm only fuckable when I'm wearing this? Thanks, I know when I'm loved!" Sara teases and has that huge smile of hers on her face

"You know that's not what I meant. You look hot, and I look like shit, because I only had 7 minutes to get ready!"

Sara smiles and says "Why do women need an hour to get ready? Oh! I'm driving by the way." Sara says grabbing the keys and walks up to Catherine and gives her a quick kiss

"You look totally fuckable no matter what, babe"

"Oh. The sweet talker?" Catherine muses

"Eh, I just tell the truth." Sara walks out of the hotel room and before the door closes she turns around and says "You coming, sexy?"

* * *

**_Ok, so that was that chapter. A little rusty, I promise it'll get better. I wanted to post this before the Oscars. Hell, Ellen is hosting! Who's NOT going to watch that:-D Hope you liked!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry I haven't updated a lot lately. Thanks for the reviews... Here's another chapter, it's quite short. I've been sick, no thanks to my sister, so I've been ordered to stay at my mom's until I'm better. The last couple chapters have been a lot sex stuff, as will this one. But the next chapter will have the humor back! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Anyone tell you, you have a good singing voice Sara?" Catherine asks 

"It's been mentioned a few times. I don't like singing in front of people too much. Insecurities, you know. I just haven't heard that song in awhile… so be honored you heard me. It may be the last time." Sara says turning to Catherine while putting her hand in Catherine's.

"Ok, I'm honored. But I hope I hear you sing again sometime soon. I think I can get addicted to the sound of you singing."

"Oh well, we don't want you getting addicted to anything now, do we?" Sara says keeping her eyes on the road while trying to have a straight face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Catherine pouts

"Life's not fair, babe." Sara burst out laughing when she looked over and saw Catherine sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms across her chest.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Sara squeals and turns the volume up

Catherine looks at Sara in disbelief

"What?" Sara asks innocently

"Word Up? You love this song?"

"HELL YEAH! It's a classic! So many people have done covers with this song! Even that black chick from the Spice Girls!"

"THE SPICE GIRLS?!" Catherine can't believe her ears, The Spice Girls? Sara? Catherine shudders at the images that come across her mind of Sara dancing around to "Wannabe"

"_Well Sara dancing around would be cute, maybe kind of hot. But the Spice Girls? I can't stand them!"_ Catherine thinks to herself

"Hey! I never listened to them, but that Sporty Spice chick, she's HOT! She was every lesbians fantasy!" Sara says trying to protect her image

"You amaze me Sara. The Spice Girls? I'm glad Lindsay wasn't old enough to like music when they were out. I couldn't stand them." Catherine says with a little disgust in her voice

"I never said I liked the Spice Girls, I just said Sporty was hot and every lesbians fantasy" Sara winks at Catherine "But she can never compare to you, Cath. You're hot and drop dead sexy" Sara says blushing a little

"Sweet talking me again?" Catherine teases, moving her hand to Sara's upper thigh, smiling when she hears Sara gasp.

"Um… uh… truth?" Sara tries to talk, but loses her words as Catherine starts massaging her thigh moving up very slowly "Trying… drive…"

"So drive." Catherine says, enjoying the fact that she's teasing Sara "How long until we reach the Water's?"

"Um? 15 minutes?" Sara voice goes up an octave as she feels Catherine's hand now extremely close to her center

"That will give me enough time" Catherine teases and laughs when Sara once again looks like a deer in headlights.

Catherine starts stroking up and down Sara's thigh very lightly and putting a little pressure when she comes across Sara's centre feeling the heat radiating through her jeans. Catherine then leans over and starts kissing Sara's neck, then starts lightly sucking and biting at her pulse point making Sara moan and swerve a little.

"Cath… I'm driving… we can't" Catherine then brings her hand up to Sara's button and unzips it "Cath, please? We can't" Sara tries to reason

"Says who?" Catherine voice is now lower than usual.

"Oh god" is all Sara can muster as Catherine lowers Sara's zipper teasing around Sara's panties

"Cath?" Sara whispers

"Shhh…. Concentrate on driving baby." Catherine whispers in Sara's ear

Catherine moves her hand below Sara's panties as Sara lifts her hips up allowing Catherine to go lower.

"Oh baby… you are so wet" Catherine whispers "Do you want my fingers inside of you?"

Sara mumbles, eyes glued to the road ahead of her _trying_ to concentrate on the road and not what Catherine just said

"I can't hear you" Catherine teases

"Yes, I want you in me. Please, Cath?" Sara begs, ignoring the fact that a few minutes prior she was begging Catherine to stop. Catherine inserts a finger and starts to slowly thrust in and out

"Mmm…. more… deeper… faster…" Sara moans

Catherine complies and inserts another finger and thrusts deeper and faster pushing her thumb against Sara's centre.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop! Keep going, oooh… Don't stop, please! I'm almost there!" Sara has a death grip on the steering wheel trying to keep herself somewhat grounded so they don't get into an accident.

Catherine then removes her fingers, licks them clean of all Sara's juices and says "We're here." and walks out and towards the house.

"TEASE!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Sara yells to Catherine.

Catherine turns around, winks at Sara and continues walking up to the door. Sara moans in frustration and puts her head on the steering wheel needing to regulate her breathing before she sees the Waters.

* * *

**_Yes, the Spice Girls! I was a huge fan of them I just HAD to mention them somewhere! ;-) I've gone tons of ideas for this story, I just need to put them into words... Thanks for reading! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been sick and stranded at my 'rents. I'm currently on my dad's laptop... shhh don't say anything! hee hee! I _****_just saw the doc today... yippee! Antibiotics, decongestants, nasal sprays and ear drops! Don't you love the doctors?! Anyways, thanks for the all the reviews! They made my day! _**

**_Just some mentions before I start:_**

**iluvsarasidle - _Not as bad at the "boy bands" hee hee. Dancing Sara... I think I might do something with that... :-P_**

**laura1888 - _I'm not afraid to say I still like the Spice Girls! Ha ha! I didn't like their 3rd CD too much though... Whereabouts in the UK are you? Glad to have made you laugh!_**

**lil Kass - _I thank you for the idea in regards to the title! I downloaded the song as soon as it was mentioned and loved it! No worries about not feedbacking... we do have lives outside of here. LOL!_**

**torajack - _Glad you thought it was hot! I got a very vivid imagination... just ask my ex, ha ha! It could get hotter ;-)_**

**FloatingInMoon - _Ha ha, Catherine is evil... but Sara is going to be more evil... ;-)_**

**_And for all those who want Sara to pay her back for being such a tease, it is coming! Just not this chapter. There IS a case to solve, you know. ;-)_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**Sara quickly joins Catherine at the door to the Waters 

"I'm getting you back for that. That was not nice" Sara says keeping her eyes on the door.

"We're even. You teased me in the shower, so I teased you back." Catherine stares at the door trying to keep a straight face.

"That was not the same, Cath! I was so close to com…" just then Joan opens the door "ming…" Sara starts blushing

"I'm sorry what was that?" Joan asks

"Oh… uh… I was just telling Catherine how… uh… people in Wisconsin are so… wel… com… ming?" Sara stutters

Catherine erupts into a fit of laughter, causing Sara to give her the death glare of the century

"Ok" Joan says smiling knowing it had nothing to do with people in Wisconsin being welcoming "Come on in."

Catherine and Sara walk in following Joan to where Shannon was, then Joan turns around

"Did Kelly say anything?"

"She said she would never harm Dee, and we believe her." Catherine says

"So anybody else?" Shannon asks

"Not yet, we're still waiting for the results on the evidence, and a few more people to question. But we thought we would come by and give you an update." Catherine says

"Thank you" Shannon replies looking between Catherine and Sara

"We better get going. Take care, and we'll find Dee. I promise" Sara's voice starts to break.

With that, Sara excuses herself and walks outside as she was starting to feel claustrophobic. Catherine is soon standing beside Sara

"Care to explain what happened?" Catherine asks softly

"No. Sorry." Sara sees the hurt in Catherine's eyes

"Ok, sure." Catherine starts to walk away but was stopped by Sara's hand on her arm.

"Wait." Sara takes a deep breath before continuing "I can't. Not now. But I will in the future. It won't be later today, or tomorrow, I'll guarantee you that. Nor will it be next week or a month from now. But it WILL be in the future, I promise and I'm sorry." Sara says staring into Catherine's dazzling, shining deep blue eyes, trying to convey her sincereness, and when she saw understanding in Catherine's eyes, she kissed her on the cheek "Let's go"

* * *

The ride to the PD was silent. Catherine had no idea how Sara could go from one mood to another so quickly. Although Catherine has a gut feeling it has something to do with what Grissom said in Las Vegas before as a reason why he wanted Sara on this case. 

Sara had allowed Catherine to drive as she had to get past all these emotions and memories that have just decided to come back full force after 5yrs. Just thinking back to those 2 weeks brings tears to Sara's eyes. Sara didn't realize that those tears had managed to escape until she felt Catherine's arms around her

When they had pulled up to the PD, Catherine looked over at Sara and saw the tears silently falling down Sara's cheeks. Catherine had immediately ran around to Sara's side and embraced her, then Sara put her arms around Catherine's waist, as if she was hanging on for dear life and started crying harder into Catherine's chest

After a few minutes, Sara pulled away wiping away the tears. "Sorry, didn't expect that to happen." Sara said sheepishly

"That's ok. Everybody's allowed to cry. It's human nature. Now, I know you don't want to talk about it now, but know that I will always be here, no matter what. Ok, sweetie?" Catherine says

"Yes, thank you" Sara quickly kisses Catherine "Ready?"

"Always ready when you're around"

"Oh, now you're the sweet talker!" Sara chuckles

"I have some in me" Catherine smiles and grabs Sara's hand as they walk into the PD

* * *

Catherine and Sara are not used to the evidence being so slow in processing, so they had gone to check on the progress, only to find out by the Head Lab Supervisor that the evidence hasn't even been processed yet, claiming there are more important cases to deal with. Sara loses her temper with this information; 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE IMPORTANT CASES TO BE DEALT WITH?! THERE'S AN 8 YR OLD GIRL WHO WAS TAKEN AND THERE'S SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Sara is shaking with anger, holding herself back so she doesn't tackle that asshole down to the ground, knowing once she does no one will be able to hold her back.

"Sara? Sara, honey. It's ok" Catherine says soothingly rubbing her hand up and down Sara's back hoping to calm her down. "If they can't or won't process it" Catherine says with emphasis on won't, while staring at the man before them "Then we'll send it to our lab, and get Graveyard to process it for us, ok?"

Sara had calmed down considerably since Catherine's soothing gesture on her back, normally it would make her sick, but it was comforting coming from Catherine.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call Grissom and let him know. Be back in a few." Sara says while pulling her cell phone out but before Catherine could say anything, Sara had already dialed Grissom's number and was walking away.

That had left Catherine alone with the Head Lab Supervisor.

"What did you say your name was again?" Catherine snapped

"Daniel Bryant." He said coldly

"Well, _Bryant_. I don't know how your lab works here, but in Vegas, when a child is kidnapped it becomes top priority and the evidence is processed ASAP" Catherine is now trying to keep her voice calm

"Oh please! Two lesbians are claiming 'their' daughter is missing! One, two women cannot have a child together so it's not 'their' daughter. Two, they probably have her hidden somewhere so they can claim 'hate crime' and get some attention just because they are lesbians! Well boo-fucking-hoo! I hope they've learned their lesson. Lesbians cannot and should not have children because it will only corrupt the children's mind thinking homosexual behavior is appropriate!" Byrant's eyes go wide as he sees Catherine lunging at him.

"YOU HOMOPHOBIC BASTARD!!" Catherine yells at him while raising her fists to attack him, but Sara steps between the two

"Woah! Catherine… calm down… you don't want to do something that you'll regret later on." Sara says with her hands on Catherine's shoulder holding her back.

Catherine stares at Sara, then looks behind her at Bryant

"Come on, let's go get something to eat and I'll let you know what Grissom said, OK?"

"Sure. He's not worth it anyways." Catherine says bitterly with one last look at Bryant

"Good, I'm starving!"

As they are almost out the door Sara says just low enough for only Catherine to hear "I'm just not talking about food. I'm craving to eat you, too."

Catherine stops staring at Sara "What?!" she chokes out

"You heard me. Oh, one point for me. I'm getting you back for earlier" Sara laughs and grazes her hand across Catherine's ass before walking away

"Fuck! I shouldn't have done that to her!" Catherine thinks as she stares at Sara's ass.

* * *

**_My apologies for not making Sara get Catherine back in this chapter, but it starts next chapter! Oh what fun! ;-) Hope you all enjoyed!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok, so here's part of the "payback" to Catherine from Sara. LOL! There's still more to come. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**Catherine and Sara are at a coffee shop across the street from the PD 

"Are you ok, Cath?" Sara questions

"Yeah, I can't believe what he said! He reminds me of Ecklie! Catherine says with disgust

"_That's_ who he reminds me of! Except he's not bald like Ecklie. Ecklie's probably going bald from all the ass kissing he's been doing. The ass cheeks just rub against his head while he kisses them and you know what they say, too much friction in one place causes hair loss…" Sara smiles at Catherine as she starts laughing hysterically. "But that Bryant, he doesn't seem like an ass kisser, maybe a 'frontal' kind of guy, if you know what I mean. Did you see how big his mouth was?!"

Catherine has now fallen out of the chair from laughing so hard. So Sara gets up to offer her a hand, but Catherine continues laughing on the floor ignoring Sara, so Sara has a plan and gets her cell phone out.

"Yes? Is this Homes for the Clinically Insane?" Sara says into the phone, taking a glance at Catherine who is now staring at Sara

"Good! I'm at the coffee shop at… 153 E Main St, and there is some lady on the floor laughing hysterically" Sara pauses and looks at Catherine with a smile on her face "No, I don't know her. I think she's escaped from the mental hospital"

Catherine is now up off the floor and slapped Sara on the arm "Very funny, Sidle"

Sara puts the phone away "At least it got you to notice me" Sara laughs "Now look at you, sweetie. Your mascara is running, your hair is a mess and you got…" Sara grabs a sugar packet off Catherine's ass "This on your ass. Let's go clean you up" Sara says with an evil grin.

"What are you going to do, now?" Catherine asks, with a look of worry

"Just cleaning you up" Sara smirks, grabbing Catherine's hand and pulling her into the washrooms

* * *

Catherine has been trying to fix her hair, make-up and clothes for the last 10 minutes, while Sara has been leaning on the wall, staring at her with her hands deep in her pockets 

"Ok, I'm done. I look decent now" Catherine says turning around

"Great. Let's go. I'm starving. I didn't even have time to eat after your 'fit" Sara says, not moving from the wall.

"Hey! You made me laugh!"

"Oh, so it's everybody else's fault but yours, right?"

"Yep!" Catherine says with a huge smile, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Women!" Sara rolls her eyes and laughs "Let's go babe."

As Catherine walks by, Sara quickly grabs Catherine and pushes her into a stall, slamming her against the door before locking it. Sara starts kissing Catherine hungrily. Catherine kisses back with as much hunger. Sara is running her tongue across Catherine's lower lip begging for entrance, which Catherine grants. Their tongues dueling against each others, wanting to dominate the kiss. After 15 minutes, they pull apart gasping for air.

"I'm not finished" Sara says between breaths. She then moves closer.

"Spread your legs a little more" She whispers to Catherine

When Catherine does as she's told, Sara moves her leg between Catherine's. With Sara's legs being longer, Catherine is semi-straddling Sara's leg. Sara starts to move her leg up and against Catherine's centre causing a moan of pleasure from Catherine's mouth.

"Enjoy the ride, babe." Sara whispers into Catherine's ear then moves her head down to Catherine's neck, while her hands attach themselves to Catherine's hips.

Sara starts rocking her leg up and down, moving Catherine's hips making her rub against Sara's leg, while she's kissing and sucking hard on Catherine's neck. Catherine starts to moan louder and throws her head back against the door. Just before Catherine reaches her climax, Sara stops. Catherine immediately groans in frustration.

"Point two for me" Sara winks "Now look at you! Your hair needs to be fixed, again. Oh… and you might want to cover that one up. It's starting to show." Sara kisses the spot "Sorry."

"No you're not." Catherine says

"You're right. I'm not" Sara smiles and walks out of the washroom

* * *

15 minutes have passed and Catherine still hasn't come back to the table. Sara getting a little worried gets up and goes back to the washroom to see what is keeping Catherine 

When she walks in, she sees Catherine hovering over the sink splashing water onto her face. Sara smiles as she sees the effect she has on Catherine. Sara walks up behind Catherine wrapping her arms around Catherine's waist

"What's taking so long? I'm hungry" Sara pouts

"Well a certain someone thinks it's fun to tease me" Catherine replies while looking at Sara in the mirror

"You wouldn't have to go through this if you didn't finger fuck me while I was driving" Sara half smiles at Catherine, loving this little banter

"If someone hadn't of been groping me in the shower this morning, none of us would be in this situation" Catherine sticks out her tongue while walking away from Sara

"Catherine…" Sara turns to Catherine

"Yes?"

Sara grabs Catherine and starts kissing her, backing her into the wall, sliding her hands underneath Catherine's shirt and across her bra

"Again?" Catherine says pulling away "I can't handle anymore, Sara. I need to finish this time."

"You'll finish, I'm so hungry" Sara smiles and winks before kissing Catherine again

Sara manages to get Catherine topless and starts kissing her neck and trailing her tongue down between Catherine's chest. Catherine gasps at the feeling, which brings her back to reality to where they were.

"Sara…" Catherine gasps "We can't. Not here. We're in some coffee shop washroom. What if someone walks in?" Catherine tries to reason, knowing if they get interrupted she wouldn't be able to handle not finishing again.

Sara looks at Catherine seeing her eyes dark, full of desire and need, she walks to the door, locks it and walks back

"No distractions, now." Sara is now on her knees kissing Catherine's stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button.

"Good god, Sara!" Catherine gasps, as she feels her legs getting weaker.

Sara unbuttons Catherine's pants, hooking her thumbs and fore fingers around the waist of her pants and panties, Sara pulls them down and removes them from Catherine. Sara looks up at Catherine and smiles at how sexy Catherine is looking. Returning her attention back to Catherine's toned stomach, she starts kissing her stomach again, trailing down to her curls. Sara can smell Catherine's wetness, which is turning her on more.

"Please, Sara!" Catherine begs as she feels her centre pulsating.

Sara runs her tongue through Catherine's folds, moaning at the bittersweet taste "Baby, put your leg over my shoulder. It'll stabilize you" and under her breath she says "And gives me more access"

When Catherine complies, Sara gasps at the beauty before her. Sara starts to run her tongue back and forth from Catherine's clit and to her opening licking up all the wetness that is already there. Then Sara starts paying attention to Catherine's clit. Running her tongue around the ball, she alternates between soft, fleeting flicks of her tongue to harder pressure to the clit and sucking slightly on the clit. Catherine's hips are bucking towards Sara's mouth wanting more of her

"Sara! Inside! NOW!" Catherine pleads grabbing hold of Sara's shoulders

Sara continues running her tongue over Catherine's clit, but inserts two fingers inside of Catherine. Catherine gasps, digging her nails into Sara's shoulder. Sara's thrusts are matching Catherine's hip movements. Catherine starts moaning Sara's name and begging her to hurry, but Sara's phone starts ringing. Suddenly, Sara's fingers have been removed

"Sidle" Sara says into the phone with anger lacing her voice "Oh… Grissom."

"Fuck! Grissom!" Catherine sighs and bangs her head against the wall knowing she's not going to finish now.

"I'm sorry" Sara mouths to Catherine, and Catherine nods while putting her clothes back on.

"Great! Yeah, we'll go back now. Thanks, Grissom. Oh! And tell Brass thanks also." Sara pauses "Not too much at this time, but hopefully we'll get some results back soon." Sara pauses again, and looks at Catherine "Well, she just left for a coffee break, but I'll tell her the guys say 'hey'… Ok… Take care, bye." Sara ends the call, returning her cell phone back to her waist.

"The guys say…"

"Hello. I know. I heard." Catherine says

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll make it up to you, ok?" Sara looks sincerely sorry

"Ok… but next time… you're turning off your phone! I can't keep doing this and not finish…" Catherine smiles

"You'll finish 10 times before I'm done with you. Now, we need to go back to PD. Brass called in a few favors, and he got their asses working on our evidence. Let's see what we come up with."

"Give me 5 minutes, then?" Catherine asks

"Sure, I'll get some coffee and donuts to go." Sara kisses Catherine good-bye "I'll meet you outside."

* * *

**_This chapter seemed a little cheesy to me, but blame it on the head cold. I hope you enjoyed it:-D_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry for the lack of updates peeps. I've been sick. And today, including the next couple days I'm working 16hr shifts to make up for the time I missed off work. I'm so exhausted! But I plan on updating again on Friday, maybe Thursday. It all depends on if I crash and burn - no pun intended - The little coffee shop scene, I decided to add. I hope it's not boring._**

**_I don't believe this is one of my better chapters, as I wrote it while I was sick. But I hope it makes sense, if not my apologies ahead of time_**

**stephanie051984 - _Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying it. As for Catherine getting back at Sara, that's gonna have to wait a few more chapters. Sorry! _**

**_Here goes nothing, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**

4 hours have passed since their evidence has started to have been processed. Catherine and Sara are looking over some of the results that have come back, as well as the pictures that were taken.

The screen was cut from the outside, the shoe prints that were found outside the window were just a generic pair of Nike's size 11, and the fact that the shoe print was found in mud meant that suspect took Dee between midnight and 2am, just after the sprinklers turned on and just before Joan went to Dee's room. But all that does not point to anybody, it just eliminates Joan and Shannon for now.

Sara looks up from staring at the pictures to rub the knot in her neck that had appeared in the last hour, then she looks at Catherine and smiles

"I can see you staring at me, Sara" Catherine says while keeping her eyes down, looking at the evidence

"Is that a problem?" Sara gets up from her stool and walks over to Catherine

"It can be called distracting, especially with the way you're looking at me" Catherine now looks up at Sara

"And what's wrong with that?" Sara asks while wrapping her arms around Catherine's waist, pulling her closer

"If you continue looking at me like that, then I would have to take you right now on this table"

"I'm not complaining" with a mischievous smile appearing on Sara's lips

"What if someone walks in?" Catherine questions and Sara laughs "What?"

"Have you never heard of this great new invention called 'locks'? They work wonders when you want privacy" Sara smiles

"We can't, Sara. Not at work." Catherine turns back to evidence, ignoring her body's reactions to Sara's closeness

Sara pouts "Even if I promise to make you finish?"

"Even if you promise me that, sorry."

Sara sighs in defeat "Ok, well I need more coffee. I'll be back in a few" and Sara walks out without so much as a kiss good-bye

* * *

"_I hope I didn't offend her by turning her down_" Catherine thinks. Now feeling guilty for rejecting Sara. She just didn't want Bryant to catch them. That would just put more fuel on the fire. Catherine sighs and takes a look at the clock on the wall. 2:03pm it reads.

"God! Time is going by so slowly!" Catherine sighs again and returns her attention to the evidence

* * *

Sara is waiting in line at the coffee shop, as her taste buds didn't want the crap they called coffee in the break room. While she's waiting she's going over the evidence in her head, but gives up as her mind keeps wandering back to Catherine. She knew she shouldn't have been bugging Catherine while they were looking at the evidence but she can't keep her hands off that sexy body of hers

"Can I help you?" the lady at the counter asks Sara

"Oh yeah. Um, can I have 2 coffees, one double cream, half sugar. The other double cream and 3 sugars please?" Sara says to the lady

"Ok, is that all?" the lady asks

"Uh… I probably should get us something to eat… what kind of sandwiches do you have?"

"Ham and Swiss, tuna, egg salad, roast beef and veggie" the lady lists

"Hmm… I know I'll have the veggie, can I have that on whole wheat please?" Sara questions

"Of course" the lady rings the order into the register "Is there anything else?"

"Uh…geez what would Catherine want? Umm… I'll play it safe and go with another veggie on whole wheat please."

"Sure, is there anything else?" the lady asks again

"I believe that's all thank you"

"So that is two coffees, one double cream, and half sugar. The other double cream with 3 sugars, and 2 veggie sandwiches on whole wheat?" the lady repeats back to Sara "And is that for here or to go?"

"Sounds good to me. And it's to go, please." Sara says reaching for her wallet "So, what's the damage ma'am?"

The lady chuckles "You don't have to call me ma'am, my name is Shirley" she says as she points to her name tag "and the damage is $9.54" Shirley smiles

"Ok, Shirley. I say ma'am out of habit, and here's $10. Keep the change for being a better coffee shop waitress than the ones we have to deal with back in Vegas."

"Thank you ma'am" Shirley says blushing a little

"Sara. My name is Sara. We might as well be on a first name basis since this will be my regular until we go back to Vegas." Sara says

"Ok, Sara. Well here's your order. Have a great day."

"Thanks. You too, Shirley." And with that Sara walks out carrying the coffee tray and the bag of sandwiches

* * *

As Sara is walking back to where she left Catherine a lab technician walks out

"Miss? You're one of the CSI's from Vegas, right?"

"Yes, Sara Sidle." Sara replies balancing the coffee tray on her arm, to extend her hand to the man in front of her.

"Great, nice to meet you. My name is Norman Clucker, but everybody calls me Chicken, 'cuz of the last name." he smiles at Sara.

Sara smiles as she thinks of Greg. Then chuckles "You want me to call you Chicken?"

"Well everybody else does, it only makes sense. They won't know who you're talking about when you say Norman"

"Ok, Chicken. How can I help you?" Sara said still amused by the nickname, following him into the lab he emerged from

"Right, sorry. I got a hit from AFIS from those prints you found on the panels next to the little girl's window."

"Great! Who do we have?" Sara questions

"A Mr Douglas Stoberman" Chicken reads from the paper in his hand, and notices Sara going pale, but continues "He was incarcerated 5yrs ago for kidnapping a young girl, sexual assault on the girl before and after she was murdered by him. But, somehow he got past security and he's been AWOL for a month now."

"SHIT!" Sara curses, finally coming back to reality. Then runs her hands through her hair pacing back and forth trying to figure out how it happened "You're sure?! A month ago?!" Sara questions not wanting to believe what she's hearing

"Yes, a month ago" Chicken replies, not sure how to react to the pacing woman in front of him

"From San Francisco, right?" Chicken was looking confused "The girl. She was from San Francisco, right?" Sara said elaborating on what she meant, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, Sara." He says

"FUCK! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!! HOW THE HELL…?!"

Chicken's eyes go wide at Sara's outburst

Sara feels her legs turning into rubber as all the memories and emotions come flooding back to those awful, dreadful 2 weeks. Sara breaks down, and as she feels her legs give out below her, she feels arms being wrapped around her, catching her before she crashes to the floor

"Shhh… Baby… it's ok. I'm here." Catherine whispers as she strokes Sara's hair

* * *

**_Hope it wasn't too boring. Next chapter should be Thursday or Friday. Depending on how I'm feeling. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey sorry everybody! I am better... although migraines have now decided to plague me! I can never win, eh? I know I said Thursday or Friday but I had typed up a quarter of this chapter yesterday and then sent it to my e-mail so I could finish typing it up while I was at my mom's doing my laundry and well... I thought it was saving and it wasn't! I was SO mad! And I couldn't type it up again because I had some stag & doe to go to and I was already running late! So I just typed it up now on my computer. This chapter is a longer than the previous chapters because everything starts to come into play here. And as for Shirley... yes... she will come back. But she's not a bad person! I was thinking of making her a bad person, but she's not. She's just a coffee diner waitress. What harm can they do? Ha ha! But I do have a warning here... the next few chapters are gonna be angst-y type... no humor, no hot sex scenes... but I promise it will come back into play shortly._**

**_Now a few mentions here:_**

**FloatingInMoon - _Shirley... she's a good character:-P_**

**lil Kass - _Sorry, Bryant doesn't walk in on them... yet. You're going to have to wait a few more chapters for that ;-) _**

**_And of course, to everybody else who is reading... thank you for reading! And I hope the next few chapters don't deter you from reading further_**

**_

* * *

_**Catherine and Sara sit on the floor for the next 30 minutes, with Catherine whispering comfort in Sara's ear while Sara holds Catherine like she was her life jacket keeping her from drowning. Chicken had quietly slipped out of the lab to give them some privacy. 

Sara's sobs have calmed down to lighter sobs. They stay like that for another 5 minutes.

Sara looks up into Catherine's eyes, which are filled with tears

"Hey, you ok?" Catherine whispers to Sara, still stroking her hair.

"Yes and no" Sara replies honestly

"Ok." Catherine looks confused "Care to explain?" Catherine asks

"Yes I'm ok, because you're here. You held me and let me cry. You made me feel safe and no one has ever made me feel safe after..." Sara stops and Sara's thoughts go off into the distance for a few seconds and then returns "And no I'm not ok because Chicken informed me there was a hit on AFIS from the prints I pulled outside of Dee's window" Sara says

"Chicken?" Catherine looked at Sara like she had just gone crazy

"Oh, the lab tech that was here. His name is Norman Clucker, but he wants to be called Chicken as everybody calls him Chicken. So, next time you see him, his name is Chicken." Sara replied and Catherine smiled amused at that nickname "I know, I thought the same thing." Sara said knowing what Catherine was thinking.

"Ok, so back to the hit… What's the perp's name?" Catherine questions and Sara's face falls

"Douglas Stoberman. He kidnapped, raped and murdered another girl 6yrs ago in San Francisco. He got life imprisonment 5yrs ago, except he got past security and has been on the loose for a month now." Sara says with no emotion

"Does this have anything to do with earlier today?" Catherine now hopes this has nothing to do with earlier nor why Grissom put her on this case.

Sara is quiet for a few minutes

"Yes." She whispers, as tears start silently falling. Sara turns her head so Catherine doesn't see

"Do you want to tell me the connection between this case, the case from 5yrs ago and why it's got you so upset?"

Sara sighs and looks at Catherine, looking deep into her eyes seeing love, compassion and concern for Sara.

"I have to speak to Grissom first. He knows what happened. But afterwards, I will. I have to, it's now part of this case, so you have to know sooner than I was expecting you to." Sara sighs yet again "This is going to be hard for me, Cath… It's going to be hard working this case, but it will be harder to tell you why it's going to be hard."

"That's ok. I'm here, and I'm not going to judge you or look at you differently, you know." Catherine says

"I know"

"I'm here no matter what, Sara. I'll help you through this baby. I love you."

"I love you too" Sara stands up "I should go call Grissom now. And after I'm done… can we go back to the hotel? I'm exhausted."

"Of course, baby." Catherine gets up and pulls Sara into a hug.

"Thank you" Sara says kissing Catherine on the cheek. "I'll go call him now. Bye"

"Bye." Catherine says, watching Sara put her hands deep in her pockets as she walks away as if she's defeated.

* * *

"Hey Grissom? It's Sara" 

"Oh! Hello Sara. How's the case going? Any leads?"

"Uh. Yes. That's why I'm calling. You need to know this." Sara said with a quiet voice

"Ok? And what's the lead?" Grissom asks

"Fingerprints. Hit from AFIS came back as Douglas Stoberman" Sara says almost in a whisper to keep back her tears

"Douglas Stoberman?! Isn't he in prison?" Grissom replies not believing what he just heard

"That's what I thought. But last month, he got past security and he's AWOL" Sara's voice starts breaking "Gris? What am I going to do? How am I supposed to keep my emotions out of this? I've already broken down twice today! And I can't leave Catherine with this. I need to be here." Tears are now streaming down her face "I miss her so much, Grissom. I don't know if I can handle it if Dee ends up dead too!"

"Sara? Sara. It's ok. I know it's hard, and it's going to get harder but you are an extremely strong person, Sara. And I know if you put your mind to it, you won't let your emotions make your decisions and compromise the case." Grissom reasons

"I can't be so sure, Grissom" Sara says as if she's losing faith in herself

"I believe in you, Sara." Grissom says with determination

Sara sighs "Ok. Fine. Whatever you say. I'll try. I gotta go. I have to tell Catherine now. I'll call you with any new information. Bye" and then Sara hangs up.

"I believe in you, Sara" Grissom says to the dial tone

* * *

Sara walks back to Catherine. Catherine notices Sara's exhausted body language. So Catherine walks up to Sara and wraps her arms around Sara. 

"How are you holding up, babe?" Catherine asks

Sara nuzzles her head into Catherine's shoulder "I called him. Now I have to fill you in on everything." Sara pauses then sighs "Like I said before, it's going to be really hard for me. I'm not one for talking about my emotions, feelings whatever. I don't talk about anything because it's so damn fucking hard for me" Sara pauses again, like she's trying to find what to say next. But Catherine feels her shirt getting wet

"Sara. It's going to be ok. You don't have to tell me this second. You can tell me when you're ready." Catherine whispers in Sara's ear, pulling her closer

Sara pulls away and looks at Catherine. The look in Sara's eyes broke Catherine's heart into a million pieces. The light that was in Sara's eyes was gone. She looked so far away yet she was so close.

"Cath? Can we call it a day? All these emotions that have been running amuck today has got me so exhausted. I feel like I can sleep for days."

"Of course, sweetie. Let me get our stuff, and I'll meet you at the truck, ok?" Catherine asks

"Sure" Sara says in a quiet voice.

Sara turns to walk away then stops. Sara kisses Catherine and Catherine kisses back. As soon as Sara started the kiss, Sara stopped and pulled away. Sara looked deep into Catherine's eyes.

"Thank you. For everything" Sara said trying to convey how serious she was.

"You're welcome." Catherine smiles. With that, Sara turns around and walks away, head hanging low looking at the floor.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel room, Catherine and Sara changed into their PJ's (tanks & shorts) and they are now laying in bed together with Sara's head on Catherine's chest and Catherine's arm wrapped protectively around Sara. They've been laying there in silence for 15 minutes and Catherine had thought Sara had fallen asleep considering she's exhausted from the day's events. 

"It was just over 6yrs ago when I was in San Francisco…" Sara starts in a whisper, which startled Catherine "My fiancé Jennifer and I had just got back from a full day out with our daughter, Emily. We went to the park, and I taught her how to fly a kite that day" Sara pauses "The look on her face when she finally got that kite up in the air and flying… it filled my heart with so much love. It was such an overwhelming feeling." Catherine could feel Sara smiling against her chest, and Catherine knew exactly the feeling Sara was talking about.

"After the park, we went to McDonald's" Sara chuckles as she remembers the memories "She wanted a '_chweesebugga hammy meal_' and of course we got it for her. It was her day. Anything she wanted to do, we did." Sara chuckles again "She got ketchup everywhere! She loved ketchup on everything. After McDonald's Emily wanted to go to the beach and build sandcastles, so we built sandcastles, pretending she was the princess of the castle. She loved princesses. Then Emily and Jennifer persuaded me to let them bury me in the sand. We had so much fun." Sara paused again, and sighs

"Then we watched the sunset. Oh, that sunset was beautiful. Everything was perfect at that exact moment. I wished time could've stood still then. I had Emily in my arms, head on my shoulders, dropping off to sleep. I had Jennifer on my other side our arms wrapped around each other's waist. Oh, it was perfect." Sara chuckles again "Emily said the cutest thing to me, she said 'The sun is going to sleep, mommy. The sun is pwetty just like my two mommies' It amazes me how sweet and innocent children are... After the sun was gone and it was dark, we went home, got a bowl of popcorn and snuggled up on the couch and watched Emily's favorite movie, The Lion King. Emily had fallen asleep in my arms during the movie, so afterwards Jennifer and I put Emily to bed, and we went to bed ourselves as we were tired also."

Sara's voice starts to break, and Catherine pulls her closer as Sara snuggles closer to Catherine needing to feel this comfort of being in someone's arms.

"About 2 o'clock I woke up, thinking I heard someone walking around the house, and I thought I heard Emily call out for us, like she usually does when she had a nightmare. I laid there for a few minutes trying to hear something, anything. But I didn't hear anything else. I told myself I was probably dreaming, but I had a gut feeling something was wrong with Emily. Call it mother's intuition. I woke Jennifer up to tell her I was going to check on Emily and check around the house, and I asked her to keep the phone by her just in case. I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank, and then grabbed the baseball bat I kept under the bed. First thing I did was check on Emily. Normally, I would open the door and take a look in and wait until I see her little body rise and fall to her breathing, but that night I walked in to see her. I needed to know she was ok. When I saw her, I was happy she was there, alive and breathing. I gave her a kiss and tucked her in again."

"Then I walked around the house, checking all the windows, doors and if the alarm was set. The front door was unlocked. It seemed suspicious to me, because I always lock the doors before we go to bed, but I reasoned with myself saying I probably forgot because we were so tired. So, I locked it. I checked the alarm and that wasn't set, either. Again, I reasoned telling myself I forgot because we were tired. I set the alarm and took one last look around the house before I went back to bed, but I still had a feeling something was wrong with Emily. I thought I was being paranoid because I had just saw her. So I got back into bed, told Jennifer everything was ok, and that I had forgot to lock the front door and set the alarm. Then we went back to sleep."

Catherine had been laying there, listening to Sara just letting her talk without any interruptions as she knew this was hard for Sara. Catherine was shocked when she heard Sara was engaged, but not as shocked as when she heard Sara had a daughter. But she didn't want Sara to continue, because she knew this wasn't going to end in some fairy tale ending. But she knew Sara had to continue and tell her everything. Catherine had pulled Sara closer and tightened her arm that was wrapped around Sara when she heard Sara start to cry, and felt the tears wetting her chest. Then Sara continued;

"I had woke up to a blood curdling scream coming from Jennifer in the direction of Emily's room. I shot up out of bed and ran to Emily's room where Jennifer was. It was the first thing I noticed. Emily wasn't in bed. We were frantically looking all over the house trying to find Emily. Then I looked at the front door, it was unlocked again! I looked at the alarm and that was deactivated, too! That's when I _knew_ someone had taken Emily, and was in the house when I checked the house."

Catherine gasped at that, and her eyes filled with tears. Catherine tried to imagine how she would feel if someone took Lindsay from her, from the comfort of her own home. Where she was supposed to be safe.

"Those next two weeks were the worst weeks of my life. Everybody was out helping to look for Emily. But for each day Emily was not found, we were losing more faith that we would find her alive. But I was determined to find her alive. My Emily. She needed to be alive. I hardly slept or ate those 2 weeks. I was out looking for Emily almost every second of every day and night just to find her. Jennifer stayed at home just in case any one called with news. That put a strain on our relationship because I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I needed her too, but I didn't know what to do. I needed to find Emily, so I threw myself into finding Emily alive and pushed Jennifer away." Sara starts to cry "Then two weeks later, I decided to check out the fields, ditches, woods, what have you… when I looked in the field… I… I…" Sara started crying harder as she remembers what she saw

Catherine started stroking Sara's hair trying to soothe Sara. Catherine started silently crying along with Sara. She can't imagine what Sara must've been going through

"It's ok Sara. It's ok. Shhhh…. Let it out. Just let it all out. It's ok." Catherine kept repeating but what Sara told Catherine next, shocked Catherine.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know a cliffhanger... I don't like cliffhangers much myself. Then why did I leave it as one, you ask? Because the chapter was getting too long. :-P And maybe I felt like being evil... muah ha ha ha! Well, I must go... the dog is begging to go for a walk. The next chapter should be up shortly. I haven't finished writing it yet. Hope you all enjoyed, and my apologies for it being long. Thanks for reading! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry it took so long peeps. Busy weekend for me, top that with no sleep Sunday night and being plagued with a migraine because of that and I just couldn't sit at the computer and type. Anyways, here's the chapter... sorry for the cliffie before. It's not ending in a cliffie this time. Few mentions before I start_**

**CraZy-xClowN - _It's nice to know you'd rather be reading this instead of studying... but school is more important... in my eyes... I gave up on school when I entered high school, and I didn't continue my education after high school. Now I wish I had... ha ha ha. And you find out who Emily's birth mother is in this chapter_**

**lil Kass - _Always believe your guts. Hee hee hee. I have an idea on where I want to take this story but any ideas are great. I love adding little things in for my readers... gives them a little warm fuzzy feeling... and makes them come back for more :-D_**

**dark-girl-faith-sidle - _My apologies for the cliffie. I hate them myself, but I had to do it... it was getting too long. Didn't want to bore people... plus... it's making people come back for more... and that's always great! _**

**_WARNING!!!!: Talk about rape lies ahead. Disturbing images and talk. Plus coarse language. Just in case..._**

**_

* * *

_**

When Sara's crying became just tears, she continued

"I had looked in the field about 10 miles away from our house" Sara took a deep breath "I found Emily. She was dead. But what was disturbing for me was that she was dismembered. She was cut into 7 pieces; her head was cut off, her arms were cut off at the shoulders, her legs were cut off just below her hips and her torso was cut in half. But even though she was cut into pieces she was pieced together like a puzzle, except there was exactly an inch space where she was cut. And judging by the fact that she wasn't decomposing that much, I knew she was recently killed and put there..."

Sara suddenly jumped up and ran to the washroom and a couple of seconds later, Catherine heard Sara vomiting. Catherine got up and joined Sara in the washroom, holding her hair back while she continued to vomit.

While Sara sat against the wall after she had finished vomiting, Catherine gave Sara a cup of water to wash the taste away and applied a cool, damp cloth to the back of Sara's neck.

"Thanks" Sara managed to get out

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?" Catherine asked concerned

"Not too good. But better than I would've been if you weren't here. I think I've finished, but I need to tell you the rest of everything." Sara said, keeping her eyes away from Catherine's

"You don't have to tell me everything now, you can tell me later"

"No, I've started and I want to finish it." Sara said stubbornly

"Ok, do you wanna go back in there then?" Catherine questions, wanting Sara to be comfortable

"No… I think it's wise if we stay in here. I may need to be sick again."

"Ok. Wherever you're comfortable, honey" Catherine said sitting down

Catherine sat down next to Sara against the wall, and laced their hands together with Sara's. Sara sighed and continued

"Emily was laying there completely naked, her eyes were open and it felt like she was staring into my soul. She looked so scared. And I wasn't there to protect her, to save her from the bad guys like I had promised I would. I hadn't fulfilled my parental duties of keeping her safe. I stood there taking everything in… you could say I was in shock. Then it all sunk in. My baby, my daughter, my little Emily would never come home again. I would never hear her call me mommy, I would never hear her laugh again, never see that beautiful smile, I would never feel her little arms around me or her eyes light up whenever she saw me or Jennifer. When that sunk in, I broke down. I fell to my knees crying, apologizing for not protecting her. I don't know how long I was there for. They found me next to Emily curled up in a ball still crying and apologizing." Sara starts to cry again "My Emily… I couldn't protect her. My Emily…"

Sara soon stopped crying and continued, emotionless "I couldn't sleep for the next few days. Every time I would close my eyes I would see Emily staring up at me crying out for me to help her. Jennifer dragged me to the doctor's after the 4th day of not sleeping. He prescribed me some strong tranquilizers. That made me sleep, but only for a few hours because I would wake up from nightmares of Emily calling out to us."

Sara was staring at a spot across from her emotionless, still. Catherine squeezed Sara's hand to let her know it was ok.

"We found out that she was tied up, bound and gagged… and he… he… raped her _numerous_ times. And not with his own every time. She was raped with objects too…" Sara started shaking and she looked like she was going to be sick again. But Sara took a deep breath and laid down in Catherine's lap and continued while staring at the same across from her. Catherine started stroking Sara's hair while Sara continued talking.

"He raped her with bottles, pipes, basically anything he could get his dirty fucking hands on… and they also said he had raped her with a broomstick handle and it ripped right through her making her bleed out. That was what had killed her. But that _sick motherfucker_ wasn't done with her" Sara said with anger and disgust in her voice "He had sex with her after she was dead! Then cut her up, and he must have thought it out completely because most people would just dump the body pieces and go, not caring. But he actually took the time to piece her together making sure each space was an inch apart"

Sara felt like she was going to be sick again, so she rushed across the bathroom floor throwing her head in the toilet just in time. Catherine joined Sara and pulled her hair back while she vomited again.

Catherine was in shock with what she's been hearing. How could anybody be so sick and twisted to do such a thing to a young girl, Sara's daughter at that! If anybody had done that to Lindsay, Catherine would be sitting in a jail cell herself for killing that sick fuck with her bare hands and she wouldn't have cared. If she didn't have Lindsay, there was no point in continuing to live. It would have been hard for her to continue on, Lindsay was her life. How Sara could find the strength to carry on was beyond Catherine.

Sara sits against the wall, staring at Catherine

"Thank you" Sara says

"You're welcome" Catherine replies

"No, You don't think you completely understand. Thank you for caring, thank you for understand and most importantly, thank you for staying." Sara says with tears forming in her eyes

"And my reply is 'You're welcome' didn't you hear that you? Are you too busy staring at this sexy body of mine?" Catherine says with a small smile, hoping Sara wouldn't think she was being insensitive. Catherine desperately needed to lighten the mood. When Sara smiled Catherine knew and was relieved she didn't make a mistake.

"Oh, I guess not. _Now_ I know these sirens that are going off in my head are not because I'M HOT, it's because you override me in the hotness factor" Sara says, relieved that mood is getting lighter. She knows it won't last long, but they both need it.

"Oh! Deflate that ego of yours, Sidle. Of course, I'm hotter!" Catherine banters back, smiling more

"My ego? Your head is the one blowing up like a balloon!"

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" Catherine sticks her tongue out at Sara, then they both erupt into laughter, tears falling down their faces from laughing so hard. Their laughter died down and they stare at each other getting lost in each other's eyes. Then Sara spoke

"Seriously, Cath. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I was expecting you to run, saying we're over and done with, not to speak to you ever again. But you didn't. And I'm eternally thankful for that." Sara says tears falling down her face

"I don't know what made you think I would do that, Sara. But I'm with you for the long haul. Nothing you say will scare me away. I love you, Sara Sidle. I'm so happy I finally have you and I'm not going to give up that easily on you. Please know that. And you don't have to say 'Thank you" Catherine now has tears falling down her eyes as she wipes away Sara's tears.

Then Sara smiles "I really hate to ruin the mood, I really want to kiss you… but I have vomit breath… not very attractive"

Catherine laughs "I don't care." Then leaned in and captured Sara lips in a slow and passionate kiss but not deepening the kiss.

Catherine pulled away, put her forehead against Sara's and their eyes met.

"I love you" Sara whispered

"I love you, too" Catherine whispered back. Then Catherine pecked Sara on the lips and got up "Come on, let's go to bed. You can finish telling me everything tomorrow, like how Grissom is involved in all this. But I got questions for you to answer first."

Sara laughs "Damn, I knew there would be questions. Ok, 21 questions here we come!"

Sara gets up and follows Catherine back to bed

* * *

Once they were in bed, positions reversed from earlier. Catherine's now laying on Sara's chest with Sara's arm wrapped around Catherine's back. 

"Ok, let's start with the questions." Sara said half-jokingly. She knew what was coming from Catherine

"Was Emily yours, Jennifer's or adopted?" Catherine asked quietly

"She was mine. Jennifer and I had been together for roughly 7yrs. I met her at Harvard. We started going out a few months before we graduated. I had talked about going back to 'Frisco after Harvard. I asked her if she wanted to come with me, and she accepted. A few years in we were talking about starting a family. I was scared… my childhood wasn't the greatest… I'll tell you about that later, when I'm ready… anyways… I thought I wouldn't be a great parent, considering my parents lacked in that department. But Jennifer told me I would be a great mom. We opted for adoption. But at that time, adoption for same-sex couples wasn't allowed. We had talked for months about who would carry. Then one night… now I know this will sound cheesy, but it was what we did when we couldn't make a decision between the two of us…" Sara laughs "We had been talking about it for months and we really wanted to start a family, so we flipped a coin to see who _wouldn't_ be the carrier. I lost. So, I was the carrier. I was lucky. First insemination, and I was pregnant. It was such a wonderful feeling knowing I had a human being inside of me. I loved her so much. I couldn't believe I could love someone as much as I did her. She was my world, my number one. We both loved Emily, we tried to give her the perfect childhood… but then… that happened..."

Catherine heard the change in Sara's voice "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm dealing with it the best I can." Sara says "Ok, next question"

Catherine pauses and thinks for a few seconds "What happened between you and Jennifer?"

"When Emily went missing, I pushed her away. I couldn't deal. I didn't deal with everything the way I should've. I started sleeping on the couch; I didn't feel like being close to anybody. It was breaking my heart knowing that I was hurting her. But I couldn't stop. I continued pushing her away. I heard her crying at night. It tore me apart. I was blaming myself for Emily's murder. And I thought she was too. We argued one time, and I told her I knew she was blaming me. She said she's never once blamed me for Emily's disappearance or murder. I called her a liar. Then, I started spending time with Grissom. We started talking after a seminar I went to that he was talking at, and we became friends. So I started spending more time with Grissom, he was here almost every chance he got. We stayed up all night talking most of the time. Mostly me talking about how I was dealing. Jennifer accused me of sleeping with Grissom and that was why I wasn't being intimate with her. I didn't defend myself. I let her believe what she wanted to believe. I couldn't handle the fighting anymore, I wanted to leave. To run away. Grissom asked me to come to Vegas. Said he needed me to be a third party in an investigation that was going on with one of his CSI's. I took him up on his offer. That night I wanted to tell Jennifer I was leaving, but I couldn't. Instead, I had sex with her. It wasn't making love. It was just sex to me. But she told me she loved me afterwards. I couldn't say it back. So while she slept, I wrote her a note. Told her I was sorry, that I loved her, but not in the same way anymore. I asked her to forgive me for the pain I had put her through and the pain I was going to put her through with me leaving. I took off the ring and placed the note and the ring on the pillow, and left. I haven't seen or spoke to her since." Sara finished

"Do you still think about her?" Catherine asked

"Of course. We had a lot of great times together. She was my best friend. And plus, she was also Emily's mom. I do think what it would've been like if Emily was still alive. If we would've still been together. But I'm sure everybody does that. I'm sure you think that about Eddie. What would it be like if Eddie were still alive, right?"

Catherine sighed, "Yeah, I do. I do understand where you're coming from with that"

"I know. Anyways, anymore questions?" Sara said

"Um… no. I think I'm good for now. I'm getting tired, and we still have a lot of talking to do tomorrow."

"Yeah. Ok. So, bed time?" Sara smiled. She was just barely keeping her eyes open

"Yep!" Catherine snuggled closer to Sara "You're my pillow tonight"

"Great…" Sara said sarcastically

"Hey!" Catherine smacked Sara

"I'm only joking, I'd love to be your pillow tonight. Now, are you comfortable?"

"Yep!"

"Good, I'm turning out the lights. Good night, babe."

"Good night"

Sara turns off the lights and within a few minutes they were both asleep

* * *

**_I couldn't keep the darkness up... I needed to add some humor in. Lighten it a bit. I hope it didn't ruin the chapter. But I do have a question to ask of you fellow readers. I want to experiment with trying some chapters as Sara and Catherine's POV, what would you guys think? Keep it in 3rd person or have some chapters as Sara and Catherine's POV? You guys are the ones that keep me writing, I aim to please my readers. I don't want to do anything to make my readers stop reading. If you could let me know what you think about that, that would be great... thanks! _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry peeps! I'm trying to update this but I got my tax refund, and I went out and got myself a PSP with Need For Speed Underground Rivels... I was addicted for a few days... ha ha! Then I woke up this morning and I said "My readers won't be waiting around forever... let's finish writing" and told my sister's fiance to take the PSP away from me until I posted this. Ha ha! _**

**_I was writing this with a migraine though, so if it's not all that great, my apologies. Now it's mentions time!_**

**dark-girl-faith-sidle - _That's a good idea you got there... I never thought of that... so maybe I'll put that in, in the future... I think it could work. I was just gonna leave her into what was being mentioned... but it could cause a good storyline too! Hmmm..._**

**_And thanks for all your thoughts about POV's... I'm thinking of trying it out. This chapter isn't in anybody POV and I don't think the next few chapters will be... but I'll be sure to give it a shot. Thanks! You guys are great:-D_**

**_Now, here's the chapter... Enjoy my lovely readers!_**

**_

* * *

_**Catherine woke up to her cell phone ringing, but reached for the hotel phone thinking it was the wake-up call 

"Hello? Hello? What the hell is wrong with this phone?!" Catherine says into the receiver but couldn't figure out why it was still ringing, then heard Sara laugh

"You're too cute in the morning, Cath. It's your cell phone" Sara laughs again, but this time at Catherine's rapidly blushing face, handing Catherine her cell phone.

"Hello? Lindsay!" Catherine bolts up from bed, immediately awake

"How are you, sweetie? Are you having a good time at Aunt Nancy's? How's school?" Catherine fires away at Lindsay before she can answer

"Mom! Slow down!" Lindsay laughs, "I was just calling to say 'Hi' and that I missed you" Lindsay said innocently

"Aw, baby. I miss you, too." Catherine smiles

"When are you coming home, Mom?"

"Oh, I don't know, Lindsay. It's a hard case. But we know who it is, we just have to find him now." Catherine says with a hint of sadness in her voice. Catherine hates to be away from Lindsay for long periods of time.

"How's Sara?" Lindsay asks

"Sara's doing good" Catherine says looking at Sara and smiles

"Tell Lindsay I say 'Hey'" Sara says, getting up and leaning against the headboard

"Sara says…" but Lindsay interrupted Catherine

"SARA'S THERE WITH YOU?!" Lindsay squeals so loud that Catherine pulled her cell phone away from her ear to save her hearing. Sara laughs at Catherine's actions

"Yes, she's here" Catherine said

"May I talk to her please, Mom?" Lindsay asked excitedly

"Sure?" Catherine says and passes the phone to Sara "She wants to talk to you" Catherine whispers with a hand over the mouthpiece, Sara smiles and nods at Catherine as Catherine hands her the phone

"Hey there, Linds. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I've just been thinking about Dad a lot, and I hate talking about that with Mom. And, now that Mom is gone, I'm missing her a lot too." Lindsay pauses and says quietly "I also had a nightmare last night. About the night Dad died. That was the first time in a long time, Sara." Lindsay whispers on the verge of tears

Sara nodded, understanding exactly what Lindsay was talking about. Sara looks at Catherine, then turned her back to Catherine and continued talking to Lindsay

"Did you do what I said helped?" Sara said quietly

"Yeah… I've been practicing this one song, but I'm stuck on a few chords and I was wondering if you could help me out?" Lindsay asked

"Sure. But you do know your mom is next to me and she'll have to know now, since I'll have to bring out Stringo. Is that ok?"

Lindsay laughs, "Yeah, I suppose"

"Ok, well. How about I get Stringo out and ready, then I'll call you back? I'll have to explain to your mom first… so, say about half an hour?"

"Sure! Thanks!" Lindsay said excitedly "Tell Mom I love her! Bye!"

"But don't you wanna…?" But Lindsay had already hung up

Sara turned around to see a very confused Catherine looking at her

Sara smiled a shy smile "Lindsay says she loves you?"

"I already know that, but… Stringo? Who or what the hell?" Catherine asked

"Well… I need to explain a few things first…" Sara started

"Ok… I'm listening" Catherine said sitting up against the headboard, waiting for Sara to start

"Well, when Eddie died, and I couldn't close the case. I felt awful. You were SO mad at me. I felt like I had failed. You basically said so, saying I wasn't doing my job properly…" Sara looked away from Catherine

"I was mad, Sara. That bitch called Lindsay a brat. She didn't give a shit about Lindsay." Catherine was waiting for Sara to look at her, but when she didn't she continued "I shouldn't have said that to you, Sara. You were doing everything by the book. I know it was to make sure some technicality didn't throw the case out. But you were there, and I needed to get my anger out. I'm sorry, Sara. I'm sorry I said those things to you." When Sara didn't turn to Catherine, Catherine turned Sara's head so their eyes could meet "I'm sorry."

Sara smiled a little smile "I know. It just still hurts…" Sara sighs "Anyways, back to what I was saying… I felt awful that I couldn't close the case. But I was also worried about Lindsay, and how she was going to deal with it. See, I lost my dad too. I was a bit older than Lindsay when I lost mine, but it still hurts the same. I knew what Lindsay was feeling and going through and I knew how hard it was going to be for her in the future. I thought about what kept me out of trouble, what I did when I was missing my dad, if I was having a hard day or just needed to unwind from everything… I played my guitar. So, I got Lindsay one. I didn't know what you would think, so I didn't ask or tell you. Lindsay was also unsure, so it was our little secret. She hid it in her room, and when you were working and I was off, I would stop by to see how she was doing, and teach her a few chords. Before long we were playing songs and jamming along playing random chords, challenging each other. She's a fast learner, Cath. You would be proud of her. We both wanted to tell you, but we didn't know what you would think. So now, I'm telling you." Sara paused "Please don't be mad at us for keeping this a secret." Sara said worried she's now messed up with Catherine

But Catherine surprised Sara and attacked Sara's lips. Pushing Sara onto the bed, and straddling her while continuing the kiss. Sara grabbed Catherine's ass, loving the feel of her ass, and pulled her closer making Catherine moan. Sara pulled away much to Catherine's displeasure

"I take it you're not mad?" Sara asked while still recovering from the kiss

"Far from it. You actually cared enough about Lindsay and how she would be dealing with the death of Eddie that you actually went out and bought her a guitar, hoping it would help?" Catherine said tracing her fingers along Sara's body, then moved her hands up under Sara's shirt

"Mmm hmmm" Sara said, unable to form words

"I love you so much right now Sara… I want to show you how much…" Catherine said leaning down, starting to kiss Sara's neck, while caressing Sara's breasts

Sara moaned and put her hands on Catherine's hips

"I love you too… and Lindsay's a great girl… but… I told her I would call her back" Sara said

"But what if I don't want you to call her back, just yet? What if I want to show you how much I love you at this exact moment?" Catherine said running her hands down Sara's stomach

"But I promised Lindsay I would call her back. I hate breaking my promises" Sara said placing her hands on top of Catherine to stop the movements "Please?" Sara pleaded

Catherine groaned, "Ok… but first… who's Stringo?" Catherine asked

Sara's face suddenly beamed and almost knocked Catherine off the bed wanting to show Catherine her "baby" Stringo. Sara ducked underneath the bed and pulled out a black gig bag with white lettering that says "STRINGO" on it. Sara looked up at Catherine, eyes beaming, huge smile on her face as she opens the bag and pulls out a guitar. Before her was a custom designed black 1965 Fender Stratocaster with red, yellow and orange flames painted on

"This… is… STRINGO!" Sara announced, face beaming with pride

Catherine started laughing hysterically while Sara stood there unsure about what was so funny

"Stringo?? Like Ringo?" Catherine said between gasps, clutching her side

"Yes. Stringo. Ringo was drums, Stringo is guitar because of the strings, that's what Lindsay said. She named it. And I named her. There's a reasoning behind her name too…"

"Lindsay named it Stringo?" Catherine said amused

"Yes, and I named Lindsay's like I said." Sara said still unsure why Catherine was finding this funny

"What did you name Lindsay's?" Catherine said trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"I don't think I should tell you" Sara said pouting and crossing her arms

"Aww… why not?"

"You hurt Stringo's feelings. Stringo is very sensitive about his name." Sara said checking out Stringo to make sure everything was ok, and getting the amp from the back of the hotel room closet

"Oh… come on, Sara. What did you name Lindsay's guitar?" Catherine said almost pleading

"Nope, you have to apologize to Stringo first" Sara smiled but hid it with her back to Catherine while she was getting the amp cords out of the bag and plugging the cords and amp in.

"I what? I have to apologize to a guitar?!"

"Yep!" Sara struck the strings then adjusted the volume on the amp before tuning the guitar

"God... I love the sound this gives off…" Sara says to herself in a daze. Playing her guitar takes her into a whole different world, away from all the craziness in the world.

Catherine comes up behind Sara and wraps her arms around Sara

"You know… seeing you with a guitar is turning me on…" Catherine said hoping it will distract Sara from the fact that she now has to apologize to a guitar

"That's really good to know, Cath. Honestly, it's _really_ good to know. But you still have to apologize to Stringo before you find out what I called Lindsay's guitar… and… before you get me… if you know what I'm getting at?" Sara winked at Catherine, then laughed as Catherine's eyes went wide

"You wouldn't" Catherine said above a whisper

"I would" Sara has a huge grin on her face because she knows what this is doing to Catherine. Suddenly, Catherine walks around to the front of Sara and looks at Sara

"I can't believe I'm doing this" and looks at the guitar "I'm sorry for laughing at your name, Stringo." Then she looks back up at Sara "Happy?"

"Yep! Now, if you mind… I need to call Lindsay back and help her out. How about you go have a shower while I call Lindsay?"

"But… but… aren't you going to tell me what you named Lindsay's guitar?"

"Later. I'm late calling Lindsay…" Sara loved teasing Catherine

"Fine. I'll go have a shower" Catherine pouted and stomps to the bathroom

Sara dialed Lindsay's number and put the phone on speaker phone, when the phone started ringing Sara turned to Catherine

"And baby? I named Lindsay's guitar Lindsendrix…"

"What?" Catherine said turning around

"Hello?" Lindsay's voice filled the room

"Hey Linds. I got Stringo all ready. Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Hey? Did you tell Mom, Sara?" Lindsay asked, strumming her guitar

"Yep" Sara said

"What did she say? Was she mad?"

"No, I'm not mad Lindsay" Catherine said startling Sara

"Holy fu… fudge, Catherine! I thought you were in the shower!" Sara said getting up off the floor from falling off the bed

Lindsay's laughter filled the room

"Did Mom scare you, Sara?" Lindsay said still laughing

"Heck yes! She said she was going to have a shower… then she snuck up on me! I'm gonna have a bruise on my aaa... buttocks now!" Sara glared at Catherine, but Catherine smiled sweetly at Sara

"Lindsay, I'm not mad. I just wished you two had told me sooner. Sara says you're quite the player, Lindsay" Catherine smiled at Sara, sitting behind Sara and wrapping her arms around Sara, putting her head on her shoulder.

"Aww Mom" Lindsay said, "Sara's lying. I don't think I'm that great"

"Of course you are, Linds. I don't lie. I'm proud of how great you've become" Sara said leaning back into Catherine

"Sara… stop… please? Can we get back to you helping me?" Lindsay asked

"Sure" Sara said pulling away from Catherine

"Are you still in the room, Mom?"

"Yes, I am. I want to hear you play" Catherine said

"Can you leave the room, please? Sorry, Mom. But it'll make me nervous knowing you're listening" Lindsay said. Catherine looked at Sara, and Sara nodded.

"Ok, I'll go have that shower then. Have fun. I love you, Lindsay" Catherine said getting up, and whispered in Sara's ear so Lindsay couldn't hear "And you, too sexy"

"I love you too, Mom" Lindsay said

Sara just smiled at Catherine and blew her a kiss before Catherine disappeared into the bathroom

"She's gone now. So what do you need help on?"

* * *

Catherine leaned against the shower wall letting the water fall on her. She can't believe that Sara is in the next room helping Lindsay out with a guitar that she had bought her after Eddie's death. Then Catherine pictured Sara with the guitar strapped over her shoulder 

"God… she is so hot with that guitar strung over her shoulder… oh… her fingers… I want those fingers inside me…" Catherine thought starting to feel aroused at that single thought of Sara inside her.

Subconsciously, Catherine slides her hand down her wet body to her center, as she reaches her folds Catherine lets out a gasp

"Oh, Sara" Catherine moans, then she slides a finger inside herself "Oh god…" Catherine starts to slowly thrust her finger in and out, and then she slides the finger out and starts to massage her clit. Catherine moans at the sensation "God, I want you Sara" Catherine inserts two fingers thrusting it in, harder and faster, using her thumb against her clit.

"Oh… god… Sara… need… you…" Catherine pants to the ceiling, leaning on the shower wall for support. Catherine feels the start of the orgasm coming, Catherine thrusts harder inside of her inserting a third finger, pushing harder against her clit. She feels her juices pouring out of her just as the orgasm hits

"SARA… OH SARA!" Catherine moans quietly up to the ceiling, panting.

As Catherine comes around, she hears Sara strumming against her guitar. Catherine quickly rushes out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and quietly exits the bathroom, leaning against the wall, and smiles at the scene before her, hoping Sara doesn't catch her

* * *

**_Alright, there you go peeps. I hope it wasn't too boring, and sorry about the short "shower scene" with Catherine... in the next chapter you will find out what Catherine is smiling at. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Here is Chapter 15. I think this is what most of you have been waiting for again. Hee hee hee! The first part is for _iluvsarasidle... _hee hee hee. The song is "_Heartbreaker" _by _Pat Benatar. _I've been in love with this song for like the past month, and I just had to do something with it. So I decided to put it into the story. Many of you were asking why I was apologizing for the shower scene in the last chapter. I was apologizing because it wasn't involving Sara too, which I thought most people would've preferred. But hey, I found out people liked it... hee hee hee_**

**_First off, before the chapter starts, a few mentions:_**

**chawkchic - _Welcome to my story! Thanks for the kind words, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I do plan on having Sara and Linday become closer. It's been something that has been playing around in my head so it will be in future chapters AFTER the case is finished. Ha ha. Hope to keep you as a reader in future chapters._**

**icklebitodd - _Welcome to my story, too! Spice Girls rock! Hee hee hee! I'm not afraid to admit it. And thank you for all the kind words, too. I try my best with the humor. And I hope to keep you as a reader in future also. It always makes me so happy to know I'm attracting more people to my story_**

**_And to everybody who has reviewed my chapters, thank you! I can't thank you all enough. It means a lot to me. _**

**_Commence Chapter 15! ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**Standing before Catherine was Sara dancing around decked out in boxers and a tank, socks pulled and a pair of boxers on her head! This reminded Catherine of Tom Cruise in Risky Business minus the boxers on the head. Catherine was trying not to laugh for fear of being caught. Then Sara started on her guitar and Catherine recognized the song right away, but Catherine lost all train of thought when Sara started singing 

**"Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head**

**Drowning me in your promises better left unsaid**

**You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy**

**The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be"**

Sara was jumping around like she was performing on stage in front of a million people

**"You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around with me!**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around no no no!"**

At that Sara jumps around onto the bed, then she spots Catherine staring at her making Sara stop playing. Her face was burning up at the fact that she was caught acting so silly and normally she would stop, but she wanted to sing the next verse to Catherine. Starting where she left off on the guitar, Sara jumps off the bed and seductively walks towards Catherine, not leaving her eyes

**"Your love has set my soul on fire, burning out of control**

**You taught me the ways of desire, now it's taking its toll**

**You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy**

**The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be"**

Sara abruptly turns around, jumps up slamming onto the guitar then turns back around to Catherine, who left Sara's gaze and was watching Sara's fingers move expertly on the neck of the guitar

**"You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around with me!**

**You're a heartbreaker**

**Dream maker, love taker**

**Don't you mess around no no no!"**

Sara was suddenly slammed against the wall being attacked by Catherine's lips kissing her neck hungrily. Sara gently put her guitar down, and pulled Catherine's head to her own lips into a deep hungry kiss.

Pulling Catherine's towel off, Sara pushes Catherine onto the bed climbing on top of Catherine, fighting to control the kiss. Sara runs her hands up Catherine's stomach and to her breasts and starts to massage them. At the first moan from Catherine, Sara grabs the opportunity and pushes her tongue past Catherine's

Catherine pulls away gasping "Your fingers are so talented. I want them inside me, NOW!"

Sara looks into Catherine's eyes and sees Catherine was being serious by her lust filled eyes. Sara only smiled at Catherine

"In time, Catherine. In time. Be patient" Sara whispers before leaning down to kiss Catherine's neck

Sara was kissing and sucking gently on Catherine's neck with Catherine's fingers tangled in Sara's hair holding her in place.

"Oh Sara. What you do to me…" Catherine moans, "How can you have this effect on me?"

Sara stays silent working on Catherine's neck, but moving at a much slower pace to tease Catherine. Sara slowly starts to kiss down Catherine's neck and to her beautifully perked breasts; Sara slowly takes a nipple into her mouth, hearing Catherine gasp at the sensation.

Sara slowly rolls her tongue around Catherine's erect nipple while slightly sucking with her hand paying attention to the other nipple rolling it between her thumb and forefinger lightly tugging, causing another moan Catherine

"Sara…" Catherine whispers with her back arching towards Sara "Please…"

"Patience has its rewards, Catherine" Sara teased while leaving the nipple that was in her mouth to suck the other nipple into her mouth

Catherine moaned in response, but after a few more minutes Catherine tried to push Sara down to where she needed her. Sara stopped Catherine by getting her arms and holding them above her head on the bed.

"You're not very patient, my dear" Sara whispered into Catherine's ear

"Mmm" Catherine replied and Sara smiled

Sara sat up and removed her top but when Catherine tried to touch Sara, Sara shook her head "No touching, you need to learn to be patient" Sara smiled placing Catherine's arms above her again

"Sara, baby, please" Catherine begs again

Sara leaned down, making sure her breasts were close enough to Catherine's mouth, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. When Catherine took the bait and leaned up to capture one of Sara's nipples, Sara pulled back, with a huge smile on her face. She loves teasing Catherine

"Sara, what the hell?! Fuck me now, please!" Catherine begged not being able to hold back on the rising need for Sara's fingers

Sara chuckled and bent down to Catherine's ear

"How much longer can you hold out, baby?" Sara asked in a low husky voice

"No more. I can't. No longer. Please!" she begged once more moving her hips upwards to have some contact with Sara where she needed it.

Sara looks into Catherine's eyes and lightly started to trace her fingers down Catherine's smooth body with her lips and tongue following the same path. Sara reaches the top of Catherine's curls and with one hand holding herself up, Sara removes her boxers so they are both naked. A whimper escapes Catherine's lips seeing Sara in all her beauty

"Sara, hurry up…" Catherine whispers staring into Sara's eyes

Sara maneuvers herself so Catherine's thigh is between her own legs

"Oh god, Sara" Catherine gasps at the feel of Sara's wetness against her thigh

Sara inserts a finger into Catherine, Catherine's hips jerk up at the sensation causing her thigh to rub against Sara's center causing a moan from Sara. Sara begins to thrust her finger in and out ever so slowly and starts rocking against Catherine's thigh matching the thrusts her finger is making. The moans coming from each other are arousing each other even more

"Let's do this together," Sara whispers looking deep into Catherine's eyes "Are you ready?"

Catherine nods and Sara inserts another finger, thrusting faster matching her thrusts to the rocking on Catherine's thigh. Sweat starts to gleam on their bodies as their movements are getting faster. Catherine moves her hips up in time with Sara's thrusts making Sara go deeper.

The only sound filling the room is the heavy breathing and moans. When they are both close, they simultaneously whisper, "I love you"

Catherine pulls Sara closer to her, digging her nails into Sara's back, Sara moans and puts her head in the crook of Catherine's neck as she speeds up the thrusts and rocking, panting heavily

"I'm… ready… to… let… go…" Sara pants

"Let's… go… babe…" Catherine manages to say

With one last thrust and rock, they release at the same time holding each other close while they go together.

Sara collapses onto Catherine with their bodies twitching from the intensity of the orgasm. Sara buries her head deeper into Catherine's neck

"That" Sara kisses Catherine's neck "was" kisses Catherine's jaw "amazing" kisses Catherine's lips in a heated kiss.

"Mmm… I… agree" Catherine whispers, "Need nap before work. Tired me out, babe" Catherine smiles at Sara

Sara chuckles "Ok, I'll give you an hour, then we have to go to work."

Sara wraps her arm around Catherine as Catherine snuggled into Sara

"Mmm hmm" Catherine mumbles

Within minutes, Catherine's breathing evens out, and Sara sighs with content.

"_I never thought I would feel this way again_" Sara thinks to herself

For the next hour, Sara watches Catherine sleep

"_She is so angelic when she sleeps. I could lay here and watch her forever_"

Sara sighs knowing she has to wake Catherine up so they can go into work

"Catherine, honey. Wake up" Sara says with no response

"Cath… wake uuup" Sara tries again, no response

Sara starts running her fingers down Catherine's back "Baby, we need to get ready"

Catherine stirs "No… I don't wanna… you're warm and comfy!"

Catherine snuggles closer to Sara

"We need to go, honey" Sara says, Catherine doesn't reply

"_Hmm…"_ Sara thinks "_Oh! I have a plan!"_

Sara grabs her cell phone from the night table and fiddles around to make her cell phone ring

"Hello? Oh hi, Linds… sure, you can tell me anything… WHAT?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Sara screams to the 'pretend' Lindsay

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Catherine bolts up, then falls off the edge of the bed "What the…? Ouch! Oh, I'm gonna kill the little…" Catherine mumbles trying to get up

Sara is in a fit of laugher, Catherine's head pops up over the bed, arms flying over grabbing onto the mattress trying to pull herself up, but the sheets slide off the bed sending Catherine flying onto the floor again

"OUCH!!! I swear…"

Sara continues laughing at Catherine

"What the hell is so funny, Sidle? Give me the damn phone, I wanna talk to Lindsay. She's SO grounded for life now! I'm gonna kill that asshole who impregnated her!" Catherine rambles on giving Sara her infamous death glare

"I'm so sorry, honey. You weren't waking up, so I had to think of a way to wake you. I knew that would wake you up. Lindsay is not on the phone, and Lindsay is not pregnant." Sara starts laughing again "But your face was hilarious, Catherine! Then you fell off the bed… oh my god! My side hurts from laughing too damn hard!" Sara continues laughing clutching her side

"Hmph" Catherine stands up "I need to shower again… And I'll take my sweet ass time" Catherine says, walking to the bathroom

"Need company?" Sara asks Catherine walking up to her

"Nope" Catherine closes the door on Sara

"Aw… honey. Come on… please?"

"I said no." Catherine turns the water on feels arms wrapped around her

"Please?" Sara whispers into Catherine's ear

"No. I'm mad at you. I'm not talking to you, Sidle. That was a cruel joke you played on me."

"Come on… I had to wake you up somehow" Sara said

"You could've thought of something else. Now out!" Catherine said removing Sara's arms from around her body

"I'm sorry…" Sara says

Catherine pushes Sara backwards until she is out of the bathroom and closes the door

"Baby… don't be like this… I'm sorry…" then Sara hears the click of the door being locked "You locked the door?"

"Yes, now go." Catherine says

"Ok…" Sara walks away and sits on the bed pouting trying to think of a way to make it up to Catherine.

* * *

**_So that was Chapter 15. The next chapter I'm going to try out the POV's. It's going to be Sara's POV. It's already written, but I wanna read it over a few more times to make sure everything seems ok, as I don't wanna disappoint my readers. I also want to write Catherine's POV too before I post the next chapter. I know you guys will tell me if it's crap, where it needs improvement or to never do that again. Ha ha, I trust you guys will let me know. But insecurities are still there. The next chapter should be up in the next few days, providing life doesn't get in the way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter:-D_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Alrighty, my apologies for this chapter taking awhile... the next 4 chapters or so are going to be in POV's. Just testing the waters to see how I do with those. If I do crap, then you'll only have to suffer through 4 really crappy chapters! Ha ha! I wanted to write and check over the next few chapters before I posted them. I just haven't written the last one of Catherine's POV yet. But the next 3 chapters are written, so too bad if it's crap. I'll try not to torture you too much. I would've posted this chapter yesterday, but life got in the way yet again! And I didn't feel like sitting at the computer typing. A few mentions before we start:_**

**icklebitodd - _Your lovely sayings make my day! It reminds me of an odd saying I said back in the day "Banana oil! I am not ossified!" good ol' days! I hope this chapter makes you laugh too. Thanks for the advice, I'll try and tell myself that. Who knows by the end I may not be doubting myself. I just don't want to have this big ego thinking I'm the best thing since sliced bread. I am far from that. But thank you. _**

**Piper-Leo-alwys _&_ SaraLou - _Of course Catherine will forgive Sara... right? You hope... you have to read the next couple chapters to find out... ;-) And oh yeah! Sara will do some sucking up! _**

**_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, they make my day! Makes me want to continue! _**

**_I tried to input some humor in here from Sara's point of view. I hope it isn't too much. I was in a funny mood when I wrote it. But if you have a wierd sense of humor like me, I suggest you may need to get some Depends on... ;-) _**

**_This chapters is sort of like a running commentary on what Sara is thinking... again, I hope it's not too bad. _**

**_WARNING: A LOT OF COARSE LANGUAGE AHEAD!!_**

**_COMMENCE CHAPTER 16... Hold on my dear readers!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sara's POV_**

Fuck! She's mad and I did that with my stupid joke. Why'd I do that? Fuck! I gotta make it up to her… but how? Flowers? Too cheesy. Chocolates? Desperate. Cards? Dumb. What the hell am I going to do?

Oh! I'll go down to the lobby and ask if I can use their computer for some research! Yes! Great! Ok, let's go!

Dammit, I can't walk out there without any clothes on! That will be something to see! Clothes, clothes… ah just some sweats and a tank will do… where'd the hell did I put my shoes? There they are! Come on! Get on you piece of shit! Catherine had better not come out now, I look like an idiot jumping around like this! FUUUUCK!!! MY TOE!! Damn you dresser… FUCK! That hurts! Ok… and off we go… WAIT! The key! There it is! Am I forgetting anything now? Nope! And we are a go!

* * *

Why the hell does this elevator have to take so long? Fuck it, I don't have all damn day, I'll take the stairs. 2, 4, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 22… and JUMP! That was fun! Ok… lobby is… this way! Good good, first in line. 

"Hi… I was wondering if I could ask a huge favor, ma'am?"

"Ok" the young lady behind the desk looks at me waiting for the question… how old is she? 15? Doesn't she have school? Oh! She's waiting for the favor! My bad

"I was wondering if I could use your computer. I'm trying to surprise my girlfriend and I would really appreciate it if I could use your computer. Please?" I hope she understood me… she's smiling, that's a good thing! Wait! Did she just wink at me? Probably just a twitch...

"Sure, come on around."

"Thank you! You're a life saver!"

* * *

First off, a price for plane tickets from Vegas to Milwaukee… ok… da de dum… ok… and today is Friday… good! Next plane leaves in 3 hours and arrives in 10 hours. Good good! Let's take down the number… ok; I'll book it after I call Nancy. Next! 

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes?" What the hell is she doing?

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but what radio stations play around here? Preferably anything with adult contemporary… you know like older music? 70's, 80's 90's, you know?" I wanted to explain just in case she listens to those stupid Top 40 pop stations, she looks too young to know the older classic songs.

"Um… that would be 96.1 The Lake" I think she just winked at me... now I'm uncomfortable...

"Ok, and do they have a website?"

"Yep! Here"

If I didn't know any better, I think she's flirting with me… she's leaning incredibly close to me typing in the url for the website, and that in itself is disgusting! I swear she's 15! I shudder at the thought

"Um, thank you. I can take this from here" now turn around, and don't look at me like that! I ain't no sugar momma! And I definitely ain't yo sugar momma! Did she just wink, again? Oh gross! I need a hot shower, I feel filthy… back on topic, Sara!

Ok, look for a number to call to request a song… there it is! Good good. This works. I hope this would be ok… it should be! Now, I need to call Nancy. Damn! What's her number? Shit! I don't even know her last name… now I have to go back to the room and see if it's in Cath's cell phone. I hope she isn't finished her shower yet. Oh well, let's see.

"Thank you, ma'am." Oh god! Stop looking at me like that… does she have a twitch in that eye? That has to be the reason, right?

"Anytime… say if you come back to Elkhorn, or you need some extra loving on the side you can always give me a call…" What the hell?! She's giving me her number…

"I'm sorry, but how old are you?" I am so disgusted right now, I think I am going to be sick

"18, I'm legal so no worries about the law" and she winked again!

"EW! GROSS! You need help, little girl! I'm almost twice your age! EW!" and I turn around and I run as far away as I can from her. There is no way in hell am I waiting for the elevator and give her a chance to check me out! To the stairs we go!

2, 4, 6, 10, 14, 17, 23, 28

* * *

Is the shower still running? Yes it is! Good! I never thought I would thank you for taking so damn long, but I am right now, Cath. Thank you! Ok, so where did you put your cell phone Cath? Last time she had it was… AH HA! The phone! Now, let's see… nope, nope, nope NANCY! Ah ha! Let's see if this works… 

You can ring my beeeeellllll, ring my bell... you can ring my beeeeelllll, ring my bell... oh god, I've cracked it...

"Hello?" shit! Somebody answered... back to Sara Sidle professional mode!

"Hi? Is this Nancy?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sara, Catherine's co-worker…"

"Oh my god! Did something happen to Catherine? Is she ok?!"

"No! No… wait… she is ok… no that's not the reason why I was calling… dammit, sorry. I was wondering if you can help me out with a surprise I'm doing for Catherine, please?"

"Sure…?" Shit! She probably thinks I'm some nutcase now!

"Great… Here's what I'm planning on doing… see I…"

Wait! Does Nancy know about Catherine? Shit… think of a lie, fast!

"Um... After Lindsay called Catherine this morning, Catherine really started to miss Lindsay, and I thought since today was Friday, Lindsay could come here for the weekend to so they can spend some mother-daughter time together… what do you think?" I ask rambling on like a nutcase, great! Add nutcase to my description… I really hate lying to people, but this isn't really a lie… I just left out some information.

"That would be great! I know Catherine would love that, so would Lindsay! What time does the plane leave?" Nancy asks me

"Um… well? I haven't exactly booked the tickets yet. I wanted to call you first to run the idea by you. How about I call them now and book the tickets and I'll call you back with the information?"

"Sure!" Wow, Nancy sounds happy… I think this was a good idea…

"Great! I'll talk to you in a little while then"

* * *

Ok, where'd I put that paper with the number on it… oh please don't tell me I left the paper at the lobby… I don't want to go back there… where did I put it? Yes! I don't have to go back to the lobby! 

_"Thank you for calling American Airlines..." _Argh! I hate these automated systems... why can't we just get through to a damn live person!

_"This call may be recorded for quality and training purposes..." _Yadda yadda, I don't care... you can record me, who really cares... I just wanna book a damn plane ticket!

"Thank you for calling American Airlines, my name is Linda. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, yes… I was wondering if I could book a round trip from Las Vegas to Milwaukee, please?"

"I can certainly do that for you, ma'am. When are you planning on departing from Las Vegas? And when do you plan on returning?"

"Um, today and coming back Sunday. Is it possible to have the next plane out to Milwaukee, please?" Please say there are seats available…

"I see there are a few seats for the next available flight out of Las Vegas to Milwaukee and that departs at 10:36 this morning and arriving in Milwaukee at 7:56 this evening. And any particular time on Sunday?"

Damn… I hate talking to telephone customer service people… they are so polite, almost too polite. It's freaky!

"Uh… well… she has school the next day, so it can't be too late… probably around the same time then… is that ok?"

"Yes, I see seats are available for the 11:23am flight, and arriving at 9:17 in the evening."

"Great! We'll go for that one."

"Ok, let's get this booked for you"

* * *

Did I mention how much I hate talking to telephone customer service people? They give me the heebie jeebies being so polite. It makes me wanna puke… 

Let's call Nancy now… she will have to pull Lindsay out of school, I hope Cath doesn't kill me for her missing school…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nancy. It's Sara. It's all booked now."

"Great! What are the times? Wait… let me get a pen and paper"

"Ok"

I can't help myself but chuckle at Nancy's mumbling and cursing

"Damn, when you need a fucking pen and a piece of fucking paper they are never around, but when you don't need them they are everywhere… just my luck… stupid little piece of… ah ha! I found one! Ok… Sara? I'm ready"

"You sure? Does the pen work? I don't want to be giving you times, and then have you curse some more about the pen not working" I smile at myself, I don't know Nancy but she seems like the one who will take a little jesting in stride

"Oh, you are so funny Sara. Yes! The pen works, I'm not dumb although the blonde hair may fool you. Believe it or not, blondes can be smart!"

"Ok, ok. Mercy. I give up. You ready then?" As much fun as it was poking fun at her, I wanted to get this over and done with because I think I heard the shower turn off and I don't want to be caught red handed by Catherine and ruin the surprise

"Yep! Hit me, lady"

"Lady? I'm not a lady that is so far from the truth… anyways… plane departs from Las Vegas at 10:36 this morning. Lindsay will have a layover in Chicago, I've arranged for an escort to help her with the layover, so she doesn't get lost. And then she arrives in Milwaukee at 7:56 tonight."

"Ok… 7:56 tonight… and coming back?"

"Coming back, the plane leaves Milwaukee at 11:23 in the morning on Sunday, layover in Chicago also. Again, she'll have an escort helping her and then arrives in Vegas at 9:17 Sunday night."

"Ok, good. I'll go pack some clothes and things for Lindsay and call her school"

"Ok… OH!! Could you possibly bring her guitar too?"

"Of course, she loves that thing!"

"Good! Ok. So, thanks for helping me, Nancy. I owe you, big time"

"Don't worry about it. But thank you for doing this for them. It will mean the world to them."

"Stop making me blush… anyways, it's not a problem. I have to go, I think Catherine is finished with her shower!"

"Ha ha! Ok, thanks again, Sara. Bye."

"Bye"

Whew! Step one down, next step two! I hope this works!

* * *

**_I hope that wasn't too torturous for my fellow readers. The next chapter should be up either later today or tomorrow. Which will be in Catherine's POV. Can my fellow readers let me know how this chapter was? I'm very insecure these POV chapters... :-S And be completely honest! I'm a big girl, I can take it:-D_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Yes! I am back! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was a little busy. My apologies for a short chapter, I just couldn't get into Catherine's mind frame of thinking, so this one was a little harder for me, so I shortened it because it was frustrating me as I couldn't think of the words. _**

**_Thanks to everyone for the reviews over my first POV. I'm glad I didn't ruin the story with that. I'm glad to know everyone liked that girl flirting with Sara, I actually added that last minute. And _icklebitodd _I just experienced that with the last 24hrs too! The only difference is that she's more than half my age... GROSS! I couldn't stop thinking how ironic it was as I had just wrote that. Ha ha!_**

**_Well, here's the short chapter. Oh! And the song that my name was titled after is in this chapter. Thanks again _lil Kass _for the mention of that song... hee hee hee_**

* * *

**_Catherine's POV_**

"Who was that you were just talking to?" I ask Sara as I grab some clothes from the drawers

"Hello to you, too" Sara says back to me, is that a hint of anger in her voice? Shit.

"Sorry. Hello. Now who were you just talking to, honey?" I say walking up to her, and I wrapped my arms around her waist

"None of your damn business, Catherine." _Catherine_? Ouch. I've pissed her off

"Fine, whatever you say. The shower is free now. You can go have a shower" I say to her walking away so she doesn't see the hurt that one word caused.

"Good. I won't be long." Sara says walking towards the bathroom and closing the door

Dammit! I pissed her off. Oh well, she shouldn't have played that cruel joke on me. But I hate knowing she's mad at me. I don't want to crack in front her, or else she'll know what a hold she has on my heart. It might scare her away, and I don't wanna lose her.

"Ready? We're going to be late." Sara tells me and brings me back to reality

"Um, yeah. Sure. Um… let me just grab my jacket and put my shoes on, ok?"

"Ok. Well I'm ready, so I'll meet you at the truck. I… uh… have something to do before we leave. Bye"

Damn, she doesn't even want to be in the same room with me! Well, she doesn't need to be so childish over this. I got mad at her because she decided to wake up by yelling at me saying Lindsay is pregnant, she asked if I wanted company in the shower, and I told her no and kicked her out. I mean, why get angry because I didn't want her to shower with me. Childish, so fucking childish. If she gets like this every time I get mad at her or don't talk to her, then maybe this relationship between us isn't such a good idea. I might as well get going to the car and get this day over with...

* * *

I'm walking towards the truck and I see Sara on her phone, leaning against the truck. God, she's so sexy looking like that…

"You can?! Oh thank you, thank you very much!" I overhear Sara say to whomever is on the other side. I love that smile of hers

"Hey" I say walking up to her, I try to give her a kiss and she moves away. Her smile has faded.

"Hey. Let's go. We're late already" Sara walks over to the truck, gets in, puts on her seatbelt and starts the truck. When she realized I wasn't in the truck, she turned and looked at me. I smile at her, which wasn't returned. This is going to be a long day.

As soon as I get into the truck, Sara starts changing the radio stations

"96.1, 96.1, 96.1" Sara mumbles to herself, aw… that's so cute.

"What's so special about 96.1, babe?"

"Uh, nothing. I was told it's a great station. There! Finally!" she takes a quick glance at me, which doesn't go unnoticed, as I'm staring at Sara trying to figure why she's acting the way she's acting.

I mumble an "Ok" and I pay my attention to the passing scenery, listening to the music filling the car.

"Welcome back, listeners! That was Madonna with Like A Virgin. Ok! And we have a song request from a listener, this goes out to Catherine from Sara. Catherine, Sara wants you to know that she's sorry, and hopes this song isn't too cheesy for you. She also wanted us to tell you that she loves you with everything she has, and unfortunately you're stuck with her forever. Oh! That's not nice, Sara!" I had to chuckle at that, I glance over at Sara, but she's concentrating on the road "Here's the song, No One Is To Blame by Howard Jones and Cold As Ice by Foreigner after that"

OH MY GOD! Sara did this for me? She just confessed her love for me over the radio?! Ever the practical one.

"Sara…?" I turn to her with tears in my eyes

"Just listen. Please" she glances over to make sure I understood.

"Ok" I nod

**You can look at the menu but you just can't eat  
You can feel the cushions but you can't have a seat  
You can dip your foot in the pool but you can't have a swim  
You can feel the punishment but you can't commit the sin**

And you want her and she wants you  
We want everyone  
And you want her and she wants you  
No one, no one, no one ever is to blame

You can build a mansion but you just can't live in it  
You're the fastest runner but you're not allowed to win  
Some break the rules  
And live to count the cost  
The insecurity is the thing that won't get lost

And you want her and she wants you  
We want everyone  
And you want her and she wants you  
No one, no one, no one ever is to blame

You can see the summit but you can't reach it  
It's the last piece of the puzzle but you just can't make it fit  
Doctor says you're cured but you still feel the pain  
Aspirations in the clouds but your hopes go down the drain

And you want her and she wants you  
We want everyone  
And you want her and she wants you  
No one, no one, no one ever is to blame  
No one ever is to blame  
No one ever is to blame

I look at Sara and she is still staring intently at the road in front of her

"That was really sweet, baby" I say to her, and smile.

I suddenly get a flashback to when we were driving to the Waters, and my mind has a great idea.

I place my hand on Sara's thigh, and I start stroking small circles on her thigh. I take a quick look at Sara, and she's clenching her jaw. Concentrating hard on the road. Suddenly I feel her hand on top of mine, stopping the movements of my hands.

"Look, I'm glad you thought it wasn't too cheesy, but we're here. I'll meet you in the labs" Sara says, before closing the door leaving me in the truck wondering what the hell has happened to the Sara I've known the last few days. If she's still mad because I'm not talking to her, then she obviously isn't good for me, I don't want to be worried about her acting like this whenever I don't talk to her. She just needs to fucking grow up!

Man, this is going to be a long shift! Let's get this over with….

* * *

**_I know you guys are wondering what the hell is up with Sara, but all will be explained in the next chapter. Just need to have patience. Hee hee hee. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Wow! You guys are lucky! 2 chapters in just over 24hrs! OOOH! Well, I figured I wanted this up so I can post the next chapter soon. I wanna go over it again to double check it, but I finally got into Catherine's mindframe... and I'm excited! Ha ha ha!_**

_**Thanks for the reviews to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sara's POV**_

I just walked away from Catherine. I'm sure she thinks something is going on with me, but I have to keep up this "ice queen" façade if I'm going to be able to keep this secret about Lindsay coming.

She liked the first surprise, where I requested a song on the radio. I thought it was cheesy at first, I felt like a teenager calling a radio station requesting a song for their boyfriend or girlfriend. I don't know why I did it, but I heard that song a few days before we left and I thought of her.

Now I have to keep this up all shift, that is going to be hard! One look at Catherine, and I feel like I'm melting into a puddle. Ok, well let's go see what we have so far with this case. Oh! Speak of the devil, there's Catherine. She looks deep in thought about something. Probably about me and the way I've been acting.

"Hey... we need to talk" aww she looks so cute! Wait! Oh damn, I hate that line.

"Ok, honey. Let's go somewhere to talk, huh?" Shit! I just called her 'honey' I need to be Ms Ice Queen! Oh shit, she noticed, she's smiling… I just love that smile… ICE QUEEN!

"Are you ready for this?" What the hell is she… oh… right. The case… well there's my ice queen supplier.

"I guess. Nothing I can do about it, can I? I just want to get this asshole"

"Me too, sweetie." Uh oh! She's going to hug me! I can't let her hug me or I'll spill my guts about Lindsay… just move out of the way…

"Sorry, I'm uh… not in the mood? Umm… you said we needed to talk?" Great way to defer the subject, idiot!

"Oh. Yeah. Never mind about that, honey. Let's go get started" Catherine looks at me longer than usual as if she's trying to read me, then she walks away

And off to our designated lab we go! Yippee.

* * *

So we've put traces on Douglas Stoberman's credit card. Yes, I know he's been in prison for 5yrs how would he be able to use his credit card? But believe me, people have been more stupid. Plus, considering he killed Emily, I know some of the different aliases he uses, and where he usually goes. 

We also found out he has family in Wisconsin. And as a matter of fact, his sister lives just down the street from the Waters. Definitely something to go on, but we can't do anything yet. We've put a watch on his sister's house, and the rest of his family.

We gave his picture to the media, hoping to have it aired. And it was. So now his ugly face is plastered all over the media outlets. Maybe we'll get a hit from that.

Other than that, we've been going over the rest of the results we got back from the labs, but there isn't really much we can do now, until we find Dee. I sure hope we find her alive, I don't want anybody else to go through the horror I had to go through.

I look at the clock on the wall, it's been 5 hours already, and I need a coffee fix

"Cath?" We've been quiet most of the shift only talking when necessary

"Huh?" Catherine jumped

"Oh! Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to startle you. I'm going across the street for a coffee fix, and I was wondering if you wanted one too?"

Ohhh… Catherine stretching… she looks so sexy… oh her stomach… ICE QUEEN! Dammit!

"Ahhh… baby… that sounds excellent. Thank you!" She says with the cutest smile, I can't help but smile back at her

"Great! I'll be back in a few then." I was about to lean down and give her a kiss good-bye, but I stopped just short of her soft lips. Geez, being an Ice Queen is going to be hard around Catherine.

"You want me to come with you?" she asks, as I'm about to walk out the door. I froze staring at the door down the hallway leading me to the freedom outside. Hell yes! I want her to come with me, I want to hold her soft hand in mine, I want to see the sun shine in her beautiful blue eyes… but she can't come with me. I need to keep this surprise mum.

"Sara?" she calls my name

"I heard you. No, I don't want any company. I want to be on my own." And I willed myself to walk away from her without looking back

* * *

The last few hours have been awkward after I came back with coffee. I handed her the coffee and she stayed silent, not even acknowledging me. I figured it was better for me, as it helped me with the Ice Queen façade 

But Lindsay called me when she was in Chicago, thanking me for what I was doing. Talk about awkwardness! I couldn't let Catherine know Lindsay was on the phone because Lindsay was still supposed to be in school at this time in Vegas. So when Catherine asks who it was, I lied and said it was Greg calling to ask when I was coming back, because he needed saving from the rest of the guys at the lab. That earned me a small smile and laugh. Oh, her laugh was music to my ears.

Now, I have to think of an excuse to leave Catherine here so she doesn't come with me to pick up Lindsay. I could lie and say I'm following a few hunches about the case, but then she'll want to come with me as she's on the case too. I could always say I have to leave for a surprise I have for her, considering I hate lying, but then she'll want to know what the surprise is and god knows she won't stop until she knows… she'll be able to turn me to jelly with a few touches, words and kisses. Hell! I'll just swing it and see where it takes us.

"Cath?" she looks up at me

"Uh huh?" she looks so cute with that piece of hair hanging down over her eye. There she fixed it. Everything she does she has to do it in such a sexy way… fuck! What was I going to say to Catherine? Oh right! That I have to leave her for 3 hours….

"I… uh…. Need to leave for a few hours, and I need the truck. I'm sorry, but I don't know when I'll be back. Here's some money for a cab, I'll see you at the hotel. Bye." And I turned, hoping to get out before she realized what I just said

"Where?" she asks just as I left the room, I'll just continue walking like I never heard her

"SARA!" Shit! I should've walked faster. That's what I'll do! Ignore her and walk faster! I know I'm going to get into shit later, but it'll be worth it to see her face when Lindsay walks in "SARA!" Damn! Now she's running after me… just a few more feet to go and I'll be out of here… Shit!

"Sara! What the fuck is your damn problem?!" she grabbed my wrist and spun me around so we're now face to face "I've forgiven you for what happened earlier, but all damn _fucking _day you've been acting like a damn child, Sara!" Oh… I love it when she's mad at me… the fire in her eyes, the way how her neck gets strained, the little flush of red that fills her face… reminds me of this morning, oh what I wouldn't do for repeat of that… I can't tell her about Lindsay! Ice Queen… think of cold, cold ice… Ice Queen. I open my eyes and I see her eyes filled with anger. Shit! I've done it again. Might as well continue with the Ice Queen, she'll understand later.

"Nothing is wrong. I need to go, Cath. Please?" I almost plead. I don't want this to get any worse than it's going, and I need to get Lindsay.

"You're not going until you tell me where you're going" Oh, please don't play this game, Catherine…

"I can't. Sorry. I need to go. Please let go of me" I say trying to keep my emotions under control

"No! Tell me, Sara. You're leaving me to finish here. You're leaving me with money to catch a cab back to the hotel? And what are you doing? You are off gallivanting around Wisconsin! So I think I deserve to know where the hell you're going!" Oh… Please, don't go there…

Just breathe Sara, breathe… I close my eyes to concentrate on my breathing, but I see my father's eyes before me, his eyes filled with pure hatred, his hand wrapped around my wrist, hand raised to hit me across the face… Suddenly images of Emily laying naked in a field flood before me. Now I'm the Ice Queen. I need to be, to be able to do what I'm about to do without feeling any remorse. I open my eyes and stare at Catherine

"I. Said. Let. Go. Of. Me." I said coldly, putting emphasis on each other. I pull my arm away from her, and I look her dead in the eyes.

"I don't have to tell you where I'm going, who I'm seeing or what I'm doing. I'm leaving, I'll see you back at the hotel." I turn and walk away

"Fuck you, Sara! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" Damn, that hurt. I hate doing this to her. I'm digging myself an even bigger hole trying to make up for another fuck up from earlier.

What the hell? Damn, now I'm crying. Let's go get Lindsay

* * *

I don't even remember the drive here. I couldn't get Cath's eyes and words out of my mind. I know those words were said in anger, but they still hurt. Her eyes reflected hurt, and I did that. I hurt her. 

She's been calling every half hour or so. I don't want to answer because I know if I do I'll breakdown.

She's left 3 messages. I look up at the arrivals board. The plane hasn't landed yet. So I have time to listen to the messages. I find myself a spot away from everybody and listen to the messages:

_"Sara? Honey? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You're right. I don't need to know where you're going. I just want to know what's going on, it seems like you're shutting me out and I want to help you. (sighs) Can you call me back, please? I love you"_

She sounded so upset and lost… damn… next message:

_"Uh… Sara? Just me. I guess you're avoiding my calls and don't want to speak me (sighs) I wouldn't want to talk to me either after what I did and said. (sniffle) I'm sorry, Sara. I'm so very sorry. Please call me back? Please? (sniffle) I'll go now."_

Damn, I've made her cry. Nice one, Sidle. I glance up at the boards, Lindsay's plane has landed so another 10 or so minutes until she comes out. Let's listen to the last message. I take a deep breath...

_"Ok, Sara. It's been almost 2 hours and I'm getting worried. Why don't you just come back to the hotel? We can talk, or if you don't want to talk we don't have to. We can just sit here, lay here, do whatever you want to do. I'm sorry, please forgive me Sara. (sobs)I don't want to lose you, Sara. You're the best thing that has happened to me, apart from Lindsay of course. I love you, Sara. (sniffle) I love you, I love you, I love you"_

I love you too Catherine, I'm sorry for causing you this pain. I hope when you see Lindsay you'll understand. Oh! They're coming out now… there she is!

"Lindsay!" I shout to her

"Sara!!" she runs to me, she throws her bags down and attacks me

I give Lindsay a bear hug. I missed this little one, I love her as she's one of my own… damn, where did that come from… let's not say that to Catherine, just yet….

"Sara… Sara? I'm happy to see you too, but I'm having a little trouble breathing here" Lindsay strained to say

"Sorry, squirt. I missed you. Ready to go?" I ask, picking up her bag and swinging the guitar bag over my shoulders

"Yes! I can't believe you did this, Sara!"

"Well, your mom was missing you too. But! This is a surprise, hence why she's not here, she's at the hotel." Lindsay rolled her eyes at me

"Give me credit, Sara! I know what a surprise is, and I figured it was a surprise as soon as I walked past those doors, or else she would be pushing everybody aside to get to me!" Lindsay laughed

I laugh too, picturing the thought of Catherine, pushing people aside, yelling "Out of my way! Move asshole! My baby girl is over there!"

"That's very true, Lindsay. But let's not tell your mom I said that." I unlock the trunk and put her stuff in the back "Hey? You hungry? Do you feel like catching some food before we go to the hotel?" I ask as we get into the truck and drive away

"Are you kidding me? Have you never had that stuff they call food on airplanes? Of course! I'm starving!" I chuckle at Lindsay's response

"Ok, we'll drop off somewhere along the way"

* * *

"So, you and mom dating yet?" Lindsay asks looking at the passing scenery 

"Wha… what?!" I choke on the drink I just took of a sip of

"You know what I said" she turned to me, with a smile on her face

"Umm… no?" I squeak out, feeling my face flush with embarrassment

"Don't play dumb with me, Sara. You and mom have been dancing around each other for years now. I'm surprised you guys aren't in bed having sex with each other right this second."

I slam on the brakes and the driver behind me lays on the horn. Honestly, I don't care right now. I'm just shocked that came from Lindsay's mouth! She is definitely older than what her birth certificate says. Oh damn, she has that look Catherine has when she's waiting for an answer, and knows what the answer will be, and yet dares you to lie. Lindsay is smiling… I think she's enjoying making me feel uncomfortable

"Excuse me?" I managed to say

"Judging by your guilty look there, Sara. I'd say you've been having sex with my mom. FINALLY! She needs someone better than those idiots she's brought home before. You know what, I'm happy it's you, Sara. I know you'll treat mom and me… can't forget about me" she winks at me "I know you'll treat us the way we deserve to be treated. You've been there for both mom and me after dad died. And that meant a lot to me, and probably to mom too. So, I'm happy it's you." She has a grin of triumph on her face knowing she's right, and one of happiness.

And I, I'm just sitting there staring at Lindsay with the remainder of my drink spilling out and down my chin. I'm in shock! How the hell did she figure that one out?!

Lindsay is laughing now "Here's some napkins. Clean yourself up and I think we've ticked off enough drivers for tonight. Let's go, I want to see mom." And she turns to look out the window again, but I can still see she has that smile on her face from the reflection in the window.

* * *

I've stayed quiet the rest of the ride trying to figure out if we were so obvious that even her daughter noticed! Has everybody else noticed this thing we have for each other? We reach the elevator and walk into the elevator 

"You need to talk to your mom, Linds. It's not my place to tell you" she looked at me and rolled her eyes! Geez! Teenagers! Is that all they can do is roll their eyes? "Oh! And before I forget, here's the key. I want you to go in first and surprise her."

"SWEET! This is gonna be awesome! I can't want to see her face! I don't think I can ever thank you enough for this, Sara. I was starting to miss Mom" and she gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek "I can't wait 'til I can call you my mom, too!" and she runs out of the elevator towards the room, leaving me to pick up my jaw from the floor.

I mindlessly walk out of the elevator and towards the room. I see Lindsay walk in… 1… 2… and….

"LINDSAY!!!" I hear Catherine squeal "What are you doing here?!"

I walk into the room, putting Lindsay's luggage on the floor trying to avoid Catherine's eyes.

"Sara called Aunt Nancy this morning and said she booked a ticket for me to come see you for the weekend!"

"Sara? Is this true?" Catherine asks me and I know she's staring at me. I can feel it, but I can't look at her. "Sara?" my eyes are glued to the floor. I see her feet in front of me, and I feel her fingers on my chin as she lifts my chin up. I look at her, and I see her eyes are filled with tears, but her eyes show happiness, love, compassion and a hint of… lust?

I just shrug my shoulders

"Yes" I whisper


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ok, so here's the next chapter. It's longer than the last Catherine's POV. Which I think is good... lol. Anyways, going to try and make this short. A few mentions... first 3 are new reviewers/readers: _**

**CanDs _- Happy to know you're loving it! _**

**Chelsee6 - T_hanks for putting it on your alert list. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Hee hee. Happy to know you're liking it, too_**

**Kittic - _I'm glad that I'm writing this up to par. _**

**dark-girl-faith-sidle - _I thought about what you asked in regards to "Is Jennifer coming back" I wasn't going to make her come back, but I decided to spice things up a little... _**

**icklebitodd - _You mentioned you wondered if they've ever watched the L Word? Well, there's a mention in this chapter about it. Hell, I love the L Word and I had to use one of my fave lines of all times... _**

**_And also, thank you to everyone who have reviewed, and even if you haven't... Thank you all for reading. It means a lot to me knowing that people are enjoying this. I don't think I will ever come up to par as those other brilliant writers that are on here but a girl can dream can't they? LOL!_**

**_Anyways, commence Chapter 19!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Catherine's POV_**

I've been waiting for Sara for the last 3 hours. Sara said she had to go for a few hours to go do "something" and I confronted her about it. I started yelling at her in the hallways demanding to know where she was going. She asked me to let go of her, but I couldn't. I needed that contact with her. She closed her eyes, and when she opened her eyes they were cold, so cold. She told me she didn't need to tell me everything she was doing and told me to let go of her, then she pulled her arm from me and walked away. I yelled "Fuck you's" at her, too.

I stood there staring at her retreating back, when I lost sight of her I went back to the lab, packed up all the evidence and left.

I've called her a few times, and left messages for her to call me, which she hasn't. I feel awful for the things I said to her, and awful at the fact that it was in the hallway. I hope I haven't lost her for good. I want to make up for it, show her how much she means to me, I sure hope it's not too late.

Oh! There she is now! The door is opening….

"Mom?" Mom?! That sounds like… OH MY GOD! IT'S MY BABY!

"LINDSAY!!! What are you doing here??" I pull Lindsay into a hug, kissing her face and head all over. I can't believe she's here… wait! Where's Sara? Oh, there she is… oh. She's avoiding me.

"Sara called Aunt Nancy and booked a ticket for me to come see you for the weekend." Lindsay broke away from our hug and laid down on the bed. I look at Sara, and I think she's nervous on how I will react.

"Sara? Is this true?" I ask looking at her. I can't believe she actually did this! No one from my previous relationships has given two shits about Lindsay. Sara hasn't replied yet, she looks nervous.

"Sara?" She's not answering me, so I walk over to her and lift her head up so she can look at me. She looks at me, shrugs her shoulders and whispers "Yes"

Oh god! She did all this for me! I love this woman! I cup her face with my hands and I look her dead in the eyes "Thank you, Sara. This means so much to me. I am _so_ sorry for earlier." A tear falls from my eye and down my cheek

Sara looks at me, wipes the tear from my face with her thumb

"You're welcome. But _I'm_ sorry for the way I've been acting all day. I just wanted to keep this a secret from you and the only way I could was if I pushed you away." She looks so cute like this. I lean in to kiss her, to show her how much I appreciate this gesture, but she pulls away! What the hell?

"Lindsay" Sara whispers with a smile. I know Lindsay doesn't mind, she's seen me kiss other girls before, but I know I need to talk to Lindsay about Sara and I.

"Oh, right." I say, pulling away. I turn around to see Lindsay sitting up on the bed smiling at us. I feel arms wrap around my waist and Sara rests her head on my shoulder. I love this feeling…

"You need to talk to her. Apparently she's wanted us together for awhile, but somehow she knows just by my face that we've had sex..." Sara says in my ear "It freaked me out, a lot."

My eyes go wide from the new information. Lindsay's wanted us together for a while, and she knows we've had or _is_ having sex! Dammit! I turn around in Sara's arms to look at Sara;

"We'll tell her together" I try to pull Sara over to the bed, but she's resisting.

"Sara. Stop acting like a 2 year old" I say

"No" comes her stubborn reply

"Sara, please..."

"No" God, this woman can be so fucking stubborn...

So after a promise of her getting a treat once we're alone, she finally joins me to talk to Lindsay.

"Lindsay?" I croak out. God, I'm so nervous. But Lindsay laughs,

"It's ok, Mom. I don't need the talk. I'm happy you two are finally together. I know she'll treat us right. Unlike those other relationships you've had" Lindsay looks over at Sara "I give you my 100 approval to date my mom, Sara. But, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you" Aww, my baby girl is trying to protect me.

Sara looks up at Lindsay and with a serious tone she says, "I won't hurt your Mom, nor you. Thank you." I reach over and squeeze her hand.

"Now that is done… how's the sex, Mom? Are you two having incredible, mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex?" Lindsay says looking between Sara and me. Sara's head jerked up at the question, we look at each other then back at Lindsay, I'm sure we look like a pair of deer in headlights! But where the hell did she…? OOH! Must have overheard one of the L Word episodes I was watching… oops! But then I realized, Lindsay just asked me about my sex life!

"Lindsay! My sex life is none of your business! I can't believe you even asked that!" Lindsay looks from me, to Sara and back to me then starts laughing

"What's so funny, Lindsay?" I ask looking at Sara, who is still staring at Lindsay with her mouth open

"The looks on your faces! I just wanted to see how you two would react. I mean, why the heck would I want to know about my mother's sex life? EWW!!" Lindsay shutters

"Oh, well in that case, Lindsay… Sara is the best lover I've ever had… the way she…"

"EW! Gross, Mom! I don't want to hear it!"

"The way she makes love to me is so…."

"EW! Mom! Stop! I'm not listening! La la la la la!" Lindsay covers her ears

"But her fingers… mmm her fingers…" this is way too much fun, I look over at Sara and she's staring at me with an evil grin.

"La! La! La! La! I don't wanna hear it, Mom!"

"Oh, but Lindsay… don't think it's just me doing all the work… your mom…" Sara joins in

"Sara! Ew! I don't wanna know! Ew!" and Lindsay goes running into the bathroom shutting the door, leaving Sara and I in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Sara offered to take us both out to dinner and she let Lindsay choose the place. She chose Pizza Hut, and apparently there is an all-you-can-eat ice cream sundae special going on. When Lindsay heard that she couldn't believe it, and neither could Sara. Sara's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. I had to tell Lindsay she had to wait until she ate her pizza to have dessert. That only caused disappointed groans from both of them. 

So we're waiting for our pizzas, Sara and Lindsay are so engrossed in their conversation that Lindsay doesn't hear me calling her name

"Lindsay!" I say for the fifth time

"What?!" Lindsay turns to me, annoyed

"Sorry to interrupt your very animated conversation, Lindsay. But have you washed your hands, yet?"

"Argh! Why do I have to wash my hands every time? I'm not 5 anymore, Mom! I don't go out touching unknown objects that could carry a flesh-eating disease!" Lindsay says trying to keep her voice down to avoid drawing attention to us

"Lindsay." I say in my strict mother voice "Just do it."

Lindsay jumps up from her chair "Fine! I'm going! You happy?"

"Thank you" I say, but she stomps off to the washroom

Sara turns to me and smiles

"Sorry, I wanted to get you alone for a few minutes before my daughter steals you away from me" I say running my foot up her leg

"Ok?" she squeaks

"Thank you, Sara. I really appreciate you doing this for Lindsay and I" I lean over and give her a quick kiss, but not before running my tongue across her bottom lip

I lean back and Sara has her eyes closed. She looks hot like that. I take off my shoe and run my foot up her leg again, only going higher and moving my foot between her thighs. Sara's eyes are still closed, and she's holding a death grip on the table, but shifts her body towards my foot

"I'm back. I washed my hands. Happy?"

I look at Sara whose eyes just popped open at Lindsay's voice. She's blushing so I turn back to Lindsay "Yes, thank you Lindsay." I look up and see our waiter coming with our pizzas "Look! Just in time, here are our pizzas"

I glance over at Sara, and our eyes meet

"You're evil" she mouthed.

I smile and wink at her before starting on our pizza

* * *

Lindsay and Sara decide to have a competition to see who can eat the most bowls of ice cream sundaes. Currently it's tied. As soon as one is finished, the other finishes a few seconds later. 

They are currently on their 10th bowl, but they are slowing down, trying to eat it. I'm still on my first bowl. Not that I'm having another one. I'm enjoying watching Sara and Lindsay compete with each other. But like every mother knows, the night is going to be a long night. Either from a sugar high rush or a toilet filled with ice cream flavoured vomit.

Lindsay puts a spoon of ice cream in her mouth but immediately withdrew the spoon from her mouth

"You win, Sara. I can't eat anymore." Lindsay moans

"What was that, Lindsay? I didn't quite hear you" Sara smiles

"You win, Sara."

"Ah ha! In your face, Lindsay! I'm the champion ice cream eater!" Sara gets up and starts doing a dance like those football players do when they score a touchdown "In your face! In your face! I am the champion, my friend!"

Oh god! She's not singing that, is she?

"Sara!" I hiss, I don't want to be embarrassed and judging by Lindsay's expression, she's loving this "Sara!" I hiss again. But she's continuing to dance around and sing. There's only one way to shut her up

I stand up and walk up to her, without any warning, I kiss her. Slowly at first, so she gets the message. Then I poke my tongue out wanting to have access into her mouth, she resists at first, but when I bring my arms around her neck and pull her closer, she puts her hands on my waist and allows me entrance. Our tongue battle against each other for a few minutes, then I pull away with a grin on my face. It takes Sara a few seconds to realize I've stopped, and she opens her eyes and smiles at me sheepishly

"I needed to shut you up somehow" I smile back, tracing my finger up and down her chest

"Ok" she smiles

"So, are you ready to go?" I ask, looking around the restaurant seeing people's faces as they stare at us.

"Uh huh"

"Cat's got your tongue?" I smile, putting the money on the table.

"Uhh…" I laugh at her response

"Ok, let's go Linds. We gotta get back. Come on, Sara." And we walk out to the car with the two girls I can't imagine living without.

* * *

The car ride was pretty quiet apart from the occasional moan from Lindsay and a "I'm never eating ice cream again!" 

We're content. Sara and I are holding hands as she drives back to the hotel. Everything in this moment seems so perfect, but living as long as I have, even _I_ know perfect doesn't stay perfect. But I hope it's later rather than sooner when it changes on us.

We park up at the hotel, and we walk in. Sara looks over at the lady behind the lobby desk and her eyes go wide

"Extra loving… 18… legal… my ass… I'll show her…" Sara mutters under her breath and pulls me closer to her then kisses me breathless. Then she looks over at the lady again and turns around. Hmmm…. That's odd. I'll have to ask her about that later.

We walk out of the elevator and towards our door, when we see a woman sitting in front of our door

"Excuse me?" I say, "I think you have the wrong room, miss"

The lady looks up, and I feel Sara stiffen. Hmmm… odd. Does Sara know this woman?

"I'm afraid I don't have the wrong room, miss. I'm waiting for Sara."

Waiting for Sara? Who the hell is this woman? How does she know Sara and knows she's in Wisconsin? I turn to look at Sara for answers, but all the color has drained from her face.

"Jennifer" Sara whispers

Shit! It's sooner.

* * *

**_OOOH HO HO! I was feeling a little mean-ish... I don't like cliffies, but hey I like to spice things up a little. Hee hee hee! Hope you liked it! _**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Oh! Another update! Oh, I'm good... ha ha! Ok, so this chapter is shorter than it has been, but there will be more longer chapters. And don't worry, soon enough the case will be over... and they'll be back in Vegas. Few mentions before I start:_**

**FloatingInMoon - _Oh, she will come back later on... I mean what about Catherine? Catherine's gotta find out sooner or later, right? ;-)_**

**CaptainK8 _- Thanks for the kind words. I try my best._**

**lil Kass - _Yep! She's back... she'll be in the next couple chapters, oh the drama! ;-)_**

**Chelsee6 - _It's nice being mean! Ha ha, no it's not. But still... the "legal" girl was just flirting with Sara, but in this chapter she was staring at Sara, I'll leave up to your imagination on what she was doing. _**

**_And for those of you who are going "Who's Jennifer?" Jennifer is first mentioned in Chapter 12, when Sara was telling Catherine about Emily. _**

**_So hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for all the reviews everyone! _**

_**COMMENCE CHAPTER 20!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sara's POV**_

Lindsay's here and Catherine's happy, so I'm happy. We went out to Pizza Hut, Lindsay's choice. They had all-you-can-eat ice cream sundaes. Oh, I was in heaven! Ice cream is my weakness. Lindsay and I decided to see who could eat the most bowls of ice cream.

I'm surprised Lindsay was able to keep up with me! But Lindsay couldn't finish her 10th bowl, I did! So, I won. I started dancing around like an idiot, and I'm ashamed to say this, but I started singing "_We Are the Champions_" next thing I know, I have Catherine's lips attached to mine. Not that I'm complaining.

The kiss started slow, then her tongue was asking for entrance. I didn't want to, because we were in Pizza Hut, a family restaurant. If we were in Vegas, I wouldn't mind. People see that all the time there. But we're in Wisconsin. I don't know if it's a completely homophobic state, but what I've heard, they don't think kindly of homosexuals.

Catherine's reached up and put her arms around my neck and pulls me down. Ok, so I've lost this battle. I put my hands on her hips and give her all I've got in the next few minutes.

She pulls away from me; I keep my eyes shut because I don't want to forget that kiss. But, I feel her looking at me and I know she's smiling. I slowly open my eyes and smile at the beautiful blonde woman in front of me.

"I had to shut you up somehow" she smiles at me, tracing her fingers up and down my chest. Oh god, that feels _so_ good.

I mumble out an OK, I'm so lost in the feelings of her fingers. She said something about leaving but I don't know exactly, I've lost all train of thoughts.

"Uh huh" I mumble again. I'm mesmerized by her

"Cat's got your tongue?" Hell, she can have my tongue anywhere she wants it but the thought of my tongue all over her body has turned my mind to mush.

We leave the restaurant, and it's a nice quiet ride home. I know we need to talk about earlier. We can't leave what was said hanging in the air, even if we did apologize; it still needs to be discussed. But, that can wait until Lindsay leaves. I don't want to ruin the mood.

When we're waiting at the elevators, I feel someone is staring at me. Then I remember we're in the lobby, I look back and I see her. The crazy one!

"Extra loving… 18… legal… my ass!" I mutter to myself

I pull Catherine closer to me, but fuck it. Let's give her a show and show her how much I love Catherine.

Mmmm… I love kissing Catherine… but I remember we're in a public place. I turn around and look at the crazy one. She looks pissed… GOOD! But then I look at Lindsay and she gives me another eye roll. Now I know what Catherine is talking about.

We walk out of the elevator and I see a woman sitting in front of our door. I recognize the posture of the woman, but I just can't put my finger on it. Catherine says to her that she must have the wrong room. She looks up…

Oh fuck! It's Jennifer. What the hell is she doing here? How did she know where I was staying? I don't know what was said next, my brain is still trying to register that Jennifer is here.

I know Catherine is looking at me for answers on who she is, but all I can manage is to whisper "Jennifer"

I can't talk to Jennifer now, she needs to go. Now. I pull Catherine to the side

"What the hell, Sara? What is she doing here?" her eyes are burning holes in me

"I don't know, hon. I don't know how she knew where I was. I'll get rid of her. I don't want to talk to her now. I swear, I don't know… Give me a few minutes and I'll get rid of her." I look at her, hoping she knows I'm serious

"Ok. Do what you have to" she said, staring at Jennifer

"Ok" I give her a kiss "I won't be long"

I turn around and I see Lindsay staring at Jennifer, Catherine tells her to get inside, because we need to be alone. Lindsay glares at me. She knows Jennifer isn't just a friend.

"Who's Jennifer, Sara?" Lindsay is glaring at me, just like her mother. She expects an answer. I glance over at Catherine

"Lindsay, please. Just get inside, there's no time for this." Catherine turns her stern mother voice on

"No! I want to know who this Jennifer bitch is!" Lindsay shouts

"Lindsay! Watch your mouth!" Catherine says sternly

Oh man, this is not how I planned the end of a nice night. I look at Jennifer; she seems annoyed and slightly amused. I turn to Catherine, she's furious at Lindsay's outburst.

"Look Cath, I'll handle this. You go inside and I promise Lindsay will be in shortly. Ok?" Catherine looks at me "Please, Cath?"

"Ok. But when you're done with Lindsay, get rid of _her_" she says pointing to Jennifer

"Ok, I will" I give her a kiss and watch her walk into the room, and close the door.

I stare at the closed door. I'm not ready to deal with those two behind me. But I _will_ talk to Lindsay. If I'm planning on staying with Catherine, I need to be honest with them both. Ok, so a brief explanation to Lindsay with a promise to explain more later. After Lindsay, get rid of Jennifer. I take a deep breath and turn around and walk up to Lindsay. She's angry.

"Sara, who is she? Who's that bitch?!" Lindsay yells at me

I keep my voice calm "Lindsay, first off… I know you're angry, but I would appreciate you keep your language to that of your age range, please?" Lindsay scoffs and folds her arms "Secondly, you want to know who Jennifer is, right?" she looks at me expecting an answer "Jennifer was my fiancé but…"

"YOU LIAR! YOU LIAR!" Lindsay starts yelling at me, hitting my chest

"Linds, why am I a liar?" I ask her confused trying to still her motions

"You said you wouldn't hurt Mom! Or me! Did you see the look on Mom's face? You hurt her! YOU HURT HER!" Lindsay collapsed in my arms crying. This isn't how I planned this… I wrap Lindsay in my arms

"Shhhh… I didn't hurt her. Not now, I didn't. She knows about Jennifer. There's a long history behind this, Lindsay. I don't know why Jennifer is here, honey. But I'll find out and she'll go away. Ok?"

Lindsay nods into my chest

"How about this, Linds… after I talk to Jennifer I'll come in and I'll tell you everything, Ok? You are much more mature than most girls your age, so I know you're mature enough to understand what I'll tell you. How does that sound?"

Lindsay looks up at me "You promise?"

"I promise" I kiss her forehead

"Ok. I'm sorry for swearing, Sara." She says quietly

"That's ok. We all swear every now and then, or sometimes it just slips out of our mouths. I understand" Lindsay is too cute.

"It's not ok. But thank you" and turns around and looks at Jennifer and mumbles, "I'm sorry for calling you the b-word, Jennifer" Jennifer smiles

"That's ok"

Lindsay looks back at me, gives me a hug, says "Thank you" and goes into the room. My eyes linger on the door, stalling for time.

It's now time to deal with Jennifer.

* * *

**_I know it isn't what you expected. You expected Sara to talk to Jennifer. That will be after the next chapter. Oh, how I love to keep people hanging. Well, I know it's not nice but it gets you coming back for more, doesn't it? MUAH HA HA HA HA!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Oh ho! Another update! I just couldn't leave my readers hanging, now can I? And being told I'm mean... ha ha ha! I love it! It's another short chapter, but next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews everybody and those of you who wanted to know why Jennifer is here, read on!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Catherine's POV_**

I walk into the hotel room, furious! Why the hell is Jennifer here? She better not be here to ask her to come back. Ohh! If she does, I swear I'll tear that bitch's hair out, strand for strand until she's bald! ARGH!

I grab a pillow and scream into it. And Lindsay! Where does she get off using that language! That is completely inappropriate for a girl her age. I need to have a word with Lindsay about that.

I hear Lindsay yelling "You liar!" I get up off the bed to look through the peephole to see what is happening. She's yelling at Sara, and she's hitting Sara! Where did she learn this behavior? I'm about to open the door to scold Lindsay but I see Sara pulled Lindsay into a hug and is talking to Lindsay. Lindsay seemed to have calmed down, but Sara looks like she's about to cry. This is hurting her, I know. She cares deeply for Lindsay, and this outburst must be hard. I know it was for me with Lindsay's first few outbursts.

Lindsay is now looking up at Sara; Sara says something and kissed Lindsay's forehead. Aww… that's so sweet of Sara. Lindsay says something and Sara smiles, then Lindsay turns to somebody else that is out of view, I'm assuming it's Jennifer, turns back to Sara, and gives her another hug oh! Damn! She's coming! I run to the bed and put the pillow over my face.

"Mom?" Lindsay is standing beside me "Mom?" she repeats

I remove the pillow from my face and turn to Lindsay "Yes, Lindsay?"

I look up at Lindsay and she's fidgeting "I'm sorry, Mom"

I'm confused, why is Lindsay apologizing to me? I sit up and look at Lindsay

"Linds, for what?"

She comes up and gives me a hug and stays there, resting her head on my shoulder

"Linds?" Now I'm really confused, she hardly ever hugs me on her own free will anymore and she's apologizing

"For swearing. I know I shouldn't have sworn. Although, Sara says that everyone swears every now and then or it slips out. But I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for swearing. I must have disappointed you, Mom."

"Lindsay, you haven't disappointed me. Nothing you do or say will disappoint me. We all make mistakes. I love you, Lindsay. I want you to remember that."

"I know, Mom. I love you too." Lindsay snuggles deeper into me

"But I do have a question... Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter Lindsay?" I say starting to tickle her

Lindsay laughs, it's music to my ears hearing my daughters laugh.

"I'm still me, Mom. Sara just said something that I realized is true. And I want to fix the mistakes I've done."

Sara? What did she say to Lindsay?

"What did Sara say, honey?"

"Well, she said that she knows I'm more mature then most people my age. She also promised to tell me about Jennifer, when she's finished with her. She said she'd tell me because I'm mature enough to understand what she says. Nobody has ever said that, Mom. I always get the 'You're too young' or 'I'll tell you when you're older' all that. That made me feel good. So I'm hoping that if I show my maturity, fix any wrong doings I may have said or done, people will see me as mature teenager and not as a kid."

Wow! That's true. She asks me questions about things that I don't think she'll understand, so say I'll tell her when she's older or that she's too young to understand. I look at Lindsay for the first time with clear eyes. She's not my baby girl anymore. She's not 5. She's a beautiful, intelligent, mature 15 yr old young woman. My beautiful daughter.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay" I said as a tear falls

"What for, Mom? You're my mom. You don't want me to grow up and experience the hard, evil world we live in. You try to protect me. But that's only because you love me. I'll be the same way with my children, too. So please, don't apologize for being a loving, caring, hard-working mom" She smiles at me

"Oh Lindsay!" I cry, and hug her harder "When did you become so wise?"

"Well, I am your daughter." Lindsay laughs

"I love you, Lindsay" I say still crying, but now tears of happiness

"You too, Mom."

I don't know how long we've stayed like this, but it must have been awhile because I hear Sara clear her throat. Both Lindsay and I look up to see a smiling Sara

"Uh? Mother-daughter moment?" Sara asks

"Yeah, you can say that" I smile back at Sara

"Well, I can leave so I'm not interrupting anything" Sara says shyly

"Don't be crazy, Sara! Come over here and give my mom and I a hug" Lindsay says

Sara looks at me "I don't want to intrude"

"You're not intruding. Come here" I say smiling

"If you say so…" and she walks over to us on the bed

As soon as Sara reached the bed, we attacked her with hugs and kisses, and tickled her silly. Now _this_, I could get used to.

After half an hour of laughing, and we're laying on the bed exhausted, Sara turns to me

"Um… can I talk to you for a few minutes, Cath? About Jennifer?"

"Oh sure. Sure. Lindsay? How about you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed?"

"Ok, Mom" Lindsay says getting up and going into the bathroom

I wait until the door closes, then I turn to Sara and I start to kiss her. I want her to know how much I appreciate the things she's doing for Lindsay and myself. I gently push Sara back so she's laying on the bed, then I straddle Sara's legs, continuing to kiss Sara.

"Cath?" Sara said trying to pull away, but I just keep going. I don't want to stop, I love kissing Sara.

"Cath." Sara said a little sternly. I stop and look at her

"Yes?" I say starting to play with Sara's shirt

"As much as I would love to do this with you, we can't. Lindsay's here"

"You're right. Sorry. So you said you wanted to talk to me about Jennifer?" I say as I put my hands under Sara's shirt, touching her stomach. Sara gasps but continues talking

"Yeah, I found out they contacted her once they found out Stoberman escaped, considering she was Emily's mom too. But when we matched the prints from Dee's case to Stoberman and his picture was broadcast, Jennifer recognized him and decided to come to Wisconsin to see if she could help in any way. When she asked who was working on the case and our names were mentioned, Jennifer apparently searched all the hotels in the area, and she came across this hotel and found out we were staying here. And apparently the lady at the front desk told her the room we were in. She also said she had questions about us, and why I left, etc etc etc. So I told her we could have coffee tomorrow to talk. Is that ok with you, Cath?" Sara asked.

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. This was Jennifer, Sara's ex-fiancé. What if she fell for Jennifer again, and she leaves me? But I trust Sara.

"Yeah, of course. No problem" I climbed off Sara, and sat on the edge of the bed. Sara came up behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder

"Are you sure it's ok? I won't go if you're not comfortable it. I understand, Cath." Sara said kissing my neck

"I'm sure, I'm 100 percent sure, Sara."

"Ok… well I promised Lindsay I'd tell her about Jennifer… and Emily. I'll tell her about Emily too. So, I'll go do that. But don't worry, I won't get too much into details with her, ok?" Sara continues to kiss my neck, and I lean my head back

"Good. I don't think she's ready for everything. Even I wasn't ready for it." I say leaning further back into Sara, while she traces her fingers up and down my stomach. I love the feel of Sara touching me.

"Nobody is ever ready for that" Sara says gently turning my head, and kisses me.

"True. Now go talk to Lindsay." I smile while getting up off the bed

"Ok." Sara smiles and takes my offered hand to assist in getting up

"I love you" Sara said

"I love you, too sweetie" I reply back with a quick kiss, before I direct her towards the bathroom

I watch Sara walk up to the bathroom door and knock

"Ready for that talk, Linds?"

"Yep!" Lindsay said walking out of the bathroom

"Good, let's go get comfortable"

Sara and Lindsay settle on the couch, as I lay down watching those two. Sara really does treat Lindsay like she's an adult. I can't help but picture us in the future as a family.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Hmm… I wonder who that is

Sara and Lindsay look up at the door, then at me

"I'll get it. Don't worry." I get up and look out the peephole, it's Jennifer. What the hell does she want?

I open the door and step out, closing the door behind me

"What the fuck do you want?" I say with anger tinting my voice

"I want Sara back."

Oh, you bitch!

* * *

**_Oh! What was that? Another cliffie? Oh, I am SO mean! But I promise the next chapter won't be a cliffie. And it'll be longer. Thanks for reading this chapter:-P _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_My apologies for waiting so long for this chapter. Life threw me a curveball and hit me square in the face! So I've been dealing with that before this. I had some free time, so I decided to type this up. So no mentions today, I don't have much time, but there will be mentions in the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews too. _**

**_This is the "cat-fight" chapter that everybody has been waiting for, but it's in Sara's POV._**

_**Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sara's POV

I wait until Lindsay walks into the room before turning around and confronting Jennifer

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jennifer!? Why are you even here?" I say with a raised voice

"Baby…" Jennifer tries walking towards me but I step back

"Don't fucking 'baby' me. I'm not yours anymore." I spit out

"Ok. Fine. I'll answer your questions. When Stoberman escaped they contacted me just in case he went after us"

"But why wasn't I notified or contacted too? She was my daughter too, Jennifer!"

"Because they only had my number as the contact number because we _were_ together at the time. And I wanted to contact you too, but you fucked off and I didn't know how to contact you."

"Fine, whatever. That's resolved. Next question, why the hell are you even here? How did you find me?!" I ask getting frustrated. I don't want her here.

"When I saw Stoberman's picture on the news and wanted a possible suspect for the kidnapping of Dee Waters, I decided to come and see for myself. Maybe help out. I asked who was working on the on the case, they said 2 CSI's from Las Vegas, and they mentioned your name. I called all the hotels in the area, I found this hotel and they said you were staying here, and the lady gave me the room number."

"That's great and all, but why the fuck did you look for me?" I can't stand this anymore

"Because we have unresolved issues. Like why you left after you fucked me? Why you think we couldn't work it out? I was frustrated too, Sara! I wanted to leave too, but I stayed believing we could get past everything"

"Oh don't give me the 'unresolved issues' bullshit! I don't have time for this, Jennifer. Everything I needed and wanted to say was in that letter. There is nothing else to be said." God! Why now? Just leave.

"Please, Sara. Don't you think you owe me that much?"

"NO! I don't. Fuck." I run my hand through my hair, I'm getting really pissed off, and all I wanted to do is go into that room and talk to Cath AND Lindsay. I swear if she doesn't leave soon, I'll snap.

"Sara? Please?" Well, it looks like the only way to get her to go away is to agree to talk about these stupid "unresolved issues"

"Fine. Whatever. Tomorrow. 8am at that café across the street from the Police Department. I have to be in work for 9am. I'll see you then. Goodbye" and I turn around and go into the hotel room. I close the door and lean against it. I just want to lay down next to Catherine and sleep for hours. But I promised Lindsay I would talk to her. But I need to talk to Cath first. I sigh and push myself off the door and towards the bed.

* * *

I look at the bed and I see Catherine and Lindsay in a hug. I smile, I wish I could hug Emily one last time. I clear my throat to get their attention

"Mother daughter moment?" I ask

"Yeah, you can say that" Catherine smiles at me

I said that I could leave and let them continue, but Lindsay told me to get my butt over there and give them hugs too. I look at Catherine.

"I don't want to intrude" I say and Catherine says that I'm not intruding

So I walk over only to be attacked by a million hugs and kisses and to top it off, they were tickling me until I couldn't breathe!

After I regain my breath back I ask Cath if I could talk to her about Jennifer. Catherine asks Lindsay to go get ready for bed, but as soon as the door closes, Catherine was on me, kissing me, laying me down on the bed, straddling me… damn… this feels so good. I want to take her right here, right now. Make her scream my name as I take her over the edge, but I vaguely remember Lindsay is in the next room. I pull away trying to get Catherine to stop. She stops after I remind her Lindsay was in the bathroom. But she continues touching me, she's playing with my shirt. Her touch is making my body go wild. I need to concentrate hard on what I wanted to say.

I finally manage to tell her about what happened with Jennifer, but I don't think she wants me to go to the café with her tomorrow. I understand with her being my ex-fiancé and all. So I tell Catherine I won't go if she doesn't want me to, but she said she's ok with it.

I tell Catherine that I'm going to talk to Lindsay now, as I promised her. I knock on the bathroom door to see if Lindsay was ready, and she was, she came bouncing out of the bathroom. We settle down on the little couch to get somewhat comfortable. I take a look at Catherine before turning to Lindsay

* * *

"Ok, so I told you Jennifer was my ex-fiancé right?

Lindsay nods

"Ok, well. While I was at Harvard, I met Jennifer. We started going out and we moved to my hometown San Francisco after graduation. I loved Jennifer so I asked her if she wanted to get married, even though it wasn't legal, we were basically as a married couple. After awhile, we decided to have a child together"

"Ok, stop. I know how a baby is made, but how did you two manage as you both are girls?"

I smile at the question

"Good question, honey. Well, we decided I would be the one carrying the baby. So what we did was go to a sperm donor clinic and used the sperm to put inside me to get me pregnant."

"EW! Sperm! They look like little tadpoles! EW!" Lindsay shutters, and I can't help but laugh! She may be mature, but she's still young at heart.

"My thoughts exactly, Lindsay" I smile at her "Anyways, I gave birth to this beautiful baby girl and we named her Emily."

"You actually had a baby? How come I've never met her? Or Mom never said anything?"

I sigh; I knew she was going to ask

Just then, there's a knock at the door, and I look at Cath and she said she'll answer it, so I turn back to Lindsay

"Well, Linds. One day somebody decided to take Emily…"

Lindsay gasps "Oh my god, Sara! You didn't find her did you?" Lindsay asks apprehensively

I look down and then back at Lindsay

"Well we did… well I did. But she was laying in a field and she was dead."

"Sara! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lindsay says throwing herself around me

"I'm sorry somebody did that to your daughter." Lindsay starts to cry

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying, Linds?" I ask, pulling her closer to me

"Because I'm sorry for somebody taking your daughter and killing her. I'm sure she would've grown up to be a great person just like her mother."

Oooh… she is too cute, I start to cry now

"Thank you, Linds. But you don't have to apologize for what someone else did."

"I know"

Just as I was about to continue, I hear a commotion outside. I think I hear Catherine yelling out there. Lindsay and I look at each other, then I jump up and run to the door, with Lindsay at my heels. I open the door ready to help Catherine but at first, I don't see or hear her

"You bitch!" I look down to see Catherine and Jennifer fighting. Catherine is on top of Jennifer and Jennifer trying to away. They're fighting and cursing at each other. I look at Lindsay and we are both amused trying not to laugh, but when I see Catherine raising her hand that's when I decided to step in. I grab Catherine's hand before it lowers

"Hey, hey!" I yell. Catherine looks up at me. I see the anger in her eyes… damn

"Get off me! I'm going to kill her!" Catherine yells

"Nope. We don't want an assault charge or even a charge of uttering a death threat, now do we?" I'm having fun. This is hilarious.

Catherine huffs and gets up, trying to fix her hair and clothes, I glance over at Jennifer and she has a grin on her face, I turn back to Catherine.

"What's going on? Why are you two fighting?" I ask

"That bitch said that she wants you back" Oh, now this is good

"And you decided to attack her?" I ask with a smirk on my face

"This is not funny, Sara! She said that she will do everything in her power to get you back! She said you'll leave me for her because you two had a kid together, and because I'm an OLD WOMAN! YOU BITCH! I'M NOT OLD!!"

Catherine goes to attack Jennifer again, but I grab her around the waist and spin back around, but now Jennifer starts

"Oh yeah! Well, I know she'll come back because I was her first love and everyone knows you can never get over your first love!" and Jennifer lunges at Catherine. I step between the two, hands on both of them, holding them apart. I never thought I would have two women fighting over me, but this is not as fun as most people are lead to believe.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jennifer? Yes, I loved you. Loved being the main word here, meaning I don't anymore. That has passed, Jennifer. I'm not in love with you anymore, sorry."

"Oh, so you're just playing happy families with her and her kid?"

"Don't you dare…" Catherine snarls at Jennifer

"Not happy families yet, Jennifer. We've only been together for a few days if that. But yes, I would love to be with Catherine and Lindsay, and to be a family with them." I say, I didn't want that to be said in this sort of situation, but it's out there now.

Then Jennifer lunges at Catherine again, I let go of Catherine, and push Jennifer back with both my hands on her shoulders.

"You took my fiancé and you're going to pay for it, bitch!"

I see from the corner of my eye Catherine advancing on Jennifer. Oh dear god, save me from this! Let me just disappear! So I extend my foot behind me, trying to keep Catherine away

"Cath, please. Let me handle this." And I turn to look at Jennifer

"I'm not yours anymore, Jennifer. I'm with Catherine now. You have to realize that."

"Fine"

"Good, now please leave. You've caused enough damage tonight" I let her go and I turn back to Catherine, but just as I turned around, Jennifer had to have the last say, as always

"At least I didn't work too much and have no time for my daughter. I didn't spawn her off on babysitters. What a bad mother you are, Catherine!" OH FUCK! She did not just say that!

Then I hear a loud long scream, and I turn around to see where the noise was coming from and Lindsay is now trying to get at Jennifer

"Don't you say that about my Mom! She's a good mom!!" Lindsay yells and then Catherine starts

"I'm a good mother! I'm a good mother!"

So now, I'm trying to hold back Lindsay and Catherine, which is not the easiest of tasks to do.

I look over my shoulder "Jennifer! Just go, PLEASE!" and I see her walk away. I don't let go of Lindsay or Catherine until Jennifer is in the elevator.

I let them go, and then I sigh.

"Let's go to bed" I say, walking away and into the room. I grab some boxers and a tee, and go into the bathroom to change, and brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom, giving the bathroom to Catherine so she can do what she needs to do.

Then I realized, we only had one bed. And I was too exhausted to call the front desk and ask for a roll away bed, so I opt for the couch.

"I'm taking the couch, Linds."

"Nope, I'm taking the couch."

"No, you can sleep with your mom. I'm taking the couch."

"Sara. Look at the couch, and look how tall you are. Your feet will be hanging off the edge!" Lindsay says to me

"Yeah, and your point is…?"

"No, Sara. I'm taking the couch, and that's final."

I stare at Lindsay "You're just like your mother, you know."

Lindsay smiles "I know! It's great isn't it?"

I laugh "Ok, fine. You take the couch then. I can never lose to a Willows"

I walk over to the bed, pull the covers back and get into bed, not waiting for Catherine. I am so exhausted from the full day.

After a few minutes, Catherine walks out and walks over to Lindsay

"Good night, Lindsay" Catherine says giving Lindsay a hug

"Good night, Mom" Catherine gets up and walks to the bed

"Good night, Sara" Lindsay says

"Good night, Linds… I feel like I'm in a damn Walton's episode" I say, causing a laugh from Catherine.

"What's the Walton's?" Lindsay asked

"An old 70's TV show" I say

"Oh. Ok. Well, good night."

"Good night."

Catherine snuggles up to me "Good night, my sexy Sara." And she cups my breasts. I put my hands over hers and remove them

"Please. Don't. Lindsay is here."

"Ok." And Catherine turns around. I turn around and pull Catherine close to me and I wrap my arms around her "When she's gone though, I promise I'll make up for it" I whisper in her ear, and I get a moan in response.

Within the next 10 minutes, we're all sound asleep.

* * *

**_So there it is... I was going to try and write one in Catherine's POV after this involving the fight, but I can't get into the mindframe. I've no idea when the next chapter will be... I have to deal with the curveball first. Hope you guys liked it._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**And I am baaaack!! Sorry!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Catherine's POV:**_

I wake up to an empty bed, so I turn around to see where Sara is and I see she's with Lindsay with their guitars out. They're whispering so I assume Sara is teaching Lindsay a song.

Then they get up and I quickly close my eyes pretending I'm asleep. Then I hear a guitar get strung and shakes the whole damn room! I jolt up awake and recognize the song is "You Really Got Me" God! I almost had a heart attack!

I look over at Lindsay and she's smiling as she's playing the chords and I can make out Sara saying "Good! That's good… keep going"

Then Sara starts playing and then starts to sing:

_Girl, you really got me going  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

_Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

I barely hear people banging on our walls, our floor and our ceiling trying to get them to be quiet and I'm laughing because I know Sara is hearing it too, but she just smiles and continues as does Lindsay. I think I got me a rebel girlfriend and daughter… Help me!

_See, don't ever set me free  
I always wanna be by your side  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

_Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night_

By this time I'm almost bent over in laughter because the banging is getting louder, there's even knocking on the door! You hear faint shouts of "Shut up!" "Have some respect!" "We're trying to sleep!" but Sara has that determined look in her eyes, and Lindsay is sporting a mischievous smile.

Sara starts playing the guitar solo, which makes the room vibrate more causing the biggest smile I have ever seen on both of them.

Oh shit! The phone is ringing

"HELLO?" I answer trying to yell over the noise "I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU; CAN YOU SPEAK A LITTLE LOUDER?"

"WE ARE HAVING COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE LEVEL OF NOISE IN YOUR ROOM! CAN YOU PLEASE KINDLY TURN THE MUSIC DOWN?"

"OK! SORRY! BYE!" I hang up the phone and can't stop laughing!

I hate to see what these two get up to in Vegas! I picture a phone call from Brass saying that Sara and Lindsay are down at the station for disturbing the peace or something along those lines.

"SARA! SARA!" she looks at me

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP? WE'RE GETTING COMPLAINTS!" I yell over the music, and Sara shakes her head "no"! I swear this woman will be the death of me!

I get up off the bed and walk over to the amp and I unplug the amp from the wall

"HEY!" Sara and Lindsay say

"I'M SORRY! BUT WE'VE GOTTEN COMPLAINTS… about the level of noise coming from this room" I say, slowly adjusting the volume of my voice to that of a normal volume.

I look at Sara and she's pouting

"Oh, don't give me that look! You're supposed to be the responsible one, Sara. Plus, I would be complaining too if two, and yes I said TWO, teenagers decided to wake me up at 5am!"

Sara starts laughing "Sorry, hon" and she walks over to me and places a sweet kiss on my lips

"I promise to be good, Mommy." Sara jokes

"Hey!" I slap her on her arm, causing a fit of giggles from Lindsay and Sara

"How about some breakfast?" Sara asked looking at me, and then behind me at Lindsay

"YEAH!!" Lindsay said excitedly

"Great! Let's grab the room service menu and see what they have to feed two teenagers and a mommy" Sara said smiling at Lindsay, but Sara moved before I could slap her arm, causing Sara to stick her tongue out at me

* * *

We just got our food delivered and we're sitting around the table talking and laughing. This is perfect. The perfect family. Sara glances at me while Lindsay is talking about some boy named "Kevin" Sara knows I don't want Lindsay dating so young, but I can't stop her.

Then both of our pagers go off. I look at the time and it's only 6:30, we're not supposed to be at work until 9. Something happened with the case, I can feel it.

"It's ok. I'll call" I say to Sara before standing up and squeezing Sara's shoulder and make my way to the phone

"Detective Mills"

"Hi, this is CSI Willows. My partner and I got a page at this number. What seems to be the problem?"

"Ah! Miss Willows. Thank you for calling back so fast. There is a break in the case. I'm afraid there's bad news and good news."

Bad news? Oh please don't tell me Dee is dead!

"Ok, so what's the news?" I ask

"Bad news, they found Dee Waters chopped up like his last victim" I feel like I'm going to be sick. I look at Sara and I see concern in her eyes, silently asking me what the call is about

"Good news, a driver drove by and saw a man removing bags from the trunk of his car. He got suspicious and called us. Fortunately we caught Stoberman just as he was about to run"

"What? He's there right now?" I ask

"Yes, we're waiting for you. We are about an hour outside Elkhorn."

"Ok, let me get something to write the directions on"

I grab a pen and paper, and Detective Mills provides me with the directions. I thank him and say we're be there ASAP

I turn to Sara "They found Dee, but they also have Stoberman"

"WHAT?! Give me the directions, you stay here with Lindsay" Sara said as she was grabbing her gun and badge before quickly putting her shoes on and running out the room.

"I don't think she'll get far…" Lindsay says smiling

"And why do you think that?" I turn around so I'm looking at Lindsay

"Because she forgot these" Lindsay said swinging the keys in her hand

I look at the door and back at Lindsay. She obviously knew what I was thinking

"Go, Mom. This is why you're here"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes! I'll just do some homework or something" I raise an eyebrow at her

"I actually do homework voluntarily" she smiles

"Thank you Lindsay. I love you and I'll call you" I grab my gun and badge, then the keys from Lindsay's hand before running out the door.

These elevators are SO slow, so I decide to run down the stairs. I get to the truck, and Sara is nowhere to be found

"Stubborn woman. Probably running to the scene" I mutter as I open the door and drive off in search of Sara

* * *

**_Thanks for reading:-D_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. My mom was in the hospital and I had to move back home to look after my mom. So I haven't had much time to do anything the past few weeks. But! I have time now, so I'm giving you a chapter to read... I may give you 2 chapters, depends on how busy I get. _**

_**So! Thanks for the reviews everybody. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sara's POV**_

I woke up to Lindsay nudging me

"Sara?" she whispers

"Lindsay?" I sit up and turn on the bedside lamp and looked at the time. 5 o'clock "What's wrong?" I whisper trying to not wake Catherine up.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have an idea" Lindsay says with a grin

"Umm… What kind of idea?" Lindsay and I love doing things that cause reactions, good or bad.

One time Lindsay thought it would be hilarious to drive around with pizza boxes on the roof of my car, just to see what people will do or say. So we planned it out a week beforehand, then the night of we got the car ready, secured the pizza boxes and drove around town with the boxes on top of my car. We had people honking at us, pointing to the top of my car. I said to one guy "Sorry. Me no speak no English." Which made Lindsay laugh so hard she cried! We had a lot of fun that night.

I smile at Lindsay "What's the idea then?" She always thinks of the greatest ideas

"I'm thinking of giving the whole hotel an early wake-up call with our guitars"

I chuckle, that **would** be awesome "What song, though?" I ask

"Any song you want to play" Lindsay's grinning ear to ear, hope evident on her face

"How about one of the best songs from the British Invasion?" I say smiling. This will sure as hell wake up the hotel and cause reactions "You Really Got Me" I say, smiling

Lindsay's eyes light up "That would be awesome! But I don't know how to play that song."

"Oh! It's easy! They're the same chords over and over again. I'll teach you"

"SWEET!" Lindsay says in a loud whisper and grabs both our guitars

"Ok, like I said. It's pretty easy." I said, grabbing my guitar

I go ahead and teach Lindsay the chords, I've said it before she's a fast learner, she learned it in about 15 minutes.

"Ok, let's plug in our guitars and rock the building down!" I whisper with excitement.

Lindsay's smiling because she knows this is going to be fun

I plug in our guitars to the amp and sit down next to Lindsay

"Ready to get into trouble?"

"Oh yeah! But it'll be worth it!"

I laugh and we get up off the bed, I sling my guitar over my shoulder. I'm smiling at Lindsay

"On 3, ok?" Lindsay nods

"1… 2… ready?" Lindsay nods again "3!"

Lindsay struck the guitar and the whole damn room vibrated! I love it! I can see Catherine in the corner of my eye, she bolted right up!

"Good… that's good, Linds… keep that going" Lindsay nods

I start playing too and I can't stop myself from singing this song, so I start singing

_"Girl, you really got me going_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing_

_Yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night"_

I hear the walls being pounded on, people stomping on the floor above us, and people knocking on their ceiling below us. I start smiling as does Lindsay. I continue;

_"Yeah you really got me_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing_

_Yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night"_

Lindsay and I can hear people yelling now, and I am doing everything in my power to continue and not laugh. Lindsay has the most mischievous smile appearing on her face. Oh man, what a bad influence I am!

I play the guitar solo while Lindsay continues playing. I see Catherine and she's laughing at us. I smile at Catherine. I hear the phone ringing, I know it's the front desk. I look at Lindsay and nod my head towards Catherine and Lindsay looks at her and back to me, she has the hugest smile on her face because she knows it's the front desk too. But we continue.

I hear Catherine calling my name, she asks me to stop playing but I continue and shake my head "No" with a smile. Then I see Catherine get up off the bed and pulls the amp out of the plug

"Hey!" both Lindsay and I say

Catherine proceeds to scold me saying I'm supposed to be the responsible one. Lindsay is behind Catherine stifling a laugh. She knows I won't sell her out, but I am going to get her back. I offer room service for breakfast to change the topic.

* * *

We're sitting around eating our breakfast before we have to go to work. I'm not going to see Jennifer. After last night, she can forget it. 

Both mine and Catherine's pagers goes off, and Catherine says she'll call, so I continue chatting with Lindsay

"Ok, so what's the news?" I hear Catherine say. This can't be good. I'm looking at Catherine for answers, she's takes down directions for which I guess is the crime scene. She hangs up and looks at me

"They found Dee. They also have Stoberman"

Flashbacks of Emily laying in that field floods my mind. The look of Stoberman's face as he's taken away in cuffs. He _smiled_ at me, as if he's proud of his work.

"Give me the directions. You stay here with Lindsay" I say grabbing my gun and badge, and quickly putting my shoes on before running out of the room.

I skip the elevator and take the stairs, I want to see Stoberman. I want to kill him.

I reach the truck before realizing I left the keys in the room

"FUCK!" I yell. I take a look at the directions and decide to run there. I've ran further before, I just need to get there. But no doubt Catherine is going to come now with the truck

* * *

I've been running for 30 minutes already, but I'm not getting tired yet. The image of a smiling Stoberman keeps me going. 

HONK! HONK! I bet that's Catherine, I just keep running

"SARA! SARA SIDLE GET IN THE DAMN FUCKING TRUCK! NOW!"

I turn and look at Catherine, and I realize I can get there faster in the truck, so I get in the truck. I need to see Stoberman.

* * *

**_So! That's the chapter. It's a little short. The pizza boxes, I actually was going to do myself with a bunch of friends. Except when we opened the trunk of my car to get the pizza boxes out, a friend of mine decides to close the trunk, locking my keys in the trunk. So we never got around to doing it. But that's where I got the idea from, in case any of you are wondering. I'll try and update the next chapter faster. Thanks for reading!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey! Sorry about the long delay... been hectic here. My mom is back at work now, so I have some time to myself. I know this chapter is short. I'll add another chapter soon. Thanks for all the reviews and best wishes for my mom. :-D Hope you like the chapter****

* * *

** _

**Cath's POV**

I see Sara running about 10 minutes after I left the hotel, so I honk my horn. I think she is ignoring me. I pull up beside her

"SARA! SARA SIDLE GET IN THE DAMN FUCKING TRUCK NOW!!" I yell. She stops and looks at me, and then she gets into the truck

"Were you really going run all the way there?" I ask her

"Yes. I need to see that asshole" Sara says looking out the window "But I also don't want to see Dee. It will bring back a lot of unwanted memories and flashbacks"

I grab hold of Sara's hand

"I'll process the scene if you want"

"Thank you" she says, giving me a small smile

I look at Sara's attire and I chuckle

"What's so funny?" Sara asks

"I think you forgot something while you were running out the door" I say, while my eyes slowly gaze over Sara's body

"Umm? I know I forgot the keys, so what else did I forget?" Sara asked confused

"Look down and see for yourself" I said trying to hold my laughter

"OH FUCK! I forgot to change my clothes! Dammit! Now I'm going to be in boxers and a skimpy tank top while I'm at the scene! Very professional Sidle" Sara bangs her head against the window

Now I'm laughing

"It's not funny, Cath"

"Oh, but I think it is" I say smiling "I'll have a nice view of you while I'm processing the scene… mmmmm" I say teasing Sara, knowing I brought her some clothes.

"Oh shush! I'll stay in the truck then" Sara says smiling

"Yeah right. You, Sara Sidle, the workaholic staying in the truck?"

"Yep!"

"I'll believe it when I see it" I chuckle

* * *

About an hour later, we pull up to the scene. I look over at Sara and her face changes from soft to anger as her eyes look ahead. I look in front of us and I see a man. I know it's Stoberman, but before I can park the truck, Sara rushes out the truck and runs towards Stoberman

"SARA!" I yell trying to get her attention, but it's too late she's reached Stoberman

"YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Sara yells and pushes him to the ground

"GET UP!" she yells at him "GET! UP!" she yells again

Stoberman gets up and smiles at Sara

"Recognize me, asshole?" Sara spits out "You better recognize me, because my face is going to be the last fucking face you see!" she yells, bringing her face inches away from his. I finally reach Sara.

"Your daughter was a good fuck" he says coolly and smiles at Sara. Oh, you sick bastard.

"FUCK YOU!" Sara yells as she raises her fist and punches him across the face, knocking him to the ground

"SARA!" I yell, she's on top of Stoberman throwing punches left, right and centre

I try to pull Sara off of him but she doesn't budge, she's still throwing punches as he's trying to defend himself from her. The officers that were watching Stoberman look the other way allowing Sara to continue. I need to get Sara off him or else she _WILL_ kill him. I know I would if it were me.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" I ask the officers "She's going to kill him if we don't get her off him!"

One officer looks at me "Good. He's a sick perverted man. He deserves what he's getting"

They're not going to help so I go around so I can see Sara's face. I hope this works

"Sara? Honey? You need to stop. You're going to kill him and if you kill him what good is that going to do? You'll lose your job, you'll get done for murder and also Lindsay and I need you. We love you, Sara"

Sara stops and looks at me as if she only noticed I was there

"We love you, Sara" I repeat

Sara looks down at an unmoving Stoberman and gasps

"Oh my god… What did I do?" Sara says quietly and gets off him

* * *

**_Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, but I can't promise. Hope you liked it. _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Ok, so I managed to add another chapter. Could be I drank caffiene just before bed? DOH! Hee hee hee. This is also a shorter chapter. And! The return of Shirley! Ha ha ha! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Sara's POV**

All I see is red. I know I'm punching him, but I can't stop myself. I just keep punching him.

"… Lindsay and I need you. We love you, Sara" I hear Catherine's voice, but it seems like she's so far away. Then as soon as my anger came, it subsides and all I see is Catherine. She's looking at me, I thought I would see fear on her face but I don't, I only see worry.

"We love you, Sara" Catherine says to me again

I look down, and Stoberman isn't moving. His face is covered in blood, and I see bruises forming.

"Oh my god… What did I do?" I choke out. I feel his chest rising below me. I didn't kill him. I get off him and stare down at him

I thought those genes weren't in me. I thought I wouldn't turn into them. But in a split second, I almost became just like them. I feel Catherine's hand on my shoulder

"I've turned into them. I've turned into my parents." I whisper

"What do you mean, Sara?" Catherine asks

"Me. I've turned into my parents. My parents… my mom… killed my dad" I turned to Catherine as her eyes widen

"Sara…"

I don't want to talk about this here or ever, but it's like someone took over my body and is speaking for me

"I've been surrounded by murder my whole life. I saw my mom murder my dad. I guess she couldn't take the abuse anymore. I was put into foster care after that. When I was in high school, I saw my best friend murdered in front of me. Shot 15 times, because she looked at him the wrong way. In college, I was walking back to my dorm, when I saw these men beat and murder a 10yr old kid because he wouldn't give them his bike. Then there was Emily… my job even involves murder. And now I almost killed Stoberman" I say emotionless, while staring at Stoberman

I turn to look at Catherine again, expecting her to walk away from me at that moment in time

"Oh my god, Sara" she says as tears roll down her face

I know I should stay here and help her with the scene, but I can't handle it right now. Too much is happening to me right now and I don't want to hurt Catherine

"I'm sorry. I can't be here. I need to get away. I'll catch a ride with one of the officers. I need to be alone right now." I manage to say

"Ok. I understand, babe. I'll process the scene. You do what you have to do. Oh! In the back of the truck are some clothes I brought for you to change into" she says with a small smile

"Thanks." I smile back at Catherine and give her a quick kiss before asking an officer for a ride back

* * *

I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to get drunk. I just needed to think, so I walked across the street to the coffee shop. I smile when I see Shirley is working

"Hey there stranger" Shirley says

"Hello Shirley" I reply

"Coffee?" Shirley offers with a smile. I can't stop myself from smiling

"Please"

Shirley pours the coffee and I add the cream and sugar and pick up the mug and take a sip

"Mmmm…"

Shirley smiles at me

"Sorry. I love my coffee" I say shrugging

"We all do, dear. Now, I may only be a coffee shop waitress, but I know a long face when I see one. So spill the beans, young one. What's troubling you?"

I laugh. These people must have some 6th sense thing happening, they always know when someone is "down" maybe it's a requirement to get the job?

"Just work, I guess. Work, past memories and my girlfriend" I reply looking down at the coffee mug, replaying back what happened just over an hour ago.

"Work is always going to get to you. Especially in your line of work. You wouldn't be human if it didn't affect you. Past memories are there to remind us of how strong we've become. We think back and amaze ourselves with the fact that we've survived. Now your girlfriend, I don't know what is going on there. But if she was that pretty blonde you were with a few days ago, then let me tell you… she loves you. I can see it in her eyes, the way she looked at you. She will be with you no matter what is going inside here" she points to her head "and in here" and she points to her heart "So no matter what is bothering you, she'll help you through."

I stare at her "Were you ever a therapist?" I said with a small smile

"Honey, I've been a waitress my whole life. I see people everyday; I know when something is troubling my customers. Plus, it's cheaper then going to school" she smiles back and I can't stop laughing

"That's true. So very true. Anyways, how much do I owe you?" I ask. I saw Catherine drive back into PD and I want to talk to her

"It's on the house, sweetie. Just bring that blonde by so I can officially meet her"

"Thanks," I say laughing "I'll bring her and her daughter by soon. But I have to get back now… thanks for the free advice"

"You're welcome"

I get up, grab my jacket from the back of my chair and walk out of the coffee shop.

"Why, hello…"

Who the hell? I turn around

"Fuck…" I mumble. What's going to happen next?!

* * *

**_Ok, so there's the other chapter. Hope you liked! Next chapter is longer... but it MAY take a little while, like before. My sister is ready to give birth within the next month, so she could go into labour anytime now... I'm gonna be an AUNTY! My apologies... I can't wait. Hee hee. _**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey! I am back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. Life has be hectic and very very stressful. But my sister hasn't had her baby yet, lots of false labors. But her doc told her yesterday that she is 3cm's dilated and Little Cherise should be on her way any time now! Yea!! _**

**_I also found a little laptop my dad left here, so I'm using that to type up the chapters on, except I can't upload them for some odd reason... :-S Oh well, it's up now and that's all that matters._**

**_And thanks for all the reviews... hopefully I should be posting with more speed. Ha ha. _**

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

I watch as Sara gets into the car with a police officer and drives off.

I turn around and I see the two officers who were supposed to be keeping an eye on Stoberman, with their backs still turned. I walk up to Stoberman and check his pulse. He's still alive, but barely. I turn to the officers

"We should call for an ambulance" I say

"Why? He deserves to die" said the same officer who wouldn't do anything

"Geez! Is everybody here bent?! If you're not going to call I will!"

I walk over to the police car and call for an ambulance, then I walk back to the officer

"Where's Detective Mills?"

"He had another call to go to."

I sigh, grab my kit and start processing the scene

* * *

That scene was hard. Seeing that little girl naked and choped with obvious signs of rape. I can't believe someone can actually do that to a child. If this scene was hard for me, I can only imagine how it's affecting Sara. I decide to call Grissom on the way back to the PD

"Grissom" Gil answers

"Hey Gris, it's Catherine." I say

"Catherine. How's the case going? How's Sara?"

I sigh "That's why I'm calling"

"Ok?" he asks, waiting for me to continue

"Well, they found Dee. Same M.O as… Emily" I say quietly. I hear Grissom sigh

"How's Sara?" Grissom asked

"Well, Stoberman was still at the scene. When we pulled up, Sara went after him. A few words were exchanged, then Sara attacked him." I hear Grissom gasp with surprise "She wouldn't stop punching him until I started talking to her"

"Is he..?" I knew what he was going to ask, so I interupt him

"Barely. They took him to the hospital, but the reason why I'm calling is I don't believe Sara should be on the case. This is too personal for her, and it could affect the case"

"I agree. Have you talked to Sara about this?"

"No. I know she'll say she can do it, but if this is hard for me, it'll be even more so for Sara"

"Would you like one of us to come?"

"Please? I would much prefer to work with one of our CSI's then the bent one's here. But I have a feeling Sara doesn't want to expose herself to anybody else…"

"I would come so she doesn't have to explain to anyone else, but you know I can't. I'm the supervisor here."

"I know" I sigh

"Is there anybody you suggest?"

"Well Sara has to feel comfortable with them… She's family to the whole team and I know whoever comes won't break her trust, but…"

"She doesn't like to talk about herself" Gil finishes

"Tell me about it. Now, I know Sara and Greg are close so maybe she'll feel more at ease with him? Can you spare him?" I ask

"We just closed the case we had. So, I can spare him… I'll just get someone from days to cover him"

"Great. Well talk to him and call me back with the flight details."

"Ok. Talk to you soon. Oh and Catherine? She took it hard with Emily, obviously. This is going to bring back some memories. But let her know we're here to help and _please_ don't let her out of your sight. She'll get annoyed and say she'll want to be alone, but it's for her own safety. She tried before, about a month after she found Emily."

A tear rolls down my cheek. I hope she doesn't do that…

"Ok. Thanks, Gris." I say quietly "Talk to you soon"

* * *

I drop off the evidence and go in search of the officer Sara caught a ride with

"Hey, do you know where Sara went?" I ask

"Uh… I saw her walk across the street to the coffee shop"

"Ok, thanks"

I exit the PD when my cell goes off

"Willows" I answer, and I sit down on a bench

"Catherine, it's Gil"

"Wow! That was fast!" I say looking at my watch, it was about 40 minutes ago that I called him

"Greg was next to me when you called. He didn't hestitate, he wants to come. I have days covering his shifts. He's catching a flight in 2 hours. His flight arrives at 9pm, your time. "

"Ok, thanks"

"Have you told Sara yet?"

"No. I think I'll keep this to myself until he lands"

"Smart idea" I hear Warrick in the background "Catherine, I have to go. But keep me updated"

"Ok, bye"

I get up and walk across the street, I'm about to enter when I see Sara in the corner of my eye. I turn and I see her kissing some girl barely wearing anything! She's gotta be at least half her age!

"Oh! That's nice, Sara!" Sara pushes the girl off her

"Catherine…" Sara looks at me "This isn't what you think!"

"Sure… they all say that…" I say tears falling down my face. I turn around and walk back across the street

"Cath!" Sara calls after me

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I hear Sara yelling at the girl

"Catherine…." Sara runs up to me and puts her hand on my arm

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I yell before walking away leaving Sara standing there

"ARGH!" I hear her sigh

* * *

**_Uh oh! Am I being mean? Come on, send me those nasty reviews begging for no more cliffies and telling me to hurry up and get the next chapter up soon or else I will have evil things done to me in my sleep. MUAH HA HA! I know you all love me, it's great isn't it:-P_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Oh ho! I uploaded faster this time! WOOT! I actually haven't had anything to do lately... it's so damn hot here that I'm just laying around writing and doing nothing else. LOL! Just a few mentions before I start...**_

**Bound Dragon - _I love doing this because it gets people coming back... LOL! Or it could be I'm such a mean person... whichever you wanna chose, lol!_**

**csi7 - _Of course she's innocent, who would go around kissing somebody else when they can kiss Catherine, right?_**

**Gryffindor620 - _No, it's not good at all... but I needed something else to spice the story up, right?_**

**lil Kass - _Yes, how mean I am... LOL! Well I didn't LET Sara kiss anybody else... well, it's my story, so in a way... and if Sara killed Stoberman, no doubt she'd get life in prison then where would the story be? I'd have to write another one about Sara breaking out of prison... hmmm that's a good idea... maybe next story... LOL_**

**FloatingInMoon** - **_Ha ha ha! That review made me laugh, and I needed that laughter. Thank you! LOL! Now who else would this person be that is kissing Sara? I don't like her, and she's my character... grrrr... I think I'm getting too involved in my own stories... I think may need to go to Fanfiction rehab soon..._**

**Funnysfun - _Yeah, poor Cath and poor Sara... Can Sara explain it to her and let Catherine listen? Oooh I dunno... up to my beautiful mind... yeah... I needed some spice in the story..._**

**Chelsee6 - _I can't do that? Damn, I thought I could... :-p I never thought of that scenerio, although it would make a good angsty storyline to it, but I don't have the heart to do that with this story. I hope you like the reasoning Sara said and that it's not too "cheesy"_**

**_Okey dokey class! Story is about to begin! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Sara's POV_**

Why is this happening to me? Can this day get any worse?

"So where's your girlfriend?" she asks

"Look, little girl, just leave me alone. You are _way_ to young to be doing whatever you think you're doing" I say disgusted

"I'm not a little girl. I'm 18 and in case you didn't know that means I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want" she says moving closer and I move back, away from her

"Well, _little girl_ you may be '18 and legal' as you've said but that doesn't mean you can stalk me and harass me"

Why the hell does she have to be so close to me? She looks like a damn prositute wearing what she's wearing!

"My name is Stephanie not 'Little Girl' and I'm not stalking or harassing you"

I laugh "It sure as hell seems like it" she moves closer to me and I move back but I hit the wall behind me "Can you _please_ not be so close to me? You're making me physically sick, so unless you want vomit all over you, I suggest you move the fuck away from me" Now I'm getting pissed, she's not getting the message

"But I want to be close to this sexy body of yours" she says seductively and puts her hands on my chest

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I push her off me and I see Catherine walking across the street. Thank God!

"Look, there's my girlfriend now if you don't mind I'm going to go see her" I say walking past her

"Oh no you don't" she grabs me and slams me against the wall and pushes her body against mine. Oh god, I feel like I'm going to be sick

"What the hell are you doing?" I hiss

"This" and she kisses me and jams her tongue into my mouth.

EW!!! I'm going to be sick! I'm trying to push her off me, but she's not budging.

"OH! That's nice, Sara!" FUCK! Catherine… I push the idiot off me

"Catherine… This isn't what you think!" I say trying to explain

"Sure… they all say that" she says as the tears fall down. Damn… this day just got 10 times worse. She walks away, I go to run after her

"Cath!" I call trying to get her attention but Stephanie smiles and moves closer to me. I slam her against the wall

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yell at her as I put my forearm against her throat so it's blocking her airway "Got it bitch?!" I hiss with my face milimeters away from her face.

She nods and I let go of her before running after Catherine. I don't stop to think at the fact that I'm really turning into my parents at this point.

"Catherine…" I say placing my hand on her arm

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she yells and walks away

Maybe that's best then? Leave her alone, so I don't hurt anymore than I have.

"ARGH!" I say to the skies. This is going to be fun.

* * *

I walked to the corner store and bought myself a pack of cigarettes, now I'm standing outside the PD, finishing my 3rd cigarette. I take one last long drag before I flick it away. 

I walk to the receptionist and ask if they have a pen and paper I can use. She hands me the pen and paper and I thank her before I sit down in a chair and I write a letter to Catherine

* * *

_Catherine,_

_I know you're not going to believe me when I say it wasn't what it looked like. But I'm telling the truth._

_That girl works at the hotel at the front desk and she's been trying to get at me. I've told her I have a girlfriend, but she doesn't listen. When she jammed her tongue down my throat, I had just told her I was going to go see you, my girlfriend._

_All I ask is for you to believe me. Check the tapes at the hotel and the coffee shop, if you want. You'll see for yourself that I'm telling the truth._

_I'll be staying elsewhere until this case closes. I do not want to see that girl again._

_Please page me when you're going to question Stoberman. I'm taking myself off this case as I realized after I attacked Stoberman I am too personally involved with this case, and I want that asshole put away for life, and I fear he'll go free because of me. Feel free to explain how I'm involved in this case. What he did to Emily and now Dee should be proof enough that he shouldn't be out in society._

_I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you_

* * *

I hand the pen back to the receptionist and I walk to the lab where Catherine is. I stand at the doorway for a few minutes and watch her. She's so beautiful, and I've lost her. I feel the tears dripping off my chin. I sigh and walk in 

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" Catherine turns to me, anger and hurt in her eyes

"I will," I say quietly looking down at the floor and look up at her and meet her eyes "I just wanted to give this to you" it comes out as a whisper as I'm finding it hard to find my voice

I hand her the letter and walk away from Catherine

* * *

**_So that was it... too cheesy? Too sob-story? LOL! Hopefully, I'll get more up faster than it has been... thanks for reading!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Alrighty, here's the next chapter... and before I start, I would like to apologize for the cheesi-ness of the last chapter. LOL! I'm not all that good with that kinda stuff... LOL! Also, it may be a little while until the next chapter is posted because today, my sister may be induced... I was at the hospital with her all night Sunday night and then she was sent home, but before she got sent home she asked if she could be induced because she's been in this "slow, weird labor" for 3 weeks now. And the nurse informed her they would induce her, but her doctor is in surgery all day so they can't. So! Keeping my fingers crossed, I may become an aunty today:-D Yeah, I'm excited. Hee hee hee_**

**_So a few mentions before I start:_**

**laura1888 - _Glad I threw you for a loop on the fighting factor. Hee hee hee! Keeping you on your toes is always good! And you lucky little (curse words thrown in here) for just coming back from Ireland! I wish I could go... but for me to go, I need a little thing called "money" and I'm lacking in that department at this moment. :-P_**

**Funnysfun - _Will there be making up? I'm too obvious, so yes there will be... but you're gonna have to wait awhile for that to happen... oh the wait! Aren't I cruel:-P_**

**SaraLou - _For your question as to should Sara have been allowed to work on the case... my opinion no... but if you read back to when she called Grissom, Grissom was the one telling her she can do it and that he believes she can keep her emotions from affecting the case... so let's blame Grissom on that one (I really don't like Grissom, he gets on my nerves... he's a great supervisor and CSI and all that, but all those stupid one-liners and quotes "bugs" the hell outta me) And also, yes of course Catherine forgives Sara, how can she not forgive Sara? But you're gonna have to wait for the making up :-P_**

**FloatingInMoon - _You really know how to make me laugh! I do apologize for the sad love story this is turning into, but the humor and the "hotness" should be coming back soon... I just haven't been in a funny mood as of late, but I'm gonna try and add some humor somewhere in the next few chapters. I have a whole lot of ideas running around this little brain of mine for stories, but I think I should finish this one first or else I will get extremely side-tracked, and that's not fun. Hee hee hee! _**

**Dawny1 - _Welcome new reader! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reading:-D_**

_**Ok! And on with the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

Sara just handed me a folded piece of paper, before she walked away. I look at her retreating back before turning my attention back to the piece of paper in my hand. I unfold the piece of paper and read the letter that she wrote me.

After I finish the reading the letter, I sigh and curse at myself for being so stupid. I quickly put the evidence away to go after Sara.

I push open the door and walk outside and stop in my tracks. I see Joan and Shannon talking to Sara, well having a heated discussion. Sara is standing there, hands deep in her pockets. I can tell she's trying to act professional in front of them.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THIS IS LIKE? DO YOU HAVE ANY KIDS? HAVE THEY BEEN KIDNAPPED, BRUTALLY RAPED AND KILLED?" Joan yells

Sara's body slumps, I am now right behind Sara when she pulls out her wallet and pulls out a picture and hands it to them

"Because I _**do**_ know what it's like. Six years ago the same man who did this to Dee, Norman Stoberman, did the exact same thing to mine and my ex-fiance's daughter, Emily. She was 5 years old. I was the one who found her naked and chopped into pieces. So yes, I do know _**exactly**_ what you're going through. I'm just grateful you didn't find Dee like I found Emily. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Joan and Shannon look at the picture with mouths agape and hands it back to Sara

"We're sorry. We didn't know. We're so sorry you had to find your daughter that way. I, myself, wouldn't know how I would go on if I found Dee the same way you found your daughter. You must be a very strong individual to continue through life like you have." Joan says

"Thank you" Sara replies "I better get going. But if you ever need anything, whether it be to talk or just need a sounding board to vent your anger out on, because you will be going through a lot of emotions, you know my number."

"Thank you" Shannon replies, engulfing Sara in a hug before they walk towards the building.

I place my hand on Sara's shoulder to let her know I'm there, but she shrugs my hand off

"Don't" she said

"Sara…"

"I said 'Don't'. You immediately jumped to the conclusion that I was kissing her on my own free will. Who in their right mind would go around kissing other people when they have you? But what hurts the most, is that you would even think that. If you can't trust me, what's the point in continuing this?" Sara said before turning and walking away from me.

Then what Grissom said to me, about keeping an eye on Sara comes flooding back.

"Sara! Wait!" I say running up to her

"What?"

"Uh… I want to tell you that Greg is flying in tonight…"

"Greg's taking my spot?" she asked

"Yeah, we wanted someone who we thought you could trust"

"He's a good choice. He's a great CSI and a great friend. Good on you for choosing him"

"Would you like to come with me to pick him up?" I ask. I don't want her to be alone. I know I messed it up, but I'm hoping she agrees

Sara looks at me for a few seconds before replying

"Uh, sure. You can pick me up at wherever I'm staying. I'll call you with the hotel name and room number"

"Aren't you going to be staying with us?" I know the letter said she was going to stay elsewhere but I thought she was just being dramatic

"No. I'm going back to the room to get my stuff, but I'm not staying at that hotel any longer"

"Oh" is all I can say

"So what time is Greg landing?" Sara asks

"Um… 9 tonight. I'm planning on leaving about 6:30, 7 o'clock?"

"Ok, I'll call you with the information. Talk to you later" with that she turns and gets into the cab that just pulled up.

* * *

"Mom? What the hell?" Lindsay just called me and those were her first words to me after I answered 

"Lindsay, what are you talking about?"

"Sara! She just came by and packed all her things and left! I asked her why she was leaving and she told me to ask you! What the hell did you do now?"

"I was walking to the coffee shop, when I saw Sara and apparently a girl that works at the hotel, kissing. I didn't listen to her when she said it wasn't what it looked like. I walked off without allowing her to explain."

"What are you stupid? Should I add blind too, Mom?"

"What are you talking about Lindsay?" I say as I rub my forehead

"Sara loves you, Mom! I've seen it, the way she looks at you, the way she talks about you, the way she smiles when you walk into the room. She would do anything for you and even me! Even I know she would not go around kissing anybody else since she's got you, the love of her life! I've never seen her so happy before, Mom. She was happier since she had you. And I know you love her as much as she loves you, and I also haven't seen you this happy in awhile, too. Now if you have any sense at all, Mom, you'll fix this."

"You should be a CSI, Linds. You'd outrank us all"

"I wouldn't be able to stand looking at dead bodies. Since you showed me that dead girl, I decided I would never see a dead person again."

"I was trying to make a point, Lindsay"

"I know, but it didn't work the way you wanted it to work. The only point it made to me was that I vowed to never see a dead person again, and so I made sure I wasn't going to get caught again. There was no way in hell was I going to let you show me another dead person."

"What? You continued doing that?!" my heart jumps up into my throat as I hear that

"This isn't about me, Mom. It's about you and Sara. So fix it"

She always had a knack of changing topics away from her, I think she got that from Sara.

"Ok, fine. But we need to talk about this, Lindsay"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, go fix this thing between you and Sara"

"Ok, I'll try"

"Good! I love you, Mom. Talk to you soon"

And Lindsay hangs up before I could say anything else.

I turn back to the evidence and 10 minutes later my cell phone beeps to let me know I received a text message. I open my phone to see it's from Sara

"_Hotel across the street from PD. Room 202. Lindsay is with me. See you soon" _

She's always thinking of Lindsay, Sara is so sweet and caring that way. I don't know what I was thinking, why I was so stupid to think she would even go kissing that tramp. Of course she loves me, and I love her.

But can I fix this? Or did I just lose Sara for good?

* * *

**_Ok! So that was the chapter! Again, like I said before it may be awhile before the next chapter is posted, it all depends on if my sister's doctor wants to induce her. But! I can guarantee you that the next chapter is going to be extra long... it's already written... so if it takes awhile to post another chapter, it WILL be a long chapter to make up for it. Thanks for reading!! _**


	30. Chapter 30

**_OK!! So... today is today I become an Aunty!! At 8am EST, my sister's doc told her if she hasn't had the baby by today at 8am, to call the hospital and to go to the hospital and he'll induce her!! WOOOOT! I am SOOO excited, I can't sleep! So this week is gonna be pretty hectic, with the birth of my neice then my sister, her fiance and my neice are gonna be staying here for a week, considering they're gonna be new parents they're gonna need a lot of help... and HOPEFULLY I get to go back to work again this week (I don't think I have ever wanted to go to work so badly) So, I am unsure when I'm gonna be able to get onto the computer again (we're gonna be taking turns staying up when my neice cries in the middle of the night) So, I'm gonna be kind and post 2 chapters. This chapter, I cut the first part I wrote because I re-read it and it bored me, and if it bored me then it'll probably bore you. But the next chapter will be incredibly long. _**

**_Oh! And a mini self sex scene here ;-) So just a warning if you don't like it, you can skip it. _**

**_So here's the next chapter, and the 2nd one shall be up soon... I just need to type it up. ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sara's POV_**

I get out of the cab, and walk into the hotel room. I see Stephanie, and I suddenly feel so much anger running through me, she has the nerve to smile at me! All I could do is flip the bird and mouth "Fuck you" as I walk to the doors leading to the stairs. I need to do something to get this anger to subside before I see Lindsay.

I walk into the hotel room and I see Lindsay laying on the bed reading a book with her headphones on and humming along to the music. I tap Lindsay on the shoulder to let her know of my presence and she jumps

"Who the fuck?!" Lindsay curses and turns around to face me "Sara! You fucking scared the shit outta me!" Lindsay said with a raised voice.

"Sorry. But what have I said about swearing?"

"You sound like Mom, Sara. Where is Mom?" Lindsay asks as she looks behind me

"She's still at the police department"

"So why are you here then?"

"Because I'm too personally involved with the case. I don't want to jeopardize the case, so I took myself off the case"

"Oh, ok…" Linsdsay says as I get my suitcase out and start to pack

"Why are you packing? What happened? Are you going back to Vegas?" Lindsay fires the questions at me

"No, I'm going to be staying elsewhere"

"Why?"

"I think you should talk to your mom about that, Lindsay"

"What did she do?" her eyes flash with anger

"Like I said, Linds. You should talk to your mom."

Lindsay sighs "Ok, fine. So which hotel?"

"It's across the street from the police department" I say, as I zip my suitcase up. I hate leaving Lindsay like this, confused and unsure. We're great friends, but I don't want her chosing between me or her mom.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" I turn to Lindsay

"I'd really like to hang out with you before I leave tomorrow"

"I'd like to hang out with you too. How about this? I go check in at the hotel, then come back to pick you up, then you can come with your mom and I to the airport to pick up Greg. How does that sound?" I ask

"Greg is coming?!" Lindsay asks excitedly

"Ha ha, yeah he is" I say smiling back at Lindsay

The 3 of us usually hang out, when Greg and I manage to get the same night off. We usually go to Greg's place and jam. Greg plays the drums while Lindsay and I play the guitar. We even put together a little band, just the 3 of us. We've named ourselves "The Three Amigo's" We would love to play a few gigs, but with Greg and I's work schedule, it's sort of hard.

The 3 of us, have also become incredibly close these past few years. Even though Lindsay knows that she can talk to me about anything, Lindsay confides in Greg a whole lot more. Probably because they are closer in age, and he's like a big brother to Lindsay. But at least I know Lindsay has people she can trust and go to when life gets hard for her.

"That's awesome!" Lindsay says

"I know. But too bad you have to go back tomorrow"

"Ugh, don't remind me" Lindsay glares at me with a smile on her face

"Well, Linds. I'm all ready to go, so I'll give you a call when I'm on my way back here, ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Lindsay comes up and gives me a hug "I hope you and Mom work out whatever you guys are fighting about. You guys are supposed to be together, I can see the love you both have for each other."

"Thanks, Linds. We'll work it out, don't worry" I say giving her a squeeze before I let go

"Be safe, Sara" Lindsay says giving me a kiss on the cheek

"I will" and I throw my gig bag over my shoulder, pick up my suitcase and amp and walk out of the door

* * *

I check myself into the hotel and go to my room. After I finish unpacking, I lay down on the bed with my left arm covering my eyes. It's been a fucked up day!

I decide to have a quick shower before I go pick up Lindsay.

While the hot water is streaming down over my body, I think about what Lindsay said. I truly believe Catherine and I are meant to be together too, and I know we love each other but we're both very stubborn women and I know that's going to cause a lot of heated arguments… but the make-up sex… ohhh the make-up sex will be worth the arguments.

Damn, I'm getting turned on just thinking about the make-up sex. Catherine naked, squirming underneath me, begging for release as I roam my tongue down her sweat covered body, licking her sweet juices as she screams my name in ectasy. My hands start to roam over my wet naked body. I close my eyes imaging its Catherine's hands roaming over my body. One hand reaches a nipple and I roll the nipple between my forefinger and thumb, slightly pinching and pulling while my other hand roams down past my stomach and in between my legs.

"Oh, Cath…" I moan as I lean against the tiles, and raise a leg planting my foot on the edge of the bathtub. My fingers slide between my folds ever so slowly, I can feel the electricity of the touch coarsing through my body.

I moan towards the ceiling "God, Cath…"

I slip a finger inside myself, and I pump it in and out, inserting a second finger as the need arises. I'm leaning harder against the tiles as I start pumping faster asmy thumb hits my clit sending waves of pleasure through my body.

My breath quickens, as I feel my walls closing around my fingers and my juices coating my hand

"Cath… Oh god… oh god…"

I feel my orgasm approaching fast, so I pinch and pull my nipple harder which sends me over the edge. I lean against the tiles while I come down and recover. God, I needed that. I quickly recover and finish my shower, remembering I told Lindsay I would pick her up.

I choose to wear a pair of loose fitting faded jeans and a black vintage tee. I want to look good for when I see Cath tonight. I grab the hotel key card and place it in my back pocket, and grab my cell phone as I leave the hotel to go pick up Lindsay.

I decide to text Catherine to let her know the hotel and room number, and also to let her know I have Lindsay so she doesn't worry about her. I can't wait to hang out with Lindsay like we usually do back in Vegas.

* * *

**_Next chapter should be up soon... thanks for reading!!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_OK! Here's the 2nd update for today... like I've promised... it's longer! Now for those who has been wondering where the humor is... There is a lot of humor in this one. Well, at least I think so :-)_**

**_Hope you enjoy!! And I'll try not to have you wait too long for the next chapter..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Catherine's POV_**

I glance up at the clock and see it's already 6:30. Damn! I think I'm turning into Sara, getting lost in the evidence but I really want to get this asshole. For what he did to Emily, to Dee. What he made Sara go through, then and now. And for what he's putting Joan and Shannon through and what they are going to go through in the years to come. He's a sick pervert who should rot in jail for what he's done. Obviously, he has no remorse for his actions

I quickly put the evidence away and search out the shift supervisor to inform him Sara is no longer on the case and a new CSI from Vegas is flying in tonight, and that we'll be late coming in tomorrow as I have to drive Lindsay back to the airport

I find hin and let him know. It seems like not all the people here are heartless, bent idiots. He told me I don't have to come in tomorrow because we have all the evidence and it's not like the evidence is going to grow legs overnight and run off on us. And that we're just waiting for word from the hospital on Stoberman. I thank him and told him it's a change to hear that there's actually someone here who cares. He smiles and said that he'll take it as a compliment. I look at the time, 6:47. I apologize and inform him I have to go pick up the CSI from the airport and we'll be in on Monday

* * *

I stand in front of Room 202 and I hear Sara and Lindsay playing their guitars. I recognize the song, but I can't put my finger on it. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

The door flies open and I'm attacked by Lindsay in a rib-crushing hug

"MOM!!" she squeals. Ok? Why is she so happy to see me? Something is off, but I don't know what…

"Hey, sweetie. Is Sara ready? Are you coming to the airport too?"

Lindsay has a huge smile on her face. Ok, she knows something I don't know

"Yep! Sara! It's Mom! Let's go pick up Greg!"

"Ok… be there in a minute. Just gonna put Stringo and Lindsendrix away!"

I chuckle, I still can't believe they've actually named their guitars

I look up to see Sara walking towards us. I lose my breath. How does she manage to make jeans and a tee so sexy? I look at Sara, and she has a smirk on her face

"Hey…" she says

"Hi… Uh… Ready?"

"Let's go" Sara smiled, but I saw her glance at Lindsay and winked. What the hell is going on?

* * *

The drive to the airport was quiet, with a few conversations here and there

We're now standing in front of the arrivals board. Delayed. Greg's flight has been delayed due to bad weather in Chicago. We've been told that the flight is in the air and should be arriving for 9:30. Sara said she was going to go in search of coffee and food, then asked if she could get a coffee for Lindsay as we're going to be up late. That confuses me, one why are we going to be up late? And two, why ask if Lindsay can have a coffee? She's 15, granted I don't let her drink coffee as much as we adults do, but I allow her when she's been up all night studying for tests and exams so she cab be alert for them, but why not just ask Lindsay if she wanted one?

"Uh, yeah… it's ok?" I say still confused

"I wasn't sure if she was allowed. Parents allow their kids to drink coffee at different ages" she clarified

"Ok. Thank you" I say giving her a smile for her thoughtfulness, earning me a full tooth-gapped smile.

"So, Linds. How do you take your coffee?" she asked. I'm ready to see Sara's reaction to Lindsay's response. I was shocked when I saw Lindsay make her coffee the first time.

"Promise you won't laugh, Sara?" Lindsay said smiling

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" I see a flash of unsurity in Sara's eyes, like she's not sure what she's got herself into

"LOTS of milk and TONS of sugar… topped with an inch of whipped cream" Lindsay is smiling at Sara's reaction. Sara's eyes are wide and her jaw is dropped in shock

"Are… are you serious?" Sara asked

"Yep! 110 percent serious"

I'm laughing at Sara's reaction, she turns and looks at me

"She's joking, isn't she?" she asks me

"Nope. Come exam time, I have to make sure I have at least 5 carton's of 2 percent milk, as she likes it creamy… about 2 BIG bags of sugar and about 4 cans of whipped cream"

"WHAT?!" and I can't stop laughing, I'm on my knees clutching my stomach with tears flowing down my cheeks as I'm laughing so hard.

I finally get my laughing under control and lay on the ground, catching my breath.

"Oh my God, Sara! Not everybody loves their coffee like you do. Geez! I swear if I don't have abs now, I gonna wake up with abs tomorrow from all this laughing!" I say as I get back on my feet.

"If things go right tonight… I'll be contributing to your newly formed abs in the morning" I hear Sara mutter

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Sara glances at Lindsay and she has a smirk on her face "Uh… nothing" and she turns to Lindsay

"You can't even taste the coffee with all that in there, Linds! And with all the milk, isn't it cold?"

"That's sorta the point, Sara. Coffee tastes awful. But I drink it when I need a wake-up. Is it cold? It's warm so I can drink it right away without burning my mouth"

Sara just shakes her head in disbelief then says "If the caffiene doesn't wake you up, then all that sugar will. Ok, so I'll be back with the coffee and food" and she walks away shaking her head

I turn to Lindsay "She's a coffee-holic. Think she needs rehab?" Lindsay just laughs. I motion her over to some chairs and we sit down, and I turn to her.

"Linds, I was wondering if you could help me out with a surprise I wanna do for Sara. Can you help me out?"

Lindsay smiles "What do you want me to do, Mom?"

"Oh, nothing too hard. First I booked a room right next to Sara's. I have a couple officers moving our stuff to that room. But, all I need you to do is keep this a secret and keep Sara in her room while I get our room ready"

"Sounds easy enough, Mom" There's that smile again! She knows something I don't know!

"Ok, thanks" I give Lindsay a hug and I see Sara walking back to us with a tray of coffee in one hand, a brown bag that I'm assuming is the food in the other hand… and a bag that looks like a convience store bag hanging from her wrist?

"Here comes Sara. Remember to keep it quiet"

"Yes, Mom"

"Ok… here's your coffee, Cath" she hands it to me, then puts the tray on the ground and hands me a sandwich "I hope it's ok. This is all they had" she says unsure

I look down and look, Egg Salad

"Yeah it's fine, hon" SHIT! I hope she didn't notice that, she's smirking now… I guess she did.

"Good. Now, Linds… Here's your sandwich, again it's all they had so I hope it's ok and… Here's your coffee, but I didn't know how much milk and sugar you wanted, so…" she takes the bag from her wrist "I bought some milk and a small bag of sugar" she hands it to Lindsay "But they didn't have any whipped cream, sorry"

Lindsay chuckles "You didn't have to Sara. But thanks, and it's ok about the whipped cream. It just adds an extra kick, but it's cool" she gives Sara a hug

"Yeah… thank you, Sara. That was very thoughtful of you" I say

"It's nothing really." Sara says looking down at the ground trying to hide her blushing face. That's cute.

* * *

"_American Airlines flight AA728 from Chicago to Milwaukee has now landed_" we hear over the PA

Lindsay jumps and squeals "This is so exciting, Sara! I hope he can learn the…" and Sara shoots daggers with her eyes at Lindsay "… the taste of $2 coffee…?"

Sara rolls her eyes at Lindsay and then bends down and throws Lindsay over her shoulders

Lindsay squeals "Sara! My coffee! It's going to spill!"

Sara walks over to me, turns around so Lindsay is facing me, I can't stop staring at Sara's ass

"Give your mommy your sugar filled milk with a tiny hint of a coffee taste, we're going to see Greg"

"Hey! Just because you basically like your coffee black, doesn't mean I have to!"

"Just give your mommy the sugar filled milk, or it'll spill"

I know Sara has a huge smile on her face from teasing Lindsay

"Ok. Here, Mom"

I take the cup from Lindsay and Sara turns around and looks at me

"I'm kidnapping your daughter. If you want her back, try and catch me" she says smiling that beautiful smile of hers

"Oh, you can have her. She can be a handful, though." I say smiling back

"Mom!" Lindsay says offended

"Ok then!" Sara turns around and starts to run down the hallways towards the door where Greg will be coming out

Lindsay is screaming "Sara! Put me down! Mom! Save me! Sara! Put me down! ARGH!"

I'm laughing at them. They really are good friends, and I'm happy that they are. I know Sara will look out for Lindsay and be there for her… and if she strays, Sara will put her on the right track. I've finally made a good choice when it comes to a partner. I love Sara, and I love the relationship she has with Lindsay.

I lean down and pick up the tray with the coffee, the bag with Greg's sandwich and the bag with now a half-filled bag of sugar, and I walk towards them

Sara still has Lindsay over her shoulder with Lindsay still screaming at her to put her down, and I can hear Sara's laugh.

Then Greg walks out, and sees Sara. Sara puts Lindsay down

"GREG!" Lindsay runs towards Greg

"LINDS!" Greg quickly drops his bags before Lindsay jumps into his arms and wraps her arms and legs around him.

I walk up to Greg with Sara… I didn't know Lindsay and Greg were that close!

"Hey! I didn't know you were here!" Greg says kissing Lindsay's head. Ok… when did this happen?

"Sara flew me in yesterday. I was missing Mom and Mom was missing me, too." Lindsay says

Greg looks at Sara "That's sweet of you Sara. Anyhoo… nice to see you again, Sara. It's brutal back there! Thanks for leaving me to my own devices…"

"You're welcome, dork. And I got you a coffee. But it's not your $40 a pound stuff. I hope it's ok"

"Anything is better than the shit in a cup I had on the plane!"

"Good, Catherine has your coffee"

I'm still standing, feet glued to the ground and my eyes moving to and from Lindsay and Greg. Why the hell didn't I know they were an item!?

"Hey, Catherine! So which ones mine?" he asks looking at the two coffees in the tray I'm holding. But I'm still staring, unable to say anything "Catherine?" he's looking worried, but before I can say anything Sara starts talking

"So Greggo… how are you and Nick doing? Wasn't it your 6 month anniversary on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, but because you two are here we've all been working doubles and triples so we couldn't celebrate. Thanks…" Greg says sarcastically

"Sorry, buddy"

WHAT?! Greg and Nick? Not Greg and Lindsay? When did Greg and Nick happen… 6 months ago apparently… why the hell didn't I know? Or even notice? I thought Greg was straight! What the hell?!

"Mom? Are you ok?"

* * *

**_Ok, I bet you guys are wondering about what's going on between Sara and Lindsay... you shall find out next chapter. And I've always thought Greg and Nick would make a good couple, so... my story so I added it in. Hee hee hee! I'll try not to make you guys wait so long, but as I said this week is gonna be pretty hectic with the birth of my neice, them staying here for a week and hopefully I start work again this week. Thanks for reading:-D_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Ok, I am back! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter! It's been a busy 2 weeks for me! I have aunty duties... My niece was born 2 weeks ago! Cherise Ann Marie is her name, and she is SOO cute!! Anybody who wants to see pics, check out my profile and I'll have the link up there so you can see my beautiful niece!! So that has been taking up some time. I've also gone back to work... plus I've been re-reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix before the movie comes out in July. I like to re-read the book so I can critique the movie... see which parts were missed out, which parts I believe should've been shown, etc etc. And, I've gotten addicted to my PSP again... I finally told myself screw everything else and finish this damn chapter! LOL! So I did! It's extra long to make up for the lack of updates for my poor readers. _**

**_But first, a few mentions:_**

**SaraLou - _I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny... As for Lindsay's coffee... I'm not a coffee drinker myself and that's what I think I would do with my coffee... LOL!_**

**Dawny1 - _I've always liked Sara, Greg and Lindsay together. They're like the youngest in the group and because Catherine talks about Lindsay so much, it's only obvious we fall in love with Lindsay and that the 3 of them are close. Hee hee hee! Yeah, the thing with Greg and Nick... I always thought they should be together... the little bantering and smiles and stuff they have between them... they gotta be together...right? _**

**FloatingInMoon - _Ha ha ha! What's going on between Lindsay and Sara is coming up in this chapter... _**

**Chelsee6 - _Wooot! I'm now in the slasher circle of writers... LMFAO! _**

**Kittic - _Aww your computer broke?! Well, I'm glad it's working again! Welcome back!_**

**lele07 - _Yeah, in reference to the 5yrs, 6yrs, 5yrs thing... the 5yrs is in reference to when Stoberman was actually caught and convicted. The 6yrs was when the act was actually done. Yeah, I do love writing cliffies... only because it puts a twist on the story and gets the readers to come back. Ha ha ha! And thanks, it's nice to know this is one of the better stories you have read in awhile. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! And WELCOME! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! _**

_**So! Enough of the mentions... here's the chapter!! **_

* * *

**_Sara's POV_**

I called Lindsay and let her know I was on my way, and she informed me she called Catherine and asked her about what was going on between us. And she said that we were gonna have a long talk about that. I don't think I have ever dreaded those words as much as I do now. Talking to Lindsay about my relationship with Catherine, her mother! Yeah we talk about a lot of things but this has me scared. She sounded so much like Catherine, it was freaky.

So I pick her up and the ride back to my hotel room was silent. I think she was giving me time to gather my wits before she attacks me. How kind….

As soon as we get back to my room, and the door closes she starts

"So get comfortable, Sara. You need to know some things about Mom, and I need to know what happened with this 'apparent' girl who kissed you." She has that Willow's glare. Oh for the love of God… Save me!

"Uh… ok? You want a drink?" I ask stalling for time

"No, but you may want one." Oh, God. I'm hating this. I grab a bottle of water and I sit in a chair at the table. She sits across from me, it feels like I'm about to be interrogated for a crime I've committed. Now I know how it feels

I take a deep breath "So… let's get this over with" I say

"Tell me about this girl" Straight to the point

"Uh… she kissed me?" she's glaring at me "You know that already, huh?" she nods "You want long story or short?"

"Whichever you're comfortable with. But don't leave the main points out." Man, she should become a CSI… she'd outrank us all. I try to stall

"You should become a CSI, you'd outrank us all"

"Did you talk to Mom?" she asked

"No, why?"

"She said the exact same thing to me when I called her. But we're not talking about me. We're talking about Mom and you. So quit stalling and talk" Damn, she's tough!

"Ok, she was flirting with me, told me if I ever came back here or needed some extra loving on the side to give her a call. I got disgusted, found out she was 18, disgusted me some more and I ran. But I could feel her eyes on me. Then today, I walked out the coffee shop and she was there. I basically told her to get lost, she groped me, I pushed her away. I saw your mom walking across the street. I told her I was going to go see my girlfriend, your Mom. She said 'no' slammed me against the wall, kissed me and jammed her tongue down my throat. Your Mom saw that, she thought I was doing it on my own free will… really… why the hell would I do that? She wouldn't allow me to explain and ran off then told me to leave her alone." I let out a big breath "Good enough for you?" I'm hoping she says it is. I'm REALLY uncomfortable

"Yes" Whew! "But…" Uh oh "Now, let me explain why she reacted the way she did"

I nod, allowing her to continue

"Mom is very insecure in that sense. She thinks she's too old, and if she starts a relationship with anyone they will turn her in for a 'young model' Can you blame her though? Everybody she has ever been with, has cheated on her with some whore younger than she was. Even Dad! So when she saw you and that girl, she was most likely re-living everything again. That 'girl' was younger than she was and her girlfriend, who she loves a lot, who she thought would never hurt her like that, did… even if it was unintentional. So obviously, she reacted the way she did"

I sat there staring at Lindsay, she's one fucking smart kid!

"I understand, I really do. But she doesn't want me anymore, Linds"

"Really? Are you sure you're a CSI?"

"Hey!" I say offended

"Well, you're not seeing the clues, Sara. She loves you, can't you see that?! Probably more than she ever loved Dad."

"I love her, too. But it's not as easy as saying 'Sorry' and everything going back to the way it was"

"Then what are you gonna do to get her back, Sara? What are you gonna do to show her you're not like everyone else she's ever had a relationship with?"

"I don't know"

"Well, I'm hungry. Give me some money, I'll go to that pizza parlor I saw on the corner and get us a pizza. And while I'm gone, you think long and hard about it, Sara" she's glaring at me again. I feel like I'm a kid being scolded for misbehaving

"Like mother, like daughter" I say, grabbing my wallet and handing her a $20 bill

"I learned from the best" she said winking at me "I'll be back"

"Yeah, bye. Be careful, Linds." And as the door closes, I get up and plop myself on the bed

What can I do? What am I good at? She says she loves my voice and can get addicted to it. Well, Greg is coming. The Three Amigo's can perform a song for her… but where? How can we get a drum set? A microphone? What song?

EUREKA! I HAVE IT!!

* * *

Lindsay comes in with two small pizzas 

"One veggie for you. Pepperoni for me. Here's the change"

I have a smile on my face

"Looks like you thought of something… So, what is it?"

"What do I love? Other than your Mom that is…"

"And other than work?"

"Oh, you're so funny" I reply

"Uh… music, and your guitar… and ME" Lindsay smirked and I stuck my tongue out at her with her last comment

"You got it! I thought of the perfect song! I already called the front desk and they said they can set up a stage for us out back. I also called a music instrument place in the next town over, so I'm renting a drum set for tonight so Greg is in on this too, as are you. I just hope he can learn the beats fast. I'm also renting a microphone, too"

"Oh!! We're gonna perform it for Mom?!" Lindsay asked excitedly

"Oh yeah!! Here, I had the song on one of my CD's. Take a listen and tell me what you think" I hand her my CD player and press play

Lindsay listens and smiles at me for the first few lines, I can see her listening and trying to remember the chords. When the song was finished, she removed the headphones and looked at me

"I like it. I really think Mom would like it, too. So… let's get going to rent the drums and mike" she said smiling.

I got up excited, and I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, so I grabbed Lindsay, picked her up and spun her around.

"Thank you, Lindsay. I really, really mean it." I said kissing her head

"Eh. Mom loves you, I love you and you love us. How can I not help you? Now enough mushy crap, let's go."

* * *

We went to the store, rented the drums and microphone and made it back to the hotel. I handed the rentals to the hotel manager and they said everything would be set by the time we got back from the airport. 

Lindsay has been bouncing of the walls, all excited about the plan I have. But she has to learn the chords so I sit her down and we start to learn and play the chords. We're playing and singing the song up until Catherine knocks on the door.

I put Stringo and Lindsendrix away and I walk to the door. I catch Catherine's eyes trailing up and down my body making my body burn under her gaze. But I had to smile, she still wants me.

"Hey…" I say

"Hi… uh… ready?" she asks, still scanning my body

"Let's go" I say, smiling, then I look at Lindsay and I know she saw Catherine checking me out. I wink at Lindsay to let her know I think she's right about Catherine and liking her surprise.

* * *

So Greg's flight is delayed, due to bad weather. So I said I was going to go in search of food and coffee. But I was in for a shock on how Lindsay takes her coffee! How can anybody drink that?! It's like drinking pure sugar! Ugh… I don't even want to think about the taste. I think they were having a laugh at my expressions to that. 

Catherine fell on the ground laughing 'til she was crying and then said "Oh my god, Sara! Not everybody loves their coffee like you do! Geez! I swear if I don't have abs now, I'm gonna wake up with abs tomorrow from all the laughing!"

As soon as I heard that, all I could think about was having my way with her. Making her scream my name, thrusting her hips against me, against my mouth.

I mumble to myself "If things go right tonight… I'll be contributing to your newly formed abs in the morning"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shit! She heard me. I look at Lindsay and knew Lindsay heard me too. I smile at Lindsay.

"Uh… nothing" I say to Catherine, then turn back to Lindsay hoping Catherine doesn't ask me again. I proceed to question Lindsay about her coffee. How can someone drink that?!

* * *

We finally hear the announcement for Greg's flight, then Lindsay almost blew the whole surprise because she was so excited. I couldn't say anything there, so I threw Lindsay over my shoulder and ran towards the gate 

"Ok, so I'm gonna talk, Lindsay. Make it seem like you're still wanting to put you down."

"But I do want you to put me down, Sara!"

"But if we quiet down, your Mom is gonna know something is up, and you almost ruined it by opening that big mouth of yours, you little squirt!"

Lindsay sighs "Ok, fine. Talk and I'll scream"

That sounds so funny, and I had to laugh

"Ok, so… can you actually keep this secret, Lindsay? Because I want to surprise your Mom"

"Yes, Sara. I promise… Sara! Put me down!" and she hits my shoulder! Oh! She's really having fun!

"So we need to somehow distract your Mom while we set everything up and Greg learns the beats…"

"That's easy. She wants me to distract you so… Oh fuck! SARA! PUT! ME! DOWN! THIS! INSTANT!"

"What? What's your Mom planning?"

"SARA! PUT ME DOWN!" and she's hitting me harder now

"Oh… you're being smart. Hiding behind this act now… not saying anything, huh?"

"Nope! Keeping my mouth shut now… PUT! ME! DOWN!" and she hits me hard on my spine!

"OWWW!!" I yelp

Thankfully, Greg walks out so I put Lindsay down and she runs up to Greg. They're so cute. Too bad he's gay and with Nick. I think Lindsay and Greg would be such a cute couple. But I don't think Catherine would think so.

Lindsay just told Greg that I flew Lindsay in to see Catherine

"That's sweet of you. Anyhoo, nice to see you again, Sara… it's brutal back there! Thanks for leaving me to my own devices…"

"You're welcome, dork. And I got you a coffee. But it's not your $40/lb stuff. I hope it's ok."

"Anything is better than that shit in a cup on the plane!"

"Good, Catherine has your coffee" I say

I take a glance at Catherine and I know she's thinking Greg and Lindsay are together. Just wait until she finds out about Greg and Nick!

Greg is trying to get Catherine's attention, but I think she's in shock, so I decide to save her from thinking Lindsay and Greg are together so I decide to drop the bomb about Greg and Nick… she's gonna be pissed she didn't know.

"So Greggo… how are you and Nick doing? Wasn't it your 6 month on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, but because you two are here we've been working doubles and triples so we couldn't celebrate… thanks."

Oh! Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear?

"Sorry, buddy"

I take a glance at Catherine, now she's shocked! We're all standing there staring at Catherine as she works through this new information, but Lindsay gets a little worried… Catherine is starting to look pissed.

"Mom, are you ok?" Lindsay asked, but Catherine doesn't respond and is still standing there with her face getting redder

"What's wrong with her?" Greg asks, looking concerned now.

I'm not concerned, I know she's pissed she didn't know. Why? Don't ask me! It's Catherine!

"She's pissed she only just found out about you and Nick"

"But no one else knows at the lab. Only you" Greg says

"That's Catherine for you. Anyway…" I grab the tray of coffee from Catherine and hand it to Greg "I know what to do… Watch the expert…" I say winking at Greg, then at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiles and squeals with joy yet again. Damn teenage girls when they're excited…

"What… what are you talking about Sara? What is she talking about, Lindsay?"

"Just watch" Lindsay replies

I take a deep breath… I hope it's ok, although I'm pretty sure it's ok. I walk over to Catherine and I grab the belt loops on her jeans and pulls her close against me. I look down at her with a smile on my face. I wait until she looks up at me, as soon as she does I lean down and kiss Catherine. It's a soft kiss… slow and sensual. I hear a moan creep from the back of Catherine's throat. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to deepen the kiss. I bring my tongue out to play as I move my hands to the side of her waist and grab on. Just as Catherine starts to kiss me harder, I pull away.

I lean down and whisper in her ear "Don't be mad. No one knows at the lab, besides me. And I only found out by mistake when I walked in on them kissing in Greg's bathroom at his apartment." I nibble a little on her earlobe and with that, I walk away and join a shocked Greg

"Uh… when did that happen?"

"The first night here" I said smiling

"FINALLY!" Greg says

"Oh shuddap. Is she staring at my ass? Face flushed? Looking confused?" I ask

"Uh huh"

"Good. Now, Lindsay… I'm gonna play a role here on out until we perform for her. It'll piss her off because she'll be so confused about what is going on with me, but just know, it's only an act and I'm not out to hurt your Mom, ok?"

"Ok" Lindsay says

"Perform for her?" Greg asks

"Yeah… see… me and Catherine… well let's say she got the wrong idea on something and we're in a little argument. And my way of apologizing… The Three Amigo's are gonna perform a song for her."

"But I don't have my drums"

"Already sorted out. Now, when we get back to the hotel, I need you to listen to the song and learn the beats, ok?"

"Sure"

"Great. Let's go. But again, I'm playing an act… I need her pissed."

"Ok" Lindsay and Greg say

Then I turn around and walk towards the outside of the airport, walking past Catherine without a single glance her way. I continue walking hearing Greg and Lindsay behind me and hearing Catherine's high heels against the ground. She's confused, and when she's confused she's pissed. Good!

* * *

**_So! That's the chapter! I hope it was up to par... I haven't written in a few weeks... I'll try not to wait so long for the next chapter, but I can't guarantee anything... busy life lately... and I wanna finish reading Harry Potter before the movie comes out... hee hee hee! _**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Here's another chapter! Sorry it took awhile... aunty duties. Plus, I kept getting writer's block, then I would stop. And try the next day! _**

**_Few mentions before I start:_**

laura1888 - **_Thank you about my niece looking gorgeous! Hee hee hee... my sister and her fiance made such a cute baby! And she's my fave person right now, too:-D There'll be more pics up sometime tonight or tomorrow... hee hee hee! And agree with you, the books ARE so much better! They miss out so much stuff in the movies, even important stuff... just don't get me started on that... ha ha ha!_**

FloatingInMoon - **_Ha ha ha, I'm thinking about that... making Lindsay a CSI... but like maybe in a sequel to this story? I don't think I'd go on for THAT long! Imagine people just coming to and reading through stories... it'd take them a month to read the whole thing! Ha ha ha! As for Lindsay being crucial... I agree... I love Lindsay, hence why I'm making her a big part in this story too. And there's more Lindsay and Catherine, Lindsay and Sara in this chapter too. She loves them both, and wants them to stop fighting... but who doesn't? And Rowling making the books thicker and thicker! I almost fainted when I saw how thick they were getting, although the 6th book wasn't as thick as the 5th one. I just hope the last one isn't like 1200 pages! If it is, I'll go insane! _**

iluvdarts - **_So you liked the kissing and the hard to get? I'm glad I'm doing something right:-D The song... you'll know the song soon enough ;-)_**

Funnysfun - **_Glad to have made you laugh... I'm a comic at heart :-P_**

**_So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! It's longer to make up for the lack of updates_**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

_**Cath's POV**_

So I'm standing here, Lindsay just asked if I was ok. I want to talk, but I can't. I want to ask Greg why the hell I didn't know! Why Nick didn't tell me! Did they think they couldn't trust me? Any why does Sara know? Does the whole damn lab know but me?

Sara takes the tray of coffee from my hands and gives it to Greg. I can't hear what is being said, but Lindsay just squealed and Greg looks confused. What the hell is going on there? Leaving me standing here like a goddamn idiot!

Sara's walking towards me, she has a sneaky smile on her face, what is she planning? OOOOH! She just pulled me against her… oh I have such a nice view of her chest here… Mmmm, I want her nipples in my mouth, I want her moaning my name and arching her back as I run my tongue over those nipples… I look up at her and just as I'm about to say "Hello Sexy" she leans down and kisses me.

WHOA MOMMA! We haven't kissed like this in what seems like forever! Mmmm, I wrap my arms around Sara's neck and I pull her in for a deeper kiss. She brings out her tongue… her tongue is in my mouth!! But when I try to kiss her harder, she pulls away! WHAT THE FUCK?!

She leans down next to my ear, I can feel her warm breath there… it's fast, she liked it too.

"Don't be mad. No one knows at the lab, besides me. And I only found out by mistake when I walked in on them kissing in Greg's bathroom at his apartment."

Before I had a chance to say something she walk away! What the fuck is wrong with that woman? Kisses me, leaves me wanting more, then whispers in my ear and walks away before I say anything! ARGH!

Greg looks shocked now, but I hear him yell "FINALLY!" Ok? Odd. Then Sara walks by without even acknowledging me! Geez, this woman!

"Still do it, Mom. She'll like it. Maybe even get her out of this stupid mood. Greg pissed her off"

"Hey! I didn't… she said… OOOOF! WHAT THE FUCK, LINDS?!"

"Shut up, Greg! Or I'm sure I can give Nick a present… your balls in a box!"

"Lindsay!" I say "There is no need for that"

"Oh, but there is…" she says glaring at Greg "Go see Sara, Greg. Before I tell Sara that you almost had your balls sent to Nick in a box. She'll ask why, and I'll tell her why. I'm sure you don't wanna deal with Sara…"

"OK OK! Geez! Just like your Mom… No offence Catherine…"

"None taken"

"I'll go join Sara…" Greg walks away holding his hands between his legs

I look at Lindsay

"What was that about?" I ask her pointing back to Greg and then to her

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyways… still do that surprise for Sara. I'll keep her occupied while you get it ready"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"I saw the way she kissed you, and the way you kissed back. People who are not in love with each other do not kiss each other like that. So… do it, Mom. I'm 100 percent sure she'd like it. I'll stay with Greg in Sara's room for the night so you guys can…" and she raises her eyebrows up and down

"Lindsay!"

"Hey, I know you guys haven't done that since I've been here… thank God for that! Or I would be traumatized for life! But I think you guys will want to be together after tonight… Oh! There's Sara waiting in the car for us… SHOT GUN!" Lindsay yells and starts running towards the car.

"Hey! No! I want shot gun, Lindsay!" Greg yells to Lindsay as Lindsay runs past him

I chuckle, she may be wise and mature beyond her years, but she's still a kid.

I walk up Greg and Lindsay fighting over the front seat. Lindsay has her hand on the handle while Greg is trying to push Lindsay over so he can get in the front seat.

I put my hand on Greg's shoulders "I thought you gay men are gentlemen… don't you know, Greg? Ladies first?" I say before opening the back door and getting in the backseat.

"Yeah, Greg! Ladies first!" Lindsay says

"Fine, whatever." Greg says sitting in the backseat "But no stupid Top 40 Pop station shit. I've had a long day and I am in need for GOOD music!"

"Sara can be in charge of the music"

"Sure… how about a CD? Is that a good choice?" Sara asks looking to Lindsay and then to Greg

"Isn't that the CD with…?" Lindsay asked Sara with her eyes wide

"Yes, but…" and Sara looks back at me and then to Lindsay and lowers her voice "I'll skip a few songs here and there… just shhhh…."

"Ok."

Sara puts the CD in, reverses the car out of the parking spot and says "Let's get rolling!"

Songs? Skip a few here and there? Oh, maybe it has some swearing in the lyrics and Lindsay knows I don't approve of her listening to those kind of songs… that's it… isn't it?

* * *

So we're driving back to the hotel, listening to Sara's CD, she's skipped a few songs, but then a song comes on and Sara, Greg AND Lindsay all say "OH YEAH!" at the same time and Sara turns the volume up full blast and they all start singing; 

"_I'm through with standing in line, to clubs we'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_"

And then Greg says as deep as he can "_Tell me what you want_"

Then they continue singing

"_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs. And a bathroom I can play baseball in. And a king size tub big enough  
for ten plus me_"

And Greg in his deep voice says "_So what you need?"_

"_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit and a big black jet with a bedroom in it. Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet_" and when Sara sings the part about joining the mile high club she looks into the rear-view mirror smiling right at me.

At that, I get images in my head of what we could do on the plane ride back to the Vegas

Greg says "_Been there, done that_" and I can't stop but laugh at that… no doubt Greg has already 'been there, and done that'

"_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars. My own star on Hollywood Boulevard Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me."_

"_So how you gonna do it_?" Greg says in his deep voice

"_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame, I'd even cut my hair and change my name_"

But at "_'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars!"_ they all scream that at the top of their lungs, hands above their heads in the "rock on" position, and they start head banging like they're rock stars!

"SARA!! Put your hands back on the wheel!" I scream

"What's wrong? You scared? Is Cat a scaredy cat?" Sara teases and everyone laughs. I just cross my arms and stick my tongue out at them all

They continue singing

"_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars in the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair. Hey hey I wanna be a rock star. Hey hey I wanna be a rock star. I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels. Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes. Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free_"

"_I'll have the quesadilla, on the house_" Greg says in his deep voice, again

"_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion. Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion. Gonna date a centerfold that loves __to blow my money for me_"

"_So how you gonna do it?"_

"_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame I'd even cut my hair and change my name_"

But this time at the chorus, Sara didn't take her hands off the wheel, but she did take one hand off and did the "rock on" with one hand while head banging along with the rest of them

"_'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars and live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars in the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair. Hey hey I wanna be a rock star! Hey hey I wanna be a rock star!_"

They continue singing and I can't stop laughing. They're like a bunch of teenagers! Well, Lindsay is one, but Sara and Greg… that's just plain funny! I'm loving getting entertained by these three.

At the end of the song Lindsay says "I wanna be a rock star! That would be awesome!!"

But before I can say anything Sara's head turns so fast, I swear she got whiplash!

"What?! No! You need your education, Linds. If you graduate from college and have a degree, then fine. You'll have something to fall back on, because not everyone makes it, Lindsay. I'd feel more comfortable if you get a college degree first. I'll support you with anything you wanna do, but please promise me you'd get a college degree first." Sara rambles, then looks in the rear-view mirror and blushes "Sorry, Cath… I know she's your daughter, and you chose what is best for her, but I care about Lindsay too… Sorry"

I smile and lean over and put my hand on Sara's shoulder

"It's perfectly ok, hon. I feel honored that you're looking out for the well being of my daughter. I know if she doesn't listen to me, she'll listen to you" and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting back in my seat. I can see Sara blushing more and Lindsay starts giggling staring at Sara turning red.

"Oh, come on Lindsay… stop laughing at me…" Sara whines

"You're blushing! Mom kissed you on the cheek and you turned as red as a tomato! You love my Mom…" she sing-songs

"Lindsay… shhh…." Sara shoots her a death glare

"You think she's gorgeous, you wanna kiss her… you wanna hug her… you wanna love her… you wanna smooch her…"

And if at all possible, Sara turns even more red!

"Lindsay…." She says in a warning tone

"You want to…" and Lindsay pauses to think of something to tease Sara with "… have sex with her!"

At that second, Sara pulls the car to the side of the road

"Lindsay, may I have a word with you outside, please?"

Greg and I look at each other with huge grins on our faces then together we go "OOOOOOOH! Lindsay's in trouble…" and we burst out laughing

Sara gets out of the car and walks a few meters away from the car and waits for Lindsay. We can't hear what is being said, but we can see Lindsay doubled over in laughter, while Sara is talking to Lindsay and it looks like Sara is getting annoyed that Lindsay is laughing.

Then Lindsay stands up with her hands up in the air in surrender, but still has a smirk on her face. Then Sara says a few more things to Lindsay, then she hugs Lindsay and walks back to the car with Lindsay walking behind her trying to suppress her giggles.

Sara gets into the car, all quiet, waiting for Lindsay to get into the car and put on her seatbelt before getting back on the road.

"So what was that about?" I ask Lindsay for the second time today

"Oh, nothing… nothing" Lindsay chuckles

"Ok, then. So are you gonna promise Sara to get your college degree first?" I ask

She looks at Sara and thinks for a few seconds, Sara looks over at Lindsay waiting for her answer. Lindsay smiled at Sara and looks back at me

"Yes, I promise Sara and I promise you that I will get my college degree."

"Thank you" I say

"Thank you, Lindsay. I'm only looking out for your own good…" Sara says quietly

"I know, Sara. You've always look out for me since Dad died. And if promising you that I'll graduate college will be the only way to show you how grateful I am that you care and love me as much as you do Mom… then I'll do it"

Sara blushes again "Aw… thanks Lindsay. That means a lot to me." Then she pulls Lindsay over into a one armed hug and kisses the top of her head

"Sara! Stop with the mushy crap!"

They have such a great relationship! I'm honored to have someone as great as Sara in my life, and in my daughter's life.

"Yeah, thanks Sara." I say but Sara doesn't acknowledge me. ARGH! What is it with her attitude? I look to Greg and he just shrugs his shoulders at me.

Then a song comes on;

"If you could only see the way she loves me…"

"OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T HEARD THIS SONG IN FOREVER!!" I say

"Sara!!!" Lindsay says like there's something on the road that Sara is going to hit

"OH GEEZ!" and Sara quickly changes the song

"Hey!! I just said I haven't heard that song in ages! Why did you change it?"

"Uh… uh…" Lindsay stutters, looking to Sara for help "Um… I don't like that song, nope. Not at all. I hate it. Can't stand it." Lindsay says. I know she's lying, she's my daughter. I don't know what's going off, but I don't like it one bit.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel, and Greg grabs his suitcase, while Sara takes the CD out of the car… why not just keep it in the car? 

"Ok, Sara… I'm um… gonna move mine and Lindsay's stuff over to this hotel so we're all close together…"

"Ok, fine. Do what you want. I don't care" I don't know why, but those words stung. I swallowed to keep the tears from falling.

"Whatever, I thought you at least still cared a little about me!" I said, I was unable to keep the tears from falling, I turned around and started walking towards the hotel.

"Cath…" Sara called after me

"No, Sara… how about you and Greg go to your room and do whatever. I'll go talk to Mom… but that **was** a little harsh, what you said, Sara… even if… you know…"

Sara sighs "I know… I know… I'm just a big fuck-up" I look back and see Sara staring after me

"Sara! Don't say that! You're not a fuck-up! I'll talk to Mom, Sara. You and Greg just go to your room, ok?"

"Ok, thanks. Come on, Greg…" Sara and Greg walk past me, Sara tries to make eye contact with me, but I just drop my eyes to the ground. I don't want her to see how much she just hurt me with those words.

"Mom? Let's sit down…"

I sigh and find a seat on the bench and wait until Lindsay sits down beside me

"I don't know if I should still do this, Lindsay. Obviously she's still hurt by my reaction to what happened earlier… at times I think she's forgiven me and still loves me, but other times I think she can't get over the hurt and hates me. What if what I'm making a mistake doing this? What if I do all this and she doesn't like it?"

"Mom! Stop with the 'What if's'! She'll like it! She loves you, loves us, a lot. Just trust me, ok? Do what you have to do, I'll keep Sara occupied"

"I don't know, Linds" I reply "I wouldn't be able to handle it if she doesn't like it"

"She will!" Lindsay says frustrated "Trust me, Mom"

I sigh and look at Lindsay

"Ok, ok. I'll do it"

"Good! Now let's get in there, ok?"

"Ok"

We get up and start walking into the hotel

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you" then Lindsay gives me a hug

"I love you, too"

We get to my room and I look to Lindsay

"Are you sure she'll like it?" I ask one last time

"Yes! Now do what you have to do, and text Greg's phone when you're done. I'll warn him you'll be texting his phone"

"Ok, thanks" I say before giving Lindsay a hug

"You're welcome"

I wait until Lindsay walks into Sara's room before I walk into my room to get everything ready

* * *

2 hours later, I'm looking around to make sure I have everything ready. I have the candles around the room. I have the table set with a candle in the middle, an ice bucket at the end of the table with a bottle of wine cooling in it. I have rose pedals leading a path towards the table, I have the music to play. I have the lyrics to a song on the table in front of the chair Sara's going to be sitting in. The song is "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams 

_It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and it's getting better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still holding on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met - it's the same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger - I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on..._

_So if you're feeling lonely ... don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should..._

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you_

_Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
I'm still holding on - you're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves - I remember you  
I remember the nights - ya know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely... don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you_

_One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying..._

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you_

A tear falls down my cheek as I read these lyrics. I take a look at the dress I am wearing. It's a little black dress, just above my knees, the cut is low enough to show just enough amount of cleavage. A quick glance in the mirror shows my hair in it's right place. Lazy curls hang down around my face and down to my shoulders.

Just as I'm about to text Greg's phone I receive a text from Sara's

"_Mom, can you meet us in the back outside? Like now? You won't regret it ;-) Lindsay_"

Ok? Sure… so I grab a light sweater to cover myself up and I catch the elevator to go out to the back of the hotel.

I walk around the back of the hotel and I'm stopped in my tracks "Oh my god." I say slowly walking towards them. Sara, Lindsay and Greg are standing on a stage. Greg on the drums, Sara in front of a microphone looking sexy with that guitar hanging over her shoulders. And my beautiful daughter with a huge grin on her face when she sees me. Sara starts playing the guitar and starts to sing...

It's that song!!

* * *

**_So that's that chapter! First song was "Rock Star" by Nickelback (I was writing that part last night and I was upset because Daughtry and Nickelback was playing like an hour and a half away from me in Toronto at the Molson Ampitheatre and I _REALLY_ wanted to see them) Second song, was of course "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams. And that little "You wanna..." that Lindsay said... that was from Miss Congeniality. I love that movie!!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter :-D_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Oh it is finally up!! I've been trying to type this up for last day and a half, but my stupid laptop wasn't saving it! Come 6am this morning, I said "Screw it" and went to bed! Now it is up! This chapter was written overnight a few nights back as I was extremely excited to write this chapter... I've been waiting to write this chapter for the past month, but I couldn't just jump to this chapter, that would cause too much confusion. But here it is!! First, a few mentions as always_**

Chelsee6 - **_Glad I gave you what you wanted... lol. As for the songs, they are on my other computer. I just got it back today, but they left the wires there, but I'll get you those songs no worries there._**

CSI 3276 - **_Thank you for those kinds words. It makes me feel great that people think I am a great writer. And I've read your stories, and they don't suck so :-P_**

SaraLou - **_Yes, all this lovedup-ness really wants to make you get a partner doesn't it? Well, more lovedup-ness coming in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and doesn't make you depressed and wanting a partner even more :-)_**

torajack - **_My niece was part of the reason why it wasn't up fast enough. Besides the fact that my laptop was being an idiot and not saving. She's been fussing a lot and I'm the only one who can quiet her down... I'm only the Aunty not the Mommy... but I guess I gotta do what I gotta do to make my niece happy:-D_**

Funnysfun - **_Now _**Funnysfun **_the chapter was already written when I read your review, and always aiming to please I decided to write in what was said when Sara and Lindsay was outside of the car. I actually skipped that part, but I wrote it in just for you :-D _**

stephanie051984 - **_No worries about not reviewing, as long as you're reading that's all that matters to me. So thank you for the review!_**

foolyFool22 - **_Thanks for the review, that's one of my fave Bryan Adams song so I had to put that in. As for you think you're gonna cry in the next chapter... you might... I don't know... a lot of tears... but just in case here's a box of tissues so you don't have to go searching around ;-)_**

iluvdarts - **_And it's up! It's finally up! Oh the hell I went through to get this up... ;-)_**

**_Here's the chapter! It's REALLY long! I hope you enjoy it! _**

* * *

****

_SARA'S POV_

It was really hard trying to act like I was in a mood or pissed. But I couldn't stop myself from flirting with Catherine.

But Lindsay! Oh, she's loving this! I swear, she'll ruin the surprise before it even happens!

After we sang "Rock Star" Lindsay said she wanted to be a rock star, I almost freaked when I heard that! There is no way in hell she's being a rock star! She needs her college education before she even thinks of it! But then, I remembered that Lindsay is not my daughter. I looked in my rear view mirror and apologized to Catherine. She told me she felt honored that I was looking out for the best interest of Lindsay, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks burning, and Lindsay noticed and started laughing at me. I asked her to stop laughing, but she continued, saying I wanted to do this and that with Catherine, but as soon as she said I wanted to have sex with her, I pulled the car to the side of the road and asked if I could talk to her. Catherine and Greg thought this was hilarious, but I walked out of the car and waited for Lindsay

"Am I going to get detention, now?" Lindsay said as she doubled over in laughter

"Lindsay this is not funny! I'm trying to keep up an act and with you laughing at me because I'm blushing and saying I wanted to do all that to your Mom? Lindsay… are you even listening to me?!" I say, and she's still laughing "Well, Lindsay… I consider you a great friend of mine, and I thought I was your friend, but obviously the wires got crossed somewhere." I'm about to walk away from Lindsay, feeling extremely hurt from these actions

"Wait, Sara. I'm sorry. I do consider you a great friend of mine, too. I can always count on you, so you should be able to count on me too. Can you accept my apologies?" Lindsay said

"Of course I can accept your apologies, but please no more teasing…"

"Deal" Lindsay says, and I pull Lindsay to myself and I give her a hug before walking back to the car

* * *

We arrived at the hotel and I just had to hurt Cath. I felt so awful! I had to go and say "Do what you want, I don't care" Of course I care! When I saw those tears falling down her cheeks, my heart broke knowing I did that. I tried to go after her, but Lindsay said she'd talk to her and for me to take Greg to my room.

As I'm walking by Cath I'm trying to catch her eyes knowing that if she just saw my eyes she'll know how sorry I was for that comment. But she avoided my eyes. Damn! Now this surprise has to be perfect!

"Why'd you say that, Sara?" Greg asked as we're waiting for the elevator

"Fuck if I know. Didn't you know I'm a goddamn fuck up, Greg? I can't do anything right…GOD!"

The elevator arrives and we get in, and I punch the button for the floor

"Sara, I've known you for what, 6 or 7 years? You're not a fuck up. Did you know, you were basically the only one who believed in me? Believed I could become a CSI? Remember that bus case? I really wanted to prove myself to you guys. I was really down and thinking about quitting after that shift. And then you came in and told me that I was good at what I do. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, because I saw something in you that I don't think even you could see. And I wanted you to know you had my support"

"Exactly Sara. You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. Most would've given up on me, you didn't. Fuck up's give up when things get hard. And you, Sara…" Greg grabbed my hands and made me look at him before he continued "And you… don't give up too easily. You fight tooth and nail for what you believe in and want. And if you truly believe you're a fuck up… then don't perform that song tonight" Greg said, letting go of my hands and turning to the elevator door

"I AM PERFORMING THAT SONG!" I say determined and shocked Greg would even say that

"That's my girl! See… you're not a fuck up" Greg says smiling

"Thanks, Greg" I say before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Oh! Was that a kiss you gave me? I think Nick will be jealous that you're trying to get in my pants!"

"Greg! Oh, you'd better run!" I say as the elevator opens to our floor

Greg grabs his suitcase and starts running. I step out of the elevator and collapse in a fit of laughter.

"Help! Sara's gonna try and get in my pants but I have a boyfriend!" Greg is yelling and running around wildly, running the opposite way of my room.

After a few minutes, he looks back and sees me leaning against my door, laughing at him

"Wrong way, idiot! My room's here!"

"Oh, trying to get me in your room now? I'd better warn Nick he's got competition!" he says walking over to me

"Oh, shut up and get in here. You gotta learn the beats!"

"Ok, ok"

As Greg walks by me and into the room, I slap him upside the head

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"That was for making an idiot out of yourself and thinking I'd wanna bed you, when I can bed Catherine" I say smirking

"True, true. But I think Nick would disagree with you there"

"Oh shut up. You're sounding like a love sick teenager and you guys have been going out for 6 months! Cath and I aren't even THAT bad… I don't think? Now, let's get started"

I put the CD in and start singing along with my guitar. I take a glance at Greg and he's listening intently to the beats. His eyes are closed and his hands are positioned as if he's in front of the drums, trying to play the beats

When the song is finished he opens his eyes

"One more time, please?"

Just then Lindsay walks in, and I hand Greg some headphones so he can listen to the song again, as I want to know how it went with Catherine

"So?" I ask

"I talked to Mom, she says she doesn't know what she did wrong. I told her you were still pissed at Greg, it wasn't her and that you loved her." She said grabbing Lindsendrix

"That's all?"

"Yep. Now let's get practicing. It smells like it's gonna rain and I wanna do this before it rains"

"Oh, it won't rain…" I say

We all listen to the song one more time before walking to the back of the hotel to practice there

* * *

We had a few glitches at the beginning but after going through the song a million times over, we have it perfected. But I think Lindsay is right, I think it's gonna rain. So I hope it doesn't start raining before we're done.

"Ok, Linds? Text your Mom and ask her to meet us here."

"Ok." She replies while I hand her my cell phone. She moves her fingers around expertly before handing the phone back to me "Done"

"Great, now I'll start when she walks around the corner"

I'm getting nervous waiting for Catherine, then she appears. Oh my fucking God! She looks amazing! My heart starts to beat rapidly just staring at the hotness that is Catherine. She's walking towards us, and I can see a smile gracing her lips. Then Lindsay clears her throat which brings me back to reality. And I start to sing and play my guitar as I'm staring at Catherine

"_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_"

Catherine is now standing in front of the stage, staring up at me with her eyes filled with tears. Tears of happiness.

"_Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't_"

While I'm singing tears start to fall as I'm feeling the emotions behind the words. At the sight of my tears, Catherine's fall. We're staring at each other reading the emotions behind our eyes

"_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_"

Just as we start playing between the chorus and the 2nd verse, the skies open up and start pouring rain. We're soaked within a matter of seconds. We have to continue, I need to continue. I look over at Lindsay to see if she wouldn't mind continuing, but she's smiling and gives me a nod, letting me know it's ok to carry on. I look to Greg, but he's enjoying himself. He once said he would love to play his drums in the rain to get a different kind of thrill from it. I turn back to Catherine and continue singing to her

"_Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do_

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about or love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_"

When I finish singing, I jump down from the stage, almost slipping on the wet, muddy grass and walk towards Catherine. As I reach her, I realize she's shivering from the cold and rain. I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her hoping to warm her up. We're both silent, unsure on what to say next so I bite the bullet and talk first

"I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?"

Catherine replies with a hard demanding kiss. All our emotions from that day, all the desire that we have for each other is released into that kiss. Then Catherine pulls away and waits for me catch my breath

"Come with me. I have something to show you" she says against my lips before kissing me again

"Uh uh… I want to stay here, in your arms, in the rain with you kissing me senseless."

"Really… well I'm sure the things I want to show you, Lindsay doesn't want to see, nor does Greg"

"And what might these things be?" I ask kissing Catherine again

"You'll have to come with me, won't you?"

"Oh, I'll come a million times with you" I say smirking

"Oh come on, Sara! I didn't need to hear that!" Lindsay says behind me

"Sorry" I say, giving Catherine a kiss again. I can't stop kissing her now. I felt awful for the way I treated her earlier and I want to make up for it

"Sara, just go with Mom. I helped you with your surprise, now I'm helping Mom with hers. Now, GO! Greg and I are going to be watching movies in your room"

I look at Catherine and she has this incredibly sexy smirk on her face

"Oh really?" I smile back at Catherine

"Mmm hmmm"

"Ok." I say before turning back to Lindsay "Thank you, Lindsay. For everything"

"No worries, now GO!" Lindsay says pushing me towards Catherine

"Oh, I see how it is… she doesn't love us anymore"

"Oh shuddup" Lindsay said before slapping me on the arm

* * *

We've been unable to keep our hands off each other, we've missed our floor 3 times, because we've been too busy making out! But we're now on our floor and walking towards Catherine's room

"Wait here for a minute, I'll be right back" Catherine says before disappearing into her room

Then Catherine comes out and takes my hand and guides me into the room

Oh my God! The room is lit only with candles, there's a table in the middle of the room and I notice a trail of rose pedals leading up to the table

"Go on…" Catherine says nervously

So I start my journey towards to the table and as I sit down I see a piece of paper with Catherine's handwriting. I start reading the paper, when I hear music playing and I turn to Catherine. I recognize the song, it's the words that are on the paper.

"Dance with me?" Catherine whispers to me. I get up and walk towards her

"Of course" I put my hands on Catherine's hips and pull her close to me, while she puts her arms leading Catherine in our slow dance

Catherine rests her head against my shoulder while she moves her hands to my back. We continue dancing getting lost in each others closeness and letting the music fill the room

"The only thing I'm sure of is the way we make love" I sing softly into Catherine's ear, she looks up a me from her resting place, I bring one of my hands up and gently stroke her face and she leans into the touch. At this moment in time, she's never looked so beautiful.

"You are so beautiful" I whisper before leaning down and kissing her. It doesn't take long before we're kissing passionately. I pull away, just as the song ends and I repeat the last words that were said

"I can't stop loving you" Catherine smiles at me

"Are we good?" she asks

"Always. We may have our differences and arguments, but please never doubt that I love you. I always have and always will and I'll never stop." I say sincerely, looking deep into her eyes so she can see I'm telling the truth. She searches my eyes

"I love you too. God, do I love you…" she says before kissing me deeply

I cup her face with my hands, pulling her in deeper. I trace her lips with my tongue, she opens her mouth allowing my tongue entrance. My tongue massages her tongue, and she moans at the contact. I trail my hands down her face to her neck, to her shoulders and down her arms as I slowly remove the wet sweater from her and let it drop to the floor.

Catherine moves her hand to my front and underneath my t-shirt and onto my stomach. I let out a low moan at the contact. Before we can take it any further we are interrupted by a knock at the door. I groan not wanting to stop

"Who could that be?" Catherine smiles at me and goes to answer the door but I grab her and pull her back to me

"Don't answer it" I say kissing her neck "Maybe they'll go away" I say continuing to kiss her neck

"I can't" Catherine chuckles

"Why not?" I say kissing my way up her jaw

"It's dinner. I ordered it, I can't very well leave them waiting, can I?"

"Of course you can" I reach her ear "The only thing I want to eat is you" I say in a low husky voice

"Mmmmmm…. As much as I love that thought, I have to answer the door"

"Aww… ok" I say pouting

"You're too cute, Sara" Catherine gives me a quick kiss before answering the door and returning back with the trolley

"Come on, let's eat. Then we can do whatever we wanna afterwards. And if you're good, I'll give you your present" she says seductively

"Ooooh…. And what's the present?"

"You'll have to be good, won't you?"

"Ok, let's eat then. I'll be good. I promise" I say winking at Catherine

* * *

We spend the next half out eating and sipping on the wine Catherine had in a bucket of ice. Before we sat down to eat, we quickly changed out of out wet clothes. I was a good girl, though. As much as I wanted to devour her as she was seductively removing her clothing, I kept my hands to myself. I want to know what this present is! After she finished teasing me, I asked if we could eat dinner as I want this present and I want her. Catherine had to laugh at that

Catherine lit the candles on the table and the light emitting on Catherine makes her look like a Goddess. I finished eating a few minutes ago, I'm mesmerized by Catherine, but she's a tease. She's been running her foot up and down my leg, getting higher and higher. I'm trying to stifle a moan, I need to be a good girl and not give into temptation. She finally finishes eating and looks at me with a satisfied smile

"I didn't think you would hold back, babe" she says walking up to me and straddling me

"Me like presents" I manage to say before she starts to kiss me

"Do you want your present now?" she whispers in my ear and I nod

She gets up and walks over to the night table and opens a drawer

"Come here, then"

So I get up and walk over to where Catherine is and I wrap my arms around her and start to kiss her neck

"Look in the drawer, Sara" she says

I take a look. Oh my God! She didn't… but who gets to use it? I wanna use it, it's always been a fantasy of mine

"I want you to make love to me, Sara. But use this too, please" she says turning in my arms and looking up at me, her eyes full of desire

"Did you know that this is one of my fantasies, babe?"

"You vaguely mentioned it in passing a few days back" she said smiling

I need to kiss her, to feel her naked below me. So that's what I do. I kiss her hard, and I lay her down on the bed and I hover above her admiring her beauty. I slowly remove her clothing, kissing each bit of newly exposed skin. She's moaning and arching into me. I hate to ruin the mood, but I want to put that strap-on dildo on, now.

"I'm going to go put it on" I whisper in Catherine's ear

Her eyes open and stares deep into my soul. Her eyes are black with desire. She wants me as much as I want her "Be quick" she whispers before kissing me. I smile and get out of the bed, then I grab the harness and dildo and go into the bathroom

* * *

I'm standing in front of the mirror, cursing the damn harness

"Doesn't this come with fucking instructions?! You'd think it'd be easy to do the damn fucking thing, but no… who the hell made this so damn hard?!"

I manage to fall backwards, somehow, hitting my head against the towel rack "FUCKING HELL!" I yelp in pain

"Sara! Honey! Are you ok? What's taking so long?" I hear Catherine ask me

Fuck this, I'm gonna swallow my pride and ask for help. I open the door and peak my head out so I'm facing Catherine

"I…um… I feel like fucking Dana in the L Word! I can't get the damned thing on…" I feel my face flush with embarrassment

"Aww, honey… here… I'll help you" she gets up off the bed and joins me in the bathroom

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood" I say quietly

"Oh, you didn't ruin the mood. Standing here, helping you put this on, knowing you're gonna use it on me, in me… is somehow highly erotic for me" she says "There. It's done" then she proceeds to check out my body head to toe "God… you look so sexy right now" she whispers, before grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed

This feels odd, walking with this thing hanging off me, but I can't wait to use it.

Catherine lays down on the bed and I crawl up beside her, trailing my hand up her body as I begin to kiss Catherine. Soft, slow and sensual turning into a deeper, passionate kiss. Our tongues battling against each other to gain control, but as I'm above her, I win that battle

Catherine's hands are roaming over my body, making me burn for her. I start to kiss down her neck, pausing to lick and nibble on her pulse point, causing her to moan and pull me closer to her. I don't stay long as I continue my journey downwards, sucking her nipple into my mouth

"Sara…" Catherine moans, and I bring a hand up to gently massage her other breast, running my thumb across the erect nipple. I kiss her breast and run my tongue around the outside of her nipple before kissing and licking my way over to the other nipple, doing the exact same.

When Catherine's moaning gets more frequent and she arches towards me for more contact, I slowly kiss down her stomach, licking here and there

As I reach my destination between her legs, I let out a moan as I smell how ready she is for me. I start to lick my way down to her opening, causing her hips to buck up needing me in her. I insert my tongue and start to lick around, curling my tongue as it moves out, and then back in again. I bring my two fingers up and replace my tongue with my fingers

"God, Sara… please… Oh God, please…" Catherine begs, gripping my head to hold me there

I start to roll my tongue around her clit causing a loader moan and more begging

I speed up my fingers so she can reach her first orgasm of the night. One last flick of my tongue on her clit and she goes over the edge

"SARA!! OH GOD SAAARRRAAAAAA!!!" she screams

I hear faint laughing and imitation of Catherine screaming my name, coming from my room. I think Lindsay and Greg heard Catherine

I kneel between Catherine's legs and lean down to kiss Catherine

"I think the guests in my room heard you" I say smiling

"Hmmm?" she says looking at me with her eyes half open and black with desire

"Lindsay and Greg. I think they heard you"

"Who gives a fuck!? I'm with the woman I love, and she just gave me an amazing orgasm… I wouldn't care if the goddamn President of the United States heard me all the over in Washington!"

I couldn't help myself but laugh

"So, are you ready for more fun?" I ask, getting excited because I'm going to be living out one of my fantasies

"Oh, yes. I'm ready" and then Catherine pulls me down again and starts kissing me

Ok, this is it… I move my hand down to the dildo and I can feel how wet Catherine is from the last orgasm. That's good, now it'll be easier to slide it in, and not hurt her so much. I slowly insert the dildo into Catherine and she lets out a moan, removing her lips from mine, she pulls me closer

"Oh God, Sara… that feels so good… go faster"

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah"

So I place my arms beside Catherine and I start thrusting my hips into Catherine making the dildo go faster

Oh my God… I'm loving this. Seeing Catherine in this state is turning me on, I can feel my wetness dripping down

"Harder, Sara. Deeper" Catherine moans, pulling me closer to her

So I go faster, harder and deeper. Oh fuck! This feels so good. Catherine wraps her legs around me, and I have better leverage. I know she's close as she's moaning my name. This is somewhat tiring, but wanting to give Catherine another orgasm gives me the energy. I'm pumping in and out of Catherine, Catherine's moans are louder and more of a chant, I reach my hand down between us and I start to stroke her clit

"OH GOD SARA!! SO CLOSE…. SO CLOSE!!!"

I'm feeling my first wave of orgasm approaching fast too. Just watching Catherine in this state is going to be my undoing. I'm pumping as hard and as fast as I can, stroking Catherine's clit harder and she falls

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! SARAAAA! OH SARA!" she yells and I feel my orgasm hit. I let out this load moan, moaning Catherine's name as I collapse into her arms

We're both panting heavily and I hear pounding on the wall and Lindsay laughing

"Keep it down in there! We're trying to sleep! I don't want to hear my mom yelling and moaning Sara's name!

Think how traumatized I'll be now!" and she starts laughing again

"I swear Catherine, you're gonna have to learn to keep it quiet or else I can't fuck you like I just did at your house!" I chuckle

"Oh shut up and come here. I love you" Catherine says and attacks my lips, straddling my thighs… sitting on top of me… oh this is gonna be a **LONG** night, and I'm not complaining

* * *

**_The song that Sara sings is called "If You Could Only See" by Tonic. It's an old classic song... like mid-90ish. I heard it on Canadian Idol, it was the first dude who was auditioning and I was like "OH MY GOD! IT'S THAT SONG!! WHAT'S IT CALLED AGAIN?!?" and I've been in love with that song since then, and I said "This song would be awesome for Sara to sing to Catherine" Hope you enjoyed! Unsure when the next chapter will be up, I wanna finish reading Harry Potter before the movie comes out, and I can see a special viewing of it tomorrow... so yeah... I'll be up all night reading it... _**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Ok! So I am back... I forced myself to sit down and write this chapter. Although it totally didn't go the way I had planned... that will be in the next chapter... And yes, I finished my Harry Potter book... BRILLIANT! LOVED IT! But I do apologize for the long delay... seems that life wanted to get in the way. Auntie duties and putting my back out, no fun. And I know a few of you PM'd me asking about the songs, some asked to be sent the songs... but for the life of me, I can't find those messages so I don't remember who you are... sorry! So if you still want the songs from the last chapter feel free to message me, and I'll try my best to send them to you. _**

**_Now few mentions before I start:_**

Gryffindor620 - **_Well, think of it this way... Catherine was screaming in pleasure... if you were in the next room, you would be able to hear it... so it's not like Lindsay WANTED to hear it.. hee hee hee... if that were me and Catherine was screaming in pleasure in the next room, I would be sad that it wasn't me making her scream like that :-P _**

Chelsee6 - **_Yes, songs! I love my music, and I plan to have TONS more songs in here... music is one of my lifelines, if I don't have any music, I think I might possibly die... :-P And speaking of songs, while I was writing this chapter I was thinking of "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes... if you haven't heard it, I recommend it... I think it's a great song and I think goes great with this chapter... as for your suggestion about Nick being embarressed... I swear you can read my mind... ;-) And Little Cherise is definately not being neglected by me! She loves me :-D_**

Funnysfun - **_Everybody's gotta love a hot make-up scene! As for writing in Sara and Lindsay's talk into the chapter, no worries. I aim to please my readers. I don't want to disappoint them or else they won't come back ;-)_**

SaraLou - **_Jorja on ER!? Do you know which season it was?? I'm a huge ER fan, and I just caught the episodes with Marg on them these past few days in Season 2, then the next season has Jorja... I have Season 3 and watched them all in like a day... and now I am patiently waiting for the episodes with George Eads in to re-air. 3 CSI actors in ER but not in the same seasons... pity eh? And how can I have Lindsay as a little horror? I love that kid, I just wished she had more airtime and interaction with the rest of the gang. _**

iluvdarts - _**As soon as I heard "If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says when she says she loves me" I immediately thought of Catherine and Sara... **_

stephanie051984 - **_Wow, thank you for that compliment. I feel all warm and fuzzy_**

tonya - **_Wow, thank you for that compliment too. Well, I take it as a compliment. So thank you. The song is "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams_**

**_and last but not least... I just want to take the time out to that random annonymous reviewer who named themselves "vg" and let's just laugh at them. I'm sorry but I think that was hilarious. Did you not read that there was going to be female pairing in this!? And let's just say "Learn to read the summary before you go ahead and read the story!" And thank you for the much needed laugh when I read that review... pfffft people eh?_**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

So Lindsay and Greg heard me screaming in ecstasy. Usually I would be extremely embarrassed Lindsay heard that, but I really don't care right now. I'm in bliss. I have Sara with me and she just gave me the most amazing, well 2, orgasms. I felt like I couldn't go any higher

I'm straddling Sara. She looks so incredibly sexy right now. Her hair tussled; body gleaming with sweat, slighting panting from the work she just had a few minutes ago… and her eyes! My God her eyes … so dark with desire staring at me. It just makes me want her more.

"You look so sexy right now, babe" I say to Sara looking at her, raking my eyes over her sexy body

"Not as sexy as you looked while I was fucking you. God Cath… so sexy…"

"How about I fuck _you_, then?" I say looking down at the strap-on on Sara, then lean down and give her a kiss

"With this?" she says pointing to the strap-on, eyes wide with panic

"If you'd let me…" I say hesitantly

"Ha, funny story here, Cath… I've never had any sex toys used on me and um… never had sex with a guy before… and uh… I've never thought of using toys on myself and um… the thought actually freaks me out…" she says sheepishly

Oh my God! She can't be serious… that has got to be the cutest and funniest thing I've ever heard!

"Really? Why?" I ask her. I know this is serious for her, so I'm trying not to act too amused by this little confession of hers

"I dunno…" she says trying to look away, but I keep her from turning her head

"Baby, it's nothing to be ashamed about. And if you don't want to, I'm ok with that… I'll just fuck you with my fingers and my ever so talented tongue" I say smiling at her trying to lighten the mood and letting her know that it's ok

She looks at me and looks as if she's fighting an internal battle with herself. Oh, she needs to stop thinking so much! I lay my body down on her and start to kiss her to distract her thoughts

She quickly comes back down to earth and tries to deepen the kiss tracing her tongue across my lips. But I don't grant her access. I remove my lips from Sara's and start trailing kisses down her jaw line and to her neck. I start to slowly kiss and lick her neck. I don't want to mark her, yet. She moans and her hands go to the back of my head to hold me there. I quickly maneuver out of her grip and kiss down to her chest

Sara moans in protest until she feels my lips around her nipple, and moans out in pleasure. I smile against her breast at the quick change of tones with her moans. Then Sara grabs my head and pulls me up for a kiss. My hands start wandering down her body and to her stomach. She pulls away and looks intently into my eyes. I can still see the mental struggle she's going through

"Will it hurt?" she asks, not taking her eyes from mine. As if she's searching my eyes to see if I'm being truthful, I smile

"It may hurt at the beginning, I won't lie. But once it's in, the slight pain will go away" I give her a kiss. She looks so cute right now. She looks like she's trying to piece together a case. Sara Sidle, the ever workaholic, bringing her investigation skills into her sex life… _So_ Sara, but she's _my_ Sara

"Will you be gentle?" she asks shyly. I want to laugh, seriously. It's like talking to a kid who has a cut and you need to clean it. But again, I know this is new territory for Sara and the last thing I want is for her to be uncomfortable

"Of course, baby" I say staring at her, so she knows I understand. Then she smiles and kisses me

"Ok, I'll try it" she says pulling me down into another kiss

"Really?" I say pulling away

"Uh huh. I love you. I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before. And if I plan on spending the rest of my life with you…" she doesn't finish the sentence as my lips have attacked her

She just said that she plans on spending the rest of her life with me! I quickly jump up off the bed and drag Sara into the bathroom

"Uh…?" Sara asks confused by the sudden change in rooms

"I want to take this off you, and put it on me" and Sara smiles at the statement

I roam my hands over her body starting from her neck, to her shoulders, breasts then stomach before reaching the harness and releasing it from Sara's body. But I purposely slip my fingers into her wetness, and slide my fingers up over her clit before I fully remove the harness

"God Catherine… that felt so good…"

I smile at her, and bring my fingers up to my mouth and lick fingers, moaning at the taste. Once Sara's eyes have gotten darker and her breathing shallower, I quickly put the harness on

"Have you ever done this before? You put that on a hell of a lot faster than I did…" Sara asks in shock

"A few times… I've been with a few women before… in my rebellious, stripper days" I smile at her, pulling her out of the bathroom and onto the bed

Sara was about to make a comment, but I silenced her by placing a finger on her lips "Shhhh" then I kiss Sara again, this time allowing Sara's tongue entrance.

As we're kissing, I trail my hands down to her breasts and start massaging them causing Sara to moan into my mouth. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her as she's trailing her hands up and down my back. I remove my lips from Sara's and trail kisses down to her eagerly awaiting nipple

I wrap my mouth around her nipple, trailing my tongue around her nipple

"God Cath… ooooooh….. Don't stop, please don't stop…" she begs

I move my mouth from one nipple to the other as my hand moves lower. I start kissing the trail my hands have just traveled. Sara is constantly moaning my name. I want to drag this out as long as I can, so when I finally insert the dildo into her, it won't hurt as much from all the "naturally made" lubricant

I kiss down between her legs, smelling her arousal. I let out a low growl as I smell it and see how wet Sara already is. But I want to drag this out more so I flick my tongue over her clit a few times

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!" Sara moaned, grasping my head trying to pull me closer to her centre. I think she's ready, I just want to tease her some more, so I suck the nub into my mouth and gently suck on it

"Cath… oh god… Jesus… fuck…" Sara's panting, gripping onto the bed sheets

I move myself up to her face; I give her a quick kiss

"Sara, open your eyes, baby." I say waiting for Sara to open her eyes then when she opens her eyes I look deep into those brown expressive eyes

"Do you trust me?" I ask, and she nods staring at me with unfocused eyes "Are you ready?" I need to know. I don't want to do this if she's not completely ready. This is a big step for her and I'm more than ecstatic that she trusts me enough to do this. She nods and kisses me to assure me that she trusts me and she is as willing to do this as I am.

I move my hand down between us and grab hold of the dildo. Our eyes are locked. I slowly enter the tip into Sara's opening, watching her eyes. Her eyes widen and she gasps. I wait until I feel her relax. My eyes ask her if it's ok to go on, she slightly nods. I slowly insert it deeper, not taking my eyes away from Sara's

Once I feel and see Sara relax, I slowly bring it out, and slowly insert it back in. It's her first time; I don't want to rush her. Once she's fully relaxed, I continue to remove the dildo and insert it back in slowly. I'm not going to go faster until she tells me to. If she wants me to stop, I'll stop.

This feels extremely intimate, more intimate than we've been since we've started dating. This feeling is so overwhelming, I feel the tears forming

"I love you, Sara. With every ounce of my being" I whisper against her lips before kissing her. Sara quickly deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue past my lips. I continue to slowly thrust in and out of Sara while we're kissing.

Sara slows the kiss down and then scans my face before locking her eyes with mine

"I love you too" she says, then whispers "Go a little faster" then she smiles at me

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm hmmm"

I put my hands beside Sara's waist and start to thrust faster. I'm watching her face, she closes her eye and brings her hands to my ass and pulls me closer to her, moaning all the while. She then moves her hands to my back and starts moving her hips up with each thrust I make.

"Cath… oh Cath… getting closer, oh god…. So close… keep going…" Sara moans, digging her nails into my back

"Sara, baby… open your eyes… please…" I say keeping up the pace

Sara slowly opens her eyes and she looks into my eyes, a few more thrusts and Sara falls over the edge

"FUCK! CATH!!" Sara screams, I slow my movements down as she comes down, when I remove the dildo I feel a slight shudder run through her body

"OH MY GOD, MOM! I thought you guys were sleeping! Don't make me come over there and separate you two!" Lindsay yells through the wall as she bangs on the wall.

Ok, so I think we just woke her up, and she hates being woken up so early in the morning. I take a look at the time and see it's 5am. Fuck… we have to get up soon to drive Lindsay to the airport!

"Mmm Cath, that was _**amazing**_" Sara says once she recovers

"I agree, babe. But we have to be up in a few hours to drive Lindsay to the airport"

Sara turns her head to look at the time

"Shit… that time already? Eh, I don't mind… but we should try to get SOME sleep…come here baby…"

"Ah, ah… let me just remove this first" I say, removing the harness and placing it in the night stand drawer.

I turn around and snuggle into Sara's side

"I love you, baby" I say then I place a kiss on Sara's neck as I close my eyes

Sara kisses my head "I love you too, babe. More than you can imagine" then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close as we snuggle into each and drift off into a few hours of much needed sleep

* * *

**_So I was planning on a short little "Ah, we had wonderful sex... we did this and that" and then onto the next morning, driving Lindsay to the airport... but obviously my pen decided to start writing words... so I hope you like and hopefully I'll update faster this time. Thanks for reading:-D_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Alrighty! So next chapter is here! It was faster than before! It would've been posted faster, but I had a busy weekend... I went up to my best friend's place to help fix her car she was in an accident a few weeks back, and her bumper and the side of her car is all smashed... she's ok though and to celebrate my birthday early as they're not free this weekend. That was fun, fixing her car... getting all greasy and showing up the guys when they didn't think chicks could do it... but when I got home, the next day I found that my other friend whom was working on the car with us, was in hospital and the docs thought what she had was a rare disease and could kill within days. So needless to say we were worried, but everything is fine and she's ok! So, before I continue, a few mentions_**

Halliwell-luver - **_Yes! Plenty of teasing, which you will read in this chapter... hee hee hee!_**

Gryffindor620 - **_Hot is my middle name... LOL! Just joking. _**

SaraLou - **_Well, HEARING your parents having sex and SEEING your parents having sex when you are younger is totally different - Me: "DADDY! GET OFF MY MOMMY! YOU'RE HURTING HER!!" - Mom "SHIT! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!!" (peeks over the covers) "Daddy isn't hurting Mommy. We're just playing a game" Then when I got older I realized what they were doing then, and I'm scarred for life. Yes! Break for Lindsay, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to stop teasing them about it. And as for the ER episode you were watching... I believe that was Season 4. I have Season 3, and I know they found out she has HIV, but I don't think she fired her then... _**

torajack - **_Like I said, hot is my middle name... LOL! And you need to build the trust and the intimacy between couples, don't ya? Or else it's just gonna be a "sex" session and nothing more... and that's just boring... :-P_**

GoldenLocks - **_Yeah, they do love each other... I like how you said be together through it all, considering there's a twist at the end of this chapter... uh oh! Did I just say that? Yep! I just did:-P _**

iluvdarts - **_You know how I said I wanted a few more twists in the story before I end it? Here's one of the twists, it's been playing out in my head for months now. And I'm excited. And when are you gonna update "At The End of the Rainbow"? I'm waiting patiently my friend... :-)_**

* * *

****

"Mom! Sara! Get up! We have to leave soon!" I hear Lindsay knocking on the door

I turn my head to look at the time. 7:10. Fuck.

"Mom! Sara! Come on! Wake up!" Lindsay continues knocking on the door

Catherine stirs beside me

"Babe, we have to get up." I say, trying to get up and answer the door

"No… I'm tired"

"Yeah, me too hon. But I have to get up and answer the door to your daughter"

"Ugh… ok…" she releases me, and I get out of bed trying to find something to cover myself up with… fuck it… a sheet will do and I pull it away from Catherine

"No… I'm cold…" she mumbles

"Well unless you want me answering the door naked, I'm gonna take the sheet babe."

Catherine groans, then she gets out of the bed and goes into the bathroom. I wrap myself with the sheet and go to answer the door

"We're up, Lindsay" I say rubbing my eyes

"Sara… couldn't you find clothes before answer the door?" Lindsay says smiling at me

"Well, you were knocking on the door and it didn't sound like you were gonna stop, so I had no time to find clothes… what with them scattered all over the room and all" I smile, sticking my tongue out

"Oh please! I don't need to hear about yours and Mom's sex life! I had to hear it already! Going at it like bunnies!"

"Yeah… sorry about that, Linds. Look, give us 20 minutes and we'll be over there." I hear the shower going and I really want a shower before we leave

"Ok, and if you're not out by then, I'm gonna pound the door down…"

"Ok, ok. See you in a few" I say closing the door. I need coffee.

I take off the sheet and join Catherine in the shower

"Is that you, babe?" Catherine asks

"No, it's Greg" I say trying to imitate his voice, then return back to my voice "Of course, it's me" I reply entering the shower and wrapping my arms around Catherine.

Catherine turns around and starts to kiss me, teasing me with her tongue

"No fun in the shower today. I told Linds we'll be ready in 20 minutes"

"20 minutes?!" she asks

"Yeah, so shower quick and we'll just throw some clothes on and then leave"

"I can't get ready in 20 minutes!" she says while I start to wash my hair and body

"Of course you can… you got ready in 15 minutes last week"

"But I looked like shit" Catherine pouts

"Amuse me, honey and I'll reward you when we get back" I say rinsing my hair and body

"Really?" Catherine starts washing her hair

"Sure" I have a hard time putting words together when I haven't had coffee and lack of sleep

"Sure? That doesn't sound too convincing, Sara" Catherine says to me while I step out of the shower

"No coffee makes me sound unconvincing" I smile at her before turning to grab my toothbrush

"Ok, I believe you" she says turning off the shower and stepping out

"Youfth beffta, baffbe" I mumble as I'm brushing my teeth

"What was that?" Catherine says wrapping her arms around my waist. God… she feel so good naked against my back. I spit out the toothpaste and rinse out my mouth before turning around to face Catherine

"I said 'You'd better, babe" I give her a kiss "Now hurry up. We don't wanna keep your daughter waiting"

"Ugh. Drill Sergeant!" she says to me and I just smile and walk into the room to get dressed

* * *

"I'd better be rewarded good! I look like shit!" Catherine says as we're walking out of the room

"You will. I promise" I smile and put my hand in hers before I knock on the door "And you look beautiful. The 'just fucked' look, looks good on you"

"OH SARA!!" Greg answers mocking Catherine's words from last night

"Shut up, Greg" Catherine and I say in unison

"Busy night, then? Must have been, Sara woke us up at 5 screaming your name Catherine" Greg smiles allowing us into the room

"Greg, I've had no coffee. You remember what I'm like when I've had no coffee and no sleep, right? _You need a Valium for her?_ If I remember correctly…" I glare at Greg

"Sorry. Anyways, Lindsay's just checking over Lindsendrix before putting her away. We've already put the drum set and mike in the car"

"Thanks" I say while Catherine goes to help Lindsay

"So you got the keys then? I'll bring Lindsay's bags down so Lindsay and Catherine can have some time together"

"Yep! Here you go" Greg says handing me the keys

"Great, thanks" I walk further into the room

"Hey, Linds. These bags yours?"

"Yep!" she says as she zips up her gig bag "Ready! Let's go"

"You obviously didn't get the quick getting ready genes from your Mom" I laugh

"Hey!" Catherine says

"It's true, Mom. You take forever to get ready!" Lindsay laugh

"No, I don't" Catherine pouts

"You do" I kiss her cheek "But if you want, I can lie. But I hate lying" I turn around and throw the bags over my shoulder

"Let's go" I say, holding the door open for everybody, Catherine is the last to leave "You look hot, anyways" I whisper to Catherine before closing the door and putting my free hand in Catherine's.

Once the elevator door closes Lindsay and Greg decide to tease us

"OH GOD SARA! SO CLOSE! FUCK CATH!!" they start laughing hysterically

Catherine is about to flip on them

"Let me… watch this" I whisper into her ear

"OH GREG! SUCK ME GREG!" I mock, Greg eyes going wide in shock "NICK, SPANK ME… HARDER NICKY BOY!"

"Uh… when did… how… when… what…" Greg stutters with his face turning redder than a tomato

"I heard you guys in the shower at work, the locker room as I was walking by and when I was outside your apartment… I was knocking, but you two were too pre-occupied" I smile a huge smug grin

"I… Nick… we… how… don't…" he sputters out

Lindsay and Catherine are in a fit of laughter, when the elevator door opens, I walk out with a laughing Catherine and I hear Lindsay behind me laughing at Greg

"I thought Mom and Sara were doing it like bunnies, but I'll say you and Nick are the bunnies!"

"Shut up, Lindsay" Greg says, but that only causes Lindsay to laugh harder

"My wittle bunny wabbit, Gweg" Lindsay laughs

"Remind me to bug you if I ever hear you and some dude going at it" Greg says

"Feel free. After hearing Mom and Sara… I think I'll wait 'til you guys are deaf, which will make me… 50!"

"Good, but I want grandkiddies, Lindsay. So don't wait until you're 50… maybe 49…" Catherine says to Lindsay as we get into the car

"Very funny, Mom" Lindsay laughs

* * *

We're finally on the road, we stopped at the coffee shop to get us some food and much needed coffee before the trip to the airport, and Shirley was working. Obviously she wanted to meet Catherine and Lindsay, so I brought them and Greg in to meet Shirley. But you know what women are like when you get them together, they start talking about anything and everything. Shirley and Catherine were chatting away while Greg, Lindsay and I stood there bored and getting annoyed. We tried dropping them hints that we had to go, but I don't think they caught on. So we left and sat in the car, still nothing. I don't think they even noticed we were gone.

"Sara, go get Mom. I'm gonna miss my plane at this rate!" Lindsay says sighing

"Why don't you?" I turn around asking Lindsay

"You're her girlfriend. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get her to shut up and leave" she replies, glaring through the window at Catherine

"But I don't wanna…." I whine "You should know how hard it is to get women to quit talking when they start…"

"Yeah, I do. But she won't listen to me, I'm only her daughter. She can ground me for being rude and interupting"

"She can ground me too!" I say, Greg raises an eyebrow at me with a smirk "Shut up, Greg"

"How? You're an adult" Lindsay questions

"You know what your mother is like…"

"But how can she ground you?"

"No sex for a month!" I slip out

"Oh! Ew! What is it with you adults and sex? I swear you're a bunch of sex addicts!" Lindsay says disgusted "Fine! I'll go get her. I don't wanna take away your stupid sex addiction" Lindsay storms out and into the coffee shop

"What's her problem?" I ask Greg, Lindsay had never blown up at me like that before

"Beats me" Greg replies

I see Lindsay walk up to Catherine, says something to her and start pulling on her hand to leave. Catherine turns to Lindsay and says something, then Lindsay replies and points to the car. Catherine's eyes widen and she nods her head, says something then turns to Shirley.

Lindsay comes into the car as Catherine starts walking out

"What did you say to her?" I ask, amazed

"That you told me to tell her that if she doesn't leave now, she'll get no sex for a month" Lindsay folds her arms and stares out the window. Greg chuckles, just as Catherine gets in

"Sorry, lost track of time" she says sweetly and kisses my cheek

"Uh huh." I say starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot

"Sara! Slow down!" Catherine says holding onto the handle on the car door

"Sorry, can't. We have less than 2 hours to get Lindsay to the airport before her plane leaves, plus she has to check in. It takes about 2 hours to get there, so I need to go a little faster that usual" I say, keeping my eyes on the road

"Oh, sorry." Catherine says

"It's ok, babe. It's Lindsay you'll need to apologize to. You know how she hates to be late" I say taking her hand in mine, and kissing her knuckles

Catherine turns in her seat to face Lindsay

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't realize what time it was"

"Whatever" Lindsay mutters

"I really am sorry, Linds"

"Like I said! Whatever!" Lindsay yells

Uh oh! I don't think I've ever seen Lindsay like this… I've heard about it, but I've never experienced it before today

Catherine turns back around

"What day is it?" she asks me

"Um… the 20th, I believe. Why?" I ask

"Ah! That explains it"

I look at Catherine confused

"It's her time of the month." Catherine replies

"Mom!" Lindsay squeals "Why don't you announce it to the whole damn fricken world?!"

Ok… remind me not to piss Lindsay off when she's on her rag

"Sara? Can we put the radio on, please?" Lindsay asks

Wow! Bitch to nice in less than a second… definitely Catherine's daughter

"Sure, Linds. Any special genre today?" I ask

"Uh… just go through the stations and I'll tell you when to stop"

"Ok sure"

So I turn on the radio and start changing the stations

"Nope… nope… ew, country… no jazz… what the hell is this? Nope…" then we come across "**Before He Cheats**"

"Oh! Ha! I love this song!" Lindsay say and I chuckle

"You do know this is country, right?"

"Yeah, but this is an exception"

"_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_ Lindsay sings along

When the song was finished, Catherine laughs at the song

"I should've done that to Eddie's car, when he cheated on me." She says

"Oh no, no, no, no, no…. yeah he may have cheated and he may have been an asshole, but you do not touch a man's car! That just isn't right!"

"Oh yeah, Catherine… our cars… don't mess with our cars. Do whatever else you want, burn all our clothes so we have to walk around at work in boxers, or the nude… whatever you want… but you do not touch our cars!" Greg says

"But if he cheats, he'll have deserved it" Lindsay pipes in

"Thank you, Lindsay. My thoughts exactly!" Catherine says

"But that's not a nice thing to do…" I say

"You know what we say at school?" Lindsay asks

"No, what?" I reply

"We say we'll do a Carrie Underwood if our boyfriends cheat on us"

"I guess that'll make the guys think twice about cheating then" I say, smiling at Catherine and Lindsay

Man, I can't believe that Carrie and women would do that to our cars! I may not be a guy, but I love my cars as much as the next guy! I am brought from my thoughts when I hear Lindsay squeal "TURN THIS UP!" she says

Then I realize it's Finger Eleven, of course this needs to be blasted as loud as the speakers can go!

"You do have great taste in music, Linds" I say, before turning it up. Then Greg starts doing the beats against the seats, while Lindsay and I sing along:

"_I_ h_old on so nervously to me and my drink. I wish it was cooling me. But so far, has not been good. It's been shitty and I feel awkward, as I should. This club has got to be the most pretentious thing since I thought you and me. Well I am imagining a dark lit place or your place or my place_" We sing, I take a look at Catherine at that last line and I smile at her

"_Well I'm not paralyzed! But, I seem to be struck by you! I want to make you move because you're standing still! If your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right through me on my way to you!_" we sing loudly into the car, while Catherine is smiling not knowing the song

"_I hold out for one more drink before I think I'm looking too desperately. But so far has not been fun I should just stay home, if one thing really means one. This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks, that would be cool with me. Well I'm still imagining a dark lit place or your place or my place."_

Then we continue singing the chorus and before we know it the song is finished. We moan our displeasure at the song being finished as we all really like that song

"I like that song…" I guess Catherine does too "Who is it, and what's the name of the song?" Catherine asks

"It's Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. It's an awesome song. We play this song all the time in our little band." I say

"Really?"

"Yep!" I say smiling

"I'd like to see that sometime" she says

"Maybe you can" I say, pulling off the highway towards the airport

* * *

We get Lindsay all checked in, now it's time for the goodbye's

"Bye, my wittle bunny wabbit Gweg" Lindsay laughs as she hugs Greg

"Shut up!" he says smiling "Have a safe flight, Linds. And tell Nick I'll give him a call when I have a free minute, please. You know what he's like when I don't call..." Greg says rolling his eyes

Lindsay laughs "Yeah, I know. You'd think he was a girl!"

Lindsay turns to me

"Thanks Sara" Lindsay says

"For what?" I ask

"For flying me out here. I needed to see my mom, and I'm sure she needed to see me. You're good for her, you know"

I blush at that statement "Well, you're both good for me. And I think I should be thanking you for helping me out with your mom yesterday"

"Eh, it's nothing" then she gives me a hug "I'm gonna miss you, Sara"

"Me too. We have a blast together"

"That we do! Oh! I got something for you…" Lindsay says, grabbing her backpack and searching through it. She pulls out a CD "I got this CD, it's already burned onto my computer at home and it's on my MP3 player, so here… have a listen. I think you'll like it" Lindsay says handing me the CD

"Daughtry? Isn't he from American Idol?" I say slightly disgusted. I'm not really one to follow the mainstream music, especially people from American Idol... all they do is audition and they get through basically based on their looks, they don't work as hard as all the other artists do to get where they are now. I do like a few songs, but Daughtry?!

"Yes, he's from American Idol. But it's his band. It's a really good CD. Believe me, you'll be amazed." She says

"Ok, I'll take a listen when your mom and Greg are at work"

"Awesome! Well, I gotta go say goodbye to Mom, now" she squeezes me, then kisses my cheek "Love you, Sar"

I almost cry… wow… she just said she loves me.

"Uh, you too kiddo" I reply, giving her a kiss on top of her head, then turning away to wipe away the tears threatening to fall

Lindsay walks over to Catherine and gives her a big hug

"Hurry back to Vegas, Mom. I'll miss you too much" Lindsay says, eyes filling with tears

"I'll miss you too, baby" Catherine replies crying

"Well, I need to go. I love you, Mom. And I'll call you when I land. And I will be good for Aunt Nancy, so don't even say that.." Lindsay says

"Ok, ok" Catherine kisses Lindsay's cheek "I love you, hon"

"I know, and I love you too" Lindsay replies "I'll see you guys, soon." She says, wiping the tears from her eyes, giving Catherine one last hug before walking towards the boarding gate.

I take a look at Catherine, and she's crying watching her baby girl walk away. I put an arm around Catherine

"She's a big girl now, Cath. But you've done a great job raising her, you know. I'd be proud to call Lindsay my daughter." I say trying to comfort Catherine

"I am proud to call her my daughter. I just can't believe how quickly she's growing up. It's like just yesterday she was in diapers and needed me and now she's grown up so much and she doesn't need me as much as she did then."

"She needs you just as much now as she did then. Believe me." I say giving her a quick kiss on the lips "Let's go, eh? She'll be ok"

"Ok, thanks Sara. You always know the right things to say. I think I can get used to you, you build up this ego of mine" she laughs

"Oh, well in that case... I better be careful that it doesn't blow up and leave me with brain all over my face" I stick out my tongue

* * *

I can't wait to get back to the hotel and get some sleep! I'm exhausted. After we dropped Lindsay off at the airport, we went and returned the drum set and mike.

We finally arrive at the hotel

"Oh! We're back! I'm so tired!" Catherine says

"I know what you mean" I say

I look back at Greg and he's sleeping against the window

"Greg… wake up. We're back at the hotel" I say

"Huh?! What?! We're here already?!" Greg says waking up

"Yep. Come on, you can go take a nap in a bed" I say smiling

"Ok, ok" Greg stretches and yawns before getting out, and Catherine and I follow

When we leave the elevator and turn to go to our rooms, I see two police officers waiting in front of my door. What the hell?

"Are you Sara Sidle?" an officer asks

"Um… yeah?" I say, confused

"Ok. Well Douglas Stoberman has woken from his coma, and he wishes to press charges against you"

"What?" Catherine and Greg ask

"Sara Sidle, you're under arrest for the asssault of Douglas Stoberman. You have the right to remain silent…" I don't hear the rest as I zoned out

What the hell am I gonna do now?!

* * *

**_Uh oh! What did I do now? I think I'd better run and hide from all the evil glares I'm gonna be getting! Oh! So evil, but I love it! MUAH HA HA HA HA!! _**


	37. Chapter 37

**_So, here's the next chapter. It would've been up sooner but it was my birthday yesterday so I was celebrating with family. Few mentions before I start:_**

Gryffindor620 - **_My apologies for not "hopping to it" but I have a good excuse... my birthday. Am I forgiven :-P_**

Funnysfun - **_Well, I'm a total heartless bitch... I wouldn't leave Sara rotting in jail now would I? But it takes time... :-P_**

SaraLou - **_Well cops didn't see anything... but when someone knows who attacked them and wishes to press charges, they have to, don't they? Again, I tried to update fast... but my birthday... Am I forgiven from you too :-P_**

Halliwell-luver - **_Muah ha ha ha... I'm evil but I do have a heart somewhere, I'm sure of it. I just need to find it again. :-P_**

foolyfool - **_Thank you... I LOVE music. Music is like my addiction in life. That and writing. So I have to put the two together, don't I? Thank you for the compliments, and more music references in future chapters :-D_**

CSI 3276 - **_Yeah, I love Lindsay as people may have gathered. And I agree... too bad she isn't in the show more often. She's just so cute, a little mini-Catherine but not AS bitchy. Ha ha ha! _**

GoldenLocks - **_Oh my! I loved that line "They are gonna be making love over the phone in prison now" That WOULD be hot... but with Greg and Catherine on the case, she'll be out in no time... right?? And I'll say this again... my birthday... am I forgiven? No angry letters :-P_**

Chelsee6 - **_Uh oh... (ducks from the evilest glare) But another story from you? I'm excited :-D As for Catherine mocking Nick... we gotta wait until the case is all closed up, don't we? But don't worry. I plan on closing the case soon... I hope... unless my pen decides to take a life of it's on and start writing more than intended._**

kaGSR - _**First off... New reviewer! Yeah!! Secondly, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that reading this makes you feel happier... but... I don't think I have to ask for forgiveness from you, JUST yet... as you just reviewed so you're getting your wish sooner than the regulars... :-P**_

**_Truthfully, I don't think this chapter is up to par... I kept being interrupted by my niece crying while I was writing it, so I wrote it sorta quick so I could spend more time with her. My apologies if it's not up to par. Here's the next chapter..._**

* * *

**_Catherine's POV:_**

"Oh we're back! I'm so tired!" I say, as we pull up into a parking spot. Sara may have promised me a reward when we got back, but I think we'll nap beforehand. Nothing ruins the mood more then when someone falls asleep in the middle of sex, and I'm afraid to say it… but I think that'll be me!

"I know what you mean" Sara says, then she turns around and wakes up Greg from the backseat then we walk into the hotel

When we reach our floor we exit and walk towards our rooms. We see two officers standing outside our door. I look back at Greg but he's as confused as we are

"Are you Sara Sidle?" an officer asks

"Um… yeah?" Sara replies, and squeezes my hand. I have a feeling what this is about, but I hope to God I'm wrong.

"Ok, well Douglas Stoberman has woken from his coma and wishes to press charges against you"

"What?" I hear myself and Greg say. The little fucker! He murders, but when he's beaten into a coma he wants to press charges against his first victim's mother! This is rich!

"Sara Sidle, you are under arrest for the assault of Douglas Stoberman. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights, Ma'am?"

"Yes, sir. May I just have a word with my partner?" Sara asks

I cannot believe this is happening!

"Yes, Ma'am but only for a few minutes" the officer replied, and Sara turns to me.

She looks so lost, she knows if she's charged she's lost her job.

"Cath, you need to tell Greg everything, before he finds out from everybody else. I figured Stoberman would do something like this. Call Grissom and let him know what is going on. I'm sure he would like to know. But I don't need a lawyer, don't worry. I love you, babe. I'll see you soon" Sara says then turns to the police officer "Ok, I'm ready" then they escort Sara to the elevator and then they're gone.

I slide down the door, burying my head in my hands. I can't believe it!

"ARGH!" I yell banging my head against the door in frustration

"You don't wanna do that" I hear Greg and I look up at him smiling down at me "You'll get a headache and we need our senior CSI in tip-top shape to get our Sara out of trouble" he says

I sigh, he's right "You're right, Greg. Thanks. Ok, so no use standing around doing shit all. Let's go. I'm gonna call Grissom then I'll explain everything to you. You'll be getting a crash course in this case for now"

"Ok" Greg replies

I grab my phone while walking to the elevator, Greg at my heels

"Grissom"

"Gil, it's Catherine. This is getting worse by the day!" I say entering the elevator. Thank goodness this phone has great reception in elevators.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Stoberman was in a coma, he woke up and is now pressing charges against Sara. She was just arrested a few minutes ago. We're walking across the street to the police department now"

"For the love of fucking God! Her daughter was murdered! Anyone would wanna kill the one who murdered their kid! Fucking hell!" Grissom yells down the phone

I'm standing there with my mouth open in shock. I glance at Greg and it looks like he heard Grissom too. Grissom swears?

"Uh? Gil?" I question

"Sorry. Do you guys want me there? I can be there tonight"

"No, Grissom. We already have half the team here and I heard you guys were pulling triples to cover for Sara and myself. Don't leave Warrick and Nick to work all the cases by themselves. We got it. I just wanted you to know what's going on"

"Ok, well keep me updated"

"You got it" I reply hanging up and turning to Greg

"They're gonna be questioning her soon, so crash course on what happened so you're not surprised by what you hear" I turn and flash my badge and walk straight to the lab before turning to Greg

"I'm ready" Greg says, eagerness showing in his eyes

"Ok, 6 yrs ago Sara's daughter was kidnapped, raped and murdered" I say bringing out the pictures from that case and laying them on the table for Greg to see

"Sara had a daughter?!" Greg asked surprised, looking at the photos, his face paling at the images

"Yeah, Emily. Stoberman goes down for murder. We get called out here to investigate a possible hate crime against a lesbian couple, their daughter Dee Waters was kidnapped" I lay out the evidence and pictures of this case "We run prints, it comes back Douglas Stoberman. We found out he had escaped from prison. We get a call yesterday morning informing us they've found Dee, dead with Stoberman still on the scene. We arrive at the scene, Sara had words with Stoberman, then she attacks him. But nobody 'saw' anything or helped me get Sara off him. She had beaten him into a coma, now he's awake and Sara is arrested." I say checking the time

"Wow! I would've killed the fucker! So all we have to do is get Stoberman to drop the charges and I can easily do that. Let me at him and he'll be begging for his life" Greg scowls

"We will. Not now though, Sara's gonna be questioned soon" I say, putting the evidence away and walking to the only interrogation room in the building, and entering behind the two-way mirror

Sara's looking incredibly calm, but I see her eyes and she's worried. She's sitting there with a cup of water drinking it, lost in thought.

Bryant walks in and sits down in front of Sara. I see Sara tense up, then looks at the mirror. It's like she's staring right at me, as if there's no mirror between us. She loosens up, and turns back to Bryant

"So Ms Sidle, you're a CSI from the 2nd best lab in the country. Hence why we called and asked for female CSI's from that lab to help us. But if I would've read your file beforehand, I doubt I'd have asked for you" he says. God he sounds like Ecklie. I'm sure they're related somehow

"Well, _Mr_ _Bryant_. I have no idea what my file has anything to do with me being charged for beating the goddamn shit out of Stoberman"

"Oh, it does" he smirks

"Oh, please do enlighten me" Sara's gaze turns cold

"Who the heck is this guy? Ecklie's long lost twin?" Greg spits

"He's the Head Lab Supervisor, so I guess you could say that" I reply, turning back to Sara and Bryant

"You have a drinking problem, you get aggressive with suspects, you got suspended for arguing with your superiors…"

Sara clenches her fists, looks at the mirror and back at Bryant

"Do you have any kids, Bryant?" Sara asked calmly

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot. Do you?" Sara asks again

"Two. I have a son who's 14, and a daughter who just turned 5" he smiled. I think I know what Sara is trying to do… smart move, honey. Very smart move.

"Do you have pictures of them?" Sara asks, reaching into her back pocket pulling out her wallet

"I do" he smiles, and excitedly reaches in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and then a pull down of pictures trailing down his wallet

"This is my son, Daniel. He's extremely smart for his age, already in college and he wants to be just like me. And this is my beautiful daughter Sara-Lee. She looks up to Daniel and he's great with her. Always finds time for Sara-Lee, even if he has a big exam the next day."

"You must be a proud father" Sara smiles, opening her wallet and pulling out her picture of Emily

"Of course, they're great kids. I would do anything for them"

"Well, I had a daughter named Emily. Did you take a look at Stoberman's file about what he was in prison for?" she shows the picture of Emily

"All I know is that he murdered a little girl in San Francisco. She's beautiful, by the way" he says handing the picture back

"Thank you" Sara smiles

"Wait… you said you 'had' a daughter?"

Sara nods "Yes, had a daughter. She was Stoberman's first victim. He did the exact same thing to Emily as he did to Dee. Kidnapped, raped and murdered. She was 5 years old. He had raped her with a broomstick handle, and it ripped right through her, causing her to bleed out. That's what killed her. But I was the one who found her, laying in that field… naked, chopped into pieces and her eyes staring into my soul. I couldn't save her. I didn't protect her like I should've." Sara says staring at the picture in her hands, her thumb running across the picture, with tears streaming down her face

"My God! Poor Sara! How could she go on like she did? If I found my daughter like that, I wouldn't be able to carry on." Greg whispers, leaning against the wall, tears falling down his face

"She's an extremely strong and amazing person, Greg. If that had happened to Lindsay, I've no idea how I would've handled it. But Sara… she's…. she amazes us all" I say giving Greg a much needed hug

"Let's continue listening, eh?" I say looking Greg in the eyes and he nods

We look through the two-way mirror to see Bryant handing Sara a handkerchief

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Sara looks up at Bryant

"If somebody did that to Sara-Lee, and the asshole who did it escaped and you're confronted with him… how would you react? Would you turn the other cheek and walk away? Or would you want to hurt him for hurting your beautiful daughter, causing you endless sleepless nights thinking you didn't live up to the title of "daddy" or in my case "mommy"? For violating your baby girl in the worst way possible? And the asshole's words to you were 'Your daughter was a good fuck' How would you react?" Sara stares at him

"I would kill him. No if and or buts about it. I would kill him" He says quietly looking at the picture of his own daughter

"I would have, too. But Catherine got through to me when I was on top of him, beating him. She told me she and her daughter needed me. They loved me" Sara looked at the mirror and it's like we locked eyes as she spoke "I couldn't kill him because I love them too" Sara turns back to Bryant "You would kill for your daughter, but what about your wife and son? Sure they'll say it's justified but would you want your son visiting you in prison every Sunday?"

"No. I see your dilemma Ms Sidle. I know why you did what you did. All I hope is that he drops the charges. But until then, I'm sorry. You're gonna have to spend the night in a jail cell before you go before a judge and bail is set. But I'm sure Catherine will help you get out, and I'll see if I can have a word with the judge for you" he stands up "Good luck, Sara"

Sara stands up to shake his hand, but he pulls her into a hug. Sara was shocked at first, but returned the hug.

"You're a strong individual, Sara. You're a role model to us parents everywhere. You did nothing wrong as a parent. I'm sure you were a great mother to Emily." He says, then walks out

Wow! Maybe he's not like Ecklie… he actually has a heart and cares about Sara! I turn to Greg, both of us are crying by what we just saw. I grab his hand and pull him out into the hallway so we can see Sara before she goes to jail for the night

She walks out in handcuffs and our eyes meet

"I love you" she says to me

"I love you, too. We're gonna get you out"

"I know. I have faith in you" she smiles

Then Greg steps forward

"Sara, I am so sorry about your daughter. You always amaze me. One more reason to look up to my best friend, role model and mentor"

"Thank you Greg. That means a lot"

"We'll get you out. I promise you that"

"I have no doubt about that Greg. You're a great CSI, and you have Catherine too"

"Ma'am, we have to go" the officer escorting Sara said

"Ok, I'll see you guys soon. I love you, Cath" Sara turns around and is escorted by an officer through the halls

"Let's go see that sick motherfucker" Greg says, anger in his voice

I turn to look at Greg. His eyes are cold, I don't think I've ever seen them so cold before in my life.

"Let's go, then" I say

We're gonna make him drop those charges against Sara if it's the last thing we do.

* * *

**_So there's that chapter... I'll try and update soon but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for reading :-)_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Ok, so here's the next chapter. First and foremost, thank you for all the birthday wishes! I feel so loved! And apologies for the delay. It took longer than I had expected. One, it was hard writing this chapter in Sara's POV sitting in a jail cell... how the hell can you do that, if you've never actually been in jail before? Two, family crisis came up and I had to deal with that. Sorry, family comes before stories for me. But I'm sure you all understand that._**

**_A few mentions before I start:_**

Funnysfun - **_Well, I decided to add in the "Ecklie relation" as they were making fun of him too many chapters back... and I didn't want him to be too much like Ecklie, then that would be one more person to hate in this story... and you can't hate a lot of people, right? As for the Grissom swearing, I decided to add that 'cuz when have we actually heard Grissom swear? But Greg in trouble? No, I love the kid too much... LOL!_**

kaGSR - **_Wow! It took you a week to read this? Wow! I'm honored that you would take a week of your time and read my story! Thank you! As for the finding the strength to carry this on for so many chapters and many more to come... it's all in you guys actually... all the reviews I get, it gives me a little boost of self-esteem. Bryant... yes... confusing for some, but I didn't want another character hating... LOL! _**

GoldenLocks - **_Yeah! I'm forgiven! And what do you mean I only get one birthday a year?? I thought I had 2! Oh well, gonna have to skip one then, eh? And I agree with the emotional rollercoaster... LOL! And I'm the one who wrote it! I re-read what I wrote and I'm like "Oh my God! Why? No! You have to get her out of jail!" Ok... maybe I've gone a little crazy... call it old age, losing my marbles at the ripe old age of 23 :-P_**

SaraLou - **_How about we all get together and have a little pow-wow in Stoberman's room and make him drop the charges, and then we'll say if he doesn't drop the charges I will write in an awful, awful death for him. So either he willingly drops the soap in the shower with all those criminals and let them have their fun with him or he dies a very painful death... what do you think :-P _**

Gryffindor620 - **_Yeah! I'm forgiven from you too! People love me! This update is within the week, right?? As for Sam, no I haven't mentioned it... but I dunno... got me thinking there, dude..._**

CSI 3276 - **_Ah, don't worry about crying... I cry too and it's my story! And thank you for the compliment... (blushes) _**

Chelsee6 - **_Like I've said to the reviewers above this... don't worry about crying. It's a normal human reaction. It don't make anybody weak. If we don't cry, then I think we'll all turn into robots? Now we don't want that, do we? 'Cuz then all the reviews will be "Good. Update." Now what kinda boring world would that be? Isn't Greggo great? I love him! I think if I wasn't into girls, I would fall in love with him... but that's not possible... More Greggo in this chapter!_**

Halliwell-luver - **_Am I really gonna be mean and let Sara rot in jail?? (shakes head) I didn't think so. I do have a heart somewhere in here... I just gotta find it first. That may take awhile, though. _**

iluvdarts - _**Sorry, dudette... you don't get to see how they get Stoberman to drop the charges until NEXT chapter... (ducks from that dead battery you just chucked at me) You didn't hit me, na na na na na na :-P**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sara's POV**_

"Ok, Ma'am. Here you go" The officer says while uncuffing me and I walk into the jail cell.

There's only one other person joining me in this cell, but I think he's drunk. I think I'll go sit on the opposite of the cell; I don't want to be puked on.

I sit down leaning my head against the cool concrete wall.

"Wow" I mumble to myself, and then I chuckle a little. Stoberman is a complete asshole. He already ruined my life once, and he wants to ruin it again. But at least this time I did something to deserve it, and I'll do it again in a heartbeat.

Thankfully I have Catherine and Greg working this. I know they'll get the charges dropped. I have great friends, and one amazing girlfriend.

I close my eyes and lay down on the bench. If I can't do anything, I might as well try and catch some sleep, but I am suddenly wide awake when I hear a commotion just out of my eyesight. I try to maneuver so I can see, but due to these stupid bars, I can't get a view, only an officer in a chair smiling up to somebody in front of him. I don't like that smile.

"You're fucking sick you know that? How the hell is that professional?" I hear Catherine yelling. Uh oh… what did he do? Wait? Why is she here? Why didn't I see or hear her come in? Maybe I was asleep? Where's Greg?

"Catherine, just calm down. It's ok" I hear Greg say calmly. That's my boy, keeping his cool.

"No it's not ok! And I will not calm down! What he said is fucking ridiculous! And how the hell did he find out? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!" I hear Catherine; she's really pissed… oh shit! I see the officer being grabbed by his collar and shaken… oh damn, Catherine… don't do it!

"Catherine! Let! Go! Of! Him! This will not help matters! You don't want to be spending a night in jail alongside Sara also… think about what people will think? Two Las Vegas CSI's in jail for assault?! 'Cuz I'll tell you now… God! Let him go! Ugh…" I hear some banging and clanging, something that sounds like it was knocked over and then a thump "OW! That hurt like a bitch!" Greg curses. Uh oh! What happened?

I try peaking my head further… SHIT! Ok, maybe not… these bars don't like me. I'll settle for listening right now

"Oh my God, Greg! I am so sorry!"

"Owwwwwww…. My head! Is it bleeding? Fuck Catherine, were you a boxer too? Geez! This hurts…" I hear Greg moaning

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to. I was just so mad…"

"No excuses, Catherine. Just take me to the hospital. I could have a concussion as I hit that fucking wall pretty hard."

"Ok… Greg? I'm sorry."

"It's ok; just take me to the hospital now, woman" Greg chuckles a little

"And you!" I see the officer's eyes widen… dammit! Why do I only have the officer in view? What is going on with Catherine and Greg? "I'm going to your supervisor and I'm going to report your sorry little ass! That comment you made was completely unprofessional" Catherine spits. What the fuck did he say?

"Uh… Catherine… I'm feeling dizzy" Greg says

"Ok, we're going now" I hear Catherine say

Then I see Catherine and Greg walking by my cell

"Cath! What the hell happened?" I say, as I reach my arm through the bars to touch her arm

"Catherine turned into Mohammad Ali" Greg said pointing to his quickly blackening eye. I look at Catherine, amused

"Remind me not to piss you off" I stick my tongue out

"Ha ha, very funny. Greg was trying to get me off that asshole over there, except I turned and threw a right hook straight to Greg sending him flying over a table and then into the wall" Catherine says, taking my hand into hers.

"Why were you attacking him, honey? What did he do? What did he say?" I ask

"Don't worry yourself about it, ok?"

"But I…"

"Sara, please. Don't worry about it" Catherine says cutting me off

"Ok…" I say then I take a look at Greg "Hey! Now you look like a man with that black eye!" I joke

"Oh, you're hilarious. Oh stop, Sara! My side hurts!" Greg says sarcastically "Let's go, Catherine. My head is starting to pound, and I feel like I'm gonna be sick from it. We'll be back soon, Sara" Greg says winking at me

"Ok?" I say, a little confused as to why he was winking at me… he only winks when he has something up his sleeve…

"Greg… don't threaten Stoberman to drop the charges, ok? The last thing I want is all of us rotting in jail because of him"

"Who said anything about threatening Stoberman? I just need to go to the hospital for this head…" he smiles at me again

"Catherine, don't do…"

"Bye babe" Catherine says and kisses my hand before turning to Greg "Let's go get this head checked out… I really am sorry, Greg"

"Sure you are…" Greg says, then the door closes and they're gone

* * *

I wake up in a sweat and crying. It's been awhile since I've had a nightmare about Emily and it gets me every single time. I guess with everything going on now, it's only natural to bring back all the memories, good and bad. 

The dream consisted of me running around screaming Emily's name, except when I was running I wasn't going anywhere. I felt like I was suffocating and I had this heavy fear sitting on my chest. Then almost like it was magic, I'm staring down at Emily. Those eyes will forever haunt me. But what gets me worked up is that Emily talks

"Mommy? Mommy why didn't you help me? I kept calling for you but you never came like you promised you would" then it gets worse "You broke your promise, Mommy! You lied! What kind of mom are you when you let your daughter die? You left me to die! You're not a mom! No mother would put her daughter through this! YOU'RE A SHITTY MOM! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY MOM ANYMORE! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" That gets me every single time and I always wake up in a sweat, crying and apologizing to Emily

I lay there trying to get my crying under control

"Ms Sidle? You have a visitor" an officer says to me

I wipe my tears away "Um, do you know who it is?" I say staring at the ceiling. If it was Catherine or Greg they would walk right in

"A lady called Jennifer"

I sigh, this is gonna be fun

"Do you want to see her, ma'am?" the officer asks

"Sure, ok. Bring her in" I get up off the bench and walk towards the bars. Why the fuck is she here?

"Sara…" Jennifer stands in front of me

"Jennifer, what do you want?" I say a little too harshly, but after the scene a few days ago, I don't care

"Hey? Have you been crying?" she asks concerned

"Just had a nightmare, that's all" I say looking away from Jennifer. She always knew how to read me

"Your parents or Emily?"

Jennifer knows about my past, hell we were together for years, we were engaged and had Emily. Of course she knows me, probably more than anybody else on this earth other than Grissom. It took me a few years to tell Jennifer about my past. I had been having a lot of nightmares, they always got worse when it neared the anniversary of my father's death and the anniversary of when my mom was sentenced. The first year I was with Jennifer we weren't sleeping in the same bed, so she didn't know. The second year we were together, I just told her it was a bad dream and it was nothing to worry about. The third year, she demanded to know why I was having so many nightmares and why I was yelling for my mom to stop hurting my dad. So I told her, I told her everything from my abusive childhood to the murder and having to testify against my mother. But as I got to know Jennifer more and she got to know me better, the nightmares seemed to have subsided. I had someone to talk to before I went to bed, so it wasn't on my conscience when I fell asleep. But they came back a few more times when I was pregnant with Emily, but Jennifer assured me that I wouldn't turn into my parents and I would be a great mother. I know I need to sit Catherine down and share everything with her, but we haven't really had any time, have we?

"Emily" I say quietly, looking at my hands

"Sara. It wasn't your fault. And you ARE Emily's mom as am I. And I'm sure she's looking down at you, wanting you to know your nightmares are just that. Nightmares. She still loves you, and I'm 100 sure she doesn't blame you for what happened. But if loving your daughter too much and wanting to give them the world is illegal then I think everybody will be in jail." Jennifer says trying to lighten the mood. She knows about my nightmares about Emily too.

"Thanks" I give her a small smile "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I heard about Dee. Same way as Emily, eh?" she asks

"Yeah…"

"I also wanted to see how you were doing, but word spreads fast in this small town. People are talking about this person who's involved with the law beat the shit outta Stoberman, and now they're in jail. And I thought it had to of been you who did it. So then I decided to come and congratulate you. I wish it were me"

"Oh, why thank you. Should I be receiving a medal soon?"

"Oh, I think you should. I'll write to Bush on behalf of all the parents who wanted to do harm to their child's murderer."

"Great! Let me know when the ceremony is! Now, should I wear red or blue?"

"Oh, definitely red."

I stick my tongue out at Jennifer

"Seriously though. How are you doing? Any news on getting out? Personally, I think you shouldn't be in here. You did only what any other person in our shoes would do."

"I'm doing good, considering… As for getting out, well I get to spend my night in this lovely cell with a snoring drunk man, then tomorrow I go in front of the judge and he gets to play God and decides my fate. But Catherine and Greg are working to get me out" I say, smiling when I mention Catherine

"Greg?" Jennifer asks

"Oh, he's a co-worker from Vegas. They sent him when I removed myself from the case. He's also a very good friend of mine."

"Oh ok. Well, I only came for those reasons. I'm leaving tomorrow so I also wanted to come and say good-bye. The detective said he'll keep me updated"

"Oh, well um… bye?" I say. At least this time we're parting on better terms than last time "And uh… thanks. For coming to see how I was doing"

"No problem. So, take care of yourself, Sara."

"I will" and with that she gives me a smile and walks away

* * *

**_My apologies if this chapter was a little off... like I said it was sorta hard trying to write it in someone's POV if you've never actually been in jail. And a disclaimer: Greg Sanders was not hurt in the writing of this chapter. It was just a lot of make-up to make it look real. But no worries, his black eye will be gone in a few days (it has to SEEM real doesn't it?) so he can get that cute little baby face back :-D_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Ok, here's the next chapter! Unfortunately, due to lack of sleep... I'm too tired to mention the people who've reviewed.. I will do in the next one, for sure. I wanna welcome the new readers/reviewers, and thank you for reading. **_

_**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

"Hey Greg? Before we go, I wanna see if there is anything we can do to get Sara out without having to see Stoberman" I say

"Like what? Bail? Bail isn't set yet."

"I know, but I may be able to pay more than usual? I did get some money from Sam's will. I could use that if we have to" I say

"Ok, but if not… we're going to see Stoberman" Greg replies

So we walk into the jail section. We pass Sara but it looks like she's sleeping, or at least trying to sleep. So we didn't bother her.

"Look, there's an officer over there" I say to Greg and I walk over to the officer

"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows. This is Greg Sanders. And we're just wondering if we might be able to pay bail to get Sara out?"

"Sorry Ma'am. Bail hasn't been set yet." The officer is leering at me. I recognize that look; I used to see it every night

"Well, Sir. I do have a lump sum of money I can use to pay bail. So why not just pay bail now, and then I don't have to pay tomorrow. Sounds easy enough doesn't it?" I ask, looking to Greg

"Seems logical to me" Greg says, playing along

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that you used to be an exotic dancer, stripper, whatever you wanna call it… So, if you do a private show for me, I'm sure I can get her out in no time" the officer says, with his eyes roaming over my body.

Oh God! I think I'm gonna be sick

"Oh, that's funny. Ha. Ha. Seriously, though. Why not pay bail now? Saves everybody the hassle tomorrow"

"Oh, but I am being serious. Me, you, alone in a room. You do a private show for me, maybe do a little extra favors for me, if you know what I mean" he winks "And I'll get you friend out in no time" he says 're-adjusting' himself in the chair

Oh, that… I… Oh! I'm pissed now!

"You're fucking sick, you know that?! How the hell is that professional?" I yell at him, I'm two seconds away from wiping that smirk off his face

"Catherine, just calm down. It's ok" Greg says to me, stepping closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. But I step away from him, moving from his touch.

"No! It's not ok! And I will not calm down! What he said is fucking ridiculous! And how the hell did he find out? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!" I grab the officer and I start to shake him. I want that stupid smirk off his face, now!

"Catherine! Let! Go! Of! Him!" Greg says trying to get me off him "This will not help matters! You don't want to be spending the night in jail alongside Sara also… think about what people will think? Two Las Vegas CSI's in jail for assault?!"

Oh, don't go there Greg…. Fuck it! I lunge back at the officer

"'Cuz I'll tell you now… God! Let him go! Ugh!"

I had swung around, throwing a punch at Greg and knocked him over the table and… OUCH! That's gotta hurt… Greg hit his head against the wall… HARD!

"Ow! That hurt like a bitch!" Greg moans holding the back of his head and looking at the wall to me.

It finally sinks in that I did that to Greg

"Oh my God, Greg! I am so sorry!" I say running over to Greg and touching his face where I hit him

"Owwwwwww… My head! Is it bleeding?" I take a look at his head and furiously shake my head 'no' "Fuck, Catherine! Were you a boxer, too?" Again, I shake my head 'no' "This hurts…" Greg says rubbing the back of his head

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to. I was just so mad…" I try explaining myself

"No excuses, Catherine. Just take me to the hospital. I could have a concussion as I hit that wall pretty hard"

Damn, I hope I didn't give him a concussion.

"Ok… Greg? I'm sorry"

"It's ok; just take me to the hospital now, woman." Greg nudges me and smiles to let me know it's ok

Ok, we'll go… But I turn on the officer one last time

"And you!" the officer's eyes widen. Good, now that he knows what I'm capable of, he'll be too scared to be in the same room as me "I'm going to your supervisor and I'm going to report your sorry little ass! That comment you made was completely unprofessional" I say, throwing daggers at him with my eyes

"Uh… Catherine… I'm feeling dizzy" Greg says, damn….

"Ok, we're going now" and I put my hand on Greg's back just in case he loses his balance.

Sara was awake when we passed her cell. Obviously she wanted to know what the commotion was all about and what happened to Greg. But Greg had to openly let Sara know that we have a plan that necessarily isn't legal. And Sara tried warning us not to do anything, but do I ever listen? No, I'm stubborn and proud of it! And Greg just wants to let people know he's a macho man. Greg, macho? I can picture him and Nick, dancing around as the Village People singing "Macho Man". Not a disturbing thought, just comedic. But definitely not macho.

* * *

Well nothing serious with Greg. He just has to put ice on his eye and the back of his head and everything is a-ok. 

"Psst. Catherine" Greg whispers, and I roll my eyes. He's been doing this all night, ever since they gave him something for the pain

"What Greg?" I say, putting down the magazine I was reading

"Well since I have to stay in this bed a little while longer, maybe you can find out what room Stoberman is in?" Greg smiles

"I could do that…"

"No, you will do it. It'll save time" Greg says

"Ok. I'll go search for his room" I get up "I'll be back. And no hitting on any more male nurses or I'll tell Nick you have wandering eyes." I warn

"Well, we can look… we just can't touch. I'll let you in on a little secret… Nick… my little Nicky boy… I've caught him checking out Hodges…"

"EW! Hodges?!" I ask, disgusted

"Yep, Hodges. I can't for the life of me figure out why Hodges… but if he can have a wandering eye… I can too. And that male nurse had a hot ass!" Greg smiles

"I can never figure you out, Sanders. I'll be back" I say, walking out of the room

I walk down to Admin and wait for the nurse to look up at me

"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I was wondering if you could let me know which room Douglas Stoberman is in, please?" I say, showing my badge

"Oh, sure. Let me check" the nurse says, typing on the keyboard "Stoberman? Can you spell that for me please?"

"Sure… S-Sierra; T-Thomas, O-Opal; B-Boy; E-Edward; R-Robert; M-Michael; A- Alpha, N- North"

"Thank you… and that's Douglas Stoberman?"

"Yes, Ma'am" I reply

"Ok, he's staying in room 3218. It's on the third floor, when you get off the elevator, turn right and it's a few doors from the end on the left"

"Thank you!" I say, wow she was very informative!

I walk back to Greg's room

"Get it?" Greg asked sitting up in the bed and looking like a little boy on Christmas morning

"Got it!" I say smiling

"WOOOOOOOOOOT MOMMA!!" Greg says with joy

"Woot momma?" I ask, laughing at Greg's choice of words

"Yes. Woot Momma" Greg says with a determined look "So the nurse came in and said that I need the ice on for another 10 minutes, he's gonna get a prescription of painkillers for me. He said even though I don't have a concussion, I'm gonna have one hell of a headache. So as soon as he gets back, we're gonna have some fun with Stoberman!" Greg claps his hands in excitement

"You're such a kid!" I laugh

* * *

Greg and I walk into Stoberman's room, ready to pull out all the stops for Stoberman to drop the charges 

"He's sleeping" I say, motioning to Stoberman

"Not for long" Greg says walking over to Stoberman "HEY SICK PERVERT! WAKE UP! TIME FOR YOUR ANAL SWAB!" Greg yells into Stoberman's ear causing him to jerk awake

"Who the fuck are you?" Stoberman growls

"You're worst nightmare. Seriously" Greg growls back

"I've heard that one before" he laughs

"Really? Well, get this. I'm buddy-buddy with the warden of the San Francisco Prison that you managed to escape from. And you do know you're going back there, right?" Greg asks

Stoberman stays quiet

"ANSWER ME!" Greg yells, making me jump. I've never seen or heard Greg yell before

He's still quiet, but Greg does something completely out of character for him. He grabs hold of the oxygen tube and blocks it

"I'm gonna have you begging for you life if you don't answer me. And I'm sure no one will miss you" Greg says, staring into Stoberman's eyes

"I killed someone before, you know. I didn't mean to, these kids were beating up on some guy. Then they turned on me, I ran the kid over with my SUV. I didn't think it would kill him. But finding out that I had killed the kid, I felt awful. Awful that I took a life. I would've proudly given my life up for his. But you see… That's where this is different. They say once you kill someone, it's easier to kill again. And by golly, I do believe they're right. Except this time, I won't feel any guilt"

Just then Stoberman starts gasping, grabbing at his throat. Greg releases the oxygen tube and let's Stoberman get some air

"Now, are you going to answer me? You know that you're going to go back to prison, right?" Greg repeats

"Ye… yes" Stoberman stutters

"Good boy" Greg says "Now, a really good friend of mine… Sara Sidle, you remember her?"

"No" Stoberman says defiantly

"Are you going to lie to me? Because if you are, I can find ways to 'refresh' your memory" Greg scowls

"Fine. Yes. I know her"

"Really? Well, you see… she had every right to attack you because you raped and murdered her daughter, then you go and do it to another kid? God… I would've killed you"

"Why are you here?" Stoberman spits

"Well, I thought that was obvious. I want you to drop the charges against Sara"

"No"

"Was that a 'no' I heard? Wow. Well, if you don't drop the charges… I'll tell you what's going to happen. My colleague and I will strap you down to this bed so you're on your stomach, and we'll rape you. See, I'm gay. And I haven't had sex with my boyfriend for a few weeks, and I don't know if you heard about us gay guys… but if we don't have sex regularly then we don't care whose ass our dicks go up, as long as we can fuck an ass. Then once I'm done with you, I'll get that pole over there and rape you with it, just like you did with Emily. But no, I won't use any lube, I want to rip your asshole apart so it hurts when you take a shit!"

Oh my! Greg is… wow! I never thought he'd have it in him….

"And if you haven't dropped the charges after that… then I can get the warden to announce WHY you're in prison and keep you out in the open. You know how they love child rapists and murderers"

Stoberman stares at Greg as if he's trying to see if he's serious. Greg's face is stone cold, not giving anything away

"Right, ok. Well I see the handcuffs are already on your hands. We have our own pair of handcuffs for each leg. Right, Catherine can you help me?"

I stare at Greg, is he really gonna go through with this?

"Um, sure. What do you need?" I say walking up to the bed

"Well, we need to uncuff asshole here. Then turn him over. I can do that no problem. I just need to make sure he doesn't fight back"

"Um. Ok"

Greg uncuffs one arm and bends it in an unholy manner, causing Stoberman to yell in pain. Greg keeps it at that angle and handcuffs the arm to the other side of the bed

"Did that hurt? Guess what, I'm not sorry" Greg says uncuffing the other hand, and flipping Stoberman over onto his stomach and cuffing him to the railing

"Great, now feet"

Stoberman is now trying to squirm out of Greg's reach, but being handcuffed to the bed, doesn't take him far. We effectively handcuff Stoberman's feet to the end of the bed. Then Greg pulls me aside

"I'm not really gonna rape him" he whispers "I'm just gonna scare him into dropping the charges. But play along with me, please? He's scared, I know he is."

"Ok" I whisper and follow Greg back to the bed

"So, are you going to drop the charges?" Greg asks

"Fuck you!" Stoberman spits

"No, **I'm** gonna fuck **you**. Tell me, have you ever had a dick up your ass?" and Greg moves Stoberman's hospital gown out of the way, exposing his ass.

"My! I can't wait to fuck THAT ass!" Greg says "Now, you didn't answer me. Have you ever had a dick up your ass?"

"No…" Stoberman says

"Well, that'll give me pleasure knowing I'm your first"

I'm shell shocked! I've never seen Greg like this before. I just don't know how I'm supposed to help; he's doing excellent by himself

Then Greg unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly. OH MY GOD! He's really getting into this… maybe I should say something, but what?

"Greg… that is… WOW! That's the biggest cock I've seen, ever! Even bigger than Ron Jeremy's!" I lie. Of course it's not out. But I figured it could help in scaring Stoberman

"Oh yeah, Nicky loves it" Greg winks at me

Then Greg climbs onto the bed, knees on either side of Stoberman

"Do you like it fast and hard? I think that'll be best for your first time. Takes the pain away faster."

Stoberman is now visibly shaking with fear. Then Greg gets closer to Stoberman

"I'll give you until the count of 10 to drop the charges, or else I'll fuck you and you can't do anything about it"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…."

"WAIT!! OK! I'LL DROP THE CHARGES! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" Stoberman cries

Greg looks at me and smiles. I can't help smiling either. Then Greg jumps off the bed

"Catherine? I'm gonna want this in writing. So can you call the detective or even some police officers, anything really?" Greg is smiling

"Sure. I'll be right back" I run out of the room, yes! Well, we're not in the clear just yet, but we're almost there!

I pull out my cell phone and decide to call the PD. No detective. I inform them Stoberman wishes to drop the charges against Sara and we need someone to take his statement. They said they're on their way.

I go back into the room, and Stoberman is upright, no handcuffs on his feet and is as white as ghost

"Here are your handcuffs, Catherine" Greg says handing them to me

"Thank you" I say "They're on their way"

"Great. Anybody want a coffee?" Greg asks as if nothing happened

"No, I'm great thanks" I reply "Let's just wait for the police"

"I'm game" Greg says, leaning back in his chair looking like he just won a million dollars

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon... but I think my mind wants to shut off for a few days, if it does... my apologies, don't blame me. Blame my muse! _**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Oh wow! 40 chapters already! Wow, I never would've thought it would be this long. Originally starting off with 6 chapters, now it's grown to 40! Wow! I really wanna thank my reviewers and readers for giving me the boost to write more. But no worries, there are gonna be more chapters... I just wanted to say that because I would never have thought it would have so many chapters :-D**_

**_Oh! Have you guys seen the minute long preview for Season 8?! Oh my! I cried when I watched it. I think the song was the thing that added to the face that I cried. LOL! 21 days until the premiere... my god, I can't wait! I'll need boxes of tissues watching that... boo hoo hoo... find Sara!! And screw Grissom, go Catherine!! _**

**_Ok, enough sappy crap, let's cut to the mentions as I was too tired to do them last chapter, and my apologies for that! _**

iluvdarts - **_Rapers love raping, but they don't want it to be done to themselves... I think that's what people should do with re-occuring offenders... give them a taste of their own medicine, see how they like it, eh? Ok, a little mean streak there for me... _**

kaGSR - **_Ha ha ha! Nick and Hodges... LOL! Have you not seen them together? LOL! Nick is all annoyed with Hodges, probably because he's attracted to him, but more attracted to Greg... ha ha ha! Better images? _**

GoldenLocks - **_I think it just hit the 3 day mark, if it was over that, my apologies... I've been babysitter for my niece for the last few days... Ugh... I love her to pieces, but I've been up all night, all day and all night again... with maybe 3 or 4 hours sleep tops? Like I said to someone earlier today "I'm not Sara Sidle! I actually like my sleep and value my sleep!" So I decided while my niece is sleeping, I'll post the next chapter considering I'm planning on sleeping all day tomorrow :-D Sleeeeeeeeeep! As for Greg getting tough... hell he's getting tougher because he's out in the field now, so he needs a tougher skin to get over what he sees everyday... and after being attacked... I think he has a little anger still in him... _**

SaraLou - **_"Hot loving to celebrate her release?" Hmmm, not this chapter... I wasn't in a lovey-dovey sexy mood when I was writing it. I should be though when I went the next chapter... LOL! I have off days... HA HA HA! But there's some lovin', just not the kind of lovin' you were hoping for _**

bleedblck - **_A new reviewer!! Yeah! Welcoming! Glad you're enjoying the story! And thanks for reviewing!_**

**_And one from the last chapter..._**

Silvara rivana - **_Another new reviewer! But hey... being tied up? Hmm... LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing too! And welcome :-D _**

_**So here's the next chapter, and again thank you to my readers and reviewers giving me the boost to write more... (holds up a drink "Here's to another 40 chapters!! Drinks all around!! Yeah!!) **_

* * *

_**Sara's POV**_

"Ms Sidle?" I hear. I have my arm over my eyes, I'm laying on the bench with one leg hanging off and the other leg bent up

"Ms Sidle?" I hear again. I groan, I just want some sleep. I had a few hours of sleep early this morning

"Ms Sidle"

"If I have a visitor, tell them I'm pre-occupied" I groan

"You don't have a visitor" then I hear the lock on the jail cell unlock and then the gate opens "You're free to go"

I get up, but I stay sitting on the bench

"You're shitting me right?" I stare at him

"No, Mr Stoberman just dropped the charges. You're free to go" he says

I get up, walk out and then I turn to the officer

"Uh, thanks"

"You can get your belongings at the front desk"

"Thanks" I say again and I walk to the door. I look back at the officer to make sure I'm not dreaming, then I walk out the door to the most beautiful face. Catherine.

I don't say anything. I just smile and quickly walk towards Catherine

"You're free. He dropped the charges" she smiles at me

I now know why in those cheesy movies when someone gets out of jail and they don't say anything to their wife or girlfriend. They just kiss them senseless. Why? Because staying in a cell, the only thing to do is either stare at those ugly gray walls or sleep. So seeing the most beautiful face when you get out, only makes you wanna kiss them. Call me cheesy but it's true.

So that's what I do. I put my hands on Catherine's waist and I pull her to me and I kiss her. I kiss her like it's the last time I'm gonna see her

Catherine starts moaning into the kiss bringing her hands to my back trying to pull me closer to her. I quickly deepen the kiss, reveling in the feeling of Catherine's tongue against mine

As soon as Catherine puts her hands under my shirt and on my stomach, I pull back realizing we're in public. I keep Catherine close to me

"I'm out. He dropped the charges" I whisper, still not believing it

"I know. You should thank Greg. He did it all" she said, beaming

"Did he now?" I say, looking at Greg and Greg nods his head shyly

I leave Catherine and walk over to Greg

"How? How did you manage to get him to drop the charges?" I ask

"Oh, I just told him I was gay, haven't had sex in awhile. Said I would fuck him, handcuffed him to the bed and scared the shit outta him thinking I'd actually stick my precious dick in his ugly ass"

I laugh at his choice of words "You actually did all that?" I ask, amused

"He did" Catherine says and I look at her and smile at her, then turn back to Greg

"Thank you, Greg" I say, giving him a fierce hug

"Ah, it's nothing." Greg says looking down, embarrassed

"It is something" I say

"Eh." Greg says, not wanting any praise "Wanna go back to the hotel now?" he says trying to change the subject

"Yeah, let me go get my stuff from the front desk, first"

We walk over to the desk and I ask for my belongings. While the lady goes to get my stuff and the paperwork, I pull Catherine in front of me

"Hey there sexy" I say smiling at Catherine

"Someone's a little happy" Catherine says wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me flush against her, causing me to put my hands beside her on the desk to keep my balance

"Well wouldn't you be if you're going home with a beautiful woman?" I start to kiss her neck. Her neck is irresistible. It's just calling for my lips.

"Hmmm…" Catherine replies tilting her head to the side, giving me more access

"Uh, guys? Guys?" Greg says trying to get our attention "Guys!" he says louder bringing us back to earth

"Huh?" I reply

Greg nods towards the desk, and the lady is there smiling a little at us

I don't back away from Catherine, I just lean over her to sign the paperwork for my belongings. But while I'm leaning over, Catherine decides to have a little fun of her own

Catherine moves her hand between us and starts to run her hand up and down my thigh. I glance at her, before turning back to the paperwork. When she cupped me, I had to hold back a moan. I quickly thanked the lady, grabbed my belongings, then I grabbed Catherine's hand and ran out of the building leaving Greg behind

As soon as we left the building, I threw Catherine up against the wall, putting my leg between her legs

"That was not very nice, Cath" I lean in and whisper in her ear

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Catherine says, trying to play innocent

"I think you know very well what I'm talking about" I say, as I move my thigh up against Catherine's centre

"Mmmm" Catherine moans and tries pressing down on my thigh

But I step away, losing all contact with Catherine. She opens her eyes and looks at me

"Greg is coming" I smirk, and just as I say that Greg walks out

He sees us, then laughs

"You two are like a pair of hormonal teenagers!" he says

"Well our relationship is still new, Greg" Catherine says

"You should know what it's like, Greggo. You and Nick… you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other the first two months, until the novelty wore off." I laugh at Greg

"That's not true" Greg replies

"Sure, that's why I caught you two, how many times?" I say, putting my hand in Catherine's as we walk towards our hotel

"Fine. Fine. You win" Greg says

"Hey, have you called 'Nicky Boy' since you got here?" I ask

"No, I haven't had any time" Greg replies

"OOOOOH! You're gonna be in the dog house, now! Not calling him? I bet he's thinking you're off with someone else and don't care about him. He's probably crying himself to sleep, too. Who would've thought Nick would be the girl in the relationship…" I laugh

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Greg says

"But you know it's true!" I laugh, kicking my foot to the side to kick him in the ass

"Yeah, I know. That's the first thing I'm gonna do when I get back to my room" he says

"Oh, well in that case… wait…" I say

I quickly run to our car and grab a box of tissues. Then I run back, and toss the box to Greg

"You're gonna need those then" I smile, walking into the hotel

"Oh, Sara! That's just gross!" Catherine says

"Hey, everybody does it" I say "And don't say you don't. I heard you in the shower a few days ago. That's hot… I'd like to see you please yourself" I whisper in her ear, leaving her standing in her spot and jaw dropped as I walk away

"Tissues? Don't you know they can make your dick a little raw if you try cleaning it with tissues? Don't you know wet wipes clean up much better?" Greg says smiling as I'm now standing there with my jaw dropped and a look of disgust

We get to our floor and we bid our good-byes and go to our rooms. I'm laying on the edge of the bed, watching Catherine walking around the room but my eyes are drooping. I am exhausted! Catherine turns to me;

"I'm gonna go get into something more comfortable" she smiles and winks at me before walking into the bathroom

A smile forms on my face, thinking of the many things she's gonna come out in. I put my head on the pillow waiting for Catherine's entrance and I close my eyes

"Just until I hear the door open" I tell myself

* * *

I wake up to Catherine's phone ringing and I look to my left and I see a very naked Catherine snuggled against my side. Then I look down at myself and I'm fully clothed 

"Fuck, I'm such a dork…" I mumble. I see Catherine's cell phone on the night table, and I slowly reach over and grab Catherine's cell phone

"Hello?" I whisper

"Hey Sara!" I hear Lindsay's voice

"Linds, hey! How are you? You land ok?" I ask

"Yep! I just got home and Aunt Nancy said I could call Mom. Is she around?" she asks

"Uh, she's right here. Let me see if I can wake her up" I reply

"Did you tire her out, Sara?" Lindsay asks, laughing

"Uh, no. We had an eventful day when we got back from the airport, and no, not like that!" I laugh before she says anything "You can ask your Mom about what happened, let me see if I can wake her up" I say

"Ok"

So I put the phone down on the bed

"Cath, honey. Wake up. Linds is on the phone…" I say, running my hand up and down her back

"I'm not falling for that one again" Catherine mumbles into my side

"I'm not playing a joke, hon. Linds is on the phone" I say

She opens her eyes and looks at me. She looks beautiful. I give her a quick kiss

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, babe. I guess I was more tired than I thought" I say

"It's ok. I was pretty tired too" she gives me a kiss "So, Linds is on the phone?"

"Yep, here" I say handing her the cell phone

"Hey baby… you land safely then?" Catherine asks

I give Catherine a kiss on her shoulder and she looks at me and I point to the bathroom to let her know I'm going to be in there. She nods her head and smiles at me

"Really, Linds? Yeah, we did… well, Sara was arrested…" I hear Catherine say as I close the door

I look at myself in the mirror

"What an idiot I am… falling asleep?" I chuckle

I'm debating on having a shower now or wait until the morning. Because I'm only going to get all sweaty afterwards. Yeah, I'll wait until the morning

I walk out of the bathroom and I just stand there against the wall watching Catherine talk to Lindsay. Her whole face lights up when she talks to her. I wonder if Emily and I would've had a close relationship like Lindsay and Catherine does. But it's hard to imagine Emily as old as Lindsay. She'll be 11, almost 12 by now. The pre-teen years. I hear those are some of the hardest years. But Emily will always be my baby girl. She'll always be 5 in my mind, because that's how old she was the last time I saw her.

"Ok, well you need to go to bed, Lindsay. You have school tomorrow morning. Yeah, of course you can call me before school tomorrow, honey. Ok, I'll tell Sara that. Ok. Bye bye. I love you too, sweetie. Bye" then Catherine hangs up and sighs

I walk up to Catherine and sit beside her

"You miss her already, huh?" I ask

"Yeah. She's everything to me. I hate being away from her" she says

"It won't be much longer before we go back. We got everything to nail Stoberman with. We just gotta wait 'til he's well enough to come down to the station"

"That's true. Oh, Lindsay says she's glad to know you're out of jail, now. Even though you spent not even a day in jail. And she also told me to tell you that if she was here, she would've beaten him up for you."

"Ha ha, tell her I say thanks for the thought" I laugh

"Ok" Catherine replies, then she turns to me and kisses me "Now lady… falling asleep on me?" she starts to tickle me

"Hey! I didn't mean to! My brain was tired from being idle for so long…" I laugh and I get the upper hand and tickle her back onto the bed. I crawl on top of Catherine and I look down at her

"You're beautiful" I lean down and give her a kiss before crawling off Catherine and standing at the foot of the bed

"What are you doing?" she asks

"Taking my clothes off" I reply, smiling at Catherine

I'm gonna make up for falling asleep on her, earlier. Plus, I did promise her a reward earlier.

* * *

**_And that my dear readers is Chapter 40! Thank you for reading!! _**


	41. Chapter 41

_**So, here's chapter 41**...** everyone's been asking about an upcoming "sex scene" Truthfully, I wasn't in the mood to write one, but somehow I got into it... maybe because I was listening to the song that is featured in this chapter? Anyhoo, here's the mentions:**_

iluvdarts - **_I know what you mean... if I had Catherine or even Sara for that matter, I would DEFINATELY not fall asleep on them, or even sleep! LOL!_**

Silvara rivana - _**Yeah! Go me!! (to the tune of In Da Club) "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Chimp-y! It's your birthday! We gonna party like it's yo birthday! We gon' sip Smirnoff Ice like it's yo birthday! And you know we don't give a fuck it's not your birthday!" LOL!! **_

GoldenLocks - **_What? You don't like the little cliffie I ended with last chapter? Hmmm, sex scene you want? Oh, I don't know if I can do that... :-P_**

_**I'm sure you guys are anxiously waiting for the sex scene, so I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy!! **_

* * *

**_Catherine's POV_**

"What are you doing?" I ask Sara

"Taking off my clothes" she replies with a sexy smile

Oh good God. I want to see her strip for me

"Wait" I say. Sara looks at me with her eyebrow raised "I want you to strip for me" I say

"Uh, Cath. You're the stripper, not me" she says with a frown

"Babe, it doesn't matter" I say getting off the bed

"It does, 'cuz I'll totally ruin the mood" she replies

"How?" I ask, going to my bag and searching through it

"I can't 'swing' my hips like you can" she smiles

"You danced pretty well at the club" I smile, remembering that night and what happened

"I don't know… dancing by myself? I can dance with someone, just not by myself" Sara says

"Are you trying to get out of it?" I ask, continuing the search in my bag

"Uh…" I turn to Sara to see her face "Yeah…" she says looking down

"Well, you're not. Do you need instructions on how?" I ask, finding what I was looking for

"Oh yeah!" Sara says smiling

"But, if you remember, my dear… I'm already naked so I wouldn't be stripping." I smile back, putting the CD I was looking for in the CD player, and putting on the song

"_Jack Knight and Dakoda House  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
Monifah, would you turn me out?  
Show me what your thing is all about_"

"Oh, this song…" Sara smiles, moving to me "This is old school, baby"

"Oh, that I know…" I smile "This is one of the songs I used to dance to" I smile again as Sara's eyes go wide

"Shit, Cath… that's… damn!" she says. I can see her mind just imagining it

"This is not about me. I want you to strip for me. Now, you obviously know this song" I smirk "So just close your eyes. Feel the beat and do what comes naturally. Now remember… make it hot. I want my reward, plus… you owe me for falling asleep on me" I say sticking my tongue out

"You're not gonna let me live that one down, are you?"

"Nope!" I say, sitting down in the middle of the bed. I lean back against my arms, spreading my legs so Sara can see me

Sara's eyes stay glued to that part of my body, and I can tell she's getting turned on

"Strip" I say, smiling as Sara's eyes come up and meet mine. All she does is nod. Then she goes over to the CD player and starts the song again.

Sara walks in front of the bed and closes her eyes. Her hips start moving to the beat of the song. She's mouthing the words

"_Jack Knight and Dakoda House  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
Monifah, could you turn me out?  
Show me what your thing is all about_

Sara starts to run her hand down her body, when she reaches her breast, she starts to massage them, then runs her hands down her stomach. Then she starts to unbutton her shirt, ever so slowly. When the final button is undone, she opens her eyes and stares at me

"_Could you just put that thing on me  
So I can just freak on you  
And you could just freak on me  
And I'm gon' give it to you all night long  
I'mma show your body what your lips are doing wrong  
Ooh"_

She slowly opens her shirt, exposing her bra and sexy stomach. I'm feeling myself get wetter

"

Sara then slowly removes her shirt, moving her whole body to the beat. She takes a look at my wetness. She groans, and closes her eyes. She lets the shirt fall off her arms

Sara then runs her hand across her stomach and down into her jeans, still moving her hips to the beat. Sara's biting her lower lip then removes her hands and I see her fingers glistening with her juices. Oh, good God

"_Give it to me give it to me call my name  
This boy's shyness got me wet like crazy  
I want it more and more  
When you call my name and spank me  
Ooh_"

Sara's eyes once again locks with mine, then she brings her fingers up to her mouth and she starts to lick her fingers clean

Oh, man… this is… fuck… I let out a moan at that sight. Sara smiles, then brings her hands to her jeans and unbuttons the button. Then she slowly removes her jeans, and then steps out of them.

Sara groans seeing my wetness. I can feel it dripping, and I can feel my clit pulsating. This is too hot… fucking hell.

"

Sara reaches her hands behind her and unclasps her bra. She moves her body so the bra is slowly falling down her arms. Then the bra falls off. Oh damn… she's beautifully sexy. I know the rules 'no touching' but I REALLY wanna touch her

"

Sara's watching my eyes trail up and down her body, then she decides to tease me some more. She puts her hand down in her panties. This time, I can see her fingers moving. God… 'Take them off, please, take them off' I silently beg

It's like she heard my thoughts. She started to remove her panties. Once they're removed, I'm doing everything in my power not to touch her. I move to the edge of the bed and I slide my fingers into my wetness. Sara's eyes are dark with desire, and her breathing is shallow.

Sara walks over to me and stands right in front of me. I can smell her arousal. She puts her fingers against my lips and I immediately put them into my mouth.

"_Touch it  
Touch me  
Love me  
Suck me  
Give me  
Baby, yeah  
If you know how I like it_"

I suck on her fingers. God, she tastes good. I bring my fingers up to her mouth, and she starts to lick my juices off my fingers

"_Do you really wanna touch it  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
Would you call my name and give it to me right_"

The sensation and her groans is the last restraint for me

"Fuck… come here…" I whisper, and then I grab Sara's hips and start to kiss a trail from her stomach to her opening

Sara has her hands gripping my head and as soon as I lick her, she jerks forward and grips my head harder, trying to pull me closer to her

I have my hands gripping her hips, moving her closer to me also

"Oh, Cath… that feels… fuck… oh God!" I hear Sara moan above me.

I want her, oh God do I want her! I pull her down onto the bed and thrust my fingers into Sara

"Oh… damn…" Sara moans, then I feel her fingers enter me

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" I moan, thrusting my hips towards her fingers. Sara sits up, and I quickly wrap my legs around her waist, keeping my fingers between us and in Sara.

Sara grabs my back and pulls me closer while I'm riding her fingers. Sara is thrusting her hips up against me

I lean down and start to kiss Sara deeply. We're moving faster against each other as we're reaching our peak. I pull Sara closer to me. I need to feel more of her.

I rest my head against Sara's shoulder as I feel my orgasm approach fast. I start thrusting my fingers harder against Sara, hitting against her clit

"Cath… oh… Cath… close… fucking close, baby" Sara moans, and Sara in turn thrusts her fingers deeper and faster into me

"Sara… Sara… oh fuck… Oh Sa… FUUUUCCCKKKK!" I scream as I feel a powerful orgasm wash over me

"God…" Sara is panting, then I bite down on her shoulder and curl my fingers "Oh baby, that feel so… CAAAATHHHH!" she screams as she pulls me against her. When I came down from my pleasure, I push Sara down while she is trying to catch her breath

I give Sara quick kisses while she comes down, then she opens her eyes

"Hey baby" I smile

"Hey" she replies, pulling me down "How did I do?" she whispers before licking and sucking my earlobe

"Mmmm…. That was hot, so don't say you can't strip" I smile "And the sex? Amazing as usual" I chuckle

"You're amazing" Sara smiles, her eyes drooping

I move off Sara, turn off the CD player, and join Sara back in bed

"Thank you for my reward, baby"

"You're welcome" Sara mumbles

I reach over and turn off the lamp, before snuggling into Sara's arms, falling asleep.

* * *

**_Ok! So that was chapter 41... not sure when the next update will be... and the song that was in this chapter is called "Touch It" by Monifah. I absolutely love this song! Thanks for reading! _**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Here's Chapter 42! Sorry for the long delay. Here it is! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

I wake up to the sun glaring through the window. Fuck! I forgot to close them last night 

I roll over to give Catherine a kiss to wake her up for some morning activities, but she's not there

"Babe?" I yell out. Then I hear the shower going. Mmm, what a nice wake-up present for me

I throw the covers off me and jump off the bed to join Catherine in the shower, then I run to the bathroom, turning the doorknob

"BAM!" the door is locked and I fall backwards from the force

"Ooooooh" I groan, laying down holding my head "That is SO not cool…"

"Sara?" I hear Catherine's voice. I slowly open my eyes to see a dripping wet Catherine, standing above me with a look of concern on her face

"Oh, I must be dead. I'm seeing an angel" I say, smiling

"Sweet talking? Nope, not dead" Catherine smiles "But what happened?"

"You locked the bathroom door" I glare at Catherine

"Oops. Sorry, I lock it out of habit"

"But, I wanted to join you…" I pout

"Sorry. Greg and I gotta go to work soon"

"Right" I say, getting up "And I get to be all alone in a hotel room. What ever will I do?"

"I don't know… but do not play your guitar at full volume again!" Catherine laughs

"Oh, that would've been fun!" I sit on the bed watching Catherine get dressed

"I don't wanna get kicked out"

"You're no fun!" I laugh, then I get up off the bed to get myself dressed

I notice Catherine had stopped dressed, so I glance over and see her staring

"What?" I ask

"Sexy" Catherine whispers

"I know, isn't it great?" I laugh

"Uh huh" Catherine replies in a daze

I quickly throw clothes on and she's still staring

"Hurry up. You and Greg gotta go to work" I kiss Catherine on the cheek

Catherine comes back down to earth, blushing then quickly dressed

"Ok, I'm ready" she says

"Great, I wanna walk you over there" I say, sheepishly

"Oh, like my first boyfriend?" she laughs

"More like your sexy girlfriend wanting to show you off" I smile

"I think I can handle that"

"Oh! That's not nice! You think you can handle that?"

"You know you love me, really" she says

"That's true. Let's go get Greg" I say, putting her hand in mine

* * *

"Coming!' we hear Greg yell 

He answers the door then a cheeky smile appears on his face

"I heard 'Touch It' last night. Doing a strip routine for Sara, Catherine?"

I smile and feel my face blushing from what I did, and what we were up to afterwards

"Actually, Greg. It was Sara stripping for me" Catherine says, looking at me with eyes full of desire, and I blush more. She's obviously re-living last night too

"Sara? Stripping? OH SNAP!" Greg laughs, letting us into his room. But as I walk by, I slap Greg upside the head

"I'll tell Nick you were drooling at the thought" I warn

"But! But, I wasn't" Greg says

"I know that, but he doesn't." I smile, sitting down on Greg's bed and pulling Catherine into my lap

Greg looks at me in disbelief

"Fine. Let me just finish hair then" Greg says

"Yeah, it looks a little flat, even for you" I laugh

"No shit. No products in it yet. I had to run out to the corner store to get some more mousse because mine ran out. But they didn't have my brand! So I may be awhile" Greg says exasperated

"Take your time. I know what it's like" Catherine says

"See! Someone who understands my dilemma!" Greg replies

I roll my eyes. Why does it take so long for people to do their hair?! Then Greg goes into the bathroom to deal with his hair

I pull Catherine closer to me, and I start kissing her shoulder and neck

"I don't know… I kinda like it when you have a few minutes to get ready…"

"I don't. I like to look my best"

"You look hot no matter what, babe" I say, turning Catherine around in my lap, then she climbs on me so she's straddling me

"I look hot no matter what?" she repeats with a smirk

"That's what I said, didn't I?" I smile back

Catherine looks at me, then pushes me down on Greg's bed with a smile

"This is Greg's bed… I don't think we should…" I say, trying to reason

"He's gonna be awhile"

"FUCK! This mousse is bullshit! No volume!" we hear Greg yell from the bathroom "I guess I'm gonna have to bring out all my products! Stupid mousse…"

I laugh "He is such a girl"

"Do you believe me now when I say it's gonna be awhile?"

"I still don't think we should, it's his b… umph" I am interrupted by Catherine kissing me, then she pulls away

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Anything you say, madam" I say and kiss Catherine

Catherine dominates the kiss, but I don't care. I love kissing Catherine, it's my new favorite past time now. Catherine puts her hand on my bare stomach, so I put my hands on her bare lower back. Catherine lifts my shirt up and starts kissing my stomach. I let out a moan, it feels so good…

"Shhh…. Greg could hear you" Catherine looks up at me with a smile

"God…" I hit my head against the pillow. She's gonna kill me.

I hear Greg turning on the hairdryer, then all of a sudden I feel Catherine's fingers inside my underwear, then entering me. How the hell did she undo my pants without me knowing?

"OOH!" I moan loudly as Catherine hits my clit and I move my hips up so Catherine can go deeper

"Shhh… Greg could hear you" Catherine says again

I glare at her. How can she think I can be silent with what she's doing to me?

I am so fucking close right now, I grab the pillow I'm laying my head on and cover my face with it. I am frantically thrusting my hips up towards Catherine, then my orgasm hit me, and I scream into the pillow.

I feel the pillow uncovering my face, and I look up at a grinning Catherine

"OH. MY. GOD! That was fucking amazing, baby. So naughty doing it on Greg's bed…" I say grinning like a Cheshire cat

"It makes it hotter with the chance of getting caught, don't you think?" Catherine says zipping up and buttoning my jeans

"Hmmm. I'm gonna have to agree with you there" I say as I sit up "But we have a little problem"

"And what's that?" Catherine says, giving me a kiss

"My underwear is sopping wet, and I haven't paid you back in kind yet"

"You can pay me back tonight, and as for your underwear… we couldn't get any on Greg's bed now could we?"

"You're evil" and I kiss Catherine, pulling her down on the bed and then climbing on top of her

"Um, girls?" I hear Greg behind me

"Yes Greg?" I say, staring at Catherine while I'm on top of her

"I hope there's no pussy juice on my bed" I hear Greg, and I know he's smiling, I continue looking at Catherine. She has a huge smile on her face

"No. No pussy juice on your bed" I say then lean down and whisper in Catherine's ear "But pussy juice galore in my underwear"

Catherine laughs and I smile at her, then I kiss her. I don't care if Greg is there

"Um, girls? Don't you think we should get going?"

"Yeah, Sara. We need to get going" Catherine smiles at me. Oh she is SO going to pay for this. I climb off Catherine and look at Greg

"Uh?" I ask looking at Greg's hair

"Shut up. That mousse ruined it. Can you go to the store and get me my brand of mousse, please?" Greg begs

"And what brand is that?" I ask

"The one and only Herbal Essence" he says, grinning

"Herbal Essence?" Catherine asks "No, Pantene Pro-V. Much better"

"But Herbal Essence has a nice smell to it. Plus, it makes my hair softer"

"No, Pantene Pro-V actually helps your hair" Catherine says

"Um, girls?" I smile, using Greg's line "Don't you think we should be going?"

Catherine laughs and I get a glare from Greg for calling him a girl

"But, are you gonna get my mousse?" Greg asks

"Yeah, I think I can do that" I smile

"Thanks! Let's go then" Greg says, walking out the door

"I'm paying you back" I whisper to Catherine as I put my hand in hers, again

* * *

**_And there it is! Thanks for reading! _**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Sorry y'all for the lack of an update!! I've been uh... busy the last couple days (blushes) but I know, no excuse... but hey, you wouldn't think so if you were in my shoes!! Hee hee hee... ok enough... onto the mentions!! (Yes, I'm giddy... shhhhh)**_

Gryffindor620 - **_Well, you know... I live for the hot stuff!! No hot stuff here... sorry! _**

Funnysfun - **_Yeah, as I've said before... I love my Greggy! And yeah, I can SO totally see the convo happening too! And I love hot, and funny... that's me all rolled into one... hee hee hee!! _**

Chelsee6 - **_Yeah, I want that scene to happen too! And I was planning on having that in like 3 chapters... but damn muse decided to take a turn and make us wait... grrrr!!! And Herbal Essence... the only hair products I use!! But when I run out and have no money to buy any until pay day... I have to resort to others... and when I do that, I am not a happy camper... I like smelling nice!! I keep good care of my hair... it has to be soft, and people are always surprised at how soft my hair is! Even when it's dyed... and who would've thought chimp would care so much about her hair... hee hee hee! _**

iluvdarts - **_Yeah, my Greggy is such a girl! The thrill of nearly being caught is a huge turn on? Hmmmm... :-P And you would certainly know about payback wouldn't you (glares) hee hee hee!!! And I would've posted this sooner, but someone has been keeping me up... do you know this person? _**

GoldenLocks - **_Yes, I am certainly over my writer's block, but somebody is keeping me quite busy, so I've been unable to post. The tips for writer's block... number 2... oh I don't know if my g/f would be happy with me thinking about somebody else... hee hee hee!!! But I plan on making all my readers happy! If I don't make them happy, then they won't come back... and we don't want an upset chimp now do we? _**

kaCSI - **_Hell no! They can't keep their hands off each other... still new in their relationship so... there's one point there, and second point... Would you keep your hands off if you had Catherine or Sara?? Hee hee hee!!_**

Halliwell-luver - **_Greg as vocal as the wifey in the commercial?? Hmmmm I should write that in, shouldn't I? I think that would be hilarious... _**

Kittic - **_Wow! You re-read the whole story again? Wow! I feel so loved... thank you! I take that as a compliment! Awww, wow... ok, so I'm speechless..._**

**_So I just wanna say one thing... from those good ol' people called 'Beastie Boys' (yes, I'm in a happy, giddy mood) coughs to clear throat and tries to sing "BRASS MONKEY!! THAT FUNKY MONKEY!!!!" _**

**_Ok, I shall stop trying to sing now... I'm getting rotten tomato's thrown at me... _**

**_Here's the chapter! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Catherine's POV_**

Greg, that kid cracks me up. But he's grown up so much compared to 7 years ago! It's like I've watched him grow from a boy to a man. I feel old!

"What are you thinking about honey?" Sara asks while we're riding the elevator down

"Greg" I laugh

"Greg?! Oh and I thought you loved me!" Sara laughs

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm so irresistible" Greg smiles, blowing on his nails and rubbing them on his shirt

"Deflate that ego, Greg. I was thinking how old I feel"

"Old? Thinking about Greg?" Sara laughs a little harder

"Old because I've watched him grow from an immature little boy, to a man" I state

"Oh! Look at that! I'm a man!" Greg laughs

"Greg? A man?" Sara jokes

"You should've seen him yesterday, Sara. And these past few years, I feel old" I laugh

"What do you mean old? You are not old. You're my sexy girlfriend! And you're definitely not old in bed!" Sara squeezes my hand and winks at me

"Please! I've had no sex since you two left. I'm gonna get jealous" Greg pipes in

"We could always pick you up a male hooker!" Sara says to Greg as we walk out the elevator and towards the exit

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW!!! No way! Plus, I love my Nicky. I wouldn't do that to him, anyways."

"Ok" Sara shrugs

We walk to the coffee shop to get us some coffee and food to start off our day. Shirley wasn't working today, so that was a disappointment. I really like her

"So, don't forget. Herbal Essence… make sure it's Extra Volume too" Greg turns to Sara

"Herbal Essence, extra volume… got it" Sara smiles, reaching her hand to his hair

"DON'T! IT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO GET IT HALF DECENT!!" Greg ducks and puts his arms up over his head to protect his hair

"Oh, someone's protective of his hair" Sara laughs, chasing Greg as he runs around the parking lot weaving in and out of parked cars to get away from Sara

"Sorry to break it to you, _kids_. But Greg and I have to get to work" I laugh

"Kids? You calling me a kid?" Sara walks over to me with the sexiest smirk

"Yep! That's right." I try to smile, but it's impossible as I have a panting, sweating SaraH inches from me. She looks so sexy!

"Really?" Sara takes my coffee and the bag of food from my hands and places them on the ground

"Uh huh…" Sara backs me against the wall, still panting and leans into my ear

"Could a kid do this?" she asks in the sexiest voice.

Then she kisses me, sucking on my bottom lip, and I can feel her tongue begging for entrance. I quickly comply opening my mouth, meeting her tongue with mine. This woman can kiss! She's running her hands up and down my sides, making me moan and sub-conscientiously grind my hips against her. Sara pulls away then leans into my ear again

"Am I still a kid?" she pants into my ear

"Nuh uh" I reply "I don't think I really need to work today after all…"

"Nice try, honey." Sara replies

"But, I… I'm…" I stutter

"You have to work" Sara smiles

"Ok" I say, before kicking myself off the wall "Bye, honey" I say before giving Sara a quick kiss

I pick up my coffee and the bag of food, and leave a smiling Sara behind me

* * *

Greg and I had a meeting with Bryant. Apparently Stoberman will plead guilty to the brutal rape and murder of Dee Waters, he also, if the Waters, Sara and Jennifer agree to it, wants to personally apologize for his crimes to their daughters. But in exchange for that, he wants to be taken to a hospital in San Francisco to recover from his injuries then to be put in secure lockdown in prison.

Greg and I think this may have something to do with what Greg did yesterday. Now, I have to talk to Sara to see if she and Jennifer would be up to seeing him and hearing his apologies.

So it's basically cased closed, all they have to do is wait to see if his offer for apologies are accepted. If so, they'll arrange a date for them. If not, he's off to San Francisco

* * *

"So do you think Sara will want to see him again?" Greg asks as we're sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Sara to arrive back from getting Greg's mousse

"Honestly? I've no idea. But whatever she chooses we should be behind her…" I say, staring into my coffee

"Would you? I mean, would you wanna come face to face to hear an apology from somebody who killed your daughter?" Greg asked

"I don't know. I've never been in that situation. Granted Eddie was murdered, but he was an ex. But if someone came forward admitting to the murder of Eddie and wanted to apologize to his family… I don't know… it would be up to Lindsay for sure. Because he was her father, and if she wanted to, I would be there solely for Lindsay. But I can't say what I could do if the offer came up."

"Neither would I" Greg says "I don't know if I would want to go see just to try and tell if they are telling the truth or not. Or if I should stay away for fear of wanting to kill them myself"

I nod my head and we fall into a silence. After a few minutes Greg speaks up again;

"Do you think the Water's would do it?" Greg asks

"Personally, Greg… it's different for different people. You may think someone is strong enough to do something, or you know they are but they don't believe they are. Or vice versa." I say, looking out the window seeing if Sara is back yet

"Ok" Greg replies

I'm about to get up to get us some more coffee, when we see Sara driving down the road, happy, singing along to some song

I let out a sigh. I don't want to ruin her mood, but this has to be done.

"Let's go" I say, putting money down and not waiting for Greg

"Catherine! Wait up!" Greg yells, running up to me

"Sorry" I mumble

"Hey. It's ok. I understand" Greg says, squeezing my arm

"Thanks" I try to smile at him

We walk up to Sara, just getting out of her car

"Hey! What are you guys doing out of work so early for?" Sara says, pulling me to her and giving me a kiss

"Well, I, uh, have to talk to you about something" I say, looking at the ground

"What's wrong?" Sara asked

"I'll leave you two alone" Greg says, squeezing my arm again "You know where I am if you need me. You too, Sara." Greg says walking away

"Hey Greg! Your mousse!" Sara yells

"Oh yeah!" Greg says, and when he turns around Sara tosses him the bag with the bottle in it. Greg then turns and walks into the hotel

"Cath?" Sara asks, making me look at her. I see the unshed tears in her eyes, worries etched on her face

"Oh no, baby. Not that. I would never think of leaving you" I say, trying to reassure her. Then she releases a breath

"Oh, that's good. Then what's the problem?" she asks

"Let's go to our room. It's not something to discuss casually" I say

"Ok" Sara says, pulling me close then puts an arm around my waist and leads us into the hotel towards our room

* * *

Sara and I sit down on the couch and she turns to me

"So, what do you have to talk to me about?" she asks, taking my hand in hers

"Well, the Stoberman case is more or less closed…" I said

"Good, what is he getting? Life?" Sara asks, anger evident in her voice

"Didn't say. Probably. He's pleading guilty. Going to be going to a hospital in San Francisco while he recovers from his injuries, then secure lock down in prison. But he also wants to personally apologize to the parents of Dee Waters and… Emily Sidle" I sigh

"WHAT?!" Sara's head snaps up, and I jump "He wants to do what?!"

"Apologize to Joan and Shannon, and you and Jennifer" I whisper, watching Sara get up in anger

"Jennifer just left to go back to San Francisco. I'm gonna have to find her number and let her know. But no! I won't do it! He… the fucker killed Emily! He put me in jail for doing what any rational parent would do! Now he wants to apologize?! He can shove it up his ass! Better yet! He can go fuck a donkey!" Sara yells, pacing the room

"Sara…" I say, walking to her. I want to hold her, calm her down.

She turns to me with such anger in her eyes, and then her eyes soften

"Cath, I'm sorry. Is it ok if I go out for a walk to clear my head?" Sara asks softly

I nod my head, because I fear I may cry if I open my mouth

"Baby… don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I'm not trying to get away from you. I know you chose to tell me, instead of getting a cold, impersonal phone call. Thank you. I can tell it was hard for you. But, I need to think about this, and try and call Jennifer. Do you mind?" she asks, pulling me to her

"No, I understand" I smile weakly, putting my arms around her waist and my head on her chest

Sara kisses my head "I love you, you know" she says

I nod my head against her chest "I love you, too"

"Good" then she lifts my head up and kisses me slowly. "I'll be back soon, ok baby?"

"Yes, it's ok." I kiss her before she leaves

God, why the hell won't he leave Sara alone?

* * *

**_So there's that chapter... and if I'm not too busy with someone else... then I'll try and write the next chapter and end this case once and for all so they can go back to Vegas!! _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Ok, here's Chapter 44... I guess waiting for your girlfriend between work and home makes you wanna write to pass the time by faster... Here are a few mentions before a start:**_

iluvdarts - **_Yeah, impersonal phone calls... not cool... personal phone calls... better, way better! Now, what about this deal hmmm?? I've been waiting awhile for a new chapter... hmmmm... how about you tell this "person" she has to give me a new chapter, or no new chapter, for either story, eh? Or else she ain't getting any "fun"? hee hee hee :-P_**

Chelsee6 - **_Totally Herbal Essence all the way! I don't cut my hair myself... but all summer I've been shaving it... and people are amazed at how soft it still is! LOL! And hopefully that scene will come up soon... I can't wait to write it!!_**

Funnysfun - **_I'm curious as to where my muse is gonna take me with this too... my muse sorta had a mind of it's own in this chapter... and I'm hoping they get to Vegas soon too!!! _**

Halliwell-luver - **_That shall be written in... hopefully next chapter!!! _**

GoldenLocks - **_Nope! My wonderful girlfriend doesn't occupy me too much! I write when I'm waiting for her... she helped me get my muse back! Yeah! Now all I need to do is update my other story... a sad chimp is not good... A sad GL though... EEEK! LOL! _**

Gryffindor620 - **_Heavy, yes. I agree. But expect more "heaviness" in this chapter... blame my muse!!_**

**_So, here's the next chapter... As in the words of James Brown "WOOOOO! I FEEL GOOD I KNEW THAT I WOULD NOW..." Gotta love Mr Brown "WOOOOAAH!" LOL!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_OH! And the bold-ed text a little further down, is just them yelling... I didn't feel like doing caps to empathize their yelling, it looked off. Just thought I would let the readers know... _**

* * *

**_Sara's POV_**

I'm walking around aimlessly. I have no particular place in mind. I just want to be alone

Catherine told me that the asshole wants to apologize for his crimes. Oh, fuck that! Please!

I look around and I've ended up at some secluded beach. I didn't know Wisconsin had beaches. I need to call Jennifer. I should know the number. She hasn't moved. I close my eyes and try to remember the number I had called every day for 7 years…

"There's a 5, a 1, double 9's, 4, another 5… Oh! I remember…" I mumble to myself and pull out my cell phone, and dial the number

"Hello?" I hear Jennifer answer

"Jen, um, Jennifer. Hi…" I reply

"Sara?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

I sigh, and lean against a tree before sliding down

"No, not really. It's Stoberman"

"Why? Is he getting off?" I hear Jennifer panic

"No, no. It seems he's pleading guilty but…" I sigh

"Sara, what is it?" Jennifer asks quietly

"Stoberman wants to apologize personally to the parents of Dee and Emily. So that means us."

There is silence, but I still hear Jennifer breathing

"Jennifer?" I ask after a few minutes of silence

"I'm here, Sara. This is just… fuck!"

"I know. I don't want to go though. I don't want to see him ever again." I say

"You have to"

"What? Why?!" I ask, I thought she would understand!

"Sara, hear me out. Please?"

I sigh, and she understands that is her cue to go on

"I can't make it back there, I have work and if I leave again, I'm fired. But I want to know what he says. Plus, you're good at gauging if people are lying or not. So I want to know if he's lying."

"But Jennifer…" my voice cracks "…I don't want to. I'm scared. I can't do this…" I let my tears fall "I can't do this…"

"Sara… you can. I know you can" Jennifer tries telling me

"I can't. I can't. I can't." I cry

"Sara, where are you? I'm going to call Catherine. You can't be alone right now. I know what is going to happen…"

"No, I don't want her seeing me like this…" I reply

"Sara. You can't be alone. Where are you?"

"At some lake or beach. I don't know where. I just walked and ended up here. You know what I'm like."

"Ok, I'm calling Catherine now. I have her number, the detective gave it to me. I'll tell her to try and get there soon. Just don't do anything, Sara"

With that, I'm hearing the dial tone. I can't do this. I can't see him again and have him apologize for something he did 6 years ago when I wanted the apology, not now! FUCK!! I get up and I punch the tree

"FUCK!" I yelp in pain. Oh well, it's better to punch something rather than somebody

I cradle my injured hand in my uninjured hand. A little swelling, but it's ok. I fumble around in my pocket for the packet of cigarettes I bought as I left the hotel.

I put one in my mouth, light it and take a deep drag. Mmmmm…. Relaxation. I lean against the tree. I really can't see him again

I remember wanting to know why Stoberman did that to my Emily. How empty I felt when I lost her…

* * *

"**Sara!!"** I hear Catherine yelling my name, but she sounds so far away 

I'm cold and wet. I'm shivering… what the hell?

**"Sara! For the love of God! Wake up!!"** I hear Catherine's voice closer now

I open my eyes and I see Catherine soaked from head to toe, and I can tell she's been crying

"Cath?" I whisper

"Sara? Oh my God! I thought I lost you!" Catherine grabs me and pulls me to her, tight.

"Cath, baby? What happened? Why are we both soaked?" I ask, confused. I have an idea why, but I thought I was through with that

Catherine looks at me with such sadness in her eyes

"You don't know?" she asks

"Not really, no" I say "Please. What happened?" I need to know

"I got a call from Jennifer, something about I needed to get to a beach or lake within an hour's radius of the hotel. I told her to stop fucking around. She told me that you were breaking down and you needed me. And I needed to find you ASAP or else we could lose you" Catherine started crying "I was so scared, Sara! When I found you, you were face down in the water… I thought I was too late!" Catherine cries harder

FUCK! It happened again…

"I ran into the water, swam out, felt for a pulse. It was so weak, Sara. I pulled you out and started giving you CPR." Catherine broke down in heavy sobs

I pulled her to me, whispering my apologies. Catherine's sobs subsided

"I'm sorry, baby" I say on the verge of tears

"**No! You bitch! You selfish bitch!!**" Catherine yelled at me and started hitting my chest "**You can't do that to me, Sara!" **

"Cath…"

"**Don't fucking 'Cath' me! Didn't you think of anybody before you became stupid?! Lindsay? Greg? The lab? Or me? No! You didn't think about me! Your girlfriend! Who you claim to love! Ha! You're a liar! You don't love me!"**Catherine is hitting me constantly, I'm trying to grab her arms to get her attention, but she's too fast

"Cath… Cath…** For fuck's sake Catherine! Shut the fuck up!" **I yell. That shut her up. Her eyes are wide and in shock for the way I just talked to her

"I'm sorry, but listen to me, and listen to me good, please? I do love you… ah ah!" I put my hand up to stop her from interrupting "Yes, I do love you. Very much. You may not think so, because of this" I say pointing to our wet clothes "But baby. Believe me when I say, I did not know I was doing it. See, I have this condition that spin me into a deep depression, fast. I'll be fine one minute and the next minute I'll be trying to kill myself. But the problem is, when I get like that… I black out and don't know what I'm doing. So I can't even stop myself if I wanted to. But thankfully, there has always been someone to get to me in time"

Catherine looks at me, like a deer in headlights, unsure of how to react

"Please believe me, Catherine" I beg, I don't want her to think I'm lying

"What causes it? How long have you had this?" a tear escaping her eyes

"Ok, well I'll tell you the really extended version later, but here's the condensed version. When I was a kid, my parents would abuse me. The blows to the head caused some damage, and shortly after, I had an episode. Somebody found me washed up on the shore with a lethal combination of prescription drugs. Second time, a passerby found me just as I jumped from my roof to hang myself from the oak tree in our yard. My parents didn't give a shit if I died or not. Whilst I was at the hospital, the second time, I had to talk to a psychiatrist. I told him I was fine, and didn't remember doing any of those things. He checked my ER charts, read about my damage. Did some tests and found out that I had this condition. As for what causes it? Stress, anger, feeling lost and helpless. Those are the main triggers." I say, sighing

"Don't you take anything for it?"

"Not anymore. I was doing good. I haven't had an episode for about 4 years now. 2 years ago, my doc and I agreed I didn't need it anymore." I reply

"Don't you think you need to speak to him again?" Catherine asks

"I do, and I will when I get back to Vegas. I promise, baby" I say, pulling her into my arms "I promise"

Catherine snuggles into my chest

"I'm sorry" she whispers

"Nothing to be sorry for" I say, kissing the top of her head

Then she takes my injured hand into hers

"What did you do, baby?" she asks, running her thumbs over my knuckles

"Got into a fight with a tree?" I say

"And the tree won"

"Yeah…"

"Baby, why?"

"It was better to punch something rather than someone" I say

"Oh baby…" Catherine kisses my knuckles "I love your hands. What if you had badly injured them? Then what good would you be to me then?" she looks at me and smiles

"I'm not gonna do it again. If I feel the urge to punch something, I'll punch something softer. I'm not gonna injure my hand and have you pleasing yourself" I reply, smiling whilst getting up

"Good. Now let's get going. I'm freezing!" Catherine says

"Ok. And babe? You know I love you, right?" I ask

"Of course I do, baby" and she gives me the sweetest kiss before walking towards the truck

* * *

**_Oh! Deep and dark... how can I write something that dark when I'm happy? I dunno! Don't ask me! Ha ha ha! Thanks for reading! _**


	45. Chapter 45

**_My apologies, my dear readers!! I know it's been over a month since my last chapter. I've just had writers block, looking for a job and talking with my lovely girlfriend. And now I'm going to England for a week to see her at the end of November, so I decided I shall post this up for you lovely patient readers. But I plan on writing 10 chapters in total to make up for these lack of updates... 5 for this and 5 for Family Vacation... I have another chapter and a half written for this one... _**

**_I know a lot of you guys asked if that condition with Sara was real, truthfully... I don't know. I sorta made it up in my mind, but I also used my depression as a background on it... I don't know if any of you have been in such a deep depression where you're doing things (ie hurting yourself, attempting suicide, etc) but it's like you're not in your body and you can't stop yourself... well... I used that experience with Sara. _**

**_Anyhoo... enough of this stupid excuses of mine... here are some mentions:_**

iluvdarts - **_Babe, yes... punching things really hurt (glares and laughs) As for our deal... I think you made up for it, in more ways than one... also the fact that you've written more and posted more since my last update... _**

Funnysfun - **_I don't plan on having this happen again... but, we all know what our muse can be like so I can't guarantee that... can't wait to read your next chapter :-D_**

IrishSmurph - **_New reader and reviewer!! Yeah! My apologies for it being so long since my last update... I'm not usually like this... But thanks for reading and reviewing!! I hope you enjoy the rest!_**

chawkchic - **_I hope to have them home within the next few chapters, but my muse likes to go off-track a lot... _**

Gryffindor620 - **_Yeah, I'm simple like that. I don't like big words. You say a big word to me and I stare at you blankly and go "You what?" so I keep my words simple. Hee hee hee_**

llamafish1991 - **_Another new reader and reviewer! Yeah!! But, I don't think I'm such a genius... there are much better writers than me... but thank you for the compliment and I hope you enjoy the rest!_**

Sara and gabriella - **_And yet another new reader and reviewer! Yeeaaah!! I think I may need to deflate this ego a little bit or I may have a little problem kissing my g/f if I'm floating away... Thank you!! I hope you enjoy the rest!_**

**_Now enough bibble babble and a few lines from the Spice Girls (I'm seeing them in Toronto on Feb 4th! WOOOT!) "Who cares what they say because the rules are made for breaking... who made them anyway, you gotta show what you feel... COME ON AND DO IT!!_** **_Don't care how you look, it's just how you feel. COME ON AND DO IT!! You gotta make it real, COME ON AND DO IT!! It's time to free what's in your soul, you gotta get it right, this time, come on freak and lose control!!" hee hee hee... I bet you guys are saying just that... COME ON AND DO IT!!_**

**_Ok, enough torture... here you go... Enjoy!!

* * *

_**

**Catherine's POV**

I'm sitting in a chair watching Sara sleep. She was exhausted when we got back. After we changed into dry clothes, she said she was going to lay down for a few hours.

I went and saw Greg when I knew Sara was completely asleep. I told him what had happened, and we both cried. Cried because we could've lost Sara, and cried because we didn't. But then Nick called and I let them have some privacy.

So, here I am, staring at my beautiful girlfriend. She looks so cute and hot right now. She's laying on her stomach with the covers only covering her lower back. She's in a blue wife beater and plaid boxers. One arm is under her pillow while the other is hanging over the edge of the bed and if you look a little closer there's a little drool. I think it's cute.

But my feelings are what are scaring me the most right now. I know I love her; I was so scared that I had lost her today. But now… I just… I don't know. Maybe I'm scared of loving her, now. I know my heart won't be able to handle it if I lose Sara. I know she said she was going to talk to her doctor when she gets back, but it takes time for the medication to get into her system. What if it happens again and no one is around to save her?

I can't be around her right now. This is too much for me. I'll go have a shower maybe that will relax me. Help me get my thoughts and emotions into check.

I take one last look at Sara before going into the shower

* * *

I'm in the shower, the hot water rolling down my body, but I don't feel any better. I just don't know what to do about this! 

I lean my head against the tiles and let my tears fall. Why does my heart have to make this so hard? It shouldn't matter, I love her but I don't wanna lose her.

I hear the door open… FUCK! I forgot to lock the door. I hear Sara's clothes fall on the floor, now she's creeping into the shower, but I keep my head against the tiles.

"Hey baby" Sara says, kissing my shoulder and wrapping her arms around me

"Hi" I reply keeping my head against the tiles. I don't want her here with me. I can't face her when my heart is in such turmoil

"Honey?" Sara asks

"Hmm?" I reply

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Yes there is…"

"No there isn't"

"Baby. There's something wrong. You've not moved since I've joined you"

"And your point being…?" I reply

"My point being something is wrong" she says, but I can hear the frustration

"There isn't"

"Cath. There is. Please tell me"

I sigh, but I keep my head against the tiles

"There's nothing wrong"

"I'm not stupid, Catherine" Sara says, the anger more evident in her voice as she moves away from me

"I never said you were"

I hear Sara sigh

"Fine. Whatever. If you feel like telling me what's bothering you then feel free to come find me. But I can't guarantee I'll listen!" with that Sara walks out, slamming the bathroom door shut and a few minutes later I hear the hotel room slamming shut.

"FUCK" I say, sliding down the tiles and letting my tears mix in with the water

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed in the shower crying, but I managed to get myself out of the shower and in some clothes. 

I want to talk to Sara about what I'm feeling. Maybe she can help me. Maybe she can answer some of the questions running around in my head. But I don't want to hurt her with this. But if I keep this to myself, we're only going to drift apart and I really don't want that

I sigh and grab my cell phone and I call Sara's cell phone. It rings and goes through to voicemail. So I try again and the same outcome. I sigh. She's avoiding me.

I know she always checks her text messages because it can be something important. So I decide to text Sara

"_Baby, I'm sorry. I want to talk now. Can we talk, please?_" I press "Send"

Why does it seem like forever when you're waiting anxiously? I know it's only been a minute but I want an answer now. My phone finally beeps at me

"_I don't know_" was the reply

"_Please? I really want to talk to you about this. Please?_" I press "Send" again

A few minutes later, I receive a message back

"_Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes_" I read

"_Thank you. I really do love you baby_" I type and send back

I get up and I get a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, then I lay down on the bed. How am I going to tell her what is going on without her getting hurt or taking it the wrong way?

I hear my phone beep, so I reach over to the night stand and I read the text message

"_Uh huh. Sure_"

What does that mean? That she doesn't believe I love her? This is gonna be harder than I expected. I go to text Sara back, but the door opens and she walks in

"Hey baby…" I say, trying to smile

"Hi" she says walking to the chair I was sitting in watching her sleep "Let's get this over with then" she says

Oh God… is this the start of WW3? I really hope not.

* * *

**_Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon... I wanna finish the 3rd installment of my forced 5 chapter goal... LOL! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Ok, my apologies for not updating this either... It's been almost 2 months. I'm sorry. I've been really busy! Going to England, proposing to my girlfriend whilst there... yadda yadda yadda. I know. I decided to update this, tonight as my fiance is busy working... hee hee hee. I had this chapter written for like a month, just been either too busy or too lazy to update. So again, my apologies... **_

**_The mentions..._**

**iluvdarts - _Hmm... no sex, baby? Well, I got my sex... when I was there so... :-P I was re-reading this before posting it... does this remind you of something? I laughed as it sounded so familiar, but I had written it like a month ago! Craziness... Now, you gotta update yours, please? If not for your readers, then for me... my x-mas present... (puppy eyes)_**

**Chelsee6_ - Yes, you're right... I don't get many people THANKING me for the lack of updates... but you should be studying instead of reading fanfic... hee hee hee... oh I sound like a momma now, don't I? Hee hee hee_**

**csi7** - **_Complications make it all the more interesting, don't you think? _**

**Halliwell-luver** - **_Hot make-up scene? Hmmm?? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out... hee hee hee_**

**GoldenLocks** - **_Yes, the Spice Girls! I'm gonna see them!! EEEE! I'm so excited! Maybe you can convince my fiance that the Spice Girls are not that bad, and that they're awesome?? (Ha ha, I'm listening to their new song, right now) _**

**SaraLou** - **_Yes, I've obviously broke my 5 chapter goal :-( Yeah, some relationships need A LOT of work... but if you love each other, you'll fight and fight for them and the relationship. Well, that's what I think, anyways... Although, I've been told I'm too sensitive, by an ex... but my fiance doesn't mind... she loves me no matter what... hee hee hee!_**

**kaCSI** - **_I'm sorry... but WW3 is on it's way... but they'll make up, no worries..._**

**sexbell** - **_I can't believe you read this, in like a day! Wow! And I try to have a mixture of emotions in this, instead of boring angst, or stupid humor... it'll get boring if it's the same thing time and time again... but thanks for reading!_**

**_And welcome all new readers and reviewers!_**

**_Enjoy!

* * *

_**_**Sara's POV**_

I wake up and I see Catherine is not around, but I hear the shower going. I'll go join her, maybe even show her how grateful I am that she didn't leave me after what happened earlier and how grateful I am that she understood what happened. Also, just how much I love her.

So, I creep out of bed and slowly open the bathroom door. Once I'm in, I take off my clothes and slowly creep into the shower

"Hey baby" I say as I kiss her shoulder and wrap my arms around her. God, she feels so good

"Hi" she says, her head leaning against the tiles. I continue kissing her shoulders, across her back, her neck. But she doesn't react. She doesn't even move…

"Honey?" I ask, keeping my lips touching her shoulder. Something's wrong.

"Hmm?" she still doesn't move

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nothing? Nothing's wrong? Sure, and Santa Claus is real

"Yes there is…" Come on, tell me…

"No, there isn't" Geez! She still hasn't moved and she's saying there's nothing wrong

"Baby. There's something wrong. You've not moved since I've joined you"

"And you're point being…?" For fuck's sake…

"My point being something is wrong" I try to keep my voice calm. I want her to talk to me, and she won't if I get angry

"There isn't" Oh please! What do I have to do to get you to tell me?!

"Cath. There is. Please tell me." I ask, trying not to sound desperate

She sighs and then says yet again that nothing is wrong. I'm getting frustrated, but I try to keep calm.

"I'm not stupid, Catherine" I say, removing my arms from her and stepping away

"I never said you were" Fuck! Fine! She can mope all she want. I don't need this shit right now. I give up!

"Fine. Whatever. If you feel like telling me what's bothering you, then feel free to come find me. But I can't guarantee I'll listen!" I say, very close to completely losing my temper. I step out of the shower, grab my clothes and slam the door shut.

God! What happened from earlier to now? All I did was take a nap… I was exhausted, I always am after one of those episodes. Fuck her, I don't need her bullshit on top of everything else right now.

After I quickly get into some clothes, I grab the keys, cell phone and my cigarettes and slam the door shut, leaving her. Am I coming back? I really don't know. I can't keep coming back every time she pushes me away. I need her to let me in, tell me what's going on so we can work on it, together. I've let her in, she knows some of my darkest and worst memories. And she won't even say one stupid fucking little thing!

I jump into the car, and I just drive

* * *

I've stayed in the car, locked the doors and threw my keys in the back. Some may say that's quite drastic, but when you've been in my shoes, anything can happen. 

I really don't want to die, but with the episodes coming back, I have to be aware of what could happen. So I've just be sitting here looking out on this lake I was at earlier. I'm not thinking about anything that could put me back there. So I'm just thinking about the good in my life.

My friends, well I don't have a lot, but enough. They're the guys from the lab, but hey, I don't really have a life outside of work. We have a blast together. Especially Greg and I. We're inseparable, glued at the hips. And I'm happy Greg is here with us. I didn't go see Greg, because I don't like bitching about my relationships with anyone. They're my problems and no one else's. If they ask or confront me, then I'll talk.

Then there's Lindsay. She's grown into an amazing young woman. So smart. And she's hilarious, she can crack the jokes as good as the guys. Despite what's happened in her life, she doesn't let it get her down. She makes a joke and moves on…

My cell phone ringing brings me back from my thoughts, so I take a look and see it's Catherine calling. I don't want to talk, so I leave it. That's Catherine for you. Pisses you off, then not even an hour later, apologizing for her lapse in judgement.

The phone rings again, and… it's Catherine again. Just leave me be, Cath… I wind my window down and light a cigarette. I wanna resolve this, but… she's gotta trust me too. I trust her. If I didn't I would've kept my mouth shut, and I'm happy she's been here for me during this incredibly hard time for me…

I bet that's Cath texting me…

"_Baby, I'm sorry. I want to talk now. Can we talk, please?_" I stare at the message, then I close my phone. Do I want to talk? I go into the backseat and I find the keys, then I start the car and drive towards the hotel

At a red light I text "_I don't know_" and I send it. I honestly don't know. We need to talk about what we both want in this relationship if we want it to work, and I know I want her to trust me.

She texts me back saying "_Please? I really want to talk to you about this. Please?_"

Should I? Maybe a good fight, face-to-face, getting everything out in the open would help us both. But have some ground rules first. I sigh and text her back "_Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes_" I type and send

I'm just coming into town, so I'll take a breather outside the hotel before going in and facing Catherine… yet another text message…

"_Thank you. I really do love you baby_" I read. You may love me Cath, but you may not love me after this, so I decide to keep the message vague

"_Uh huh. Sure_" I text back, as I get out and walk towards the hotel.

As I'm standing outside the door, I lean my head against it.

"I do love you, Cath. But this needs to be done. Please forgive me, if I hurt you" I whisper, then I take a deep breath and I walk in.

"Hey baby…" she says looking at me, and trying to smile

"Hi" I say, taking a seat in a chair at the front of the bed "Let's get this over with then" I say, staring at Catherine.

I really hope this isn't the start of WW3!

* * *

**_OOOH!? WW3?! Hmmm... gonna have to read the next chapter... I'll try and get another chapter up before x-mas but I can't guarantee it... the only reason why this one is up, is because it was already written... I have massive writer's block on both my stories... it sucks. _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hello, readers! I am SOO sorry it's taken me SOO long to write another chapter! It's been almost 5 years since I last updated… Lots of things have happened in those 5 years! I got married, moved to England, had a nephew added to the family, my Mom moved over to England, I became unemployed, had a hard time looking for a job, and that started affecting the marriage cuz the poor wife had to work 50-60 odd hours a week just to support us, and that put a strain on it and a lot of stress on her and I felt awful that I couldn't help financially, and that put me into a depression and then I started becoming paranoid when it came to the wife, my best friend paid for me to go over to Canada saying "Distance makes the heart grow fonder" and that I just needed to see my family and friends to put things into perspective, but my paranoia didn't go away, and I made a mistake, the wife broke up with me, then she got back together with me a few days later, then a few months later, the paranoia was still there and I did the exact same thing again and we split up, effectively ending the marriage. I was obviously devastated, which put me in a deeper depression, as I loved her a lot. We moved out of the flat we were in, and we were "friends" for awhile, but we're not really anymore… And weren't on talking terms for the LONGEST time! Which was quite devastating for me, but you know, shit happens. Then in January (around the time, she stopped talking to me) I had a knee replacement done, at the ripe old age of 27 because of arthritis and unfortunately, it went the same way as my Mom's first knee replacement, except I can't straighten the knee… So it's been a sucky few years for me, but shit happens, you know… I'm moving on. And if it weren't for my Mom, I would probably be in such a deep depression over this failed knee replacement, but because she went through it when I was 12, and she didn't let it get her down and she would always say "No use moping around. I chose this life, and if God didn't think I could handle it, he wouldn't have let this happen. There's gotta be a reason for this" and even though I don't really believe in a God, I remember what she said and there's no use moping around… It's genetics… What happened happened and I just gotta live with it. Then found out a few days ago that a "so-called" friend and close friend of the ex-wife was playing us against each other, and that she had actually made it so I couldn't get into my FanFiction account! Changed the e-mail and everything! But when I was talking to the ex-wife, she changed it for me telling me it was the idiot who did it! Like grow up, right?**_

_**Anyways… Enough of my life story… I've forced myself to sit down and "re-write" the chapters that were already written, cuz if I didn't, then this story would forever be on hiatus. Those chapters are lost somewhere in Canada, and there's no way I'm getting them back, so I had to re-write it. *NOTE: I wrote this back in July, but couldn't get onto my account to upload it and spent MONTHS messaging FanFiction only to be told, the e-mail address registered with my penname wasn't my e-mail... No shit, Sherlock! That's why I'm messaging you! LOL!* I know where I want the story go, and stuff… But it's just this WW3 thing that I didn't want to re-write, but I had to. I re-read my story the past few days to try and get into the mind frame, but that didn't work, so I tried watching an episode of CSI, and it was Crash and Burn, but that just made me want to write them making up and have hot hot sex, and that's not what was supposed to happen, so I went onto YouTube and watched a few videos, downloaded a few songs, and listened to the Daughtry album that I KNEW I listened to a lot back in 2007 to try and get into the writing mind frame again, and I put on Daughtry, closed my eyes and tried to imagine how I was feeling back then… I pretended my niece was only 6 months old (she's 5 now!) and she wanted to play or she wouldn't stop crying and I needed to quiet her down to sleep. I was happy cuz I was in love, engaged and was about to get married (but I didn't wanna think about THAT! LOL!) And I tried writing and next thing I know half an hour had passed and I had handwritten 3 pages… I took a break and went back to it and the chapter is finished! I'm SOO happy! I just hope it's up to par, as I'm a little rusty, and it's quite short (3 pages, aka 1 ½ pages, LOL! But in total I wrote 1 ¾ pages, almost 2 pages front and back, LOL!) but hopefully now I've started writing, I can get back into it and finish this story… **_

_**There are no mentions this time, as it's been so long, and if I mention everyone, new and old, it'll take forever!**_

_**Anyways! Here is the long awaited chapter! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**PS: Whilst writing this, I was listening to Snuff by Slipknot... I think it goes alright with the next two chapters... **_

* * *

_**Catherine's POV**_

Sara is sitting there staring at me. Her eyes are so cold. I think she's waiting for me to start.

"So… Where did you go?" I ask, stalling for time. I'm scared of where we'll be in a few hours. Will we be together or not?

"Out. Look, you said you wanted to talk. But if you're just gonna make small talk, I'll just leave"

"Yes, I did… I just want to say I'm sorry"

"You've already said that. Look, we DO need to talk. So, let's just hash this out. See where it takes us. Ground rules though, no holding back. Just say what's on our minds… No holding back, at all..." she says, looking down at her hands, as if she's dreading what's going to be said

"Ok..." I take a drink from my bottle of water, getting really scared of what's going to happen

"Great. Now, we can start with what was your problem in the shower earlier?" I can hear the frustration in her voice "You said there was nothing wrong… But I'm not stupid, Cath. Something's up. So tell me..." she looks up at me, daring me to lie. I sigh

"You may not like it, though"

"Try me" she says, coolly

"I'm scared" I simply say. Nothing more, nothing less

"Of what?"

"Of loving you…" I feel my eyes fill up with tears. Finally admitting it out loud hurts. I love her, so damn much, but admitting I'm scared of loving her? Something isn't right there…

"Ok…" Sara replies

"Ok? That's all you have to say?!" my voice raising. How can she act so calm about this? As if she doesn't care about what I'm feeling and what it feels like admitting out loud that I'm scared to love her!

"Yes, it is, Cath. I should've known you were lying..."

"Me? Lying? About what, exactly?!" How can she accuse me of lying? What am I lying about?

"Loving me" she looks so calm! Like she doesn't give a shit about this! But saying I'm lying about loving her?! What the fuck? I NEVER said that!

"GOD! Grow up, Sara! I never said I **DIDN'T** love you, I said I was scared **OF** loving you! GOD! Don't put words in my mouth and just assume it's what I meant! For fuck's sake, Sara… Just grow the fuck up!"

"Ok! Fine! I'll fucking bite! That's what you want, isn't? Ask you why? So fine! I'll ask you! Even though I know the Goddamn fucking answer! Why are you so fucking scared of loving me, Catherine?!" she says getting up and knocking the chair over, walks over to me and gets in my face. I don't answer "Well? I asked you, didn't I? Why the fuck are you so scared of loving me? Hmmm?"

I sigh and roll my eyes "Well, you said you know the answer, so enlighten me, Sara… What's my answer? **WHAT'S MY FUCKING ANSWER?!**" I scream, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation cuz I'm just fed up by now, fed up of her childish ways while we're fighting!

She scoffs "It's because of earlier, right? What happened to me? How you found me? Right? Just fucking tell me, instead of beating around the bush! Tell me, why is it so fucking hard to love me?!"

I look away and she scoffs again "I'm right, aren't I? It's because of earlier! So what about the times you said you love me? If you fucking love me, then why the fuck are you scared?! If you love me, you fight, Catherine! **YOU ****FUCKING**** FIGHT FOR IT!**" she yells in my face yet this time when I look in her eyes I see a fire raging behind them...

"I **DO** love you but I'm scared you're going to kill yourself, Sara! Happy?! I'm **FUCKING SCARED OF LOSING YOU!**" I walk away and lay on the bed, putting my arm over my eyes "I'm scared of losing you, Sara…" I say in a defeated whisper

"I said I would see my doctor when we get back, didn't I?" she asks, calming down

"Yeah, but when is that gonna be, Sara?"

"So you're calling me a liar, now?!" And there goes her anger again…

"NO! I'm not calling you a liar! But when are you going to see your doctor?" I say, still laying on the bed but I am now staring at the ceiling

"When we get back, like I said!"

"And when's that going to be? Tomorrow? Next week? 2 weeks? And that's just when you get back to Vegas… How long until you get an appointment? The medication? How long until they kick in?"

Just then, there's a knock at the door. Neither of us move to answer the door, wanting them to go away. I don't want any interruptions, this needs to be dealt with, with Sara and only Sara. I just want whoever that is to go away… Like, now!

"Catherine? Sara? Is everything ok in there?" Greg asks through the door.

"YES!" we both yell at him.

"Ok, well I just heard some yelling… Are you two sure you're ok?"

"YES! GO AWAY GREG!" we both yell at the same time

"Ok… Well… Bye… Just knock on the wall if you need anything… Or call… Ok?"

"_**BYE GREG!**_" Sara yells

"Ok… Um… Bye?"

"BYE!" We wait a few seconds, until we hear Greg go back into his room

I look up at Sara who's leaning against the wall now, head against the wall with her face towards the ceiling and eyes closed

"So? When?" I ask, in a defeated tone...

"I can't guarantee _when_, but as soon as we get back… And I'll try to get an appointment as soon as possible, maybe even the same day if I can talk to him directly and explain to him that it's urgent. As for the medication, yes it can take a few weeks to start working, but at least I'll be on them, getting help…" Sara says, turning to look at me as if she's trying to show she's genuine in what she's saying and that our relationship means something to her... But I can't wait until she gets an appointment and I can't wait until her medication starts working again... I just can't do it...

"And what happens before then? Before we get to Vegas? Before you see him? Before your medication starts to kick in? Hmmm? I'll go to work on edge, not wanting to come home because I'll be scared shitless to come back to find you dead? Or to go to a crime scene and find out it's you, that's laying there dead? I can't do that, Sara! I can't live my life, scared that at any minute you're going to kill yourself! And I can't be watching you 24/7 Sara! I just can't fucking do it!"

"Then don't…" she looks at me, daring me to say those words

"What?" Not wanting to say those words… I love her too much… But this is so fucking hard!

"Don't. Don't do it. End it, right here, right now… If I mean nothing to you, if this meant nothing to you, if this was just a fuck to you, if you don't love me, if you can't fucking deal with what's going on, then end it. Just fucking end it, Cath. I know it's what you want…" she says, calmly

"That hurts…" I reply, that really fucking hurt. Those words… How can she…?

"You hurt me" she replies... What? I never hurt her, not intentionally anyways... Just like she just did...

"**FUCK YOU!**" I spit, then I get up and walk past her

"Where are you going?" she asks

"Out. I can't be here, I need to clear my head." I reply, grabbing the keys to the hotel room

"Oh no, you don't!" she says

I walk to the door, ignoring her and I open it but the next thing I know I am being pulled back into the room, the door is slammed shut and I'm being slammed against the door, facing Sara

"You don't get to fucking leave… Not now. We're not finished… We're not fucking finished…" she says, her face close to mine.

"Sara…" I say, looking away... I can't look at her, I can't look into her eyes and see all those emotions behind them...

"No!"

"**FUCK YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY!**" I scream, hitting her chest but she grabs my wrists and she slams them against the door above my head

"No, fuck **you** for making **me** feel this way, Catherine… After I swore I would never feel this way again… So, fuck **you** for making me feel this way…" she says in a low voice, her eyes full of anger.

I stare at her. Her eyes are burning into my eyes, nostrils flaring, shallow breathing

I try to push her away but she's stronger than me and keeps me in my spot

"Sara, please!" I beg, struggling to get free... I need to get away...

"**NO! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING LEAVE!**" she yells in my face and she pushes her body against mine "You don't get to leave…" she whispers, close to my face… So close I can feel her warm breath on my face… Her sweet breath… A hint of mint and cigarettes…

I feel my body reacting to her body against me, her breath on my face… But I don't want to. Not like this.

"Please…" I whisper, as we stare into each other's eyes "Please…" I beg

Then she sighs and steps away and I turn to walk out the door

"Fuck… NO!" Then she grabs me, spins me around and slams me against the door, again! But this time, she attacks my lips! Her hands forcefully grabbing my hips and pulling my body against her as if she wants me under her skin... I pause, debating on pushing her away but I give in, kissing back with a vengeance, grabbing fistfuls of her shirt, unsure if this will be our last time, together…

* * *

**_I hope this was up to par? And Merry Christmas to everyone... Hope you have a nice one... I'm unsure when the next one will be posted... I have the next chapter written at home, but I'm currently at my Mom's and the next chapter is only half typed up... So if I get decent amount of reviews, I may post up the next chapter before I go back home... If I can rememeber what was said, although it should be somewhat easy as it's Sara's POV of this fight... _**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading... I'm not sure how many people are still reading this, but if you are, thanks for being so patient! And the new readers, thanks! _**

**_chimp1984_**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey! Sorry about the delay... I stayed at my Mom's longer than anticipated, cuz of many things! 1) We had a snowstorm and even though my Mom has driven in much worse snow in Canada, we just don't trust the Brits driving in snow! LOL! And 2) I ended up in hospital, 3 times over 4 days... What started out as a headache, turned into a MASSIVE headache, where I was disorientated, losing my balance and all that... So my Mom took me to A & E, where I ended up getting blood work done, a CT Scan done and then after those results came in, I was admitted so they could do more tests, which included a spinal tap! And oh God! I won't recommend that to anyone! The spinal tap itself was alright (until the doctor who I swear had NEVER done one before! Hit a nerve in my back and made my leg twitch like crazy!) it was the after effects that I did not like! The pain in the back but much worse, the pain in the head! It made my headache SOOOOO much worse! I couldn't eat, I kept throwing up, I was wearing sunglasses ALL the time, and it was like that for about 10 days! I seriously wished I could chop my head off! Ha ha! So after that, my Mom wanted me to stay down a bit longer to make sure it doesn't come back... I got back in February, and every time I told myself to sit down and type up this chapter, I just couldn't do it! But I finally finished about a week ago, and I tried forcing myself to write the next chapter, but I just couldn't do it! I can't get into the mind of hot animalistic sex right now... The next few weeks are gonna be hard for me, and I don't wanna be thinking about THAT kinda sex... I just feel like moping and being depressed... But! I know where I want to end this story, but I don't know HOW many chapters it's gonna take to get to that point! So, I apologize ahead of time... I don't know when the next chapter is going to be posted... So I figured, I might as well upload this chapter... So here it is...**_

_**This is the fight in Sara's POV…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Sara's POV**_

I'm sitting here staring at Catherine, wanting her to start… Cuz I really don't know where to start or what to say

"So… Where did you go?" she asks. She can say anything at all and she starts with that?

"Out. Look, you said you wanted to talk. But if you're just gonna make small talk, I'll just leave" I say, I just want this over and done with, and I'm not gonna sit here waiting

"Yes, I did… I just want to say I'm sorry" she says looking at me with those sad eyes. But she's said 'Sorry' so many times now, they hold no meaning to me anymore. They're just words to me now.

"You've already said that" I reply, then I look down at my hands, nervous about what I'm going to say next, and scared about what may happen, cuz I love Cath so much, I don't want to lose her after this "Look, we **DO** need to talk. So let's just hash this out. See where it takes us. Ground rules though… No holding back… Just say what's on our minds, no holding back, at all" I say, as I continue looking down at my hands, I don't want to look at Cath and see her expressions.

"Ok…" she replies with a hint of uncertainty and I look up at her, just as she takes a drink from her bottle of water. We need to start this… Let's go, see where it goes…

"Great. Now, we can start with what was your problem in the shower earlier" Just remembering it is getting me annoyed, just at the fact that she wouldn't talk to me and thought I wouldn't notice! I mean, come on! I AM a CSI! "You said there was nothing wrong, but I'm not stupid, Cath. Something's up. So tell me!" I look at her, hoping she can see that I just want to know what's going on.

"You may not like it, though" she replies, quietly

"Try me" I say, with no emotion. I'm building that wall up now, so it doesn't hurt when she breaks up with me

"I'm scared" Scared? Of what?

"Of what?" I reply, confused

"Of loving you…" Loving me? There it is… Breaking up with me cuz she doesn't love me. But this hurts more than I thought it would…

"Ok…" No emotion, don't breakdown in front of her

"Ok? That's all you have to say?!" What does she expect me to say?

"Yes, it is, Cath… I should've known you were lying…"

"Me? Lying? About what exactly?"

"Loving me" I reply, with no emotion still, just staring at Cath

"GOD! Grow up, Sara! I never said I DIDN'T love you, I said I was scared OF loving you! GOD! Don't put words in my mouth and just assume it's what I meant! For fuck's sake, Sara… Just grow up!"

she says, her anger boiling up. And telling me to grow up! God! This woman pisses me off!

"Ok! Fine! I'll fucking bite! That's what you want, isn't? Ask you why? So fine! I'll ask you! Even though I know the Goddamn fucking answer! Why are you so fucking scared of loving me, Catherine?!" I say, as anger flows through my body, I get up knocking the chair over and within seconds I'm in front of Catherine, but she doesn't reply. She looks scared but I don't fucking care… We need to get this out "Well? I asked you, didn't I? Why the fuck are you so scared of loving me? Hmmm?"

She looks at me, sighs and rolls her eyes "Well, you said you know the answer, so enlighten me, Sara… What's my answer? **WHAT'S MY FUCKING ANSWER?!**" she screams at me, throwing her hands up in the air. She just doesn't want to say it! She wants me to fucking say it! I scoff

"It's because of earlier, right? What happened to me? How you found me? Right? Just fucking tell me, instead of beating around the bush! Tell me, why is it so fucking hard to love me?!"

She looks away from me, that's basically admitting it there! I scoff again "I'm right, aren't I? It's because of earlier! So what about the times you said you love me? If you fucking love me, then why the fuck are you scared?! If you love me, you fight, Catherine! **YOU ****FUCKING**** FIGHT FOR IT!**" I yell in her face. I'm pissed off now!

She looks at me, eyes sad "I **DO**love you but I'm scared you're going to kill yourself, Sara! Happy?! I'm **FUCKING SCARED OF LOSING YOU!**" then she walks away and lays on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm "I'm scared of losing you, Sara…" she whispers

She's scared of losing me? Then why is she doing this? I'm going to take precautions… I even did today, when I went back in the truck… Does she think I WANT to kill myself? And I'm going to go to the doctor when I get back… I walk over and lean against the wall

"I said I would see my doctor when we get back, didn't I?" I say in a pleading voice

"Yeah, but when is that gonna be, Sara?" she asks, sounding like she's giving up and she doesn't believe me. BULLSHIT!

"So you're calling me a liar, now?!" I feel my blood boiling now… I may be a lot of things, but I am NOT a liar! How dare she say that!

"NO! I'm not calling you a liar! But when are you going to see your doctor?" Did she not hear me? Or does she not believe me?

"When we get back, like I said!" GOD!

"And when's that going to be? Tomorrow? Next week? 2 weeks? And that's just when you get back to Vegas… How long until you get an appointment? The medication? How long until they kick in?" she asks, in a tone between desperation and giving up

Just as I'm about to reply, there's a knock at the door. I don't want to deal with anybody right now. Just want to finish this with Cath and I'm sure she's thinking the same as me as she doesn't move

"Catherine? Sara? Is everything ok in there?" Fuck! It's Greg! I guess he heard us fighting… As much as I love the kid, I don't want to deal with him right now

"YES!" I yell to him, so does Cath

"Ok, well I just heard some yelling… Are you two sure you're ok?" he asks, I can hear the worry in his voice, as sweet as it is, I'm finding it annoying

"YES! GO AWAY GREG!" I try not to laugh as Cath and I said that at the same time again… I guess we're on the same page

"Ok… Well… Bye… Just knock on the wall if you need anything… Or call… Ok?" he says, sounding confused

"BYE GREG!" I yell, hoping he'll get the message

"Ok… Um… Bye?"

"BYE!" I yell back, waiting to hear his door next to us to open and close

I turn to look at Cath, waiting… I'm unsure what to say now… I know I need to reassure her, but how? I don't know… I just want her to tell me what to say… Then Cath moves her arm off her eyes and looks up at me

"So? When?" she asks. I'm a little confused at first, then I remember her previous question, and I was about to reply before Greg rudely interrupted us

"I can't guarantee _when_, but as soon as we get back… And I'll try to get an appointment as soon as possible, maybe even the same day if I can talk to him directly and explain to him that it's urgent. As for the medication, yes it can take a few weeks to start working, but at least I'll be on them, getting help…" I say, trying to get her to understand I'm going to do everything in my power to get this sorted. I need her, yes we need this fight but I'm hoping she stays cuz I need her… I fucking love her!

"And what happens before then? Before we get to Vegas? Before you see him? Before your medication starts to kick in? Hmmm? I'll go to work on edge, not wanting to come home because I'll be scared shitless to come back to find you dead? Or to go to a crime scene and find out it's you, that's laying there dead? I can't do that, Sara! I can't live my life, scared that at any minute you're going to kill yourself! And I can't be watching you 24/7 Sara! I just can't fucking do it!" she says to me. That fucking hurts! It's like she's not even listening to me! So much for fucking love! If she doesn't want to do it, then fine, I don't give a flying fuck!

"Then don't…" I look at her, trying to hide my emotions begging her to just hurry up and fucking end this mess!

"What?" she asks, confused and surprised I even said that. Tough. I said it, all she has to do is say those words. End us.

"Don't. Don't do it. End it, right here, right now… If I mean nothing to you, if this meant nothing to you, if this was just a fuck to you, if you don't love me, if you can't fucking deal with what's going on, then end it. Just fucking end it, Cath. I know it's what you want…" Come on, just fucking do it, hurry up!

"That hurts…" she replies, and I can see the hurt in her eyes. Good. Maybe she'll end it then.

"You hurt me" I reply, void of emotion

"**FUCK YOU!**" she spits at me then gets up off the bed and walks past me

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused

"Out. I can't be here, I need to clear my head." she says, grabbing the hotel keys. Fuck that! She stays 'til the end. She stays 'til she says those words!

"Oh no, you don't!" I say to her, pushing myself off the wall, walking over to her. Then she opens the door, ignoring me. FUCK THAT! She's NOT leaving!

I grab Catherine, spinning her around and pull her back into the room, slamming the door shut and slamming her against the door

"You don't get to fucking leave… Not now. We're not finished… We're not fucking finished…" I say, my face right in her face so she knows I mean it

"Sara…" she pleads, looking away

"No!" I almost scream. These emotions are fucking me up. I want to kiss her so bad right now, fuck her against this door, but I just… She makes me so fucking mad!

"**FUCK YOU! YOU KNOW, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY!**" she screams at me, hitting my chest. I quickly grab her wrists to stop her from hurting either of us and slam them against the door above her head… But fuck me? Fuck ME for making HER feel this way? No…

"No, fuck you for making me feel this way, Catherine… After I swore I would never feel this way again… So, fuck you for making me feel this way…" my voice is low, to keep me from screaming at her

She's staring at me, as if trying to gauge what I said was true. I just want to fuck her to get this anger outta me… Then she tries pushing me away, but I just push against her wrists harder, keeping her in her spot, staring down at her to dare her to try again

"Sara, please!" she begs, struggling against me

"**NO! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING LEAVE!**" I yell in her face, pushing my body against hers, so she can't move or struggle anymore, I'm about to yell some more but my body starts reacting, so my yells turn into whispers ""You don't get to leave…" my face is so close to hers, I can smell her… Her breath, her hair, just her scent… Hard to describe but distinctly Cath… I have to stop myself from sighing at the smell

"Please…" she begs, looking up into my eyes… I know her body is reacting to the closeness, too… I see it in her eyes "Please…" she begs again

I stare at her, just give in baby… But her eyes look scared… I don't want to scare her… So I sigh and step back, letting her go. Then she turns around to walk away. No, don't walk out baby… No… Don't let her go, you asshole!

"Fuck… NO!" I'm not letting her walk away from this… What we have is special and I'm going to make her feel and experience it!

I grab her, spin her around and slam her against the door again and before she can say anything, I'm kissing her sweet lips with such need… She's not kissing back… Come on, give in, baby… Then she kisses back with the same need. I feel her hands grabbing my back, pulling me closer… I don't know if this will be our last time together, it's up to her… But I'll be damned if I'm not gonna show her how what we have is special… But first… Get this anger out… Raw, animalistic fucking first…


End file.
